In which the RWBY Girls dance: Club Wonderland's Beacon Beauties
by TheBlackbirdCalls
Summary: A shameless exploration of what we know of the RWBY girls can do with their Semblances, only for... recreational purposes designed for a more mature audience. No ships or fights, just descriptions of pretty girls stripping and having a bit too much fun with it. Now, welcome to Wonderland.
1. She Was As Grace

Intercoms blared over the din of a room filled with vibrant lights, scattered businessmen and the overwhelming stench of lust and alcohol. The loud din began to die down as the speakers began relating their message. A lecherous voice rang out, breaking the newfound silence.

"Hello and welcome to Club Wonderland, where girls dance, huntresses strip and good times are had by all! Today is a very special day, because tonight is our debut of our brand new line up!" The voice communicated a loose smirk, even through the low quality. "It's a new semester down at Beacon, and as class prices go up, so does our number of employees, so sit back, grab a drink and enjoy my lovely line up of our Beacon Beauties."

The lights in the strip club dimmed even further, turning the room into a bleak darkness.

An eerie silence was brought forth in heated anticipation.

"Now help me in welcoming our first lovely lady, the self proclaimed Queen of Roses and my own personal Little Red Riding Hood."

The girl standing behind the curtain took a deep breath. Ruby Rose, huntress, student, and as-of-last-week stripper on hold, reflected on the circumstances that resulted in her being yards away from a crowd of lascivious men looking to ogle her. Feeling her heart beat louder and louder, she stepped out from the heavy fabric and into the darkness.

A single red beam fell to the center of the dance stage, accompanied by a loud click as the stage light fell into place. Even in the spotlight, the shape that had appeared was still little more than a deep maroon shadow, barely recognizable as a human figure. The only thing clear was that a hood had been flung haphazardly over her head, covering every soft feature of her face as she began stepping slowly towards the audience accompanied by a painfully slow start of a song.

 _"While me and my clientele will be happy to have you, I do want you to know that you've made a mistake in coming here."_

The words of her new boss hung heavy in Ruby's head. Mr. Queen, as he referred to himself as, had spent a surprising amount of effort to convince her to change her mind about working at the infamous Club Wonderland, or any place like it for that matter. The words meant nothing, as she had long since made up her mind. She, Ruby Rose, was looking for something, and the only way she could think of to find that something was hidden in Queen's domain of business.

 _"That being said, it looks like I won't change your mind no matter how hard I try. So if you'll sign on the line..."_

While under no circumstance would she call him a good man, or even a decent person, Ruby felt comforted by Queen's insistence on her well-being. She had spent the time leading up to her first performance hearing nothing but bad things about him, but it was obvious he would rather she never set foot in a club like his.

 _"You're hired, but don't blame me if you get... Corrupted. That innocence of yours won't last long here."_

Conveniently, it was for this reason that Ruby found herself looking for a job.

As she stepped out of the crimson glow of the red spotlight, another one fell onto her, this one a brilliant white. It became clear that her fluidic appearance was in part due to a brilliant red cloak, tied in a way that covered the entirety of her body and appeared as a shining clash in the pale glow. Lengths of cloth hung from either side, falling off her arms and scraping the ground. Her feet were the only discernible part of her body, the light skin stepping forward trailed by the red. She continued forward down the catwalk that lay far in the back of the club towards the wider front stage set with six sturdy poles spaced equally apart, all bathed in a plethora of lights.

 _"Okay, definitely no turning back now,"_ Ruby thought to herself, nervously laughing under her hood. She could feel her heart thundering as she tried to maintain a steady rhythm in her step. _"Alright, slow and steady. That thing you're totally good at doing."_

Slowly, Ruby walked as the white circle was replaced by a deep purple, almost black in the dim lights. Drawing close to the audience, the circles became a quartet, the final burning as a yellow sun that she entered as her music began to slowly swell louder and louder. With the light of a false sun and her form drawing closer to the center of the main stage, she was now near enough to the audience to show why she had elected to dance for them.

" _What am I doing here?_ "

Ruby lifted her head ever so slightly, peeking out at the crowd before her.

" _What am I doing here?_ "

Ruby couldn't help but notice that literally every eye was on her. And more importantly, her body.

" _WhatamIdoinghere?_ "

The slightest, most inaudible gasp escaped from Ruby's mouth as she realized this was it.

Even with her robe cloaking her in an ever shifting mass of red and revealing only the slightest hints of her supple body, Ruby's figure was only accentuated as she continued through the yellow circle; the cloth held to her, tight around the curves of her body, hugging her while simultaneously dripping the thin, scarlet material down her arms and legs. Her breasts were of a modest size, but the cloak was set in a way that brought them further into the limelight. While clinging tightly to her body, the lights were too dim to make out any of Ruby's intimate details hidden beneath her attire, but the crowd was transfixed all the same, as it was clear from the subtle jiggle that followed every balanced step that nothing significant was restraining her breasts. Her hips waved to either side in a rehearsed strut, bouncing seductively from side to side as she drew to the front of the catwalk and in the clear view of her audience. The music that had trailed her as her cloak did suddenly stopped, as did the four lights that had shone down on her during her time on the catwalk, and finally the several mixed colors that shone onto the center of the front stage that the girl now stood. She had once again returned to a maroon form in the darkness.

" _Thiswasamistakethiswasamistakethiswasamistake_." Ruby's heart burned as it pumped faster than it ever had before. She had spent the majority of her life fighting monsters, but the idea of... Performing like this in front of so many people rang through her head as she remembered Queen's insistence on her keeping her "purity" intact. Most of her wanted to run, to leave, to flash away and never come back.

It was for this exact reason that Ruby readied herself, steadying her breath as she primed her legs to move. She reaffirmed her reason for coming to Wonderland. She could feel that what she was looking for was within reach.

Four more lights of the varied colors drew upon the hooded figure from the corners of the front stage, smaller and more focused that the ones that had followed it before. The music returned, different and even slower that before as Ruby withdrew her hood from her face, revealing cheeks redder than the garment that had covered them in addition to a shy, uneasy smile and shining silver eyes. The audience, which had to this point been silent, suddenly broke into soft clapping and cheers. A young man from the back hooted. Her face reddened even further as she closed her eyes, and with the music, she began drifting into a soft ballet.

" _Like we practiced, okay Ruby? You got this_."

She was as grace, every moment with a plodding lead up until she had reached a point of a defined pose. Ruby's arms rose upward at a snail's pace in time with the music, slowly lifting the cloak with them with the transience of a flowing river and the hesitation of a girl who was currently debating her life choices. However, as the crowd continued staring unwaveringly in heated anticipation, the girl on stage became more and more emboldened with every pair of eyes that laid upon her figure. A minute passed, then three, then five. Each minute was spent drifting to a predetermined spot on the stage, dodging in between poles and striking a figure of pure perfection, red pouring off of her arms and rippling in her movements as a few scant bills fell to the floor below the stage. Soon, the rose clad maiden lovingly spiraled towards the center of the stage as the lights one again fell out along with the music. The audience was left in something akin to desperation and longing as the stage remained black for what seemed like far too long.

" _They cheered for me! Oh my gosh they cheered for me!_ " Ruby jubilantly noted in the back of her mind. " _Wait, don't forget. You practiced this. This is what you came for_ ," she remembered before getting deafened by the sound of her heartbeat, knowing that the next step was everything, for her and the crowd. Shrouded in darkness, she undid the ties around her neck.

A worried murmur brought on by audience was soon silenced by a soft thud on the stage. The tables returned to their heightened awareness, acutely tuned to the area where the stage was.

" _This wasn't a mistake_."

A single crimson light fell onto the stage with the raucous sounds of clapping and a single blaring note of a new song that hung for several seconds. The demure figure clad in the modest red cloak that had taken the stage had been replaced with someone far more at home with all eyes on her. Her cover lay in a heap on the stage, and she held the position that she had let it slide off from. Her skin, while pale, glowed red and flush in the light. Completely changed from the total coverage of her previous outfit, she was now dressed in nothing but an enticingly short crimson colored skirt and a matching mantle that hung delicately off of her shoulders, tied at the front with a set of strings. The cape covering left little to imagination, as the piece didn't even cover the girl's ample breasts completely; two supple globes peered out from beneath the loose redness that barely adorned them, and the audience nearly exploded as the room rang out in cheers. Her skirt similarly was too short to consider appropriate for the waking world, and lacked the sides of a garment associated with modesty; the girl's round thighs were completely uncovered save for small red knots loosely tied together, and the bottom of her rear hung delicately outside of the garment, further revealing both her skin and the pure black of her negligible panties. However, this was not the full extent of the transformation and tone shift.

Ruby felt her heart explode, then settle. She now stood in front of dozens of people, wearing nothing short of lingerie. Almost the entirety of her body was exposed, and her routine only meant more would be in due time.

But this was exactly what she wanted.

Even with the complete change in modesty, the most enticing part of this newfound woman on stage was her face; it was crystal clear to Ruby's viewers from her smile that this instance, with all eyes set on her and her body, was one of pure want and one of pure desire from her, whether simply a need to be noticed or something deeper and more... carnal. She had bit into her bottom lip, her eyes glistened with joy, and her face, along with the rest of her body upon inspection, was quivering in excitement from said inspection. The blaring note that had signaled this transformation ended, leaving her standing in silent ecstasy. Then, the music slowly began a revival, this time far faster than either of the previous songs; it was soft at first, but the shaking of the room grew with the beat as it continued to hasten dramatically, along with the influx of paper notes falling to the floor

Ruby looked on, eyes wavering, at the men before her. She could tell from their gaze that they were taking in every inch of her burning body. She could hear their thoughts, each lustful face imagining her wearing even less and doing whatever they wanted her to do. She could hear the claps, the jeers, the horny yells of dozens as her most intimate bits hung out.

None of that mattered to Ruby. What mattered was that she had achieved her goal, and her performance had only just started; she had discovered her sex. She had lived up until this point in her life without experiencing true, lustful ambition. She knew love, but only in the context of her father, her sister, her dog, and her precious Crescent Rose, none of which she envisioned sharing her whole self with. She had never felt the attachment to another person that could be described as attraction. She had never fully comprehended what the characters meant in her storybooks when they spoke of love. She had never understood what the people in the shows she watched meant when they spoke of lust, of passion. She had never understood the desire people felt to soothe their carnal feelings through... Intimate means. She had never understood the appeal of boys, sex, or masturbation.

" _I think I know now_."

It was for these reasons that Ruby had torn away her modesty and bared herself for the crowd. She wanted— needed to know the feelings of passion that everyone else did. She needed to know that blazing thrill of human sexuality. And, as was apparent from her trembling body and moistening womanhood, the feeling was nothing short of _immaculate_.

The new song continued increasing the speed of the beat, and the red light began flashing in time with it. As both the song and the girl's breathing began reaching a steadier tempo, the real show began, the one that people had now began begging for in light of the eternity of lead up. The light pointed to the center went out and stayed out, only to be replaced with a more neutral red color across the stage.

" _Is this what Yang feels like everyday? Everyone's staring at me and I think I love it,_ " Ruby thought, reveling in her first experience with truly being horny. " _But now, showtime!_ "

With the flash of the new light, there flashed the girl. In the instant between the center spotlight being replaced with a new one across the stage, the girl was there waiting for it before it had even turned on. The light fell onto her body, already locked in an alluring leg lift, but the stillness of her form was betrayed by motion; though she herself had stopped dead, her outfit followed the laws of motion, as did her breasts. Catching up with her incredible speed, the frail red cloth of her mantle had flown upwards as the momentum dictated, completely revealing the girl's chest for all to see. As her body stay frozen in her pose, her unleashed breasts jiggled magnificently for the crowd, uncovered and unhindered from any restraint but two small, burning red roses covering her nipples. The weight of motion flowed through them, sending a soft ripple as they caught up with the rest of her body and fell within a split second. Her skirt followed suit with her raised leg, flying upward, further revealing her lower half to the crowd. Red turned to a flash of black and a glorious amount of flushed skin enhanced by the lighting as the pose allowed for a full view of her shapely rear, now covered only by three strings locked together with a minuscule rose at the base of her back. Those viewing her other intimate side caught a glimpse of the intricately crafted frontpiece: a small red triangle laced with black spirals and swirls covered the girl's womanhood, preventing the enthusiastically stunned viewers from seeing her full show. Even so, the audience was also able to notice the telltale glimpse of dampness; her inner thighs glistened wet with lust in the spotlight, however faintly the crimson lamp shone on them. The girl's mouth further showed her heightened heart rate, almost mewling in her frozen step. And just as quickly as the flash of the spotlight and the flash of the now significantly bare girl had began, the light went out.

" _They're looking at me. They want me_."

Less than a second later, a light across the stage shone down like a crimson sun, highlighting the girl, who was already wrapped around a pole. Rather than hold her pose and allow her body to be revealed almost in full, she instead began wrapping herself around the pole, spiraling into the ground in the blink of an eye. Her speed blurred her form until she stopped and let the momentum carry her to face the crowd, her face flush and wanting, nay, begging for something that the audience could only supplement with cheers and money. She continued her routine several more times, wrapping and posing herself on her vertical pedestal as she jiggled and hinted at her body, all the while drawing more and more cheers until the lights dropped again.

" _I want them. I want them all. I want them to see_." Ruby could feel the burning sensation that previously surrounded her heart move between her thighs. This feeling was new, and only furthered her descent into lust.

Returning along with a rising tempo of the music, a light once again shot down onto the opposite side of the stage, where the girl was attached to the light's respective pole, both upside down and halfway up. Once again, her soft breasts and glistening panties were revealed to the audience, almost pouring out over the space previously occupied by thin red cloth. All had been subjected to the effects of gravity, and her bursting red face only enhanced the enthusiastic appeal. Her pale breasts hung down ever so slightly, revealing in full that, while firm, her chest was adorned by gloriously soft globes that resembled equally soft pillows in texture. She slowly spun around the pole, making sure that the world could see her and her body in as full as was present, waiting as bill after bill came floating down in front of her. She held her place for several seconds before the light once again went out.

" _This was not a mistake. It feels too good to be a mistake_."

With every few seconds she stood beneath a different light next to a different pole facing a different part of the crowd, repeating the processes of allowing instant long glimpses of her body in full by allowing motion to flip her outfit upwards, spiraling around on her stage, giving the audience fleeting glances as she twisted, along with a burning gaze set with lust, and finally hanging upside down, giving a prolonged reveal of all that there was to reveal without any second thought. The crowd was roaring, each section raising their volume as the temptress found her way to the area closest to them and allowed herself to be ogled. Those in the back of the crowd tried with varying degrees of success to fight their way to the front to acquire a better vantage point, only to watch as the girl disappeared in a defunct light. As her song began to finally slow after several minutes of tantalizing displays of skin and pleasure, the new light that replaced the old now lay once again on the catwalk back upstage.

The burning in her sex soon began overwhelming Ruby. She could feel her movements get more erratic and loose as her heart once again hastened. She could feel the never before known lust start to take over. She could feel the need to take care of her desire rising exponentially with every step. She couldn't help but notice that the lightest brush against her panties from her skirt caused her to cry out due to the feeling.

" _IneedtobebehindthatcurtainIcantletthemseebutIwantthemtoitfeelssogood_." Ruby lost herself to idea of satisfying herself through any and all means. It took all her willpower to prevent herself from reaching between her legs before she was no longer visible. The idea of being alone where nobody could see seemed like heaven.

Now once again in the burning sun of the yellow spotlight, the girl stood motionless with her back turned to the audience. She once again began making the trek up the catwalk, this time in reverse, and no red cloak gliding behind her. Instead, she was all but bare, with nothing but her mantle, covering slightly more from behind, in direct contrast of the very revealing skirt. Her shapely rear still peeked out from beneath the tip of the red cloth, the thin strip of black gently swaying along with her cheeks in the return of her mismatched, hip heavy strut, albeit this time significantly more confident and eye catching rather than her rehearsed and stiff walk at the start of her routine. She passed through the yellow circle and stepped once again into the near-black purple light. She returned to an almost silhouette form, albeit this time clearly recognizable as a shapely woman rather than the amorphous look given off by her original cloak. As she drew to the end of the purple light, she drew her arms to her neck, untied the strings holding her micro cape together and tore it from her body; her bare back was now graced by the white spotlight and her misaligned steps were supplanted by the audience's continued cheers as they saw her stomach rapidly inflate and deflate in time with her panting. At the halfway point of the white light, her skirt was violently removed without skipping a beat, falling to the ground with a slight tug from either arm. Save for her thong, her skin in full graced the crowd, just as it did to begin with, albeit this time far, far more than her feet were revealed to the world. Nearing the end of the shining white light, the girl reached for her breasts, then, to the overwhelming delight and ground shaking roars of the crowd, suddenly outstretched her arms to the either side and dropped two small, burning red roses just as she passed into the deep crimson spotlight, becoming an enticing, seductive, shapely shadow of a beautiful, completely topless woman.

And thus ended the first night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	2. She Was As Royalty

Heated chatter rustled through the crowded club. After the previous performance by the woman wrapped and then unwrapped in red, the air was filled with speculation as to what the next act could be and whether or not it could possibly compare to the roses. Words fell short as the intercom once again fizzled into being once more. The voice of Wonderland rose again with a few coughs.

"Hello, hello, and welcome or welcome back to my lovely garden of luscious flowers. Now, I know how much you'd all just love for me to regale you with how I built this Eden from nothing but a few scraps, a deep voice people love to listen to and some hard work and determination, but it's pretty much my job description to tease," the voice started, annunciating every few words in a sarcastic tone. "And with that, lets hit the lights, shall we?"

With the voice's words, the lights fell to almost nothing but black. People were motionless, eyes intent on the location of the catwalk. A few odd clinks of glasses were the only sound as anticipation waned.

"What we got tonight here's a special treat for all of you working hard in the Dust business. Hours are long, work is hard and there's always that one chick who comes in five minutes to closing and reads magazines for twenty minutes, but worst of all is that the big man in white gets the biggest chunk of your profits. So, what, pray tell, does this have to do with my line of business? Well, if you like a spot of reading tabloids, you'll find that a certain lady or two might show up in a few pictures in the "Meet the Family" section. I'd like to personally welcome our favorite Daddy's Girl, so sit back, and derive pleasure from the fact that daddy doesn't know."

Weiss Schnee's thoughts drifted to her father. To his overbearing personality. To his demand for perfection. To his unending comparisons to her older sister. To what he would possibly say about his precious heiress were he to hear about what she was currently doing.

" _Well, well, well. Never in my life would I have expected someone like you to show up here. Yes, yes, I can see through the glasses, they don't hide that air of hesitation. The hair helps, too_."

Weiss thought about how she attempted to be discreet when she approached Queen regarding a job. Her mind wasn't fully set, so she had wanted to be nothing other than a pretty girl with white hair. A scarf, a hood, and thick, dark glasses hid her from the world, or at least she thought they did as she entered the man in red's office.

" _Don't worry yourself, love; no one would expect you to be here, so you weren't. If you_ _change your mind, then I guess I've just been talking business to myself. But know this, all the shades and scarves won't stop people from realizing a princess is up on stage. You'll be known, and you'll definitely raise some eyebrows_."

Weiss noted that her employer's phrasing just so happened to align with her interests. If there was anything she wanted at that moment, it was to be seen and to be known. While a lech, Queen seemed to understand her intentions, or at least was good at guesswork.

" _I guess it'll be too much to ask if your sister is looking for a job? Okay, the eyes are_ _telling me that that conversation can come later. Or never... Look, you're hired._ "

White lights tore through the darkness with the mechanical sound of production. Cutting through curtains of black caused a beautiful contrast of colors with the rest of the room, making sure all eyes were drawn to the lone figure present in the circle, music slowly starting behind her. Being primarily pale herself both in pallor and clothing, in addition to being on the far end of the catwalk, her exact appearance was muddled, but certain details made themselves clear: her copious amounts of snowy hair was pulled back into a lengthy ponytail kept in place by a crown-like decoration, leaving it just off center towards the left of her head. An intricately patterned light blue dress flowed out as it drew below her waist, the cloth forming a cone of fractals that flew like snowflakes with every shift before stopping below her knees. A shining silver bodice tightly bound with black strings hugged her stomach, shrinking her diminutive waistline and putting her admittedly small breasts into a more noticeable and perkier position. While lacking in size, her cleavage was highlighted by the vibrant red chest area of her strapless dress, contrasting the lusciously pale, smooth skin of her neck and chest with a crimson frame that drew any and all eyes. Her shoulders themselves were bare, but her arms were covered with gigantic swathes of icy blue disjointed sleeves covering the majority of her arms that stretched far below her hands. In said hands lay what appeared to be a rapier, pressed formally into the ground as a third leg in a formal salute. Her natural legs were graced by pure white leggings, tightly held and showing the world the unmarred perfection of her thighs and feet, which were held up in silvery blue heels. Sitting before her was a microphone, propped up on a tall pole, just before her lips.

Weiss looked down the catwalk and towards the impatient crowd, reaffirming her presence before the mic. " _I am my own_." To anyone besides her, the words she held in her mind were more or less words, but to her, they represented everything.

As the sonorous tones coming off the intercom began picking up their volume, the woman in white began singing; slowly, her voice began ringing through the room, cancelling out all other noise. She was unmoving save her head, raising and lowering in time with pitch and tenor. Her queenly pose was unwavering as her sword dug a small notch into the stage. The silver siren entranced with her song, with the audience forgetting the setting they were in, and more notably what they had come for. For several minutes, an audience of lecherous businessmen, slightly drunk workers and a number of younger men that looked suspiciously like they needed a second glance at their IDs were left speechless at the song of the woman on stage, focusing on nothing but the glorious tones and the image of the transient maiden. When the song began to fade and the lights with it, the room began rumbling with applause, only to be cut short by a whoosh of air, then a soft scraping followed by a rigid cracking that came from the direction where the lights had gone out.

Weiss caught her breath. It had been too long since she had sung like that, and even longer before a crowd. The air flowed into her, revitalizing her step as she moved. She remembered all the vocal lessons, the singing recitals, the parental abandonments when she saw the one empty seat at every last venue. That vacant chair was the direct cause for a disproportionately large number of decisions in her life.

" _How was that for 'perfect,' audience?_ " Weiss grinned, listening to the last remnants of the cheers. She could have walked off stage to uproarious applause without ever letting the crowd get a clear look at her, but the idea of her, the heiress, going against the concept of her father's insistent 'perfection' filled her heart with anticipation as much as it did elation. " _I'm done being compared._ "

A rainbow of colors fell upon the main stage, revealing the girl dashing around the floor, tracing several lines in the ground with her sword. She glided around, flying in between shining blue circles inlaid with a snowflake like design, drawing several lines before shooting herself to the front end of the stage and taking a graceful kneeling position. Now close to the audience, her demure face had a large scar across her eye, but in no way did it detract from her youth and beauty. As she came to a stop, the cracking sound was revealed to be ice, radiating upwards from the patterns she had made; six giant frozen mirrors rose from the ground she had touched, each one set with a different hue from a stage light. The perfectly calculated measurements allowed the mirrors to give a full view of the girl capable of being seen from every angle and every seat, each reflection graced with a splash of unique color, arranged in a hemisphere of red, cyan, violet, white, yellow, and blue, in addition to the pure ivory on the girl herself. The entirety of the crowd could see a rainbow of girls rise to their feet and raise their respective swords.

" _I am Weiss Schnee. I am more than my father's daughter_."

With a twirl, the girl and her reflections brought forth several shining white spheres out from the blade they each held, all accompanied by a slow waltzing tune and a few stray bills. Five lights began to follow the movements of each of the girls almost as if they were extensions of their shared body, twisting and spiraling in a reflected dance. Then, in a sudden jolt, the girls stopped their dance and dropped their bodies into an alert stand, the dresses and sleeves falling into place in an extravagant, shimmering mass of excess cloth. Their heads bowed in hesitation, their feet neatly aligned, their arms drew tight to her side, their rapiers held limply towards the ground in their left hands. The spheres of light continued their circle before settling in the air behind the main body in a formal line, hanging like wispy lanterns drawing attention.

" _Practice, practice, practice_ ," Weiss laughed sarcastically as she ironically repeated the mantra of her varied childhood lessons. She eyed one of her reflections and noted that the lights floating behind her were misaligned, which would have resulted in an endless lecture. " _This... This is perfection. This is passion._ "

After a brief time spent with the lights hanging lightly in the air, Weiss began moving as the music began ramping up, her reflections following as she almost tied with the audience in anticipation. With her right arm, she grabbed the strings tied tightly around her waist and pulled at the knot, face still staring at the floor. Her corset unwound around her hips and fell to the floor without a sound, and she once again drew her arm back into the formal stance as she stepped out of the discarded garment to light cheers. She once again left the room silent as she stood motionless for several seconds. Slowly, methodically, the girl in white raised her left arm until it was parallel with the ground, hand outstretched, aligning her sword as well. She raised her head, revealing tightly closed eyes along with the fact that her lip was bitten, albeit more in hesitation or nervousness than the previously seen desire viewed on the last girl.

" _It's time. Show them who you are. Not what other people made you._ "

Without so much as a single ripple of her detached sleeve, Weiss' hand flicked forward with a musical stinger, sword flowing with it. One of the glowing spheres flew forward, swiftly passing directly under her outstretched arm before disappearing, taking her hanging sleeve with it as it forced her arm forward with a beat from the song. The entirety of her arm lay before the audience, pale skin radiating in the spotlight. Her movements mirrored as she raised her right arm and, holding it place before repeating the gesture along with the cue from the song as she held her breath. The second wisp of light removed her other sleeve as the first one had, again revealing the lithe figure of her arm as she winced and exhaled in time with the music. Her nervousness was leaving her face, turning it from worry into a more refined look of control. Still, she held her breath once more as she flourished her outstretched arms upwards and forwards in a few deliberate motions. The lantern hanging in the center of the remaining three whisked to life, slowly tracing the path the girl's hands were drawing as it rose above her head. With a sudden thrust and stinger, both of the ivory arms tore downwards, causing the light to quickly drop; with a streak of white, the girl's hairpiece was removed from the off center location, clattering to the ground and causing her ponytail to drop into a picturesque snowfall. With her hair now set in a beautiful blizzard, she once again outstretched her arms to the side one last time.

" _This feels... Liberating_."

With several more methodical movements over what seemed like eons, Weiss motioned the last two lights forward, stopping them at either side of her waist. Quickly crossing her her arms in a sudden and graceful hold over her shoulders, the two lights were sent to the ground, taking her excessively intricate and voluminous dress with them. Just as the red frame around her breasts twitched downward, all seven lights went out, the music stopping with them after a final screech from the speakers.

" _Here I am. Here's the heiress you all fantasize about_ ," she thought to herself, remembering all of her attempted suitors, interested only in her last name, her wealth, and her status. Of all her father's men whose eyes traced down her youthful body throughout her life, gazing at her ivory skin in want. Of all the men on the street that glared with anger and lust at the virginal sum of the person who seemed intent on bankrupting the world. " _If they could see me now... Hell, some can_."

The shattering of ice was heard, along with a sort of scraping against the ground. White lights fell onto the stage, just catching the millions of shards of frozen glass as they disappeared into the air around the six poles. The girl was nowhere to be seen, but wistful sounds still echoed from the far end of the catwalk. Another light shone down at the very end of the stage, barely highlighting a swiftly moving white figure as it ducked into darkness, drawing closer to the main stage with a whoosh of air trailing behind it, breaking the silence brought on by the stopped music. The pattern continued as lights began highlighting the path, always getting the figure in their beams for a fraction of a second before the next one turned on. As the lights drew closer to meeting those waiting on the main stage, the figure flew gallantly into the air with an extravagant twirl as it crossed the stage. Landing in a dignified kneel punctuated by her sword, the figure now lay bathed in light, ready to be viewed by the world, and the world responded with a flurry of paper thrown at the stage.

Weiss felt free and in control. She hadn't felt this way since she left her father to go to Beacon. She hadn't felt this way since she earned the scar across her eye proving that a giant mass of Grimm was never going to stop her from becoming her own person. Her mind thought back to when she first put up her ponytail in an angle just off center. The unmarred symmetry that she destroyed brought a look of something horrified on her father's face when he saw. What she was doing now was just the evolved version of that original one rebellion. What she was doing now was reaffirmation that she was more than an heiress, more than a Schnee, and more than a girl pretending to be her sister because she was told to.

The audience looked upon a large mass of snow white hair, delicately covering the girl's body. The music began ramping up yet again as she rose from her kneel, painfully slowly. As her face lifted, rose red in color, her hair fell to her side and onto her back, revealing what had lain beneath he voluminous dress. Her breasts were now on full display in their negligible covering; while the crowd could say that they were lacking in size, they were too preoccupied by the fact that they were also lacking anything more than two small, lacy black cups connected by a similarly small black string drawn dangerously loose behind the girl's back, all complementing her beautifully fair skin in an immaculate contrast. Silver trimming sparkled and hung under the garment in the spotlights, which were just bright enough to reveal that the black cloth holding her breasts was sheer. The slightest hint of her nipples showed through, but her remaining modesty was kept due to the low lights and distance. Hanging enticingly low around her hips was an ivory skirt, billowing out as she reached a graceful ballet stance. Her thin body showed her full definition, lines of pale skin on her hips pointed downward in an arrow, bringing further attention to her low hanging outfit, placed in a way that was just high enough to not reveal more than was intended. Caught in between her short skirt and her newly revealed to be thigh high leggings was the glory of her absolute territory; her thighs were perfectly accentuated by her stockings, and her skirt bounced as she began twirling, revealing even more of her legs. After a brief twirl to model her outfit, the music began reaching a climax.

" _I wonder what they think?_ " Weiss giggled, listening to the cheers, bills, and numerous lewd suggestions that the crowd bellowed. She could feel the fire on her face and the flush that permeated her body, but she couldn't help but imagine herself indulging in the audience's fantasies. Her, Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, removing the rest of her cover and pleasuring herself in front of dozens. Her, Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, attempting to scream in bliss as she was penetrated from every orifice while the rest watched her small, perky breasts bounce uncontrollably as she came. Her, Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, being taken by the crowd and made to stand, bare, burning, and begging outside the confines of the walls of Wonderland while passerby gazed at her nude form, arms tied, unable to fight should anyone wish to take advantage of her in her vulnerable state. All in the name of her legacy.

Weiss felt herself flush further. The slash against her father by being in her current dress on stage felt good enough to satisfy her desire to make a slight against him. For now, she was merely entertaining the ideas of the crowd. She would never dream of doing anything so lewd outside of her mind.

" _But it might feel good... No. No. Focus. You're not done yet_."

With a sudden twist, the icy goddess began gliding along the stage with the speed and grace of an ice skater, directing all her moves with her sword. Weiss' chest jiggled slightly as she drew in and out of ducks and sweeps and twirls, grabbing the poles and spiraling several times before letting go. As she spun, her hair flew up in a gust of snow, as did her skirt, revealing small, hip-tied light blue and white striped panties that clung tightly to her fit rear. She gravitated towards the center of the stage as six white lights focused in on her. Her toned body twirled upwards in a glorious spiral as she spun like a top using her sword. As she circled upside down, her skirt fell completely, fully revealing her panties with no teases accompanying the looks. Her bralette sunk downwards as gravity drew it lower, revealing the slightest hint of her soon-to-be unexposed nipples. Just as they began falling out completely, she tossed herself off of her rapier and returned to twirling across the stage, adjusting her coverage, face reddening further. She continued following invisible patterns for several more minutes until she began drawing towards the back of the catwalk once more.

" _Can't show too much. Not yet. They're not getting everything,_ " she thought, attempting to justify her half humiliation, half exhilaration at the idea of her bare breasts falling out completely. If she were to accidentally wind up naked, in reach of the grabbing hands of a crowd of lascivious men... She imagined the shade of red her face was before attempting to quiet her thought. " _This is all they get. I'm not some whore; I'm a damn beautiful princess. Nobody gets me until I decide they do._ "

Upon reaching the tail end of the last spotlight's glow, she twirled around, conjured an intricately patterned circle set with a snowflake design that launched her back towards the audience. With a few lengthy and graceful skips, each one accompanied by a slight bounce and an insightful flash of her thighs, she twirled once more in the center of the stage before taking another great leap. She flipped upward with a kick and a flash that seemed to hang her in the air for several seconds before completing her circle, but stopping before she hit the ground completely. Another rune had appeared beneath her as she landed, keeping her a foot off the ground. She jumped once more, landing higher on another glyph conjured in conjunction with her sword. She repeated this several more times in quick succession until she stood several feet above the audience. The transparent nature of her magic allowed the audience a full view of her body from beneath, breasts jutting out with the smallest amount of the underside uncovered and her panties voyeuristically in full view. While not intricate or overtly tease-worthy, the light blue and white cloth delighted the roaring audience, even more so when the girl's hands reached below her skirt and pulled tightly at the strings holding them in place; as they fell off onto the stage, the girl hopped down from her mystic perch, leaving both them and her heels behind as she drifted down onto the table located in front of the dance floor with a step as light as snowfall onto a new rune. The spotlight was drawn to the two patrons at the table, who were graced with a brief but close view of her supple legs and rear, covered only by a low, thin, pale blue thong before her skirt drifted down with her kneel.

" _But let's let them have some fun_ ," Weiss thought, trying to cool her arousal. She was in control, and she was going to keep it that way. But at any point, someone daring enough could make for the loose strings at her back, and she knew no one would stop them.

With a red face and eyes she quickly closed, Weiss motioned at her skirt to the blonde man sitting before her and mouthed an incoherent command. When the man failed to respond, instead staring with his mouth open, the other, dark haired man sharing the table enthusiastically grabbed her skirt, close to her waist before having his hand slapped and lowered to the fringe.

"Watch yourself, pervert," Weiss whispered, glaring at the overzealous patron. "I decide how lucky you are."

She once again leapt into the air, leaving her skirt behind in the dark haired man's hand to the dismay of his blonde companion. Her graceful flip onto the next table was accentuated by the spotlight allowing a full view of her body save for the negligible covering around her breasts and womanhood. Her legs were still covered by her leggings, but even still left nothing to the imagination, only further defining her curves and drawing attention to the uncovered parts. She landed, light as a feather, twirled and posed, and departed for the next table as the lights followed, never making a sound that wasn't drowned out by cheers and lust, never allowing herself to be touched by anyone other than the ire-drawing skirt holder. Her leaps, bounds and mounds soon brought her back to the center of the dance floor after a brief foray at most of the roaring tables, right as the music slowed to stop, signaling the lights to fall completely.

" _Everyone can see my boobs and my butt._ "

"..."

" _Why am I so okay with this?_ "

Weiss' question was answered by the massive influx of cheers at her expense.

" _But now it really starts_ ," she thought as she made the final steps in the pitch black.

After an influx of drifting bills breaking the momentary silence, a painstakingly slow humming came over the intercom, accompanied by four more silvery orbs orbiting from where the woman disappeared. A very low, white light barely broke through the darkness, once again revealing the woman, albeit almost as a specter in the dim shine. Two of the wispy lights hovered precariously in front of either of her breasts, one was stopped floating over her intimate area, and the final one at rest at the base of her back. Her sword was held in whitened grasp, clearly incapable of being removed by any means other than the girl's decision. Her white hair shined brightly, contrasting the flushed red of her face and now the entirety of her exposed, lithe body as she very slowly, very methodically turned around to face the backstage over the course of minutes. The audience could see that nothing hugged her hips any longer, and there was no longer any scanty black strings tied loosely at her back. She stood before the audience, clad in nothing but motes of opaque light and long, long, long white leggings and bearing nothing but an intricate rapier set with six colored marks embedded in the hilt.

" _I am completely naked in front of a crowd covered by nothing but lights. This is... This is_ _what Weiss Schnee wants. This is what I want. This is me_."

She finally completed her turn, and began what was best described as a strut befitting a princess towards the curtains bathed in black. As she stepped out of the spotlight's dim circle, the light went out, hiding her completely in shadow. A metallic swing was heard, and the four white orbs left their master's side and darted towards the front row. They struck the blonde man from the first table's hand as he attempted to grab the girl's skirt from his dark haired friend, causing him to recoil with a disappointed whimper drowned in uproarious applause and laughter.

And thus ended the second night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	3. She Was As Mystery

The club was full. Due to the overwhelming adoration and praise the previous two main shows received, in addition to the rapid escalation with only two performances, word had reached throughout the city of Vale about Club Wonderland's new line up. In just three days, clientele not only increased, but became heavily diversified. What was once naught but horny businessmen and overconfident students was now filled with rich, poor, human, Faunus, male, female, all sorts of people that had only just begun to grace the crowded room. It took several grunts and blares from the intercom to lower the voices of the audience.

"Queen here again, and with more teases regarding your relative insight to my decorated history. Coming from experience, I find that things tend to turn out pretty great when you take new opportunities. Not just for me, mind you, but my new favorite people also took a chance in coming here and signing up, and judging from my ever-increasing drink orders, everyone's endeavors were well rewarded," said the voice in a tone befitting a sleazy, cheap business owner. "Now I don't feel like wasting everybody's time, so why don't we get those lights?"

On cue, the room was turned into a black void, swallowing any and all lights into darkness. The larger amount of people in attendance caused a low rumble of noise in between anticipatory coughs and cheers.

"I also happened to notice that we have a larger female population than normal here tonight. And by normal, I mean there's a female population here tonight, which in itself is a rarity. For those of you wondering, drinks are 50% off for ladies and 100% if you're pretty and willing to go 100% off for us. Ask the creepy looking guy with the shades in the back if you're interested in a job offer. He's great, I assure you. But anyway, rather than cause half of you to leave due to poorly thought out cat puns, join me in greeting my favorite little pussy. I can make that one because I know you'll never get the opportunity to do so and it's too damn good to pass up."

Blake Belladonna reeled at the joke. It's not like it was the first time she had heard it, but the layers of being a cat and having a lady's set of sex organs were overshadowed by Queen's unknown hit on her tendency to run from her problems. But now she wasn't running. In fact, she would soon be presenting.

" _Hello, hello. Tired of cat calls on the— I apologize, it took me a second. I promise I treat everyone equally, albeit poorly overall. But I promise if you work here you'll go a bit higher on the list of people I give a damn about._ "

Queen seemed eager to accept Blake as an employee, to which he credited her shapely figure in the outfit she was wearing. His lecherous tone was countered by his apathetic face and quiet red eyes, but the setting ensured Blake accepted his words as a compliment and an acceptance and not a feeble attempt at a pickup line.

" _I'll let you know that I've seen many a cat Faunus up on that stage. They tend to do well_ _if you're willing to fall into the old way of thinking. Men go crazy at the idea of a pet, but how you do is how you do_."

Blake glared at the man in the scruffy suit. He raised his hands and shook his head before pointing out the paperwork.

" _I've been meaning to ask... Is the whole 'heat' thing real? I've heard so many conflicting sources_."

The center stage lit up in bright purple lights, brought to life with a melodic soundtrack. Before the audience could adjust their gaze from the back of the room, the figure dressed in black that had been revealed was already mounting a slow retreat down the catwalk towards where people had expected the show to start.

" _Well then_ ," thought Blake as she felt all eyes gravitate to her prominent rear. " _Let's begin_."

The world drew to her as she sashayed away in a casual but erotic walk. A long, slinky black dress hugged her rear as her hips moved from side to side with every step. Thin tights accentuated her legs, drawing the best from both of them as she clicked down the walkway in her heels. The dress lacked a back, but rather than a peachy color, her otherwise-exposed skin was mostly covered in white, save for a black string tied tight keeping the dress up, along with lengthy black hair set with perky cat ears that covered the rest. Around her left arm was a long black ribbon, wound multiple times up and down her wrist, to her shoulder and back again, covering her arm in a soft and lacy web. In addition, around her neck was a deep purple choker, with a soft jingling sound that accompanied her every step alerting the audience that the front of the accessory had a bell, not unlike a cat's collar. As she stepped out of the center stage's light, she began moving at an increased pace, her hips shaking even faster as the purple glow fell off her and she disappeared. The song began a steady beat, pulsing in time with the clink of her steps.

" _Side to side_ ," Blake thought, intentionally mimicking the motions of cats, swaying the tail she didn't have. " _Whatever makes them happy. Whatever makes me feel happy._ "

After a second of darkness, a bright neutral light graced the start of the aptly named catwalk. In the center of the circle's glow was the Faunus woman. While stunning in a dress that fit in all the right ways, something was off; Blake was still, unmoving save a brief flow of her dress and a gentle sway of motion. The strangeness was lost as the next light fell to the stage, the slightest bit lower in shine. In the center of the second light was a second figure, almost identical to the first. The only difference was that this copy's arms were rubbing her neck as though she was getting aroused, the face pointed aimlessly towards the crowd in a simple pleasure. The third light fell, even darker than the previous one, diluting the image of the woman bathed in it. This Blake was slightly turned, showing that she was holding her breasts up in one arm and fondling one in the other, the look of pleasure intensifying. The three figures were soon joined by a forth, then a fifth, each going further and further in their attempts to arouse both onlookers and themselves.

" _I bet I'm a dream; a cute little cat that can multiply._.."

Blake's mind wandered towards her actions and what she knew of the consequences. Being a terrorist had left her little time for romance, especially with a man like Adam in her life. For the longest time, she had associated love with pain and abuse until she had ran. As always. But still, the feelings of liberation came with... Other feelings... Other "demands."

A line up of six clones reached the halfway point of the walkway, the most recent phantom Faunus now reaching in the sides of her dress, face in silent and still ecstasy. The lights gradually had shifted from a neutral yellow-white to purple as the occupant had gradually shifted from demure to demanding more of what she was doing to herself. The first clone faded away with the light it sat under as a new one was revealed; little more than a silhouette stood, arms arched, holding the strings tying the bow on her back together. The next light fell with the removal of the second light in the row, and the strings were pulled taught, separated in a picturesque still frame, barely in color. Over the course of four more lights and four more clones, she fell into a full silhouette that sensually climbed out of her dress through a series of stills. The last shapely shadow held the sweeping cloth she had stepped out of out to the side, ready to be dropped as the music drained and slowed, the shape of her natural body well defined save for what appeared to be an asymmetric skirt diluting the roundness of her hips in the darkness. The statues slowly faded into a misty darkness as the lights above them dropped, leaving the room in total darkness.

" _Calling it 'heat' would be cheap, but accurate_." That was the word everyone used. That was the sick joke that plagued every Faunus woman's life. Blake couldn't speak for her entire species, but the unsubstantiated rumors that resulted another word for whore sure felt accurate to her. She felt the reason it was referred to as a period of heat with the burning sensation that plagued and pleasured her with every step and every breath and every pang of desire for release. She had always thought the term was purely based on backwater racist thoughts from idiots who assumed a tail or ears automatically meant sex crazed savage. But that didn't matter to her now. Blake was horny. And rather than pick up random strangers to screw her and perpetuate stereotypes, she would instead get all the looks and lust while maintaining control.

The entire catwalk started flashing in and out of purple, leaving the world constantly flipping between a pitch black void and a violet tinted rave. Silhouettes appeared in time with a quickly climbing tempo, a new statue appearing with every flash of light and with every beat of the upbeat techno now playing. Each was only a black figure cutting through purple lights, but each quickly locked itself into a different pose as they were left behind, highlighting every curve in every way possible without defined color. The shadows quickly tore through the catwalk, leaving a line up of seductive pin ups in the flashing hues. Hips were stopped in mid-gyration, breasts were held in a soft stillness, and legs were frozen in place in a dynamic kick, each unique frame posed in a different risqué method.

" _Besides: it's sooo fun and it feels sooo good_ ," noted a heavily aroused Blake, who was currently leaving behind a phantom that captured a still of her lust as it pinched it's nipples along with her. She had turned them just enough to cause a moan to escape from her, overpowered by the noise of the speakers. She fully understood that Adam's... 'Love' towards her and his way of showing it through physical contact had affected her in ways that she now loved for all the wrong reasons. While she'd never miss the strikes from her former master for a second, the small twinges of pain she'd give herself when alone would hasten her heart to insane degrees. The pinches and twists had become forever associated with the idea or concept of love rather than the actual feeling, no matter how hard she didn't want them to be. Gentle pain felt good. Adam did not.

As the line up of figures drew closer to the center of the stage, the ones further back began fading as the lights flashed and the music blared. With a sudden mechanical drop, the entirety of the stage was lit up, giving several looks at the girl's myriad bodies, in addition to the outfit they all were wearing now that the had abandoned their high end dress, with only the tightly wound ribbon on her arm remaining the same. Contrary to her previous strut, Blake was now facing the audience in a direct pose, arms in the air and giving the first unhindered view of her front side; amber eyes shone even brighter than the spotlights, her mysterious and coy look drawing attention to her flawless face. It was fair skinned and smirking in a knowing way, delicately framed by her long raven hair. The bright gold of the bell around her neck glimmered as it chimed with every light movement, ever so slightly shimmering and making the faintest rings that were overpowered by the music. It, along with a jet black corset that climbed up over her shoulders framed the source of the white that had previously interrupted the view of her back: a white, strapless and incredibly low cut bodice held up her ample cleavage. Her bust still bounced several times, catching up with her sudden stop as she fell into her current pose of display. The majority of her toned stomach was exposed, highlighted by being in between the black corset and a black belt. The belt hung over of what, in a severe understatement, could be called shorts. The white matched her bodice, as did the amount that was revealed; the pale skin of her inner thighs and her hips were completely exposed, as the garment creeped up her legs and tightened in only the most interesting places, revealing the rest. With a quick turn to once again face the curtains, she showed off a half skirt patterned with a black-to-purple gradient, asymmetrically favoring one side as it hung down below her waist. With a quick giggle and a flick of her hands, she flipped up the skirt as she began stepping away, revealing the small step above panties once more, the connection only furthered when she showed that they were side-tied in two loose bows. The enamored and giving crowd was treated to a quick glance of her ass, which was round, toned, and overall perfect in the white cloth that was almost painted on, even tighter than the black leggings she had started with. A substantial amount of her rear fell below the coverage of the garment, further revealing her pale skin and attributing to the bombardment of paper bills. The dual clicks of her heels began again as she began gravitating towards a pole to the left of the stage.

" _It feels so much better being admired that possessed_."

She fell forward, catching the pole with her bare, outstretched arm, and begun gracefully spiraling around in a wondrous spectacle. She started slow, flowing in perfect circles, showing prolonged views of her breasts and legs without showing too much. Gradually, she began spinning faster and faster, her flimsy half skirt rising from the momentum and her chest rippling. After a few quick revolutions, she let go of the pole and flung herself to the one opposite the stage. Her thighs hugged the metal as she began inching up, pulling herself higher and higher. Within a few seconds she had cemented herself in a way that she was but a few inches from the ceiling, giving a clear view beneath the cape around her waist. She lowered her torso, tightly wound legs holding her in place. She held herself upside down, breasts almost spilling out of her corset as she faced the audience with an amorous look of desire. She arched her back as she grabbed the pole with both hands, gracefully lowering herself with a telegraphed flip into a revealing splits, once again showing her astonishing rear. Now righted, she began descending down in a spiraling slide until her lengthy legs touched the ground. She quickly removed both of her stockings and heels with a few deft movements, drawing over her legs, arching her back to give even more clear views of her body.

Blake watched with pride as her luscious legs brought in swathes of paper into the gutter between the stage and the audience. Knowing full well that doing so would reveal her to the crowd, she telegraphed a long swivel, drawing her legs onto each other, giving the patrons of Wonderland a prolonged look at her sex, barely covered by the shortest shorts imaginable. They rode up even further, tightening around her womanhood in the most pleasurable of ways as the audience saw how damp they were getting, in addition to the purr that came from Blake's mouth.

" _Take it in: all the Faunus fantasies you want, right in front of you. But you don't get to_ _touch_." Blake continued to seethe just below the surface, wanting nothing more than to accept someone, anyone into her that would quell the fire inside her. She half hated herself for falling into the stereotype that Faunus women need sexual satisfaction, but her other half reveled in the fact that she managed to not subject herself to the desires of the first person she saw. " _But if anyone reached out and tightened this corset just a little bit... Just enough to squeeze just a little bit... Soon... Someone can do what I need them to_."

With a wave of her finger, Blake cued the music to change to a much slower beat as she stood back up from the ground. Her face once again shifted back to the more reserved she had started with as she unwound the ribbon around her arm. It drifted into a flowing wind as she began twirling her arm and jumping around the stage. Hanging like a fairy, the ribbon twirled and spun with the the girl in a perfect choreograph. The girl herself turned from erotic to ephemeral as she drifted across the stage, only to return to alluring when she untied the strings on either side of her shorts; with a ribbon-accentuated spin, they dropped to the floor, revealing lacy underwear that was even skimpier than her previous garment. Intricate and thin white cloth was now the only barrier between the audience and her sex, although the cape still alleviated some of the looks of her now almost fully exposed ass. This, however, was short lived as she stopped in the center of the stage, turned her back to the audience, and slowly began bending over in time with the music. A long, prolonged view of her barely covered rear was only interrupted by the soft sound her black corset made as it slunk to the floor. Her panties and bodice matched in color, intricacy and lack of coverage as she bounced back toward the audience, jiggling incessantly from both top and bottom. With only the bottom of her breasts and her womanhood considered adequately covered by her standards, she dropped to her knees and began slowly crawling toward the audience, ribbon trailing delicately behind her as it followed her hip movements almost as a tail follows a cat. The bell around her collar rung out softly in the near silence as she mewled to the crowd, drawing towards the front center seats with her hips swaying in the air, letting every patron memorize every intricate detail. Stray bills were the only thing interrupting any view of her body as she reached the edge.

" _I'm such a naughty kitty, aren't I?_ " Blake purred as she felt the hard ground knock against her knees as she stalked her way to a better viewpoint. " _Screw representing my race. The looks are worth it_." She couldn't help but let out a few stray meows, watching with delight as the crowd ate her act up.

Blake drew close to an over enthusiastic blonde and their red haired companion. She drew the trailing ribbon to her hand and gave it to the blonde. She turned, lowered her arms behind her as she raised herself to her knees, giving the world as view of her ass under her half skirt. She faced the pair and whispered something with longing in her eyes. It was clear from the reaction that something along the lines of, "Tie them tight," was said as the blonde began wrapping the ribbon around her arms. The girl on stage purred loudly as the blonde tightened her wrists together in a haphazard lattice, black lace stretching up her arms in a silken, jagged pattern. Maneuvering her bound hands to the long end of her only remaining accessory, she tore off her half skirt, giving a completely unobstructed view of her glorious rear.

" _It's just like the books now_ ," purred Blake as she remembered all the erotic books she had read. The thought of the innocent girl, tied up and bound right before she loses herself to the touch of her gentle captor crossed her mind as she felt everyone stare at her ass. " _I've read all the books. Heh, I've written some of them. But to be part of one_..." The idea of someone taking her, tied up, and pushing her to a bed like in her novels made her burn more. If someone could help her release the longing she felt... If someone could caress her, taking in every detail of her bound curves... If someone could lightly tighten her bonds, gently bite her neck, subtly pull her hair if she could say stop whenever she wanted, if she wanted...

Covered only in cloth that one could hold in a single hand, Blake returned to a standing position, shifting her tied up arms from side to side, ensuring each member of the audience got an extended look at her behind as it bounced from side to side while she walked back to a quickly rising beat. Suddenly, she turned back toward the audience before just as suddenly jumping back; another clone was left where she was standing, and proceeded to bend down, holding a wink to the audience as it allowed the crowd to stare directly at her massive cleavage from an optimal angle, arms and rear in the air. With another sudden jump, a new clone was left to fall to the ground and pose. Several more erotic stills were left as the original made her way to a new pole. Hooking one leg around the metal shaft, she spun once more, slowly and methodically revealing herself from every viewpoint. With a quick kick, she hopped off and left a clone to twirl in her place. She continued this trend as she flitted around the stage, leaving several phantoms left in calculated positions and poses before the lights dropped once more, along with the music.

" _I want someone to be my Ninja of Love_ ," Blake considered before recoiling slightly. " _Wow, there is nothing attractive sounding about that... I want someone would can love me and hurt me and care for me._ "

When the lights returned, Blake stood proudly in the center of the stage, confidently smirking as she unwound the ribbon on her arms with one swift motion, grabbing the ends of the bow at her wrists with hastened breaths. As it fell off of her, she once again twirled it through the air several times before defiantly turning her back on the crowd, rear in prominence. Still directing the thick black ribbon with one arm, she grabbed ends of the strings holding her bodice and yanked. The lights fell yet again, the mechanical sound drowned out by disappointed gasps.

" _Tighter_."

Seconds passed, then minutes. The melancholic cheers of the crowd overpowered the ambient music, reverential but somewhat somber. The audience was soon stopped by the beat, which restarted with a bombastic tone that instantly silenced the crowd.

" _Tighter_."

The dark purple lights began again, starting from the end of the catwalk once more. Every few seconds, a new light dropped, revealing a black silhouette displaying some part of the body it belonged to. Within a minute, the stage was littered with shadows of the cat eared girl, the ones in the back quickly fading as the lights fell yet again.

" _Tight enough for them to see_."

With a burst of bright white light, the girl appeared in full color, arms triumphantly held over her head in a displaying cheer. Her collar still jingled as she stepped forward, but the pale white of her bra had been replaced with the ribbon; the black strings had been tightly wound multiple times over her breasts and tied in a bow. The lacy ribbons covered her nipples, but revealed copious amounts of her pale skin, indentations of pillowy softness pushing out from the black web. Skin peeked out and rippled as she drew towards the crowd, both the top and the underside of her breasts jiggling unhindered by cloth. Her white panties had darkened with a slight dampness that had originally started when her arms were bound. Her thighs glistened as they folded over each other in their strut, softly stepping forward to the beat of the music. The look on her face had gone from demure, to complacent, to a now fully blown eroticism as her uneven breaths hastened in her heated state. As she drew close to the front of the stage, she once again jumped back, leaving a pleasure hungry phantom to bow and please as she herself turned. With a spring in her step and a bounce accompanying her rear, she began a long, drawn out and enticing walk back down the catwalk, swaying her hips from side to side. The music faded as the lights faded, the final shots of her ass fading with both, accompanied by a mass of cheers and bills.

And thus ended the third night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	4. She Was As Passion

A tiny room was crowded with several dozen more people than it was meant to hold in a comfortable fashion. Mismatched tables set with mismatched chairs in mismatched angles lined what had previously been empty space around the club. The crowd pushed and squeezed in between each other, engaged in either cheerful banter or lonely drinking. Regardless, throngs of clearly single men, rows of impatiently tapping Faunus, and giggling groups of women were silenced as the voice of the room rang out.

"And people said I shouldn't have invested in extra bar stools... Shows what they teach at those academies these days; not a single damn thing about finance. Luckily, I figured out at a young age that pleasure garners more profit than getting shot at," the voice said, clearly communicating the owner's smug smile. "That being said, I still remember my academy days, so if you feel like copping a few extra feels than are deemed necessary, you get to deal with me and my six-shooter. That being said, we got a special treat and the return of a regular here tonight. Lights!"

On the command, the lights fell. What was once a loud hum of voices was reduced to an odd clink and a few shuffles.

Yang Xiao Long stood idly by, the feeling of anticipation almost palpable as she heard the rumbling of the lights. Tonight, she had a grand ambition.

"Now, believe me, it took a lot of convincing for me to allow this, but some people have a way with words, especially if those words are coming from a scantily clad blonde and are part of my line of business. As per our agreement, tonight and probably tonight only, you _can_ touch the eye candy, and don't feel the need to hold back at all. We're talking slap happy, ass grabby touch, too," the voice started, dripping with lecherous tones. "That being said, be careful, cuz boy does she burn, and stay away from the hair if you feel like keeping the bits that brought you here. She's got something in mind that I think y'all will like, but I'm not responsible for my client's... methods of getting where she'll be going. You can't sue is what I'm getting at. Goldilocks, you're on!"

Yang remembered the very short meeting with Queen regarding her original inquiry about a job at Wonderland so long ago. All it had took was the closing of his door for him to vocally jump at her. She now silently thanked him for giving her the chance to let herself... Out tonight.

" _How can I help— Aaand you're hired. Unless you're not here for a job, in which case I apologize for assuming, but there isn't much else here for someone as... Qualified as you_."

Yang had noticed his eyes dart to her even-more-bursting-than-usual cleavage in the outfit she had been wearing, which wasn't exactly unintentional. She had also noticed the minimal patrons at his establishment react with substantially more enthusiasm as she passed through Wonderland late one night.

" _I can't imagine you'd go unappreciated here at my fine establishment. Now, any stipulations? Usually girls like you tend to be a bit demanding_."

Then, she hadn't felt the need to push his gratitude. It had been ages since Yang had felt the same level of satisfaction than when she went to Queen about taking him up on his original offer and the face that he had made in response when she finally took him up on his offer. Tonight, she had one stipulation, and she giggled at the lie he had told the crowd about it; there was no discussion of the terms. Her usually unmoving boss had a face befitting a man that had won the lottery, albeit with the slightest bit of hesitation. Nevertheless, Yang stood where she was, waiting for her time to start.

A brilliant yellow beam lit up at the end of the catwalk, bringing several groans from the lights in the rafters. The deep red curtain sat, unmoving, bathed in the sunny light with nothing accompanying it. A shared noise of confusion beset the club as the audience began wondering what was going on. The intercom once again began sputtering to life, the sleazy voice rising.

"Ah, I love subverting expectations. People really do need some surprise in their lives. HIT IT, BLONDIE!"

With a loud crash, the front doors burst open, accompanied by a dark boot with a burning orange bandana tied over it. After a moment held in a sustained kick, the boot dropped and brought attention to the owner, who placed her hands on her hips in a pose that shouted mastery. Her hair was drawn up in a blonde river, set in a thick ponytail by means of a crimson bow. Her copious amounts of hair seemed to shine as spotlights ached their way to the unforeseen location, the blonde bangs dropping over her face, highlighting her flawless skin, lilac eyes, and the arrogant smile of a woman owning the world in front of her. Around her neck was a glowing orange scarf, tied tight around her throat. Beneath, she wore a short brown jacket, zipped up halfway to reveal a bright yellow shirt decorated with a burning heart logo and that seemed to be bursting from her immense chest size. The sunshiny hem was high and revealed little cleavage, but all eyes were drawn to the small window formed by it and a black strap holding the two sides of her jacket together. While not particularly revealing, her top and jacket were clearly several sizes too small for a girl as tall and as stacked as the one currently wearing them was, covering yet simultaneously accentuating her assets as they squeezed her. The outline of two bra cups was more than clear due to the tightness of her yellow shirt, almost showing through the thin material as clear as day. The majority of her toned stomach was revealed, body lines drawing an arrow downward to a belt that hung low around her waist. It seemed to serve no other purpose than to hold up a familiar looking collar and half of a tan pleated skirt that covered her rear. It was noticeably unbuckled, revealing that her incredibly short black shorts were completely unzipped. A bright canary yellow peeked out from between the zipper; a closer inspection revealed that her panties, in addition to not being hidden at all, were hugging her waist higher than her low-hanging shorts were, the transparent lacy yellow waistband hanging several inches above the black of her pants. While the majority of her thighs and hips were fully uncovered, her legs were graced by a pair of fishnet stockings, stretching down in technical coverage before reaching the door stomping boots, orange bandana helping draw eyes up and down her long, luscious legs. With a quick step and an almost audible bounce, she began moving through the club, strutting like she owned the place.

" _Now, let's see who is goddamn ready for this goddamn woman_ ," Yang thought, happier than she had been in weeks.

With a smirk, she cupped her breasts in both hands, felt them up for a few seconds with her eyes closed in temporary pleasure, then began surveying the club's patrons. Locating her first target, she started sashaying towards a nearby table occupied by a broad and stoic blonde man in a stuffy business suit and several other business types, her hips bouncing side to side almost slightly more than was necessary. As she passed a few disappointed club goers, she made up for their lack of personal attention by hiking up her pants and flipping up her half skirt. Her perfect ass hung out of her tiny black shorts, giving the surrounding tables a quick view of her tight body and a glimpse of the now especially tightened front side. Seeing their chance, a few people reached out and lightly tapped her rear, each smack eliciting a small groan of pleasure from the blonde girl. With both sets of her cheeks significantly redder with a stinging amorous and a burning blush, she drew close to the man in the suit.

" _You're big. How are you gonna do? C'mon, impress your friends_." Yang dared him through her lascivious looks.

He had turned his chair to face her better. The other men at the table looked on in an envious anticipation as the blonde drew near. He opened his mouth, only to be quickly and prematurely silenced as the girl grabbed his tie and forced him down to eye level, arching his back in a clearly uncomfortable manner. Her cheeky smile and confident attitude caught him off guard to the delight of both his table mates and the girl herself. Her nose was almost touching his, the burning eye to eye causing his facade of bravado and stoicism to immediately fall apart.

" _I suddenly feel less confident in this man's abilities_ ," Yang thought, watching beads of nervous sweat begin forming on the man's quickly reddening face. " _Be a man, you pussy_."

As his face reddened and mouth descended to nervous babbles, she hooked a finger in her cleavage with her free hand and slowly began pulling down. Clearly enjoying her toy, the less dressed blonde drew the other's ear to her mouth and whispered something. His eyes were pointed intently down at the quickly deepening cleavage window, but whirled out of focus as he was flung back into his seat after being let go.

" _Please do as you are told. I would hate for this to be a waste._ "

The girl's coy look turned to one of annoyance as she tapped her foot and glared at the man in front of her, whose previously imposing figure was now an unconfident mess of lust and questionable glances. After several seconds and several nods of assurance from the girl, he raised his hand and slapped her across the face with little more than a flaccid tap.

" _Man, my tight ass_." Yang glared at the blonde before her, disappointment clear to the entire room. " _THIS IS HOW YOU SLAP SOMEONE!_ " she screamed silently in her head.

Yang felt a painfully satisfying sting as she slapped the man across the face with a magnificent smack that echoed throughout the club, her face one of boredom and pity. As he recovered from the assault, he was once again grabbed by the tie and dragged to the girl's beautiful and imposing face. She lightly kissed the quickly reddening handprint spreading across his face, returned to the front of his vision, then began tapping her cheek as she let him go again, bending over and presenting herself to him, ass once again peeking out from beneath her half skirt.

" _Now, stop being a bitch_ ," Yang almost blurted out before turning full sweetheart and giving him a cute smile.

A loud moan of pleasure accompanied the thwacking sound as Yang received a far more confident slap across her face. She flashed a pleasant smile and a genuinely thankful thumbs up as she waved goodbye to the blonde man, handprint almost invisible against his beet red face. His compatriots were caught between hearty laughs and disappointed looks of unmet desire.

" _Now, is there a man in this room or am I wasting my time_?"

She once again returned to her strut as she bounced her way from patron to patron. Reaching the nearest choice, she began leaning across the counter of the bar, breasts pressing into the dark countertop like pillows as she turned to a dark haired man with a set of doglike ears, resting her reddened cheek on her arm. She once again began hooking her shirt in her free hand's finger and slowly pulling down as she raised her ass up for the rest of the crowd. She giggled as she watched the dark haired Faunus turn red, eyes never leaving his.

" _Eh, I guess it's pretty damn fun to immasculate random guys_." The color of the Faunus' face filled Yang with unbridled joy as the crowd laughed. " _But that's not why you can touch these tits tonight, boy_."

As the dog eared man started to turn away in embarrassment, she grabbed his face and turned it to hers once more. She began inching her shorts down with one hand, slowly revealing more of her panties. A thin, canary yellow triangle peeked out of the back side as more transparent lace became apparent on the front. Before lowering them too much, she stopped and brought the Faunus' ear to her soft mouth. He drew back in ecstatic surprise and began considering after a few words were whispered. The blonde put her hands behind her and began rapidly bouncing up and down on her toes to draw as much attention to her jiggling chest as possible, now even more prominent from her light arch back.

" _C'mon... Hurry up and make it hurt!_ " Yang wished she could command the man like a slave rather than just think of it, but she felt the cutesy, playful act was more appealing to the crowd. " _Maybe next time. Guys like dominatrixes, right?_ " Her considerations were cut short as the man began to move.

The man raised his hands hesitantly before lightly tapping Yang's assets back and forth with wimpy slaps. Clearly disappointed again, she turned and faced a red haired man seated next to the Faunus, leaving him to sulk into his drink.

" _Impress me. Please, for the sake of the male race, impress me._ "

Jiggling even more ferociously, she locked eyes with the man before lowering hers to her breasts. He enthusiastically began slapping her breasts with a heated rhythm without a second thought. The girl's face turned from a confident smile to a lust-filled mewl of ecstasy. For several seconds, her voice betrayed her in-control persona and showed her carnal side of passion, constantly flipping between pleasure filled gasps and horny begging as her tits were bounced around with fast pace, eliciting noticeable slapping sounds with each heaving moan.

" _Oh my god yes_ ," Yang mewled in her mind for several long seconds as she felt the bliss of being rough handled. " _Guys aren't all disappointments_."

Releasing her hands from the sustained hold behind her, Yang grabbed both of the red man's arms and dropped them, face returning to the cheeky smile she started with. With a quick leaning pose showing the man her cleavage, she playfully flicked him on the nose and left for the next lucky club goer.

" _Are those what I think they are?_ " thought Yang as she eyed a specific table. " _Oh, they ought to be good_."

Yang bounced her way to a table of four younger looking male students. The closest one to her began reaching as she drew close before he was ignored completely and left with his hands to drop. She disregarded each of the four and leaned herself onto the table, breasts once again showing their softness as they pressed into it. She grabbed an amber bottle off the table and began gulping down the beer inside to the dismay of the person across from her that it belonged to. His annoyed whines were quickly silenced as the blonde removed the belt and half skirt from her dangerously low shorts, her mostly exposed thong now in a completely uninterrupted view in addition to the majority of her rear. The tightness of her pants even gave a slight glimpse of her womanhood as it clung to her inner thighs, just barely concealed by the black shorts. Tossing the leather belt to the ground, she lightly spanked her ass, still facing forward, bottle in mouth. She opened her eyes as she finished the drink, shining lilacs staring unblinkingly at the unfortunate sole across the table who was now down a drink that cost several dollars too much.

" _I really needed that_..." Yang drained the last few drops from her stolen drink. " _Now, how's this for payment?_ " She winked at the person before her. " _Just pretend, okay?_ "

The two students on either side of the girl looked at each other with lust filled eyes and each slapped a cheek of the girl's prominent rear. The enthusiastic force pushed Yang forward. The bottle still in her mouth was pushed deeper inside with a sudden jolt. She made no effort to remove it as it slid back to the tip of her mouth, and in fact began running with it in a not-so-subtle demonstration of a lewd act, bottle replacing the part of the anatomy usually involved.

" _It'll never happen, lover boy, but hell if this is not as hot the goddamn sun right now_ ," Yang thought as the force of the spanks on her ass shoved the bottle back just far enough to cause tears to well up in her eyes. She thought of how many eyes were on her and how many of them wanted to be in the bottle's position, or anywhere in, on or around her.

Her face, still red on one side, began sucking on the bottle as her hands began methodically twisting and stroking it, her eyes set with desire and never leaving the overjoyed look in the pair in front of her. As she was slapped again and again, she repeatedly lurched forward with stifled moans, continuing to deep-throat the bottle, making it clear that her tongue was working the glass with the expertise of a master. Any and all resentment of a few lost dollars left the person before her as she continued to tease him with a mock blowjob for several more minutes as her bobbing was punctuated by heartfelt slaps and squishes.

Yang felt herself get hotter as the mock sensation of performing oral ignited the passion in her body further. " _Soon I'll be satisfied and it'll be the best feeling in the world_." She let a long, lascivious moan leak out from behind the bottle and could feel the man before her quivering as he watched, transfixed by her technique as his hands wavered below the table. " _Ugh, I need to cum_."

When Yang decided she was finished, she slowly removed the bottle from her mouth, a trail of spit clinging to the edge of both hard glass and soft lips in a facsimile of something else that every man in the club wished belonged to him. She signaled for the two men to stop grabbing her ass and stood up from the table and turned away. She took a few steps away before turning back, rounding the corner and proceeded to lean in front of the fourth and up to this point ignored man at the table who didn't have the pleasure of getting to handle her body intimately nor the pleasure of her seductive and suggestive eye contact while sucking off a bottle. With a quick quizzical ponder, she shoved him face first into her lightly covered breasts, holding him there for several seconds as he squirmed in half part pleasure, half part suffocation. Releasing him with an erotic moan from both parties, she returned to face the club once more, but not before helping herself to a sample of the food on the table.

" _Can't forget you, now, can I? This was fun, boys, but I'm not done yet_." Yang surveyed the club before finding something that caused her to bounce up in glee.

Matching her pace to the upbeat music, Yang found her way to, of all things, a table populated by two attractive-but-not-currently-stripping women, one an equally busty blonde and the other her green haired compatriot. She wiggled her finger to either of them, asking for one to draw closer. The blonde looked at the green haired girl with eyes that almost sparkled, only to be met with an unenthusiastic nod towards Yang. With her hands primed for groping, she aimed herself at the stripper, only for her face to fall as the response was met by Yang turning and tapping her lithe shoulders.

" _You should know how hard it is_ ," Yang justified to herself as she glanced at the other blonde's huge chest. " _Cute, busty, and blonde? You'll understand my needs better than anyone else here_."

After a bit of extra prompting and a defensive shove, the seated blonde's hands found their way to Yang's shoulders and began kneading her thumbs into the crooks of Yang's back. The gentle massage was accompanied by the slowing of the music, stifling the sound until the low beat was overtaken by pleasant gasps as tension left the shoulders of the reason for the crowd. Yang began fondling herself once more as her enthusiastic massager drew her face close to hers. Yang leaned back and whispered another secret into the ears of her chosen. The response was a slow nod accompanied by a lecherous grin.

" _Make it hot_."

The two blonde's faces met in a passionate kiss as they turned their heads together, long locks of blonde hair falling over each other's shoulders. Hands still all over her chest and lips still locked, Yang unbuttoned her tan jacket's front and undid the neck strap, sliding it off her shoulders before flicking it behind the stage barrier onto the main stage proper. Her tiny yellow crop top was now fully uncovered, thin straps and tight golden cotton hugging every last inch of her torso, slightly transparent in the spotlight shining down on her. Her bra stuck out in what would be considered like a sore thumb were it not for the intricate lace and teasing cup outlines exposed by the mock sun and lack of other layers.

" _Oh, that feels sooo much better_ ," sighed Yang as she felt the tightness of her jacket fall to the ground. " _My boobs have to breathe, dammit!_ "

After several minutes with their faces attached, Yang reached back and grabbed the other blonde's wrists, placing them onto her now more exposed breasts. With the serene grace of a wild animal attacking, the girl responded by kneading the soft globes with powerful gropes, instantly sending their owner into waves of intense moans as the two separated. She bit on her lower lip, obviously content with her first choice this time around. Rather than a look of disappointment and impatience, her eyes were closed in near ecstasy as she stroked the hair of her pleasure provider, who gripped and squeezed like a vice.

" _This feels so goddamn good_ ," Yang eked out as she felt her body be willingly violated by an overenthusiastic blonde. " _Girls just do it better._ "

Yang lingered for several minutes longer than her previous escapades, only pushing her associate aside when the music began to transition from slow to fast, the bombastic tones rising again. With a tap on her own cheek, she requisitioned another slap, this time from a blonde girl that seemed to understand her desires better than any of the overweight, virginal or unsympathetic men that she had previously embarrassed; the sound of the smack echoed throughout the club and sounded more like a fierce punch were it not for the scream of joy that accompanied it. Satisfied, the blonde with multifaceted reasons as to why her face was red squeezed her technical assaulter's tits through a white button up and left for more pleasure.

" _THIS IS WHAT YOU SHOULD BE DOING, BOYS. TAKE SOME GODDAMN NOTES FOR WHEN GIRLS ASK YOU TO SLAP THEM_." Yang laughed. " _Yeah. Like that'll ever happen again. Not everyone's a freak like me,_ " she thought, feeling herself get wetter from her pleasure and pain. " _Almost_..."

Yang once again gravitated to the bar. With a few deliberately ass-focused movements, she was over the counter, and subsequently disappeared behind the taps. She reappeared and hopped over the bar once more, bottle of champagne in hand. With yet another hook of her finger, she lowered her shirt's neckline and dropped the bottle between her tits. Licking the cork in another not-so-subtle manner, she began squeezing her top heavy assets around the emerald glass. Bouncing up and down in a fast and jiggly manor, the bottle followed, violently sloshing the liquid held in it's container. After several minutes of sustained titjob, Yang gripped the cork and unleashed the bubbly liquid with a few exerting pushes, noises intentionally mimicking ones heard in dark rooms with the lights off. With a mock sound of orgasm timed with the spew of alcohol, her shirt, breasts and face were lightly doused in liquid while the rest of the drink hit the floor; the wet top of her shirt clung even tighter to her bountiful chest while her face and cleavage sparkled in the limelight, light dancing off the alcohol. She removed the bottle from her soaking chest, took a hearty swig, then made for another lucky table.

" _And that's the closest most of you will ever get to hearing a girl getting railed right. Enjoy it, you unsatisfying losers._ "

Apparently not sufficiently wet by her own standards, Yang made a direct path toward a glass of water at a table of several older men. She poured the contents of the glass over her chest, saturating her shirt and causing the exposed skin of her breasts to look even softer and shinier. She filled the now empty glass with champagne and handed it to a man with silver hair. He graciously accepted as she took another glass of water off the table and poured it over her head, wetting her bountiful hair. With a quick flourish, she removed the crimson ribbon out from her ponytail, releasing it into a cascade of golden locks, dripping as they clung to her neck and shoulders. Hair now sufficiently saturated, she refilled the empty glass with champagne before abandoning the bottle on the table with a thud, turning and leaving again.

" _Because boobs just look so much better when wet and sticky... Oh, god, am I horny. I wonder if they think I'm faking it... Maybe if they see a few signs_."

Arriving before a tall, brown haired man, Yang leant down to his ear, as she had to several others, and whispered words that elicited a passionate change of face to their receiver. Without hesitation, the man responded by grabbing the top hem of her soaked shirt with both hands. With minimal effort and a magnificent ripping sound, the blonde's shirt was torn clean in half at the front. Matching the canary yellow color of her already exposed panties, her hefty bra plopped out with an audible bounce of soft skin. Lacy hems decorated a small clasp and tiny golden cups, which were not nearly enough to hold the girl's perfect breasts, which looked like they were barely contained as they spilled out from the tight edges. Sufficient amounts of the underside of her breasts hung out from the bottom of her bra while the top revealed a magnificent amount of wet, shining skin. The little that the enticing garment covered was negligible, even more so when it was clear, even in the relative darkness of a spotlight at a bad angle, that there were two black circles around her nipples, poorly hidden by the soaking transparent cloth of the bra. With another yank, the brown haired man tore the thin straps from the blonde's shoulders, tearing the ruined garment from her completely, leaving her in nothing but an orange scarf, a see-through bra that revealed so much more, unzipped shorts that left nothing to the imagination, tiny panties that had been visible from the start, leg-lengthening fishnets and black boots made for ass kicking.

" _Take them in; these perfect tits are real, squishy as hell, and are in desperate need of more fondling_."

With her eyes still locked on the man in front of her, Yang began circling her fingers around the black pasties visible underneath her almost pointless top. Her lilac eyes communicated all that needed to to the brown haired man, yet she still stuck out her tongue, playfully licking her lips to drive the idea further. Her latest choice started slowly feeling her up, starting from her waist and steadily climbing to her breasts. With a few light squeezes egged on by the girl's erotic vocalizations, he gripped the black circles between his fingers and twisted. Pleasure filled cries of joy overwhelmed the club as the blonde threw her head back, hair flying everywhere. Reeling back with heavy, mismatched gasps, she looked at her greatest pleasure's face with a look of bliss. Satisfied with herself, she turned away once more, but not before drawing her finger down the brown haired man's chest.

" _I think that's enough, considering my current heart rate._ " Yang could feel her chest thundering as her nipples ached in glorious pain. Her breathing took minutes to find a steady rhythm as she let a few tears fall down her face from the pleasure. Had she not been trying her hardest not to, she would have climaxed right there, but her mission for the night would have to wait just a little longer.

Finally satisfied with her sexual parade around the club, Yang made her way to the barrier blocking the main stage, hopping over it to the delight of the crowd. She retrieved the tan jacket she had previously removed and hung it over her shoulders once more. Buttoning it up caused it to serve as even more lift for her chest, placing her jiggling breasts in the perfect position to be adored by all. With all of the anticipation of the final act ready to burst, she proceeded with her main stage act.

" _Man, I took my sweet time getting here_..."

The blonde rounded herself around one of the poles to the left of the stage and begun twirling. Every so often, she drew herself close to the metal shaft, wrapping her tits around it and squeezing tight. She spun off and made towards the right of the stage, relating the process to the opposite side of the club. Her ass jiggled as she spiraled around the pole, bouncing from side to side as much as her breasts did, following every little motion with shining skin. She once again hopped off and made her way to the middle of the stage and began clinging to the center most pole, placing herself equidistant from either side of her onlookers. In a feat similar to the previous act, she ascended the pole in a few graceful movements before lowering herself to an upside down stare. Her hair fell, as did her arms, as did her breasts; with gravity putting their full display on for all to see, her firm breasts hung with the softness of marshmallows, lusciously showing off the perfect skin and lift. With steady hands, the blonde drew towards the clasp on the front of her bra and fiddled with the meddlesome plastic. To a shower of applause and bills, the canary yellow fell to the floor as the girl's breasts poured out, covered only in beautiful and small pasties decorated with yellow flames. Pink skin just barely peeked out from behind the black, almost-visible nipples contrasting brilliantly with the purity of the white skin surrounding them.

Yang had to catch herself from falling from the pole as she fantasized about being satisfied in every conceivable way, egged on by the lewd calls from the crowd that wanted everything from her.

Yang hung on the pole with her glorious breasts revealed for what seemed like ages before returning to the ground with a graceful flip. Facing away from the audience, she squeezed her tight shorts and turned. She strutted towards the very top of the center stage, as close to the audience as she could, before once again removing her jacket and sitting down with her legs hanging in the pit filled with hundreds of bills. After a brief show of her mostly exposed breasts accompanied by her long legs, she kicked off her boots, orange bandana falling with them, and slowly removed the fishnet stockings hugging her up to her thighs, the process taking as much time as she wanted. She once again stroked her now unclothed legs, drawing her hands up and down the gentle ivory skin from her feet to her waist to her breasts with a frame-tracing motion. With a cheer-raising smirk, she began peeling off her black shorts in an extreme methodical. Over the course of minutes, she lowered her pants, the process only expedited for a brief moment when she bounced up to help get them out from underneath her. She flicked them off with her feet and drew her legs back, drawing her knees toward her chest. From the angle she was sitting at, with her arms wrapped around her knees all covering her nipples and her bare feet positioned in a way that blocked her womanhood, she looked completely naked save her scarf, still burning orange around her neck. The top half of the girl's face peeked out from behind her raised knees, expression one of someone vulnerable and bare, lilac eyes filled with a gentle peace or love that gave the impression that the girl had never felt a purer bliss. The audience fell silent along with the music as she hugged her legs tighter, perfect breasts spilling out in the perfect, purest tease.

Yang's mind was rapidly becoming blank.

After several glorious minutes, Yang stood up, breaking the illusion of nudity, but also reminding the audience her current outfit consisted of a scarf, two circles maybe two inches in diameter that did nothing to stop the jiggle that accompanied the slightest motion, and the full reveal of her thong; completely free of her unzipped shorts, it was exactly like her discarded bra. The lace wound its intricate way around a canary yellow front piece, damp from either the champagne shower or something... else. Either way, they were soaked, also revealing that they were also transparent, albeit sadly not to the level of her bra. Still, her womanhood was the clear focus of those close to the stage, which, as proved by the massive influx of thrown bills, was greatly appreciated. The music began to surge as the blonde's breaths became more and more forced and strained, her eyes closed and her bottom lip bitten.

Yang felt all rational thought leave her as she bit her lip as hard as she could.

With the entirety of her supple body on display, Yang Xiao Long stood strong and proud, aware of her effect on men and women alike. However, her closed eyes tightened. Her lip quivered. Her entire body shook. Her breathing became an patternless mess.

Yang released.

In an instant, the shaking girl burst. Yang's eyes opened, streaming precious tears as they revealed burning red orbs full of passion. Her blonde hair flew upward, now glowing like a white flame. Her mouth opened into a screaming moan of carnal bliss, deafening the audience with her climax. In the space of a second, an aura of power had radiated from the girl with the combined force of a hundred blows, only for the crowd to feel the gathering coalesce, move downward and explode in one fell swoop, the point of release clear as day. The blonde fell to wobbling knees, still reeling from her momentous finish. The effects of her Semblance faded, eyes returning to their natural lilac color as her hair cooled once more into gold, the strength of all the punishment she had taken into herself being diverted into her orgasm. Blissful tears dripped from her eyes while the last notes of her fading mewl died out. She had torn off the black pasties protecting her modesty in her manic state and now only her hands covered her completely exposed breasts, squeezing the last ounces of pleasure out of them. Her panties were drenched, along with her thighs and a decent portion of the ground before her.

"Hngh." Yang couldn't manage to think, let alone vocalize. All she knew was that she had never loved her Semblance more. She had achieved her goal; she had cum with all the force of every tap, slap and twist combined with her already boiling natural desire to climax, and it was infinitely better than she could have ever imagined. For several minutes, she was completely unaware of the explosive love from the crowd. She remained on her knees, feebly attempting to remain under the effects of her orgasm until she remembered that she was now completely topless, weak from pleasure, and wearing nothing but a scarf and a thong while surrounded by her horny admirers. Her state erased any sort of shame she would have had; the fact that the crowd saw her become a lascivious wreck and that she tore off her pasties and likely allowed a full look at her naked breasts meant nothing compared to the sheer pleasure she had just experienced. She would say, take or do anything if it meant that it made her feel that good again.

" _I need more_."

Her breathing very slowly returned to relative normalcy, along with her sense of self. Taking a few minutes to stand back up without further revealing her bare breasts, she sheepishly bowed to the audience with a coy look on her face, mouthing something about losing herself in the moment. With two fingers holding each of her breasts, she turned away from the audience, mock bowed for an excuse to show her essentially bare ass, then began bouncing her way toward backstage, breasts still jiggling around her hands.

And thus ended the fourth night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	5. She Was As Excitement

It had been a slow night. The remnants of people populating the man known as Queen's garden didn't come close to comparing to the crowd that had been drawn by the blonde girl and her masochistic masturbation show. It had been a few days since then, and the populace had dropped dramatically with each subsequent night. When questioned, repeatedly, Queen responded that his golden top-runner required a few days to recharge, considering the fact that he had found her later that night, lying down in a secluded corner, mostly naked, thoroughly soaked in her own fluids, and reeling from what he could only guess was an extensive and isolated pleasure session that had followed her stage performance.

"Security footage goes out to the highest bidder. We cleared it. She has her own video for whatever reason, but I think that's staying between her and whatever god or goddess she's attracted too."

The dregs of customers hummed listfully as they occasionally tossed out bills to the decidedly older and decidedly less attractive dancers of Club Wonderland. There were no comparisons to the amounts earned by the touted line up. Regardless, drinks clinked, chatter continued, and a low drum of upbeat techno music played as the club approached closing time. A loud buzz silenced the light conversations before the Voice of Wonderland started.

"Last calls, everyone! I love y'all, but a man needs sleep. We start shutting down in ten–" Queen managed to get out before a loud slam cut him off. The eyes of everyone in the room were drawn to the front door, which had just been blown open.

In stepped a triumphant, if short, woman with equally short orange hair. Even the people at the other end of the club could see the beaming grin she wore to complement her violently pink blouse and comparatively subtle white pants. As she paraded into the building with a heavy bounce in her step, a man in green was dragged in with her, clearly unwillingly and attempting to murmur something to his compatriot. Unknowing, unwilling, or simply uncaring, the girl strode to a table for two, tossed her friend in one seat, then grabbed the other for herself before excitedly rambling on incoherently while staring at a drink menu.

"Uhh..." stammered Queen over the mike, caught severely off guard. "We close in ten... One last farewell present for y'all..." His voice sounded almost like a question. All eyes remained on the pair, even as the lights dimmed.

A relatively nondescript brunette that carried too much in years covered for it with a long white dress shirt, squared glasses, a loose tie, and heels as she began strutting down the catwalk. The babbling girl continued gathering stares as she rambled to her partner. Meanwhile, he himself turned his head, eyed the stage and the stripper clicking her way towards him, put two and two together and realized that he had been literally dragged into a strip club, and similarly realized that his pseudo-kidnapper didn't realize what her location was, nor the implications of it. The green clad man looked uncomfortable to the extreme, but this was ignored by the bubbly ginger as she continued talking without pause. In between coughs and calls, the man looked around, trying to apologize to the other patrons with his gaze.

The brunette drew towards the end of the catwalk and embraced the main stage. Realizing she wasn't the center of attention, even considering the spotlight on her, she made a few loud clicks of her high heels in a vain attempt to draw eyes. Realizing the futility of her actions, she dejectedly looked at the ground. She eyed the source of confusion and the melancholic partner accompanying her, his head now laying in his hands. Seizing any opportunity to get any extra tips, she pulled off her tie and tossed it at the loudmouth sitting feet from her. Black silk drifted down and touched the girl's hair, cutting her off mid sentence. Immediately, she stopped speaking and gazed at her soft attacker with gleaming eyes. Her face began darting between the scantily clad brunette and the bright red face of her partner, who was trying his hardest not to look at the stripper.

Almost too dramatically, she positioned herself with head resting on hands, silently staring at the woman on stage with an unblinking, piercing gaze with undivided attention. The rest of the club, sans the man in green actively avoiding looking at the stage, finally noticed the brunette evoking a secretary fantasy and drew their eyes towards the stage.

The brunette gleamed, eying the crowd and starting her routine. It didn't take long for her to spiral around the six poles littered around the stage and wind up front and center. Forcibly positioning herself in a way that displayed her worn but worthy body, she began knocking buttons loose, tearing at her seams as she moved down her shirt. Her collar turned to cleavage turned to bare skin as she ripped the last button off, revealing a matching pair of excessively lacy panties and bra.

As the brunette shimmied out of her now jacket with a few flourishes, the ginger tore her eyes away from her and began staring at her seat mate, still refusing to look. Her mouth began again, quickly overpowering the low music and once again drawing eyes. The man in green looked up, stared her in the eyes, then began shaking his head vigorously as the face of his partner turned into a glowing smile. She rose from her seat, kicking it aside to extreme protests from the man and the general confusion from the rest of the club. Ignoring her friend, she ran full speed to the divider separating audience from stage, cleared it, then hopped up onto center stage next to a slightly unsettled and angry brunette in lingerie. The music stopped, and the spotlights refused to move as the ginger took a dramatic pose pointing to the sky. The intercoms flared up once more.

"Uhh... Well this is unprecedented. Someone want to–"

With all eyes on her, the girl raised her pink blouse over her head and tossed into into the air, revealing a very conservative, very vibrant, very not-sexual looking sports bra, silencing the man on the speaker mid sentence.

"You know what? I'll allow it."

The girl's partner once again buried his head in his hands as he burned red. The girl began dancing, but not in the typical fashion that was expected in this club, but as one would do at a party or less adult oriented venue. Her high energy and... overall cuteness captured the crowd far harder than the brunette had, even considering she was still standing there, underwear clad and frowning. Realizing that she had been replaced, she retreated offstage with a defeated expression. The unorthodox routine of the new girl came with confusion at first, but soon turned into excited cheers and a steady flow of bills. The music, which had been restarted with a high energy tempo, beat on for several minutes past the proposed ten minute mark, but soon slowed to the disappointed groans of the girl on stage more than those of those watching. The beat was once again replaced by the buzzing of Queen's voice.

"Sorry, loves. We're long past closing, plus it appears I now have to deal with some contract shenanigans. I would say come back sooner rather than later."

All of the lights came on, bathing the club in their glow. People finished their drinks, waved to the girl on stage that responded all too eagerly, and then patted the back of the man in green, face planted firmly in the table in front of him. As the club emptied, the girl hopped back over to her partner and began babbling once more, only stopping after a tall man in a mostly unbuttoned bright red dress shirt, jet black dress pants, and a black hat marked with a heart playing card marched his way toward them, clapping as he strode forward from the back offices. His smile was filled with lecherous intent, but this wasn't apparent to the ginger nor her face down partner.

"Hello, hello! My name is Victor Queen, and I'd like to offer this lovely woman a job..."

The man handed the girl her blouse, and negotiations began. There were several groans from the man in green that were quickly overtaken by the pair speaking.

While still not anywhere close to capacity, artificially inflated seats or otherwise, Wonderland was abuzz with chatter late into the new night. The strange events that had previously transpired had drawn several repeat customers, and a small but noticeable slew of newcomers. The man in green was sitting in a corner, trying not to make eye contact with anyone and had several empty glasses near him already. As they always had, the intercoms bared at a familiar hour.

"As some of you may know, we recently had an... intrusion of sorts. Luckily this event turned out positive for everyone and didn't require an ax to deal with. She gets paid, I get paid, and you all get to sit back and potentially shoot someone while drunk. You'll figure that out when she gives the signal. Speaking of," Queen started with a muffled snap that barely managed to be recognizable over the intercom.

As always, the lights turned off with the end of his scum laden spiel. Spotlights gathered towards the far end of the catwalk, curtains blocking the main show.

"And I totally wasn't lying about the shooting thing. She's high energy and let's just say she requires an equally high energy from you guys. And now, without further ado, let's all welcome the result of poor planning and a lack of situational awareness turned job opportunities."

Nora Valkyrie still had very little idea of what she had signed up for. She thought of her new job as an excuse to dance, party, and overall throw her energy around a room, essentially unaware of her ability and the point to arouse the patrons. She felt excited, but not in the ways as any of the previous girls. Queen had noticed this shortly after giving her her blouse.

" _You're... Different. Yeah. Let's go with that. You're a far cry from my usual hires, but I feel like mixing it up might just be what the world needs._ "

Nora had responded by excitedly telling Ren about her compliment. He groaned, as he had the entirety of the night in response to every stimuli. Everything of higher cognitive function had been immediately silenced by Nora's babbling. Queen took note of this.

" _Assuming your friend would like you to enjoy yourself, I would recommend returning_ _here, going up on stage with my permission, and getting paid for it. But only if your friend wants you to make money having fun_."

Nora wouldn't take no for an answer; she wanted to have a good time and share it with everyone. Getting paid for her efforts was secondary. Ren eventually seceded, arguing for a better contracting pay once he realized there was no changing her mind.

" _Only because she's worth it, huh my little green friend?_ "

The deep maroon curtains rustled in the spotlights. And continued rustling. And continued further for several minutes while the music kept starting up only to stop when the dancer failed to appear, almost sounding like someone getting cut off repeatedly. Eventually, the heavy cloth was thrown aside with a powerful dragging motion; the figure of the hyperactive ginger girl angrily recovered from her minor outburst into a glorified pose with arms in the air, screaming to the audience to look at her. The music started again and stayed going, a mile a minute beat matching the bobbing of the girl prancing her way downstage. A thin and flowing black jacket with long, gracefully swaying sleeves covered a tight white shirt with a heart-shaped hole that reveal light amounts of cream colored cleavage. A multicolored blue and red corset lined with metal framed her breasts, perking them up to match her upbeat attitude. A long pink skirt rippled magnificently as she bounced forward in matching pink slip on shoes. While her predecessors had had a time making the audience wait with a very slow and methodical start, the woman on stage nearly outpaced the spotlights as she began sprinting forward in a manner resembling a track runner.

" _YES! TIME TO GO!_ "

The blur of a woman sped down the catwalk, approaching the main stage in seconds. With a dramatic flip, Nora revealed a large, silver object that quickly morphed into a large hammer that she smashed into the ground with a powerful quake that shook the room. As the business end met the floor, the woman wielding it was thrusted into the air, holding her position upside down as the weapon turned into a makeshift pillar. She managed to suspend herself, arms gripping the hammer's pole as it stopped at a delicate 90 degree angle on the floor. Completely ignoring her precarious position, the girl made an audible gasp as she noticed her skirt start to fall. With one arm stilling holding her upside down position, she attempted to hold the pink cloth in place before the imbalance caused her to topple onto the ground, hammer following her as it was dragged down. For slightly too long, the girl lay in a heap on the ground.

" _Ow. That hurt,_ " Nora whined, rubbing the quickly forming bump on her head. " _BUT I AIN'T EVEN GOTTEN STARTED YET!_ "

Just as the crowd was beginning to worry, Nora exploded off the floor; her diminutive form burst upward into a triumphant pose almost instantaneously. Her arm pointed towards the sky as her black jacket fluttered off of her, torn off faster than anyone had perceived. She grabbed her hammer, shrunk it down to a more manageable size, holstered it on her back, then excitedly waved at Ren, who had turned at the sound of the crash. He nervously waved back before retreating once more into his drink. Satisfied, the girl on stage began dancing as she had in her takeover, again as one would do in a party club. There was no real sensuality, defined grace, or overall sexuality to her fast movements, but Nora's hips swung side to side, her arms flailed as gracefully as one would expect, and her rhythm was immaculate. As the music sped up, she responded with more intensity, and eventually did away her multicolored corset, leaving her in the white shirt, revealing the majority of her stomach.

"Everybody, c'mon!" Nora threw both of her arms forward and began repeatedly raising them, attempting to amp up the crowd. A few sporadic patrons pumped their arms in response, but overall everyone just had a smile on their face, lecherous or otherwise.

As the music reached its head, a final tone rung out, accompanied by the girl stopping and pointing dramatically towards the crowd at large, face beaming with a smile. Nora's position rang out with defined power and motive, but nothing occurred in response. The club was left in a state of confusion, albeit in an overall pleasant mood. It had become quiet, and remained that way until the intercoms came up again.

"...When I said, 'Give them a signal,' I didn't mean just point, love," Queen started,somewhere in between confused and annoyed. "That isn't informative in the slightest. Front row, check under your seats. If it turns out I like you, fire away. It's good, I swear."

"Whoops."

The ginger's pose held strong, but Nora's face noticeably dropped as her face reddened. Sounds of rustling from the rows closest to her broke her out of her trance as the people at the tables reached beneath their chairs. Between groans about gum, some of the customers excitedly popped back up holding a small black something or other. The girl on stage turned her back to the audience, removed her weapon from between her shoulders and pointed square at her back, flashing a sideways grin that was almost audible. The half dozen audience members that had them took aim with their gifts, focusing in at the girl on stage.

"Fire away, everyone!"

With several sequential clicks, thumps and moans, the bolts of the tasers were loosed toward the girl at center stage. Most found their mark, hooking themselves lightly into the girl with just enough force to stay lodged in her remaining clothes, the rest bouncing off of her exposed legs, stomach and arms as she mewled at the taps. Four sets of wires traced a path between the girl and those that had fired at her, held at various points in her skirt and shirt. Once again, she raised her arm to the sky and placed the other on her hip. After a few tense seconds, she threw her arm down to a shower of applause, bills and clicks.

"And... Now!"

The combined noise of buzzing electricity eventually drowned out the cheers as they continued for as long as it could. While the transfer of energy was abundantly clear, Nora didn't writhe in pain or loss of control, but instead reveled in pleasure and triumph as four tasers worth of electricity poured into her. She turned to face the crowd, grin bigger than ever and eyes looking like they could take on the world, the strength gathered through her Semblance almost palpable to any and all that viewed her. The hooks clinging to her twisted as she moved, only to be removed with a grand flourish along with the clothes they were attached to; as if the only rational method of removing the hooks was to remove what they were hooked on, the ginger tore her shirt off, revealing a relatively conservative pink sports bra decorated with hearts and an even bigger heart shaped hole for her cleavage. Her skirt shortly followed, floating off to reveal a matching pair of short shorts with an almost comically large bow on the center.

" _I feel like I could break EVERYTHING!_ " Nora thought, feeling elated at the energy pulsing through her body. " _But I don't need to do that. LET'S DANCE!_ "

Spurred on by the cheers, Nora's already high energy increased exponentially, moving, shaking and dancing with a tactile force behind every movement. She began doing even more dramatic movements, spinning and kicking as she flipped through the stage. She grabbed the front center pole and swung from it like a sidebar, holding up her entire body as she excised her gymnastic talents. With a powerful thud, she landed on the floor and back flipped several times before once again brandishing her hammer in its complete form. She held it behind her with both arms fully outstretched, wielding it like an artistic staff as it spun in wide arcs to complement her own movements. She once again attempted to swing it upwards into a pole once more, accentuating its displacement with a spiral. As her body swung in circles, she twirled into a perfectly balanced stance that held herself and the hammer in a perfect 90 degree angle that maintained as if it were a solid structure. She maintained her position this time around, staying until she felt the routine come to an end.

" _Nailed it._ "

The music flared and finished as the long hilt of the hammer folded together, Nora gracefully being lowered into a complete crouch, spotlights highlighting the joy and fun embedded throughout her body. Her sheer mood and the strength of her personality shined throughout the club, lifting the spirits of everyone inside, even that of Ren, who beamed with pride and clapped at the perfect display of a decidedly wholesome strip show. The ginger turned and noticed his enthusiasm, and to the surprise and shock of the audience responded by once again stretching out her hammer, straddling it, then firing an explosive shot towards the backstage. The hearty round contacted and created a small crater in the dividing wall separating the catwalk and tables, miscellaneous shrapnel being narrowly avoided by a few guests. The girl was sent flying across the room, riding her weapon like a sky-sailing raft over the heads of gaping patrons. With the grace and step of a thunderstorm, she landed before the man in green, literally lifted him out of his seat without a single ounce of effort, and excitedly bounced up and down, holding him like doll as she cheered for herself. He couldn't even attempt to stop her as the crowd returned to cheering and clapping. It took ages before the excitement ceased from any of the patrons, but eventually the girl and her likely unwilling partner were led backstage by a disgruntled man in a red dress shirt, leaving the crowd to disperse.

And thus ended the fifth night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	6. She Was As Attraction

Noise polluted the dark air of Wonderland. After the previous... performance, the number of people had once again begun to increase, word of the strange yet charming ginger spreading around town and drawing the locale that had abandoned the club after the blonde's comparatively disappointing follow ups. Even so, the muddled buzzing of Queen's familiar speakers drowned out the conversations immediately, overpowering the light crowd.

"For those of you that saw it, the last major show was a bit special, considering my usual type of employee, plus the fact that I was short half a wall once it finished." There was a hint of annoyed malice in the voice. "Luckily, I have a not-old friend that can take care of that kind of stuff pretty easily. Anyway, I felt that bubbly could do well to support your kind in place of excess. I say it worked. That being said, I feel like most of my other flowers are a bit more traditional in their... methods. Case in point: the following."

Premature cheers and claps came with the darkening of the room, only to be interrupted by the intercom once more.

"I need to go grocery shopping... Running outta breakfast items..." Queen trailed off, musing more to himself than the audience. "Oh, yeah, bottles. Toss that stuff upwards if you feel like being part of something great. It'll be obvious this time, I promise. You're all adults here, so do be careful and mind the glass."

Pyrrha Nikos held a hand to her chest and gripped. While he never sounded like it, Queen seemed to marginally care for others outside of the fear of a business owner. It was for this hidden reason that the redhead was here, and not a more reputable– if that was close to the right word– location. She'd never figure out what, but Pyrrha could sense some sort of calm peace emanating from the man in red.

" _Do I know you from somewhere? Wait, don't tell me... No... Not old enough... No, actually not old enough... Wait... Are you from the cereal aisle? That's the second time I've had a celebrity come in here. The first went over REALLY well._ "

Pyrrha was put off but his casual tone and note about her role as a mascot. She didn't like being known as just a face, just a warrior, or just that perfect girl from who cares she's skilled and perfect and unstoppable. Queen seemed to realize this.

" _I'm sure you've got a great personality, too. I'm just surprised part of a balanced_ _breakfast wants to join my fine establishment. They'll love someone that looks like you_."

Pyrrha felt herself get flushed. It wasn't often that people complimented her on her appearance over her combat skill. Occasionally, just making eye contact was enough to cause men to turn to boys before her. It felt nice to be appreciated by a man who wasn't intimidated by her legacy and looks.

" _Dammit, now I'm hungry. I don't suppose you have, like, a deal or something?_ "

There were multiple metallic clinks and whirs as spotlights fell towards the far end of the catwalk. Immediately, the lights caught something gleaming to an insane degree, nearly blinding the audience as the shine came down. Just as quickly, they dimmed, painting a maroon background with a muddled black shape in the center. A few odd sparkles coming from various spots twinkled as the lights clinked on the figure just out of focus.

" _Why don't we start slow?_ "

From the multitude of sharp, hard edges and a lack of soft curves associated with the female form, it was clear, even from the distance, that the figure was in some kind of full body armor. The theory was confirmed as the shadow began walking at a brisk pace, clinking sounds of metal on metal following it as the music started. As it drew towards the halfway point in no hurry, the figure gradually drew into focus as the spotlights gradually strengthened their attentive glow.

Pyrrha felt her breathing become more and more laborious as she stepped forward, and not because of her outfit.

Bronze gleamed as it came into full view. In a complete departure from the rest of the girls on stage, the figure presenting her form to the crowd was completely encased as she continued stepping towards the crowd. Pyrrha's face was hidden away by a brown hood, shadowing the pale complexion marked only with a gentle smile and emerald glints barely seen under the shadows. As the hood drew to her shoulders, it flowed out into a transient red-lined cape that flowed like water, coming off the pointed shoulder pads that themselves came off of her chest plate. It conformed to her body, giving a vague impression of her figure despite covering it completely in bronze. The top of the armor rose into a piece covering her neck, rising above her collarbone as the bottom curved down to her hips before being overshadowed by a red sash lined with metal pieces. Several more emerald pieces were embedded throughout the mutely shaped breastplate and gorget, shining green as they caught the lights. Her arms were similarly covered, brass colored metal gauntlets stretching up her fit arms before connecting to her shoulder plates. A brown leather miniskirt hung as it dropped out of the crimson covering of the sash, itself covering what looked like a mixture of highly decorated high heels, plate mail, and a metallic pair of stockings that gave infinite definition to her toned legs as they clung to her legs. Most of the outfit seemed impossibly tight, the normal human body unable to fit into such alluringly tight pieces of unmalleable armor. Her arms and legs themselves looked like they were actually made of bronze, the image of the statue-like figure only betrayed by the separate pieces at her joints that allowed her to move and a few odd metal rivets lining the sides.

"I am a warrior. I am a woman," Pyrrha whispered to herself as she hear the crowd's muted cheers. "And I can be more for all of you."

Regardless of dress, the figure moved with near divine grace, the image of a statue of some long forgotten goddess or legendary warrior brought to life stepping in perfect time with reverent tones. Even through the armor, Pyrrha's hips swayed from side to side without intrusion as her cloak trailed in the air, a set of crimson cloth fluttering unhindered as it followed her. She soon stepped her way onto the main stage as the lights dimmed; the figure returned to a shadow with a trailing cloak as it stopped in the center as all noise stopped.

Pyrrha's gentle smile turned to a smirk. " _Now, what should I be first?_ "

The statue stood stock still for several minutes, drawing all attention as it became the center of focus. Eventually, it raised its right arm and held it out towards the crowd. Once more, the hooded figure remained still. The speakers started up again, betraying the silent form as it began ramping up. It started to reach a climax.

" _Maybe a hunter? A marksmen?_ " Pyrrha felt... Playful. Even with words, she was never really one to tease for any circumstance, so the feeling was new.

Without warning, there was a triumphant shattering of glass from the bar. As the audience drew their eyes towards the sudden noise, several more bottles interspersed throughout the counter burst into thousands of amber shards by an unseen force. Taking the hint and the initiative, a blonde haired man hooted as he tossed a bottle into the air for it to shatter like the rest. The crowd's attention was once again brought to the stage as metallic clunks were heard; the bronze forearm of the figure on stage had fallen to the ground in two pieces, the bolts previously holding them together being repurposed as bullets. The gauntlet came next, the individual finger joints bursting apart and coming back together as they hit the floor.

" _Oh, is my arm exposed? Isn't it pretty?_ " Pyrrha wished she could better communicate her joy at her routine. " _Aren't I pretty?_ "

Several more bottles were tossed into the air, each becoming glassy rain as they peppered the ground. With the newest salvo, the upper arm and shoulder fell off of Pyrrha, hitting the ground with successive thunks. Even cloaked in darkness, the figure's true body was beginning to become apparent, the curves of her right arm now framed next to the armored left. It didn't take long before several more bottles, a few odd glasses, and even a few coins were expertly sniped out of the air with perfect accuracy, the pieces of bronze falling to the floor, exposing the girl's other arm as the pieces hit the floor.

" _I'm a warrior,_ " Pyrrha repeated, reaffirming her sense of being. " _I'm a woman_." She listened to the lascivious cheers of the people before her. " _I'm a.._." She considered for a moment. " _I'm a seductress, aren't I? And I'm not even started_."

As her gauntlets, shoulder plates and arm pieces lay on the ground in segments, Pyrrha gradually began gaining color and definition as the spotlights strengthened into a deep crimson color, her features being further revealed in the light. Her now barer arms were soft, pale, toned, and decorated with an asymmetric bronze jewelry set that wrapped around one of her wrists and her opposite upper arm. Flecks of bright red hair hung out of the hood she still wore, brilliantly contrasting the emerald gleam of what was now clearly emerald decorations adorning a circlet. Her armor was still tightly hugging her torso and legs, and her skirt covered almost to her knees, preventing any looks at the rest of her secrets while simultaneously showing a hint of her curves.

" _A little more_."

With several delicate waves of her hands, the rivets holding Pyrrha's leg armor together danced out of their sockets, floating through the use of her Semblance. Thirtyish small metal bolts drew to a spiraling orbit as the pieces they had supported fell to the ground with soft clinks, some falling from under her skirt. The redhead's legs were bare, yet she still remained in the high heels that matched the pile of bronze on the ground. They were fit, tightly drawn and the longest they could possibly be in the support of the heels that clinked as she stepped back. As the crowd stared at her legs, her floating array of bullets formed a heart that began winding around the woman. Raising her arms with a strong call to action, the sound of glasses filled the air as bottles rose into it; dozens of empty drinks met their end as the bullets whizzed around in every direction, filling the room with the sounds and remnants of broken glass. Once they finished, the returned to their conductor that had maneuvered them around with deft hand movements. They soon all fell to the floor with a multitude of noises befitting the dozens of metal bolts as the woman dropped her hands.

" _What should I be now?_ "

As the last of the rivets settled on the ground, the various segmented pieces of armor began coalescing with another grand display of handwork; the larger pieces refused together into their previous forms of fully realized arms and legs as their bolts returned to place, keeping them together. The armor legs remained on the floor, but the bronze arms rose off of the ground and drew towards the woman controlling them. One gently caressed her face under the hood before both turned to the audience and hovered over. The phantom bronze drew towards a table occupied by a young man with dark hair before positioning themselves with their arms folded in the position where another person would be sitting. The audience watched with confused but intrigued attention as a pair of disembodied metal arms began beckoning the person in front of them, motioning its bronzed finger.

" _Why don't I be a bitch?_ " Pyrrha had to restrain herself from clasping her hand to her mouth. " _Did I just think that about myself? Oh... Am I also dirty now?_ " She almost giggled. She was clearly enjoying herself to a significant degree.

Slowly but surely, the man caught on, and hesitantly reached for a collection of bills at his side and passed a few over. Somehow, the arms were able to communicate disapproval with what appeared to be an over exaggerated "Really?" motion, and tapped the table patiently as the man passed over more bills. They repeated the process several times before being seemingly satisfied. Flashing a thumbs up, the arms motioned to a glass of water on the table, trying to communicate a question. Still confused, the man nodded and the arms grabbed the glass before they began returning to their director. The arms presented the glass of water to Pyrrha. She took it and placed it on the ground as she raised the armor legs to a pseudo standing position.

" _I can be dirty_."

The legs walked in tandem with each other, mimicking a human as they stepped behind Pyrrha, appearing once more like a bronze statue come to life, albeit only pieces of one. The arms followed, wrapping around the woman in a gentle embrace from behind as she crossed her hands to meet theirs. There was a gentle smile peeking out from beneath the hood, but it didn't last long, turning into a more knowing smirk once more.

" _I'm a warrior. I'm a woman. I'm a possession. I am to be desired like the toy I am_."

After a few moments of Pyrrha being held by a man that wasn't there, the subtle finger motions beckoned the legs to attack the back of her knees; with a quick bronze flash accompanied by a moan, the hooded figure was brought to her knees as the hands grasped her shoulders. They moved down her defeated looking body, caressing her like a prize before tearing off her leather skirt and the armor pieces accompanying it. As the fabric and metal flew to the side, it revealed an even shorter black skirt, enhanced by the position of the woman on her knees. Those close enough to the stage could just make out a streak of bright red underneath the newly revealed micro skirt as her legs made no attempt to stop their gazes. Pyrrha instead looked up, revealing more of her face, her face shining with lustful looks as she parted her knees further.

" _I'm a dirty little slut, too_ ," Pyrrha heard the crowd scream for her. She knew the sound well, considering her penchant for winning trophies, banners, and medals, but no amount of tourney-goers could possibly make her feel as good as she did now. " _I'm a dirty little slut and I love it._ "

Pyrrha slowly raised her arms to the sky as the metallic pair crossed over her chest and locked at the sides of the armor. With a wrench, they began struggling to tear the chest piece off of the woman as she began gasping, sounding suspiciously like something else. The rivets lining her rib cage began spilling out onto the floor as the moans grew louder and higher pitched. With one final powerful tug, the chest piece was now in two, the front side on the ground lying next to the now grounded arms while the back fell off, the sound muffled by the cape that still danced in the air. The last remnants of an orgasmic plea faded into silence as the woman on her knees lay significantly barer than she had started.

" _Why can't someone do this to me? Why do I have to pretend?_ " Pyrrha gazed longingly at the bronze arms, fantasizing about an imaginary knight in shining armor tearing her down so that it could pleasure her endlessly. She thought of how much control she always had. Boys would listen to her. Teachers would praise her. Enemies would unknowingly bend to her will, unaware that they were puppets to the great Pyrrha Nikos. " _Just once, I want someone to control me. To possess me. To pleasure me_."

The spotlights strengthened their glow as Pyrrha stood up amid the remnants of her previous covering. Her hood remained, but what had lain beneath the layers of metal was now in full, unabated view; her neck was covered by a highly decorated collar, a bronze and gold wrap heightened by green gems. A matching corset raised her substantial cleavage to the ideal degree, bolstering her perfectly toned body as it covered a small yellow top. The tops of her breasts swayed with a subtle jiggle as she moved, the view increased by the lack of covering on her shoulders. Her revealed stomach showed highly defined muscles, sculpted over years of training, yet pale and intimate to the eye. Her new skirt was barely long enough to cover what it was supposed to, and in fact didn't when it came to the back; Pyrrha turned and began walking away, showing off the underside of her rear, along with more hints of her lacy red panties. As her heels clicked, the armor pieces lying on the ground once again rose as they formed a near complete set. The headless automaton stood proudly before kneeling, gently picking up the glass of water, then bringing it to the woman like a servant.

" _I want you_ ," Pyrrha said to her puppet, projecting her theoretical hero standing inside the hollow metal. " _You're all I want. But until then, I guess I'll just have to make the world happy so that I deserve you. I'll be a desire_."

The hooded woman accepted her gift, took a small drink, placed it in the waiting arms, then raised her own to the clasp around her neck. The audience watched as the brown and red cloak was torn from the woman's body, hitting the floor with a muffled thud. Glorious amounts of bright red hair fell out into the open to cheers and bills, the woman responding by facing the crowd once more. The fine details of her face were in full view, the lustful smirk betraying the gentle look in the emerald eyes that matched the gemstones hanging from chains off of a golden circlet that wrapped around her head.

Pyrrha snapped out of her fantasy. While she would love to be loved, she felt just as good standing before a crowd that loved her. She remembered her current list of roles that she was filling: the warrior, the woman, the hunter, the seductress, the dirty little thing that wanted to be controlled... Pyrrha felt a twinge of pleasure begin welling up inside her. " _Ohhh... Yes. This feels good_."

Pyrrha clicked towards the front of the stage, putting her crimson river of hair up into a long, free flowing ponytail that swayed as much as her hips did. As she passed the standing armor posed as a butler, she grabbed the glass of water and splashed it onto her face with a pleasant gasp accompanied by the tossing of the empty drink. The stray drops ran down her neck and onto her breasts, catching the reddening lights of the spotlights as they crossed her curves. Without skipping a beat, she aimed an arm towards the catwalk, causing the maroon curtains to burst open as a blur of metal shot out from behind them.

" _I can still be more!_ "

The red haired woman intercepted a steel folding chair as she back flipped, drawing it to her hands with her Semblance. It kicked out as she tossed it forward, sliding in a open seat position as she readied herself. Pyrrha posed like an competition runner before kicking off, dashing towards the chair. As she approached it, she hopped up, putting one heeled foot on the seat and one clinking to the raised backing; riding the momentum forward, the woman followed the arc of the chair as it was thrown forward, tipping over. As she gracefully stepped off the overturned seat, her corset hit the ground as the metallic clink of the chair hit the floor. Her now significantly less restrained breasts bounced freely, covered only by a strapless golden shirt with a dangerously low neckline.

" _I'm a tease_."

With a flourish of her hand, the mess of steel floated into the air before meeting her grasp. She straddled the seat backwards, facing the audience as she rested her breasts on the back of it. Taking a moment to relax, she undid her ponytail and allowed her hair to fall across her body and tiara once more. She began eying the audience, on the lookout for something.

" _I'm terrible_ ," Pyrrha thought, giggling at the idea of her next action.

Pyrrha's lecherous smile widened as she eyed an available target. Sitting backwards with a near unrestricted view of her panties through the seat's gap, she raised her hand and motioned it towards a blonde man in the audience. He felt his hand raise involuntarily as the band on his ring finger began sliding off, quickly floating towards the woman on stage. He struggled to no avail as his wedding ring reached the redhead, drawn in by her charm.

" _Now what would your wife think if she saw me, huh?_ " Pyrrha mocked her victim in her mind. " _I bet she'd be jealous. I bet I'm prettier. I bet you're thinking about me when you're near her. I bet you're thinking about bending me over this chair and having your way with me, aren't you?_ " The feeling in her body burned stronger. Pyrrha caught herself enjoying a new fantasy; she was the beautiful girl that everyone wanted and that none would ever get. The world was jealous of her, her looks, her skills, her everything. It made her feel so much hotter, both inside and in regards to her appearance.

Pyrrha caught the ring out of the air with a lazy pluck. She examined the metal in between her fingers, smile widening, then moved it to her mouth. She softly kissed it, brushing her gentle lips around it, methodically circling the metal with her smooth skin. Wrapping her lips around it, she sucked, tongued and overall molested the ring in every possible way, staring the man it belonged to directly in the eye all the while. The look on her face only ever grew brighter as she watched the man turn red, and only responded with more lewd movements of her mouth. As the man grew increasingly uncomfortable, she removed the ring and examined it once more. Satisfied, she sent the ring back, but not before shoving it down in her cleavage and rubbing, collecting all the warmth, sweat and scent of her body.

" _Pretend that was you and only think of me, sweetie._ "

Pyrrha rose out her chair, shutting off her panty peepshow only to bring it back stronger as she stretched over the seat's backing, pointing her ass directly at the crowd; the length of her skirt hid almost nothing, showing most of the red, lacy, somewhat damp cloth hiding her womanhood. Shaking her hips and straddling the chair, she raised her arm and summoned the bronze hands from the fallen statue. They flew towards her before loosely settling above her prominent ass. Almost too slowly, they lowered to her raised waist, inching down her hips until they found the bottom of her skirt and pinched. They began peeling off one of two remaining modesties, methodically showing more and more of the woman as she bit her lip and slammed her eyes shut in lascivious anticipation.

" _I'm a warrior. I'm a woman. I'm horny._ "

With two thrusts downward, the hands tore Pyrrha's skirt down to her ankles, taking her panties halfway down with them. The audience was treated to an all-too-brief glance at her glorious bare ass and dripping sex before a lovingly surprised eep caused the woman to re-cover herself with something that barely qualified as cover. She readjusted her lace to cover half of her rear and reassumed her previous position and hesitantly wiggled her ass as she stepped out of the skirt. The brilliance of her panties burned just like her hair, standing out against the tinted white floor and darkened background as it swayed from side to side.

" _Oh my god, they all saw, didn't they?_ " Pyrrha's face quickly turned crimson, and she would have ran at any other point in her life, but her exposed womanhood proved to the audience that she loved every minute of their looks and that she only wanted more. Her extremely damp mound removed any sort of falsehood, definitively proving her lust to the room. " _They all saw and they all loved me for it. That was an accident, but we're not done here_."

The hands raised from the discarded skirt, once again hovering around the redhead's waistline. Ass in the air, still pointed squarely at the audience, the woman maneuvered her fingers before slamming one hand down onto the back of the seat she rested on as she raised the other; the armored gloves followed shortly after, one hiking up her panties, showing even more of her ass as the red fabric strained, drawing taut over her womanhood, causing her to moan as the cloth tightened around her mound. The other followed, hitting her rear with a glorious smack followed by an unrestricted moan interrupting the first. Over and over again she made the hand strike her with audible force that she lovingly responded to, sending cracks and gasps throughout the club while faint sounds of tearing fabric were heard.

" _I'm a whore._ "

With one final deafening moan, woman righted herself, turning to the audience once more, face nearly matching both her loose locks and her remaining undergarment in crimson color. Her teary eyed face was burning red and caught between a passionate and pained look of lustful masochism. Embarrassment aside, she began directing the armor hands once more; both of the bronze grasps clung to her jiggling breasts, supporting them far better than her strapless gold shirt could possibly manage as they squeezed. Unsteady moans rang out from the redhead as the hands provided a thorough massage before they clung to the upper hems of her shirt, inches below her decorative collar.

" _Oh, god, this feels so good._ "

Taking extra care this time, Pyrrha reached her natural hands under her shirt and held her breasts while the metal set began pulling her shirt away from her, tightening it against her back as the fibers snapped. With a final ringing rip, the golden garment was tossed aside to roars of cheers. The redhead dropped her breasts, covered only by crimson colored pasties that just hid her nipples. The crowd exploded as they softly fell over bronze metal workings, twisting and turning, forming perfect spiraling patterns that matched her other jewelry as they became the only thing holding up her sizable chest, guaranteeing their perfect look with just enough support.

" _Ugh, but the looks feel even better!_ "

Wearing nothing but a bronzed gorget collar, crimson pasties, matching panties and assorted jewelry, Pyrrha posed several times, bouncing her way in a cheerful rhythm across the center stage. Grabbing a pole, she twirled and twirled, moving her hips up and down as her chest jiggled magnificently. Throwing herself off one steel shaft, she repeated the process several times, each part of the audience receiving equal amounts of soft skin and supple body motions. Before long, she made one final twist before returning to the front center area.

" _I am a warrior._ " Pyrrha stared directly at the crowd, attempting to maintain stature despite wearing stickers.

Standing proudly before the audience, the bare Pyrrha closed her eyes as she began concentrating. Without even looking, the twiddling fingers caused the armor to rise to its feet one final time, a headless automaton puppeteered by a devious woman living her carnal desires before an enthusiastic crowd. The armor stepped back towards the catwalk, reaching down and recovering the hooded cape dropped so long ago. It drew it across where the head would be, the girl cementing it to the neck area with magnetism. It gallantly strode towards the woman controlling it, the only thing preventing it from looking like a true hero of legend being the missing helm. Regardless, the crimson lined cape fluttered as the bronze belt jingled over the war skirt as it clanked down the stage.

" _I am a woman._ " Pyrrha tried to focus over her incoming orgasm brought on by the crowd's cheers.

The bronze approximation stopped right behind Pyrrha, standing as proud as she was. Slowly, methodically, painfully drawing out the motions of her twisting arms, the girl maneuvered the armor's hands to her panties, hooking the metal fingers in her waistband. Pyrrha lowered her arm, moving her hand to the perfect location as the armor drew its body to a kneel, lowering the bright red lace of the redhead's covering to the ground. As she stepped out of her panties, the armor rose up and made for her breasts; she flourished her free hand, causing the bronze fingers to grasp her breasts and gently remove her pasties. They slowly withdrew as the woman covered her chest as best she could with just one arm.

" _I am— oh, god_." Pyrrha lost all thought after she realized the gravity of the fact that she was standing naked before a crowd, her lithe arms and small hands being the only barrier between the crowd and her intimacy.

Before the crowd stood an impossibly perfect woman, her body developed over the course of years, burning red hair gently moving with her subtle motions, and completely nude save decorations that covered nothing. The only thing stopping the audience from seeing her in full was her arms, barely containing her breasts and sex. The soft skin of her breasts whitened around where her arm pressed into them. Gently kneading the one globe she held with her hand, the other showed just enough to allow the audience to see the hint of her nipple peep out from beneath her forearm, the show improved all the more by the fact that she didn't notice or care. Her other hand hovered just over her womanhood, preserving what little modesty she had. One of her fingers was just slightly farther back than the rest, flicking back and forth with an unsteady rhythm. Hastened breath and sporadic orgasmic throes spilled out of the girl while the crowd watched in stunned silence.

" _I am—OH, GOD!_ " It took every ounce of Pyrrha's willpower to not climax right there. She very slowly removed her finger from her quivering insides, trying not to orgasm and lose control of her body. She could hear the plips of her juices hitting the floor as she shook uncontrollably.

Before she got too far into both the moment and herself, Pyrrha tightened the grip around her breast, bringing her back into focus. Her face was begging for completion, but with the subtlest of finger movements not directed towards her insides, the armor returned to life from the previous stillness. Moving at a mile a minute, the bronze facsimile gripped the metal bolts attaching the hooded cape to its neckpiece; it removed the flowing cloth before drawing it around the redhead's shoulders. Wrapping it around Pyrrha, the armor returned to being a statue. The redhead raised her arms, grabbed the edges of the garment draped around her, tightened the cover it provided, and turned. Covered by nothing other than a cape, the redhead strode down the catwalk to the maroon curtains and the uproarious noise of Wonderland.

And thus ended the sixth night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	7. Bonus: Ruby Made a Mistake

" _I made a mistake going to Wonderland_." Ruby repeated the sentence in her head for the thousandth time. The days since she had first revealed herself to the the crowds of Queen's club had been filled with new experiences, ones that were difficult to deal with.

The second she had disappeared behind the curtains following her performance, Ruby had haphazardly thrown on an oversized red sweatshirt and exited the building, neglecting a skirt half because of the length of the sweatshirt and half because she couldn't imagine she could physically put a skirt on in her current condition. She was still feeling the heat from her first time feeling the effects of being horny, and imagined that moving her hands anywhere close to her mound would have caused her to explode. She didn't want that. Not yet, anyway.

Ruby ran home at breakneck speed further enhanced through her Semblance, barefoot, lacking all of her personal belongings in addition to pants, a bra, and without receiving payment for her lascivious mistake. She ducked in and out of various crowds, leaving nothing behind but confusion and stray rose petals, moving too fast to see that her only decent garment didn't quite cover the other, more scandalous one. The cool night air reached her core, teasing her lustful secretions, further increasing her need to release.

By the time she reached her apartment, Ruby felt like she could barely stand. Covered in sweat caused by multiple bodily reasons, she fumbled with her keys, twitching rapidly and trying to ignore the fact that her ass was hanging out in the open for any of her neighbors to see. When she finally managed to unlock her door, she burst through the door, locked it, then tore off her clothes and turned on her shower.

The next hour or so had been nothing short of a blur.

Ruby squealed the second the water hit her. She squealed louder when she gripped her breast as she got wetter. She squealed even louder when her hand found her new source of demand; Ruby was far from experienced in the subject, but she experimentally rubbed her sex. Her knees buckled immediately in response, almost dropping her to the wet floor of the shower.

Ruby's voice raised exponentially. She couldn't care if her screams reached her neighbors; she was too busy feeling the effects of pleasure. She massaged herself further, causing to experience her first ever orgasm in all her years of life. She clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling the sounds of herself as she reeled back and released from her first introduction into the world of sexual joy. The feeling coursing through her body shook her with its intensity; Ruby had never felt anywhere close to the amount of joy she was experiencing at that moment.

Ruby didn't stop there.

She had barely recovered from her initial shock before she placed her hand once moreover her mound. She continued rubbing herself, slowly at first, but quickly realizing that faster was better, hastened her pace. She came again, reveling further in the water dripping over her as her fluids mixed with those on the ground.

Ruby still didn't stop.

Speed was Ruby's most notable physical attribute. Barely scraping by five feet in height, her skills revolved around her ability to dance around the stage of battle through her Semblance enhanced speed. It occurred to her that moving fast was the only thing she wanted at that moment. Under the warm, massaging waters, Ruby's hand became a blur. As her womanhood was touched a thousand times a second, she climaxed a third time, barely able to keep herself standing.

Ruby refused to let the feeling of passion cease.

Ruby didn't know how long she had stayed in the shower that night, nor how many times she had cum. She knew that she eventually regained her senses enough to get out of the water, turn it off, haphazardly dry herself off, then collapse onto her bed, out of breath and satisfied to an impossible degree.

Ruby was almost too embarrassed to return to Wonderland and get her things and her pay, but she eventually rolled out of bed and made her way to Queen. Once she had settled that with a red face and minimal explanation, she recalled her long, pleasure filled night.

" _I want more. I want so much more_."

So she tried to get more of what she wanted. But no matter how hard she tried or how fast she rubbed, Ruby didn't capture the same level of ecstasy than she had on her first set of times. For several days, she found herself unable to concentrate on anything other than her sex.

" _Think: what made it so good?_ " Ruby racked her brain in between fits of insatiable heat until she came to realize the thing that had filled her with so much passion. " _Oh my gosh. It was the looks_."

Ruby wanted to be seen. At least, the carnal side of her did. Queen was right; maybe discovering her sense of sex at a strip club dancing for horny businessmen was a mistake, and now she could only seem to get horny when there were people around. But that Ruby wanted the world to see her bare and vulnerable, and the thought made her heart ready to burst. The right minded Ruby couldn't imagine that. Outside of dancing for Wonderland, Ruby couldn't just let people look at her soft, supple body.

" _Maybe they don't have to see_..." Ruby began negotiating a compromise between her normal self and her horny side. " _Maybe not all._ "

The next night, Ruby stepped out of her apartment and reached the darkened streets of Vale. She could already feel the telltale signs that her compromise was giving her.

" _This is a mistake_ ," Ruby thought as she began strolling with no particular direction. She looked down at her outfit that she had picked out for her plan: red slippers, the shortest black skirt she owned which was previously used by her sister for "date nights," that tiny, tiny thong held together with the plastic roses, a tiny bra that she had specifically bought for this night, and the oversized red sweatshirt that she now permanently associated with her introduction to lust. She noted that her skirt was just long enough to cover her rear, and that this was the first time she had neglected to wear a shirt willingly.

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted when she realized that people were around. The streetlights barely have enough light to puncture the darkness for more than a few steps as she watched a few random strangers come into focus and disappear in seconds. She stood, waiting off to the side of the sidewalk in a poor attempt to look natural.

" _I can still leave. I can still go home, lay in bed, and look at pictures of cute dogs._ " Ruby's attempts to drown out her heartbeat failed as the drumming overpowered her thoughts. " _No going back now, I guess_."

Ruby found her way to a bench and sat down. It didn't take long for odd passerby to die down enough for her to begin her mission to cum. She watched as the last person disappeared view from the streetlight's limited range. Hesitantly, she reached for Yang's old skirt.

" _How did she wear this? It's so tight._.." Ruby struggled to hook her fingers around the

waistband. With some effort, she pulled down as she raised herself off the bench. She drew the skirt down her legs and shuddered as her essentially bare ass touched the freezing seat. Pocketing the minimal garment in her sweatshirt, Ruby sat, late at night in public, not wearing pants. She felt hot.

" _Okay, I can go home now_ ," Ruby screamed at herself as the feeling in her body began overwhelming her. The beginnings of her remembered Wonderland experience were quickly manifesting as she stood up and began walking. Anyone that was behind her could have gotten a glimpse of her negligible thong that was peeking out from beneath her sweatshirt. " _Go home. Just go home_."

Ruby turned and started making her way back to her apartment, her heart thumping as she kept hearing whispers, only to find no one around her. She forced herself through a streetlight just as a man walked passed; if he saw her as she was, she didn't know, as she trained her eyes forward and didn't even attempt to make contact. The feeling was exhilarating, but so was the fear and shame that filled Ruby.

" _Innocence_..." Ruby remembered Queen's warning. The she remembered how amazing that night was and how she was close to more. " _Going to Wonderland was the_ —" she stopped thinking as she passed by a park. There were maybe five people wandering around, one reading on a picnic table, one playing with a dog, and a few shadows off at the other end. There were also a lot of even spaced, conveniently human sized bushes and other things that would suffice as cover.

Ruby bit her lip, standing under the full glow of a light. " _This is a mistake. Go home_ ," Ruby tried to reason with herself as she found her legs moving without her control. She found herself ducked behind a bush, waiting for her body to decide to continue further. " _This was a mistake. Go home,_ " Ruby pleaded to no end as she removed her sweatshirt. She placed it on the ground and came to terms with the fact that she was wearing panties and a bra and nothing else. Her heart was seconds away from achieving Wonderland status, and her womanhood ached.

Ruby watched as a man casually strolled down the parkway, unaware that a horny young woman had stripped down feet from him. The only hint he'd get was a whoosh of wind and a few rose petals that left him looking around in confusion. Ruby crouched behind a different bush, heart beating louder than anything. She had left all her cover behind when she flashed behind the man. She bit her lip.

" _Okay, now go home. Put on a shirt and go home_." Ruby was ready for another long night in the shower. " _But_..." Her hands willed themselves behind her back and met at her bra clasp, almost against her will. As the man continued moving forward, a bit more hesitantly than before, Ruby's breasts fell out of her tight bra as it hit the ground. Mustering all her remaining control of her body, she squeezed, clapping her free hand to her mouth as she squeaked in pleasure. The man turned again, but would never see that Ruby Rose was topless behind a bush, but when his eyes wandered to the source of the noise, the one who made it saw him, and it almost sent her over the edge. The idea of being seen exhilarated the voyeuristic huntress as the man kept walking.

" _GohomegohomegohomegoOOO_!" Ruby's hands met her mound. She couldn't hold it much longer, and she imagined her cries of pleasure would wake the city. Ruby ran at a thousand miles per hour, circling the park completely topless before she stopped behind the bush that hid her clothes. She had gone further. She felt exponentially hotter than she had up on stage. She was ready. Hearing a bark of a curious dog made her hurriedly throw her sweatshirt on, but she once again couldn't imagine hiking up Yang's impossibly tight skirt, so she placed her bra in with it. She ran home again, and again fumbled with the door before bursting through it before again throwing herself to the shower.

The next hour or so would be nothing short of a blur.

Ruby collapsed into her bed potentially days later, mind blank and sex fulfilled.

" _Best. Mistake. Ever_."

Ruby had work the night of the new day. She wondered if her heart could take it.


	8. She Was As Imagination

Wonderland had reached capacity again. The extra stools crowded the room, making sure that the numerous patrons were sufficiently seated, if a bit intimate with one another. Even so, the room was quickly silenced by the mechanical hum of the speakers that the audience had quickly learned to listen to.

"Now, I've never been one for lying, though I imagine just about anyone in this room would never peg me as a saint, but alas, I have not been quite honest with you." Queen's tone sounded legitimately somber, if not for the grin that was communicated through his words alone. "When I said 'Beacon Beauties,' I intended my line to only stretch to pretty girls attending our very own Beacon Academy that may or may not need tuition money. But who would guess that some other lovely ladies would be interested in little old me? Tonight, we got a little lady that tells me she's from Haven! How exciting! How foreign!" His last exclamations were almost robotic, followed shortly by the robotic whirs of the stage lights.

"Watch your hands, wallets, scrolls, jewelry, watches, cuff links, drinks, tips, napkins, virginity, yeah right, clothing, loose change, miscellaneous knick knacks, and most importantly you neighbor. Our friend has sticky fingers and a sweet enough smile to make you forget you're down a few hundred. Now, please scoot a bit; we have staff that need to move." A combined shuffle was heard as most of the audience attempted to widen the distance between each other. "It's rude to push. Suck it in and make some room."

Emerald Sustrai chuckled. Had she planned on robbing people, she might have had a fun challenge. Queen seemed to be daring her to try something, but tonight was just for fun. Though, now that a gauntlet had been thrown down...

 _"Wait, you don't already work for me? You just wear that kind of outfit, like, everyday? Oh, you are just a treat. I don't imagine you like getting hit, too, do you? I got a blonde with... Assets like yours and a similar dress style, plus a penchant for getting slapped. You strike me as a bit classier, though."_

Emerald recoiled a bit before recollecting herself, noting the person that Queen was likely referring to. She explained that she would be on the opposite end in a situation like that if she had the choice, to which he grinned knowingly.

 _"I get the sentiment, but you got to give and take for that here. Ah well, I'm sure you're well qualified without sadomasochistic actions. Any other talents I should know about? Aforementioned blonde found a... Profitable, if messy, use for her Semblance."_

Emerald looked innocently off to side, lying through her teeth that she had nothing special in that regard. Queen looked disappointed, but quickly shook it off.

 _"Shame. Well, you'll do great anyway. Ah, more more thing; there's nothing in that safe aside from a rude note with immaculately lettered curses and a picture of me giving the finger. You aren't the first, and you're not going to be the last. I've dealt with more lowlifes than you can count, but I'm willing to forgive in all but the best ways. You start in a week. If you want to know, it's the look; that shifty air, plus you could try to be a bit more subtle about side glancing the obvious bait-safe."_

Green lights slammed into the end of the catwalk, contrasting brilliantly with the maroon curtains. A tall figure shrouded in insufficient lights formed a luscious silhouette that hung in place. Several stripes of a bright green gradually pierced through the darkness as the woman strutted down the catwalk, along with copious amounts of matching hair. Her walk was far more refined that the previous girls, her step effortlessly bringing her forward like she walked a runway everyday.

 _"Any decent targets?"_

Emerald's hips swayed from side to side in a seductive twirl as if it were second nature to the shadowed figure. Her line of work had never necessitated that she play the seductress in order to get what she wanted, but sometimes it just felt good to know that a low neckline and the occasional mewl could give her an easier time than creating a complex scenario in her grateful donator's head. This method filled the green haired girl with pride, as it proved to her that she was pretty enough and smart enough and clever enough not to cheat her way to money every time.

Emerald attempted to pierce through the bright lights and dark background, scanning the audience for whatever she was looking for. The distance was too great to make out anything more than shadows, not unlike their view of her.

The aptly named woman approached the midway point of the walkway and a decent bath of shining lights, her minty hair flowing in matching ponytails as her full figured silhouette came into view to gradually increased clapping. Every few feet, more and more details struck out. First to light were Emerald's legs, dressed in simple black slippers; long, lean, and securely hugged by impossibly tight chaps that wound around her calves and led the eye straight to her waist. The belt lifting her leather leg covers wound several times around her waist, repeatedly going over itself, fitting over low hanging and tight fitting white pants. As Emerald continued forward, the audience got a look at her toned stomach, her dark skin partially obscured by white leather wrappings that lightly strangled her lithe waistline in a random jigsaw. The needless excess found its way to what could best be described as more organized cloth that wrapped under her prominent bust and turned to an X around her neck. Her breasts, held up and enhanced further by her outfit, were barely hidden behind an olive top that's neckline rivaled fantasy in how low it was; mounds of dark skin peeked over the shallow cut, and even more with the lowered center. Emerald's chest managed to rival the blonde famed for her bountiful rack, in addition to matching the level of sway and jiggle caused by the slightest movement. The woman raised her arms, clothed in the same asymmetric straps around her waist, fanning out her hair that sent her two tails flowing out behind her. Her face held a devious smile, and her crimson pupils darted around the crowd, scanning the seats to make certain all eyes were hers.

After a brief scan, Emerald lost focus and interest as she turned her back with a stomp, showing the crowd a powerful pose that would have displayed her leather supported rear were it not for the two green objects covering it. For several seconds, the two green ponytails were the only thing betraying the static silence.

With a sudden explosion, Emerald threw her torso to the side; the bombastic blare that signaled the start of song was accompanied by Emerald forcing her body into a new rhythm. Her arms shuddered as they locked into place from the power behind them, the minty hair flowing to the side that they were dragged towards. With another blare, the green haired girl burst to another dramatic stance, the power behind her motions palpable. With every new note, her body launched into new poses as the definition of sudden perfection. Eventually, her framing brought her back to face the audience, sly grin gleaming in the low lights.

The notes continued, and Emerald's body went with them; her hips locking, her legs stomping, and her breasts being lusciously thrown into every motion, the dark skin rippling in its softness. Every bounce, thrust, and drag caused her chest to flow, her top visibly struggling to contain her sizable breasts. It seemed that at any moment that the low cut hem would lose all purpose and allow her nipples to be exposed and her chest to bounce unrestrained, but for every inch it lowered, it seemed to spitefully stay at just the perfect height to tease. The crowd both loved and hated the tight olive garment as bills kept a steady flow moving.

Emerald once again slammed her foot down as she pivoted to face the curtains with one last deafening note. A steadier, softer rhythm started over the intercom, the girl on stage matching her speed with it as her left arm stuttered upward until it was grasping the air before her. Motions dictated by a slow ticking, Emerald raised and curved her right arm before flicking the bonds on her left that held the wrappings, releasing the clasp binding them to her; she mirrored the process, unclasping the piece holding the leather on her other arm.

With several quick choreographs, Emerald twisted and spun, throwing force into her arms. The white straps unwound in a perfect chaos, the asymmetric binds spiraling as they released Emerald's arms. With a final cross of her arms, she removed the restrictions that covered her dark, toned arms.

The music changed again, becoming faster and more dramatic. Emerald reached for the objects hanging around her waist, removing them and allowing an all but too brief look at her ass supported by her chaps before she returned to face the audience.

With an almost unfocused look, Emerald released the mechanism in her verdant revolvers, emerald tipped chains hitting the ground with two sequential thunks. Slowly but surely, she spun them round and round, hastening their speed as they began windmilling in matching circles with light flicks of her wrist. Emerald began twirling around the stage, slowly spiraling in direct contrast to the green and gleaming hurricanes now occupying her hands.

With a painfully loud crack, Emerald laughed as the slamming of the chain whips caused a gasp of fear among the audience. With an expert flick of her arm, the verdette launched one of the chains up before sending it to the side; the emerald tip wound around one of the many poles on stage before it started recoiling, gracefully pulling Emerald with it as the chain shortened into her weapon.

As she met the pole, Emerald twirled around it as she replaced her guns on her belt, only to reach for it and start unwinding. Drawing to the front center of the stage, the white leather bindings zigzagging around her stomach fell to the floor, followed shortly by lengths of brown as her lengthy belt was unthreaded. With several reverse loops finished, Emerald kneeled down, releasing the bows tying her chap to her leg. Gasping as she freed her leg from the tightness, she stepped forward and undid the other side. With one final tug, her belt gave way, weapons with them, and her chaps lost their support, falling limply to the ground as Emerald stepped out of them and her shoes. Her white shorts now graced the stage, conservative but alluring nonetheless.

Emerald's face seemed disinterested as she undid the final clasp that lay underneath her substantial cleavage. She did away with her mock bustier strap, causing her massive chest to heave and bounce further in her strapless olive top as she continued slowly strutting forward. Her jacket slunk to the floor as she dropped it from her shoulders and stopped. Purposely improving the view, Emerald bowed down, her cleavage again displaying seemingly impossible sticking power as her breasts displayed their softness. With a wink, she slowly began lowering her shorts, pushing down and pulling up in waves to sequentially show and block the view of her now visible black boyshorts. As if responding to the crowd's infuriation, she lowered her pants completely and again unfurled her minty locks, staring blankly up and the ceiling as her breasts bounced with her flare back upward.

Emerald turned and bowed her torso forward again, this time directing her ass towards the crowd. Compared to the previous undergarments worn by the girls of Wonderland, the green haired minx was almost foreign in her relative conservatism. This was largely ignored due in part because of how the black cloth followed _every single last curve_ of Emerald's ass, contouring around her body in all the best ways. The cheers only grew louder, overpowering the fading music as she stared back, wiggling her rear to meet the voracious demand.

After several sustained seconds of looks, Emerald turned to face the crowd one last time as the music all but stopped. Ever-so-subtly, she bobbed up ever-so-slightly. The crowd watched in lustful awe as the Haven Beauty on stage began slowly bouncing, imperceptibly increasing her height with every single bump. Over the course of silent minutes, Emerald giggled as her bobbing turned to hopping. Her breasts heaved with every bob, slowly at first, but gaining more and more force as she continued.

Emerald put her arms behind her back and held them there, now moving on to full jumps. The power of a light bend at the knee sent her chest jiggling and it stayed that way until she jumped again with the slightest bit more force. Jump. Bounce. Jump. Bounce. Jump. Bounce. Her chest mesmerized the building; all noise had stopped save a low tune from the speakers and the sonorous clapping that came with every beautiful plop. Soon enough, she was clearing several inches off the ground, her breasts dancing up her body as her top struggled to serve a purpose. Emerald looked blank, reveling in pleasure as she mindlessly set about her task, going over her allotted time to the disappointment of nobody.

The crowd exploded as the inevitable occurred; Emerald's top dropped as her breasts were unleashed thanks to a final jump. The olive shirt slunk down her torso before getting caught on her wide hips, revealing her perfect breasts covered only by thick black Xs that covered too much and not enough. Seemingly in slow motion, every last rippling motion resonated through her unrestrained breasts from the weight of her jump and the glorious forces of gravity. Jiggling long after she hit the ground, her beautiful chest glistened with sweat in the spotlight as the final motions traveled through it. Emerald stood facing the crowd, the largest smile decorating her beaming face. She bowed, arms still locked behind her back. She held herself down close the ground, winking as she let her hair fall around her shoulders, giving the crowd the perfect view of both her gently swaying breasts and her ass, pointed at the ceiling. She returned upwards, once again fanning out her hair before turning for the curtain, ass swaying majestically as she strutted back down the catwalk.

And thus ended the seventh night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.

But one man saw a different show. A better show. Emerald's _personal_ show.

 _"You. That's the one. You're the target."_

Emerald smiled seductively as she focused her vision on said target: a broad man with a dark beard and a trucker hat. Her eyes met his, and from that point on, the story of the night diverged for him and him alone. He was unaware that anything was out of the ordinary, and while the rest of the crowd received a good show from a somewhat distracted looking beauty, the bearded man was chosen to witness something greater.

 _"I like you. You get the real show,"_ Emerald thought to herself as she managed to split her attention between her control of the man's perception and her actual movements. _"You seem like a nice person."_ She loved the idea that this man, unbeknownst to anyone, would have the privilege of a beneficial use of her Semblance. No robbing. No thieving. No trickery. Just pure, unadulterated wish fulfillment.

Emerald's dark skin shined with sweat in the lights, the angle hitting her full form perfectly as it stepped towards him. She stared directly at the man, seemingly ignoring the rest of the crowd as she put all attention on him as the world seemed to fade away. There was just the man in his chair, the club floors that were now devoid of people, the stage covered with flawless lights, and the girl currently stepping to the edge of it.

"Do you like me?" Emerald asked, playfully cocking her head to the side.

The man nodded, ignoring the fact that there should be no way he should be able to hear her over what should be blaring music and lecherous crowds. The words fell upon his ears, clear as day, and the green haired girl was staring directly at him. He looked around, finally noticing that the world around him had vanished.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Emerald was enjoying herself far too much. She dialed back her control as she tried to maintain her composure in the real world. Fun or no, she had a show to do, regardless of how hard focusing was. She quickly realized a balance that let her manipulate her new plaything and keep the crowd entertained with the only cost being a blanker expression on her face than one would normally see.

The bearded man nodded harder, not saying a word.

 _"A quiet one, aren't you? I guess it'd be weird for you to talk to yourself. But they'd never know how good you've got it, cutie,"_ Emerald lowered her head and stared at her body.

"Do you want to see me naked?" Emerald raised her eyes, matching them with the man's as she bobbed up and down on her feet, sending ripples throughout her cleavage.

The man in the hat nodded vigorously and reached for his wallet, attempting to draw out money as he fumbled around in it.

Emerald hesitated for a moment. _"This isn't what I want. For once, I don't care about money."_ She wanted nothing more than to please the man before her, and she thought the idea of him paying so enthusiastically was cute, but ruined some of her fun.

"No. Not yet. Put that away," Emerald said, jumping off the edge of the stage. She positioned her torso on the partition between the club floor and the gutter, resting her soft breasts on the edge as she straddled it.

Somewhat confused, the man stopped fidgeting with his cash and looked at the green haired girl again. He replaced his wallet and stared longingly into her eyes.

"Can I bring my friends?" Emerald laughed, smile growing ever wider as she adjusted her top, playfully teasing her breasts before playing with the straps on her arms. "Friends" wasn't the word she'd normally use, but the context felt right for the situation.

Growing even more confused, the man cocked his head to the side, unsure of what to make of the question. He hesitantly nodded.

"Yeah! Fun for everyone!" Emerald was genuinely excited as she bounced up and down in joyous celebration. She turned, whistled, then removed the straps from around her arms, play stretching them out as if they had been locked up.

A spotlight came down with a heavy clunk over a far away area that was previously completely shrouded in black, revealing two figures of variant sizes. One silhouette was tall, confident, and busty while the other was far shorter, playful, and considerably flatter.

The man heard two female voices giggling as the shadows drew closer, eventually merging with Emerald as she began giggling as she unwound the straps around her stomach. The figures moved into another suddenly generated spotlight as it appeared. The taller figure's blonde hair shined like the sun as the light shone down hard, the shorter figure's piercing through the blank black background with an icy white.

While the names of the figures were unknown to the man, Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee found their ways to Emerald's side as she whole heartedly laughed in glee. Both of their faces were locked in a permanent want, their insatiable desire visibly causing them to writhe with unfulfilled lust. Both wore long, featureless white jackets, falling to their knees and covering their shivering bodies. Both moaned as they ran their fingers across themselves, stopping at different areas to squeeze and illicit louder, longer vocalizations.

 _"Oh, this is the best! I get to have a cute guy all to myself and he gets to see these stupid sluts."_ Emerald looked at her manic illusions, fondling themselves with overly horny expressions rarely seen outside of such fantasies. She was happy with the fact that hers were better than any one man's mind could conceive, if only because they didn't have to stay in the mind. _"If only I could let everyone see these two skanks like this."_

"How about them? What do you want to do with them? Or, better question, what do you want them to do to you? What do want me to do to you?" Emerald's expression was filled with pride as she beckoned her fingers to each of her toys. Yang and Weiss reached for each other, forcing their hands around the other's shoulders and locking lips.

The man failed to respond, being too focused on the heiress and the bombshell making out before him, both of their eyes closed as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Emerald coughed, drawing his attention as she hopped the wall, seated herself upon it, and removed her chaps. She dangled her legs and laughed.

"Enjoying the view? Why don't we watch these two have fun?" Emerald kicked off her slippers and snapped.

The two figures drew back from each other, unzipping their jackets and lowering the coverage off their bodies, revealing thin black thongs and white crop tops that barely covered their nipples. The majority of Yang's bountiful breasts hung out from beneath the hem, and her lust poked through the tightly drawn and mostly transparent material covered only by the word "Bimbo" emblazoned across her chest in black. Weiss' more modest chest ensured that the slightest movement caused her far looser top to flutter, barely passing over and covering her A-cups marked with "Princess." Both turned to face the man in the chair, wriggling.

The man stared in awe at the insufficiently covered forms of Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee, still barely able to keep their control as Emerald's hate manifested in the apparitions' lustful want. With another snap from Emerald's projection, they hopped over the partition and drew closer to the bearded man, sitting like a king as the two started to hang weightlessly off of either of his shoulders while the green haired girl before him unclasped her secondary top as she herself began strutting toward him.

"It's a shame you can't touch them. Oh well," Emerald mused as she pulled her X shaped collar over her head and tossed the garment into nothingness, somewhat disappointed that she couldn't let her target fondle her images. "But you can see them. Now, who do you want to see first?"

 _"You get to have it all. There's honestly no reason. You're just lucky you're the cutest one in the room."_ Emerald watched as the man looked in between the three girls: the white haired princess on his right, currently stroking the man's chest, the busty blonde bimbo on his left, preoccupied with staring lustfully at her current king's groin, and the ringleader verdette before him, puppeteering his private show. _"Your choice."_

The man grinned widely as his eyes met Emerald's. With a flourish, he raised his arms without a word, encapsulating the entire trio. His choice was clear. He wanted the world.

"Ohh, greedy. I like that," Emerald said, playing to his demands. "Girls!" Yang and Weiss were brought to her side with a snap. "He wants all of us, so go ahead. Ah, wait, wait, wait," she stopped them as the went for their minimal tops. "Rough or gentle?"

The man held up one finger.

 _"He knows what he wants. I like that."_ Emerald considered the fact that she might want to follow up with her target outside of her mindscape.

"Rough it is! Go at it, girls!"

Yang reached for Weiss, grabbing the neckline of her shirt. Weiss responded by forcefully threading her fingers through the blonde's thong. The man heard the sonorous sound of cloth ripping as Yang roughly tore Weiss's top clean in half, revealing her pale, delicate breasts in their totality as the now topless heiress pulled at her stripper's panties, the fabric groaning before it snapped, leaving Yang bottomless. Without stopping long enough to give the man a look, they reversed positions, Yang yanking down Weiss' lingerie as she pulled Yang's shirt until it tore. Both girls stood naked, tearing at each other until a loud clap froze them.

"Turn. Present. Pleasure."

With their master's words, Yang and Weiss climbed off of each other and turned to face the bearded man. He was treated to a completely uninterrupted view of both of their completely nude forms as the lowered their arms. Yang's perfect breasts swung with every slight motion as started to giggle in the cutest voice Emerald could give her. Weiss' pert breasts showed their softness and arousal as her nipples hardened with excitement. Both of their sexes were glistening with as much lust as Emerald felt as she humiliated the two bodies, her control showing in her glowing smile. The man attempted to speak, but was interrupted by the moans of both girls, who lowered their hands to their mounds and began fingering themselves.

 _"Ugh, this is so nice. The thought that these two will never know makes it so much better,"_ Emerald looked and thought about the scene she had created. The idea that that whore Yang and that stupid heiress Weiss were naked and masturbating before a man like the sluts they were filled her heart with joy and lust, even if it was just her own mental projection. Seeing them so demeaned made her hot, but she herself was still on stage, dancing before an unknowing crowd that had no idea what they were missing. She wished her Semblance was strong enough to make the world see her projection and her fantasy. She wished she could stop and just let the man before her help her finish. _"Ah, well. This is good for now."_

The man was content to watch the two stolen bodies before him continue their orgasms, but Emerald stopped them. Their screams of joy ears persisted as they eked out their last touches of their respective cores.

"We don't have much time left, and you said you wanted to see me naked, right?" Emerald began pulling down her already incredibly low top.

The man nodded, now disregarding the two dripping figures in favor of his clear preference, still modestly clothed; Emerald chuckled as she beckoned her fantasies to her side.

"Two lusty whores and you'd still prefer little old me? I'm flattered," Emerald said, genuinely meaning it. She had chosen her target with amazing coincidental precision. He would choose her, the clothed Emerald, over the nude, slut(tier) versions of Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long.

 _"Oh, damn, is the music already cutting out? I have to speed this up,"_ Emerald worriedly thought as she heard the music in the real world start to lose tempo as she dropped her shorts. _"My top's not even off!"_ Essentially stalling needlessly for more time, she turned her body and began bobbing up and down, hoping her top would give her a few extra minutes with her toy.

"Girls, if you may," Emerald more commanded than suggested. The still sexually unfulfilled fantasies of Weiss and Yang began pulling at her top. The green haired woman reached into her pockets and retrieved something small before placing it and her hands over her breasts as the olive garment was torn off of her. Her shorts were next to go as the man's view of her body were blocked, albeit by the bare asses of two beautiful girls that were removing them.

"I'm so sorry, but we've run out of time," Emerald said apologetically, dispersing Weiss and Yang to her side. They walked off into fading spotlights with one last shared moan, revealing Emerald, standing in just a black thong, her hands holding credit cards over her bountiful breasts, covering her nipples. "We're going to have to continue this..." She started walking closer to the man. "A little bit..." She stopped right before him, staring down with burning eyes as he flipped in between looking at her mostly uncovered breasts and her face. "Later..." She straddled his lap, weightlessly. "I really hope you don't mind."

As the man attempted to deny the absurd claim that he would _possibly_ disapprove, Emerald's avatar kissed his cheek and covered his eyes. He heard a whisper in his ear in the most seductive voice imaginable.

"I'll meet you outside. Don't be late. I'm feeling like my friends right now, and I don't think a gentleman like yourself would have me stay that way."

When the man opened his eyes, he caught the last glimpse of Emerald, up on stage, wearing considerably more conservative panties and with large pasties replacing her previous cover of a pair of visas. He noticed the green haired woman wink at the crowd, or more likely him, then turn away, her ass jiggling magnificently with every step.

And thus ended the whole story of the seventh night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	9. She Was As Everything

Patrons cluttered around each other, attempting to fill the insufficiently spaced seats of Wonderland. While the chairs had returned to their pre-inflated numbers, the establishment was at the intended top capacity, and it showed in the mass of dragging legs and scraping metal. The mint haired beauty was well received, but most had left feeling unfulfilled, not knowing of the true extent of her grand show, leaving slightly lower numbers than had followed the girl with her armor. The speakers blared, as they always did when something good was about to happen.

"We got everything tonight. In what is quite possibly my most advantageous acquisition to date, I found a certain someone who basically serves as the catch all for one suited to my employment," Queen started, emphasizing every other word with false enthusiasm. "She's all you want and all you need, so let's cut to the fun part." He snapped and cut out the mike, the lights following shortly after.

"I could say something about ice cream, but I notice that some of you were here for when I made that cat joke forever ago, so I'll spare you. Seriously, though, one wonders where the kids these days style their hair..."

Neo ran her hand through her miraculously colored hair, twirling a chocolatey brown lock around her finger before flicking flecks of pink and white out of her face. She brushed her multicolored bangs back, only to have them fall back into place, glowing yellow. She grinned a devious grin as she switched her hair again to the sound of shattering glass.

" _Tiny. I like that. I also like that you have a formal resume already prepped, but such a rare occurrence makes me think something's up. Meh, you don't strike me as one so inclined to steal as the last one. Mind if I ask a few follow ups?"_

Neo had nodded her head, smiling pleasantly.

" _Quiet, aren't you? I like that, too; less arguing. Anyway, is there any particular reason you chose me over any other fine establishment? I've had a recent influx of profitable employees and I'm beginning to wonder what draws them. Aside from my overwhelming charm, naturally..."_

Neo had shrugged, raised her hands up, and rolled her eyes, all in a slightly overdramatic fashion. Queen had looked at her, expression unchanging for a few seconds before nodding. He swiveled around in his chair and started going through files in a drawer before speaking up again.

" _Your lovely paperwork— thanks, genuinely, saves me time— has you filled out that you have a... Unique talent beneficial to me, yet you didn't specify what. I hate to pry, but for a multitude of messy legal reasons I need to be oh that'd be it. I see."_

Queen had swapped gears halfway through his sentence as he turned back to face himself, grinning ear to ear. He looked himself in his duplicated eye, then clapped his hands together with a rarely seen glint in his actual eye.

"... _You got my good side. Happy to have you."_

The most diminutive shadow the audience could legally appreciate came into view as a mass of pink spotlights came down at the end of the catwalk. Swinging a long object around, the shadow began walking towards the stage, glittering a rosy glow as the faint sounds of breaking glass were heard, barely audible over the din of the speakers and the crowd. The figure seemed to grow, the silhouette's black form changing dramatically as heel met floor.

" _Begin_."

Neo clicked down the stage, alternating her steps and unfurling her hair. Being someone of her stature and her abilities, she was more than used to going unnoticed. Now, it was her turn to hold the spotlights, as herself, but with the added benefit of her other talents. Said spotlights turned to mint as she finished her chattering transformation.

Neo unfurled her umbrella, twirling it over her shoulder and interrupting the look at her insufficiently lit figure. The crowd wouldn't have to wait long.

As the adorably small figure closed the gap between the audience, all of them were made lovingly aware of what the term, "Lolita Complex" referred to and how the appearance of the woman before them awakened all manner of hidden desire for such an individual. Now possessing long, silky black hair, Neo twirled playfully, spiraling her excessive twin tails and pirouetting her outfit for all the crowd to see.

Tiny white bows held up Neo's newly donned hairstyle, evoking every image of a perverted sense of schoolgirl innocence that more than delighted the crowd. An intentionally saccharine look of cutesy and childishness was occupying Neo's soft face, but her emerald eyes betrayed her true form of a lusty, adult woman that knew the desires of those that had the privilege of looking at her. She winked, changing her sparkling green eye to blue, then her other to purple, and continued alternating a rainbow spectrum in her gaze as she continued modeling her miniaturized form. Continuing her fetish catering, her neck was graced with a choker, tightly hung around her throat above the incredibly low neckline of a black blouse, revealing a supple portion of her milky white breasts, surprisingly developed for one of her stature. Her ample chest was the only thing detracting from her loli act, however; her arms, while capable of so much more than they would lead one to believe, contrasted immaculately as their lean ivory skin was put against the pure black of her outfit and the darkness of the room, only framed further by ebony armbands. Her smooth stomach was framed in between her low cut crop top and a painfully long, black, billowy skirt that reached above her knees, held up by a thick white belt. Her absolute territory consisted of long white stockings that framed the small amount of her legs not covered by her excessive skirt and a series of straps meant to hold her umbrella. It all terminated in black heels of considerable height, the bottom of which displayed a suspect symbol that brought to mind associations of BDSM, visible only when the girl who only looked innocent kicked her legs back to pose as she moved down the catwalk.

" _Perverts_ ," Neo thought, not at all turned off by the fact that her first face brought out the latent eroticism of twin tails and youthful fantasies. "..." Neo remembered that she was free to speak in her mind, even if she refrained from doing so outside of it. "This easy?" she laughed, listening to the cheers of the crowd. She noted that she really was a woman of few words, regardless of coming across as mute to those around her, even in her own thoughts. " _I prefer actions,_ " she giggled playfully, positioning her umbrella behind her to frame her petite body as she reached center stage.

After continuing to playfully pose for several minutes, Neo taking great care to show off every part of her outfit, she knelt down and placed her umbrella in her holder. With a final pirouette, she pinched her skirt and curtsied, lightly lifting the hem to show the slightest bit more of her pale thighs. She held the gesture for several seconds. Then she lifted higher. Then she lifted even higher.

" _Heehee! Fun."_ Neo's laughter was childlike.

Neo laughed as she drew her skirt up higher and higher, teasing the audience horrendously to their overwhelming positivity. With every inch of fabric lifted to reveal her legs, more bills, shouts and screams were directed at her. They near exploded as she lifted her skirt higher still, stopping just as she was about to reveal her panties.

" _You want it, don't you?"_ Neo reveled in the attention she was receiving, the noises of lust filling her with joy as her face twisted into a sly grimace matching the levels of want.

Neo lifted her skirt to her stomach with a final tug, letting the entire audience stare at a pair of low waisted, excessively lacy, extremely skimpy pink panties that looked like they'd fall off at any moment with how loose and low hanging they were on her perfect hips. Her entire lower half was framed perfectly by the shadowy lengths of the skirt still hanging behind her, the light colors of her inner thighs and her lingerie being the center of attention as the crowd looked on in awe. The look in the girl's eye conveyed the most innocent looking smile she could manage, as if she were simply walking down the street rather than flashing her panties.

" _That's not all..._ " Neo reaffirmed her love of her Semblance. She dropped the hem of her skirt with a combined cry of displeasure before retrieving her umbrella. " _I'M all."_

The girl on stage twirled her umbrella towards the audience, spinning it to draw all eyes before she spun around herself, slowly drawing the large parasol over her figure. She obscured herself in her twirl as the audience heard the shattering of glass.

" _Not this time, boys,_ " Neo mused, peeking over her cover to see the crowd eying the bar for amber colored targets. " _All you have is little old me... Now, who wants a shot?"_

Neo finished her twirl, surprising the crowd by appearing completely different. The former Lolita now showed off her youthful body dressed in a nurse outfit, albeit one far from what one would see in a hospital. A small hat with a cross on it covered far shorter black hair, framing a sterner face with matching magenta eyes. While normal medical uniforms were prim and proper, Neo's jacket was unbuttoned over a collared shirt that was far too tight, far too short, and held far more cleavage than a hospital would allow, but nobody in the room cared enough to care about the discrepancies regarding her top. Once again, her stomach was uncovered, now framed by her mostly undone top and an official looking skirt, albeit one with a very suspect length, barely covering her panties as she posed. The audience neglected to notice this, along with the fact that the members of the medical profession were not usually seen wearing stockings that brought a nurse's legs to the longest possible length before disappearing underneath her micro skirt and her umbrella holster.

The far more adult looking Neo twirled her umbrella, closing it and smiling as she pandered to a new fetish to the delight of the crowd while under vibrant purple spotlights. She strutted around the stage, flourishing her body as she moved in rhythmic time with the beat of the speakers.

" _I wonder which they like more?_ " Neo tried to gauge and compare the levels of screams her shown personas had received before once again losing herself to the horny cries, mewling in approval. " _Don't care. They like what they see, I like it. If only they knew..."_

The decidedly unprofessional nurse reached a pole, hooked her umbrella around it, and twirled. Her light body spiraled around the steel center effortlessly as the audience attempted to gaze up her impossibly low skirt. Their efforts were rewarded as Neo flew off the pole and unbuttoned what covered her sex. Without effort, she back flipped over her hands towards the front of the stage, flipping gracefully with a sustained arch. She followed up several more times, her skirt progressively lowering with each motion. When she returned to a standing position, her glorious rear faced the crowd, the lacy pink panties being replaced with a bright red thong now that her skirt had been flung off into nothingness. Neo turned her head, looking backwards at the crowd. She covered her mouth with her hand, blocking a mock expression of shock at her newfound exposure as she unfurled her umbrella again. The all-but-too-brief gaze at the one woman multiplicity's ass was interrupted by an ire drawing panel of her parasol.

" _Front and back done_." Neo mentally marked a checkbox in her head. " _Breasts_?" She paused for a moment before nodding to nobody. " _Breasts_." Glass shattered once more, the tell now obvious to her impatient onlookers. " _Mine_?" She smiled as she finished her transformation.

The figure behind the parasol shifted it to her shoulder, revealing the form of a slender girl with long white hair done up in a ponytail.

" _Not mine_."

Weiss Schnee faced the audience, or at least the image of her did. To the audience's delight, Neo had foregone the process of the heiress' previous recital and stood before the crowd wearing her face and little else.

Weiss' hair sat in the familiar offset ponytail, but her face was twisted into a psychotic joy betraying that it wasn't her. It widened further, brought on by the overjoyed reactions that the crowd had started when they realized that the girl on stage had so much more to give than just herself. An immaculately crafted silver choker rounded Weiss' neck, glittering vibrantly in the now light blue spotlights. Similarly intricate jewelry spiraled down the heiress' stolen body, twisting at various points around her arms and legs, but said metal comprised most of her cover. Her small but ample breasts were held up with a bustier formed with her jewelry, and her breasts themselves were covered by a long ivory bow tied around her chest that hid next to nothing. Around her waist was a white sash that flowed outward in unison with her ponytail. It hung delicately over her matching panties, also hiding little as they were slid dangerously close to the side with a brush of a finger made to look unintentional. Needlessly complicated swathes of leathery silver wound their way down her legs only to enhance her calves until they met simple ballet slippers, complimenting those meant for her umbrella. The slightly off putting smirk occupying Weiss' softened into a look of desire and want, a far cry from the look of disdain that the real Weiss had shown during her routine.

" _I love what I do_." Neo struggled to find a time where she had been happier. Her stolen face showed an accurate representation of the lust brought on by the idea that she had taken things that didn't belong to her. Even better, she knew she had little reservations regarding what she had stolen. Neo reminded herself that she was standing before a crowd as a scantily clad Weiss Schnee, baring her body, more than likely against her will, just so the thought could turn her on more. " _How do you like this little princess?"_

As if in direct response to Neo's thoughts, the crowd related their positivity without giving a second thought that her act could have been done without consent. All they saw, and all they needed to see, was Weiss Schnee, up on stage again, but this time far more lascivious if her expression was anything to go by.

" _Don't worry, it's hard to feel shy when you aren't you_ ," Neo continued her near sustained giggle. " _And I hate quite a few people, so just you wait."_

Neo closed her umbrella, placed it in the straps around her leg, and moved forward as Weiss, making no attempts to hide her horny expression nor her exposed areas. To the audience, Weiss wanted sex, and the tiny woman behind her face did as well. The white haired woman groaned as her small breasts lightly heaved with every step towards the crowd, her face growing redder as her hands drifted towards the sheer cloth covering her intimates.

" _Ugh, to earlyyy_ ," Neo thought as Weiss' body tweaked her nipple through her bow. " _Too many girls left_." She reluctantly prevented herself from pleasuring Weiss' mound in front it the crowd and her own to her perspective.

Neo began making use of her slippers, pirouetting Weiss' body around the stage as she attempted to stifle her panting to little effect. The music lightened as she went into a soft ballet, the innocence of proper performance torn away and dramatically improved as the graceful dancer flashed her pale thong and dampening front. The sash followed her hair as she twirled into a pole and spiraled around it, taking extra care to squeeze her breasts around the metal.

With a series of accompanying screams, Neo playfully twirled one end of the bow covering Weiss' breasts around the pole, then at the slowest pace imaginable began backing away from the shaft. She teased out, prominent ass first, positioning herself until she was bent far forward, running her hands and face over the pole with a burning look in her now blue eyes while her thong was displayed proudly to the room. With a final phallic stroke, Neo quickly pulled Weiss' body to a standing pose, her bow becoming transient lace as the pole pulled it off of her, joyous tears glistening with it as they fell from Weiss' face with a barely disguised moan.

Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, stood before the crowd of Wonderland, topless and very clearly steps away from climaxing.

" _Gotta slow down gotta slow down gotta slow down_..." Neo's mind was struggling for control as the idea of having stripped Weiss got to her. " _Still way more to go_..." Tears welled in her eyes from pleasure as she tore her hands away from places they shouldn't be.

Now in control, Neo stared at the booming audience, begging with her eyes to have one of them climb up and violate her stolen body, dirtying the name of Weiss Schnee like the slut she was. When no takers presented themselves, she instead began playing with the ivory breasts, taking great care not to excite herself too much. After several minutes of making Weiss a toy for the crowd, she withdrew her umbrella and unfolded it, but not before making Weiss' image lower her panties, granting a very brief view of her glistening sex.

The crowd waited in silent anticipation as they stared at the twirling cloth of the parasol. They screamed when they heard the cracks of breaking windows, hoping in awe for the next body.

" _Meow_."

The woman on stage was now Blake Belladonna, cat ears wiggling while the bell collar comprising most of her outfit sang out with every slight sway. Aside from the fetishist's choker, Neo had chosen for Blake to wear cute little pigtails in addition to a minuscule bikini; tight black cups covered her nipples and only her nipples as most of her beautiful breasts were gently squished by the cloth, hanging outside of the tiny triangles and showing exactly how soft they were. Bottoms far too small to properly fit around Blake's perfect waist hugged them nonetheless, albeit barely reaching where they needed to. Her thighs showed an immaculate gap as Neo turned to model Blake's rear, her bikini falling significantly short of covering it as her sculpted ass seemed to strain the fabric. Most of the bottom of her butt lusciously hung out of the side tied garment, and it hung far lower than it should, giving an amazing view of the majority of her back. Her hands and feet were unashamedly covered with fuzzy black gloves and boots that disguised her appendages as the paws of a cat, claws clumsily taking the place of her hands as Blake pawed at the audience, mewling like an animal in heat. The neatly arranged straps of Neo's umbrella holder were replaced by a mismatched lattice of tightly wound cloth, hugging Blake's thigh as the material squeezed her body.

Neo's breathing continued to become more and more irregular as she rolled around on stage, making Blake silently paw and beg for whatever the crowd wanted her to be begging for. She toyed with her girlish black pigtails, grooming herself and turning the Faunus' body into something more akin to a pet. She played up every angle of every stereotype, making sure the audience understood that Blake Belladonna was in heat, that Blake Belladonna crawled around like a horny kitten on a daily basis, and that Blake Belladonna begged for every man's "catnip" as she mewled like the dirty animal Neo made her be.

" _Not yet. Not yet. Not yet."_ Neo had thought turning Weiss into a whore was fulfilling. The pit in her stomach only increased as she made Blake into the living incarnation of every Faunus related joke about heat. " _I understand why they call it that,"_ she giggled still, feeling the burning sensation take over her body as Blake rolled around on the floor, her golden eyes letting loose tears of bliss. She didn't care that she couldn't control herself. After all, it wasn't her. " _She's the one crying. She's the one asking for it. She's the pussy who's begging for her own to be filled._ " Neo imagined Blake with her face pressed painfully to the floor, her arms tied high up while a phantom occupied her womanhood as it repeatedly thrusted into her, driving her into the ground as she mewled in whorish pleasure. She shuddered.

Neo batted a pole as she crawled around on her hands and knees. She climbed up and straddled it, pointing Blake's ass to the crowd as she wound her way around the metal support, running her paws up and down it with a defined and practiced rhythm, groaning like a satisfied whore all the while. Neo turned away from the crowd and lifted up her top, freeing Blake's silky soft breasts as they fell out to roars from the disappointed crowd. She quickly quieted them, turning back and facing the audience, the tiny bikini hanging from her mouth like a mottled cat's toy, the scraps in her mouth draping over Blake's bare chest with a beautiful black rain. She twitched her ears, more moans of ecstasy escaping past the top occupying her mouth as she pawed her breasts like toys, delicately bopping each one up and down so the crowd could watch in awe as they daintily plopped like the ivory perfection they were.

" _You like this little kitty?_ " Neo thought, purring as she looked down at Blake's bare tits and drooled. She watched as the crowd watched her, or more accurately Blake, open her mouth like she was waiting to accept anything that happened to enter it, her tongue lolling out to await something to lick and satisfy as she squished the breasts that weren't hers together, fully displaying just how soft they were. Her fingers kneaded the flushed skin as they ran over her nipples, toying with the pale flesh and leaving tight imprints were she violated them. She gasped as she lowered a hand to her bikini bottoms and gently did away with them, loosening the tie on her hip as she retrieved her umbrella. Once more, the crowd was treated to a brief but glorious view of the girl on stage's stolen sex before the panels of her parasol covered it.

Glass shattered once more as the ever changing Neo drew suspiciously close to the edge of the stage. With a graceful flourish, she moved her umbrella and lowered herself to sit on the edge of the stage, neatly displaying her new body.

" _Almost to the grand... Hgh... Finale_ ," Neo mused, twinging as she felt her heat increase even more. " _But first._.."

The crowd was confused, yet pleased, to see a diminutive girl with tricolored hair playfully kick her dainty legs off the side of the dance floor. She had brown hair flowing down one side of her face, while the other half was a pastelly pink with several streaks of white. She was fully dressed to the dismay of her audience, but her insidiously beaming grin ensured that they stayed excited. She wore a white jacket lined with pink, a multitude of messy necklaces covering her impressive cleavage, a black corset that revealed the tiniest amount of her hips, brown pants, and long white boots that reached up to her thighs, along with the ever present umbrella holster. She sat, coyly twirling her umbrella as her pink and brown eyes held back tears of bliss.

Neo, as herself, gracefully lowered herself to the gutter between the stage and the walls surrounding it, dancing her lithe frame around the absurd amount of bills populating it before clearing the fence in an instant, landing herself next an occupied table.

" _May I?_ " Neo successfully communicated to the sputtering blonde at the table with a sweaty nod towards the empty bottle of beer he was holding. She was shaking uncontrollably as her heart rang. " _NownownownownowNOW!"_ She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. He wordlessly handed it to her, attempting to reach for the heavily panting tricolored shape stealer before being batted away with a mewling snarl.

Neo flipped over the divide and returned to the stage, toting an empty bottle as she again twirled her umbrella to obscure herself, albeit incredibly clumsily. Glass shattered as orgasmic cries were stifled through insufficient means.

" _Can't hold it. Not now. That whore it is."_

Yang Xiao Long tossed her umbrella away as she came. Neo has dressed her stolen slut with her absolute excess of flowing blonde hair in X shaped black pasties that barely covered her erect nipples and allowed the rest of her perfect and gigantic tits to be exposed. She had featureless black gloves covering the entirety of her hands, and long black stockings ran up the length of her legs, complementing the straps of the umbrella holster. Neo had foregone a pair of shorts, bikini bottoms, or even a negligible thong, as any garment would only interfere with her current action of viciously rubbing Yang's womanhood as she let out stifled cries. One hand ran vigorously up and down her mound as Neo collapsed on to her knees while the other was bobbing the empty bottle she had taken as she deep throated it.

The crowd was treated to Yang Xiao Long unabashedly masturbating as she mimed giving very enthusiastic head. Tears of lustful pain and brimming joy streamed down her face as more and more amber glass was forced down her throat with every motion, her body glistening with sweat with the perfection of a golden haired goddess. A mix of choking sounds and orgasmic pleas flowed out from the girl on stage as she pleasured herself endlessly, the bottle she was sucking off earning the ire and hatred of every singe occupant of the club that wished to be in its place.

" _Hgnh_." Neo tried to think but couldn't. All she knew was that the crowd looked at Yang Xiao Long, essentially naked as she lost any reservation, and that those actions— her actions— were causing her to silently scream in joy as the tears flowed down Yang's face. She was a whore.

Neo removed the bottle from her mouth and began circling it with her tongue between yelps of pleasure caused by every stroke of her other hand. She wanted everyone to think that a Yang was a slut for everyone and everything. After choking down the bottle like the dream of every man, she toyed with it in the the ways she knew would drive the few women in the club crazy. She went down on the amber glass, running her tongue along it like the phantom girl she was pleasuring tasted like the sweetest ice cream that her name brought to mind. The feeling of making Yang into this... _Thing_ composed of nothing but whorish lust and burning want made her cum harder than she ever had, her climax stifled as she tossed the bottle away and bit down hard on her hand.

Yang tore off her pasties, revealing her flawless breasts to the world as her hand only moved faster. Her erect nipples bounced as her breasts fell from Neo's shameless tear of their cover, bouncing softly as they dropped down her chest. Her tears were joined by spit as her mouth was torn open in a silent scream, begging the world to hold onto this moment of humiliation and shame for an eternity.

" _Yes. Yes! YES!"_ Neo burned hotter and hotter as she thought of Yang as the room saw her; Yang Xiao Long, the whore who tossed away any semblance of pride as she stripped down to nothing and stripped down further as she bared her everything while she pleasured herself. Neo burned exponentially hotter as she imagined the real thing; she thought of Yang, wearing only the black gloves and stockings, crying as she was taken and broken and forced to accept everything while she was bound and could do nothing to stop anything, not that that slut would want to. Her precious hair, pulled to hasten her mouth movements. Her bountiful breasts, covered in the liquid lust of anyone who wanted her to be. Her worthless pride, taken along with her body as she was violated by every man, woman, or Faunus that Neo could picture while the lascivious blonde screamed for more.

Yang Xiao Long came again.

Yang Xiao Long came again, harder.

Yang Xiao Long came again, _harder_.

Yang Xiao Long burst into the sounds of shattering glass, drowning out her cries of pleasure and even surpassing the sounds of the crowd that watched with open mouths. Daring members of the audience recorded Yang climaxing, only to burst into a final figure.

Ruby Rose graced the stage, sitting on her knees in a puddle of lust, her eyes blank and dripping. Neo either forgot to dress her stolen body or just didn't care, as Ruby's entire body was bared. She didn't even have gloves or socks like her sister, but rather sat in a dazed state of pure bliss, completely naked save for the umbrella holster. Her large breasts heaved as she continued to pleasure herself. Her skin was beyond bright red, flushed from the experience of everything Neo had done to herself. Her silver eyes quivered with tears that ran down her youthful body, caressing her skin like fingers as they traced paths down her neck to her chest to lower. Her hand found itself violently squeezing her breast while the other continued rubbing her mound. She had no voice. Whether a concentrated effort or Neo having screamed into her bitten hand to the point of breakage, not a sound left the rosy haired girl.

"..." Neo didn't think. Neo couldn't think. She just continued pleasuring herself, making the image of Ruby Rose do it to herself while she felt the effects. " _This is bliss_."

Ruby's cheek met the wet ground as she collapsed further to the stage floor from her final orgasm. Her eyes were dazed for several minutes until Neo gradually regained some sense of presence. She stood up, panting as she made Ruby play with her breasts to uproarious applause. She let out one last squeak as she thought of Ruby taking her sister's place, bound and made to be a toy and nothing more. She felt her heart race at a mile a minute as she retrieved her discarded umbrella.

Neo made sure that everyone in the room received a prolonged look of Ruby Rose's naked body before she once again covered her form with her parasol. The shattering of glass was heard once more as the tricolored hair of Neo was the only thing visible as she peeked her head over her cover and shakily started her walk to the curtains.

Neo smiled in between pants. She shivered. Unbeknownst to anyone, she had gone through the entire routine using her Semblance to secretly streak. From the beginning, she had come onto the stage completely naked. Completely naked, save a few odd straps that made up her umbrella holster, anyway.

" _They've_..." Neo thought, still barely able to collect her thoughts. " _They've seen enough._ "

Neo drew behind the curtains to nothing short of the loudest applause Queen had ever heard before she fell to the floor, her knees useless.

And thus ended the eighth night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	10. She Was As Warmth

**Warning: There's some non-con themes here.**

Queen looked upon his club from his office that was positioned above the floor. Once again, it probably violated several safety codes, but the kingpin noted several men he recognized as police officers crammed in between a bunch of sweaty teens, so he didn't particularly care. It had been this way since his last show, which, as it turns out, was exceedingly popular thanks to the fact that the crowd got to look at what amounted to six different women, two flirtatiously teasing, two horny and naked, and two horny, naked, and masturbating. Queen considered reprimanding the insatiable thieving flower for her lack of care regarding her bodies, but realized that she wasn't really at fault all things considered because of her acceptance of his intervention. He sat down and hit the mic.

"You know, I don't really have much on the mind today," Queen began, lazily looking down at the people occupying his establishment. He spied a few young women that probably had little reason to be there, at least in regards to their interest for the night's show. "Couldn't really tell you why, but I'm just having an off day. Ah well, something something hot something something burning something something lights." The spotlights shone as they always did, further reddening the curtain at the end of the catwalk.

"As always, business is the shady guy with the shady shades in the back. I feel like I've become a magnet for attractive women as of late, so if you want in, talk to the scary guy and we can talk business."

Cinder stood tall and proud in her heels. She listened to the rabble of the crowd behind the curtains and playfully clicked her shoes together for herself and only for herself. She was getting impatient.

" _And how old did you say you were? Eh, forget it that's rude. Regardless, here we are. You said you knew those other two, right? I don't suppose you're the kind of person to make a mess of my stage dressed as my other employees... No? Understandable. You're a bit more... How do I phrase this? Refined? No, that sounds like I'm calling you old again... Demure. Yeah, that's it. More demure than my other girls. And such lovely skin..._ "

Cinder reciprocated Queen's flirting mostly as a joke to herself, giggling almost childishly at his comments and thanking him for his flatter. Something that she thought was long past due in her busy, busy life was an educated conversation between adults that didn't involve plotting or murder, especially with someone that seemed to respect humanity a bit more than most of her usual crowd. The fact that the man in red before her was significantly more "refined" in his attempts at wooing than the sputtering students that thought they had half a chance at her was a breath of fresh air as well.

" _If memory dictates, conversations between people like us and with such low light usually involve quiet music and a bottle of fine wine. Though, I don't believe they usually involve this much discussion of what's under the lady's dress the first time around. All we're really missing is a few glasses, of which I have plenty. Thoughts?"_

Cinder had accepted Queen's offer, but quickly shut down the idea of furthering their relationship outside of their newly christened business endeavor. Queen smirked before he shrugged at her denial, then retrieved the glasses and a large bottle, pouring the crimson clad pair drinks upon his return. Regardless of how pleasant the man acted and how up front he was, she had thought about how his business operated and how pursuing a relationship with him frankly disgusted her with the implications. Still, he as a personality seemed fine enough to carry a conversation, and she could assume that he had good taste in drinks, plus something about him made her... Warmer than she usually felt. It would have set her off had the feeling not been a pleasant one, but there was a sort of lightness to it that she wasn't sure she had felt before.

" _Understandable. I promise, I'm a scumbag once you get to know me, but at least I have vintage. I've had a lot of new flowers to put on display in recent months, but something about you puts me somewhere else. And seeing as you've shot me down, why don't we be adults and have a nice chat about business?"_

Cinder had raised her glass, waiting for Queen to clink his to hers. With a smirk, he tapped his glass and raised it further before sipping. They shared a laugh.

" _So what are your thoughts on thigh highs?"_

The silhouette was long. Even in the darkness of the black shadows, the shapes of the woman were clear as day; the figure had legs, and very long, lithe, perfectly shaped ones at that, in addition to a very defined waistline. Deep crimson lights hit the catwalk, further defining the shadow as it moved down the stage with a well rehearsed rhythm. Even front facing, the crowd was made abundantly clear of how shapely the woman's hips were, how perfect her ass would look when displayed, and how every step was a very clear invitation designed to draw the eye to her lower half to just _marvel_ at her body.

" _Don't worry; you'll all get your look soon enough. I'm sure at least one of you earned it somehow_..."

Cinder continued her defined strut down the stage, hearing her glass heels click over and over again as they met the floor. She thought of how lovely the chinking sounded, and of how she didn't pay it much mind most of the time. It sung to her, drowning out that mindless noise that Queen said was the standard. It, or maybe something else- she wasn't exactly accustomed to the sensation- made that warmth in her heat up again. It occurred to her that she was aroused, and in a different way than she had been for a long time. She felt good. She felt better. She felt warm.

Cinder reached the point where the audience could make out details. In response to the lights bringing her into focus, she raised her arms, flaring up sparks and flares from her body, further highlighting her dress and features.

Demure was the proper word.

Everything about the woman on stage screamed that she was better than everyone at everything. Cinder gave off every impression that she, this woman, this desire, was far more experienced at what she was doing that any of the previous showgirls were, made immediately clear just from her outfit. Her hair was jet black, falling down past her shoulders and framing her youthful face marked with an air of expertise and an almost playful malice. Her amber eyes seemed to glow in the dim light, shining gold and piercing through anyone she made eye contact with. She wore a long, long, long black dress that covered her neck, accentuating every last one of her curves in the tightness. There was a split on one side of it, the black opening up to show her one of her perfect legs decorated with a jeweled anklet before both reached a pair of equally dark heels that clinked like mirror shards. She was like the night sky: black as the darkness of evening but dotted with piercing stars. There were voids that swallowed all light, geometric shapes of onyx glass that reflected light but appeared as nothing when the glow was off them, making them noticeable even against the midnight colored fabric. Her pale shoulders flowed into long black gloves that covered her fingers with even more of the night as the stars followed the movement of her hands. It also became clear at this distance that she was holding a large bottle of wine.

" _I could get used to this_ ," Cinder thought, growing accustomed to the feeling in her body brought on by the cheers given in response to a hip thrust. She was used to controlling people through force, extortion, or any other method deemed illegal, but she had never relied on her body to capture a life. She was elated to know that she easily could. " _Maybe next time I have to make a deal with some random male idiot, I'll try something new. Something fun._.." The thought of watching a man agree to do anything for her for just a peek at her flawless body made her more horny.

Cinder brushed her hair out of her face, listening to glass clatter as the black voids on her dressed began to glow orange. The burning shards peeled off of her dressed as she reached the front of the stage, shining under the crimson lights and circling the woman they came off of. Cinder sighed longingly as she lowered herself to sit on the edge of the floor, intentionally turning her body to allow a prolonged look at her undressed leg. Kicking off her heels, she stretched her leg out, raising it to further improve the view of her skin and her anklet, the split in her dress covering just the wrong amount of her hips to prevent giving away too much too fast.

" _Oh, yes... This feels nice,_ " Cinder grinned as she raised her free arm, watching the crowd stare at her unmarred skin. The vibrant orange glass orbiting her coalesced into a wine glass that she shortly filled with the contents of the bottle she was carrying. She shifted her position, moving her body until she was resting her head on her hand as she lay sideways on the dance floor, lasciviously eying the audience, onyx glass in hand. Taking far more time than she needed, she swirled the glass with her eyes raised before finally taking a few sips.

" _That man really does have taste_..." Cinder thought as more of Queen's reserve swam across her tongue. It tasted of class, expense, and everything else that could lead one to believe that it hadn't come from the owner of a strip club. Once again, she was hit with that strange warmth that compounded with her ever growing arousal. Once again, she thought about how he had looked at her, her face, her skin, her body. She smiled as she drained her glass and thought, " _Fine taste, indeed_." Cinder continued to revel in the attention she was getting from all of her onlookers, in addition to the thought of how Queen desired her as well.

Accompanied by the crashing of her glass as she smashed it on the floor, Cinder rose back to her feet as thousands of glowing orange shards swirled around her, glinting in the spotlight. The rest of her dress followed closely behind, igniting in brilliant burning tones as the figure wearing it raised her arms.

With a spin and a flourish, Cinder's dress resettled into a brand new outfit, the excess reducing to ash as she moved. The modest lack of a chest line on her dress was replaced by a supple amount of ivory cleavage accompanying a sleeveless top that was almost bursting at the seams. Like her dress, it was black, sparkled with stars and patterned with blackened glass. Her gloved hands found their way across her body, tracing gentle patterns over her stomach, running along her toned waist and climbing up to her breasts. On closer inspection, the top was part of a single garment, connecting to what would otherwise be incredibly tight fitting bottoms that barely passed her thighs. The outfit looked more like a sensually ill-fitting one piece swimsuit with a mostly undone zipper down the center, but rather than bare extremities befitting a beach goer, her arms still had their gloves, and her legs were covered by a jet black pair of leggings that stretched up past her heels, past her ankles, past everything until stopping inches from the rest of her outfit, initially appearing as a full catsuit from a distance before a look revealed her thighs were completely exposed in addition to glistening in their softness.

" _I want to hear you all beg for more_..." Cinder thought as she stared at the audience with want in her eyes. The unfamiliar lust in her body only ever continued to increase as she thought about how much more enticing she looked. Everything she was doing seemed like it was affecting her in the best ways, especially how the eyes of the crowd seemed to reach her core and kindle it further. " _But I might have to slow down_..."

As good as the feeling was, Cinder wanted the world to know that she was in control, not her sex. Still, as she reached for a pole, she couldn't help but experience a shudder as she drew her waist to the cool metal, feeling it through her outfit. Unnatural or not, she was hot, and quickly getting hotter with every beat of the music.

Cinder listened to the cheers as she twirled around the pole, the glass on her outfit leaving glowing trails of cinders as she spiraled before tightening her body to the metal. She had to stop herself from squealing as she threw her body hard into the pole, the impact feeling immaculate in her current state, like a slap she has definitely earned for being naughty. She straddled the shaft as she slowly began inching her way up, struggling to tighten her bare thighs against the pole over and over again in order to ascend without climaxing. Once she reached a good distance, she spiraled downward, further lowering the zipper on her outfit, creating even more cleavage for the world to gawk at while she enjoyed every noise they made.

"Agh," Cinder stifled, biting her lip as the cheers reacted to the lowering of her cleavage. It felt so good to her. She was starting to lose her sense of pride to the feeling inside her, and she was quickly starting not to care, losing control either way. The fire inside her welled up, whether she wanted it to or not, and by this point boy, did she want it to. She was losing the battle, but that was fine, even if it wasn't the plan.

As Cinder's zipper was lowered, tight white bindings were exposed to the dull red lights raining down on the woman. The looks were short lived, however, as the woman once again swirled, her outfit bursting into a bonfire of bright orange shards and surrounding her. They coalesced once more as she took a powerful pose, the back of her outfit facing the crowd.

A large portion of Cinder's bare back faced the audience, a tattoo of two slippers forming a heart directly in the center of the exposed ivory skin. The rest of her body was coated in crimson, further expounded upon when she turned to face the crowd; a black choker matched her hair, still falling sensually over her now bare shoulders. A strapless red dress flowed out from her, a bow tying the sides together just above her breasts as long red sleeves decorated with gold met a pair of similarly colored gloves. The redness continued down her stomach before splitting sides; on her right, the crimson cloth flowed into a transient dress that hung weightlessly over the dance floor, but only from the back. The left side met an abrupt end, exposing an intricate pair of side tied panties that made no attempt to remain hidden behind the incredibly short length of the skirt that made up the front of the outfit. Every slight movement caused the black trimmed hem to kick up, further exposing Cinder's panties. Stretching down her legs were a pair of black thigh high socks, tight enough to bring out the subtlest details of her features as they attached themselves to everywhere below her thighs. One side fell into her crystal anklet as the socks covered her feet in a dainty cuteness.

Cinder tried pointlessly to steady her breathing. Any attempt to cool herself off merely hastened the burning inside her, heating it up as she felt herself coming close to losing any semblance of control over her passion. Never in her life had she felt anywhere close to where she was now. Not when she first discovered the intricacies of her body, not when she crushed the dreams of men and women alike with her looks, and not even when she had first experienced true carnal pleasure. She was horny, and she wasn't sure how she got as far as she was. She only knew that there was no off switch.

" _Should I speed this up?_ " Cinder thought, trying to decide if exposing herself like this was worth it. She could remain the proud conquerer she usually was, but she knew she couldn't keep that up much longer if she kept going on the floor. Her decision was made infinitely easier as she absentmindedly brushed a hand near her waist and accidentally massaged her body dangerously to where her mind was. She wasn't in control anymore.

Tears welled up in Cinder's eyes. She was seconds away from climaxing, and she suddenly did not want to lose the opportunity considering how amazing her body felt just from the lead up. As slowly as she could manage, she made the gloves covering her hands turn to ash; flecks of soot and cinder flaked off of her as she tried to keep the look of demure in her face in between preorgasmic spasms. The soft, pale skin of her arms flared up as they wrapped around her body, her face twisting in pleasure as the last bits of her sleeves singed off.

" _Ahh, ahh, ahhhhhhh._.." Cinder couldn't prevent her now bare hands from clawing at her dress. The cloth was in the way, and it needed to move. She wrapped her arms around herself, stroking and groping her body as her dress started to flame. She, Cinder Fall, the secret criminal mastermind, was holding herself and quivering as her top fell away to fully reveal the bindings covering her breasts. The white straps of cloth squeezed her chest, stunting her breathing in her mind and mind alone as her dress continued to be reduced to nothing. The burning only ever increased. She realized something important.

The rest of Cinder's outfit burned into black specks of soot that felt off her body. She now stood before the crowd, seconds from cumming, clad only in bindings that she imagined were choking her, black side tied panties that were in the way of her helping satiate her body's demands, and the long black thigh highs with the single crystal anklet. She came to regret her decision of coming to Wonderland.

Cinder straightened herself out, leaving a full view of her "outfit" as she attempted to maintain composure. However, it was evident to everyone in the room that the woman's fists were balled, her entire body was shaking, and she could barely stand on her own. Her face was caught in between a look of attempted blankness and one filled with unabashed sexual pleasure as tears streamed down it. The woman on stage was horny, and clearly unable to control herself. She came to fear her lack of control in her situation.

" _Okay, we're done we're done we're done._.." Cinder thought, attempting to model but in reality just turning. She shied away from the crowd and took a step back. Then she heard the cheers again. They were begging for her. They were begging for her body. They were begging for Cinder Fall. She felt the fire inside reach a peak, without her wanting it to.

Cinder turned to face the crowd again. She couldn't fight the feelings in her body that she never had any control over. She wanted release. She wanted looks. She hated herself for it, but she wanted to be _filled_. She wanted to be _satisfied_. She wanted to _satisfy_. She wouldn't stop a single person if they came up to her at that moment. She couldn't stop a single person if they came up to her at that moment. She wanted to be thrown to the ground and taken and broken and have the fire inside her explode into passion as she was _railed_. Every single thought in her mind was focused on sex; she imagined herself subjected to pleasures she could only imagine.

Cinder had no control over the feelings in her body. The feelings made her lose control over her thoughts as well.

Cinder imagined being bent over a table and repeatedly slammed into, a stranger's erection bursting into her as her hair was pulled back while she screamed with joy. She imagined willingly accepting a man into her mouth and choking as they ran their length down her throat while she was sputtering with lust. She imagined men fulfilling the fire inside her and quenching the unnatural burning feeling that was consuming her.

Cinder screamed as she climaxed. Her hands violently rubbed her sex and her breasts, attacking them with a passion befitting her current state. She tore at the bindings covering her chest, reducing them to ash before they hit the floor. Her exposed breasts glistened with sweat as they heaved with each shuddering climax. Her panties erupted into brilliant flames, disintegrating her only modesty as her hand rubbed her newly exposed sex. She gushed as her knees hit the floor. Her eyes streamed down tears as she continue to pleasure herself in just thigh highs. The feeling wouldn't subside.

Cinder's face was redder than her dress ever was as more tears cascaded down her naked body. She thought of Queen. She hadn't wanted this. She hadn't wanted anything close to this. She hadn't wanted to show any more than what the bindings and her panties covered. But she wasn't in control. She never was. The lust she felt wasn't natural, but it felt beyond perfect to her as she gave into passion over her pride and became a thing rather than a person. She thought of Queen. She started to wonder through fits of pleasure that she had never come close to being this slut. She thought about how simply standing before a crowd in clothes not that much more provocative than her usual outfits would never turn her into a naked wreck that wanted to intimately know the feeling of having multiple people inside her. She thought about how much of a mistake she had made coming to a place like Wonderland. She thought about Queen. The feeling wouldn't stop.

Cinder felt humiliated that she had lost control over herself. Lusty or not, she should have been able to stop. Her face was burning crimson because she was still masturbating before a crowd of dozens, incapable of stopping herself because of how _divine_ it felt. She was being looked at as nothing more than a lustful whore that had no shame, no power, no control over anything. She would have wanted to cry out of shame if she wasn't already from pleasure. She felt nothing but disgust at the ecstasy she was experiencing, but she couldn't help but feel like nothing could ever feel better than what she was experiencing right now, and there was nothing she could do about it. The feeling wouldn't stop.

Cinder gave in. Eventually, she collapsed into a puddle of her lust after climaxing more that night than she had in her life. She could make out people taking pictures of her sweaty, teary, cum soaked body, clad only in Queen's suggestion of thigh highs. The spotlight over her went out, just as she passed out from pleasure and shame. The feeling refused to stop, even after she hit the floor.

And thus ended the ninth night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	11. Bonus: Weiss Made a Game

**Credit to the anonymous guest for the suggestion!**

 _"I think I want to play a game_." Weiss was a changed woman. When she had decided to do what she had done and strip for a seedy establishment, it was out of nothing more than spite aimed at her father for never seeing her as her, but rather as a new version of her sister. Since then, however, her experience had led to a few discoveries about herself.

Weiss Schnee liked to be looked at. She liked to entice. She liked to arouse. She liked the feeling of men's eyes on her as she commanded wisps of light to remove her dress as her heart raced. Her face had been painted crimson the entire time she was on stage, but there was no way she could deny that she loved being looked at.

Weiss had gone home that night of her first show with a beaming smile in her face. She hadn't been happier in a long time, and she knew exactly why; for starters, she raised that middle finger to her father, but she also genuinely enjoyed giving a well-received concert, racing around the stage displaying her every expertise, barely managing to keep her breasts from slipping out of her top, and most of all, standing stark naked in the shadows as her lanterns punished that blonde boy who was too scared to pull down her skirt. Everyone in the room knew that she was completely naked at that point, but Weiss adored the fact that they couldn't see what she was offering.

" _I guess 'Me' just likes to be a little naughty_..." Weiss giggled as she dropped herself down onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling with a lightness in her heart. She was glad she was able to reinforce that she was herself and not a shadow of her family, and she also found out more about herself in the process. " _I didn't think self discovery would be so fun."_ Weiss stopped her thought and grabbed a pillow to clutch. She considered other ways of "self discovery" she could engage in that would fulfill her need to spite her legacy and to explore her newfound love of baring her body.

" _Whelp. I'm screwed in the best way_ ," Weiss thought as she drifted off to sleep, formulating a loose plan for tomorrow that she could test out. " _And I'm going to love every second of it_."

Weiss awoke early the next day and reaffirmed that she did in fact want to go out to downtown Vale and have some fun with her skirt and let people watch. She went through her morning routine listening to her heart race as she thought about watching men watch her. She looked at herself in the mirror, her petite body covered by a nightgown that was probably a few sizes to small and probably worn a bit too thin, considering she could visually confirm that she hadn't worn a bra to bed. Her hair was considerably more messy than it usually was, but she honestly liked how unkempt she looked. She wanted to wake up next to someone in the far future looking as cute as she did at that moment, and her current feelings towards the notion of "perfection" made the asymmetric and childishly coy look appear even more desirable to herself.

" _Man am I sick of perfection,_ " Weiss thought as she roughly pulled her nightgown over her head, messing up her hair further and leaving her in a pair of white panties. She eyed the mirror once more and struck a pose to bolster her diminutive breasts. " _Though these are pretty perfect,"_ she giggled as she watched her reflection playfully cover her breasts and wink before considering, " _But should I show them?_ " Even if she had some difficulties with her top during her routine, she had still yet to actually show her breasts to anyone, familiar, intimately familiar, or especially a stranger. She thought about how embarrassed she was when her nipples started to peek out of her top while she was on stage. She also thought of how hot that was. She also thought about how everyone in Wonderland was probably trying to stare the darkness away as they tried to look at her naked body hidden by the unlit stage.

" _Just a taste_ ," Weiss grinned as she pulled a very noticeable bright red bra out of a drawer, thinking, " _That's all they need and that's all they get."_ It was expensive, silky to the touch, and guaranteed to draw the eye with both its color and its complication. She fished out the matching set of panties and set about removing her very plain, very vanilla, very unremarkable pair before switching to the crimson cloth that she really hoped would be sufficiently noticeable. She turned to the mirror again, looking at and loving the contrast between her burning bright underwear and her exceptionally pale body. Every red thread seemed to draw an exponential amount of attention to her ivory curves, highlighting her soft skin and toned body. Weiss felt hot, and she hadn't even left her room. She confirmed her face was reddening.

Weiss turned to her wardrobe and swung it open, tapping her fingers to her heart as she thought, " _Now what to wear..."_ In a moment of glowing revelation, she removed a thin sky blue blouse with a few darker blue bows scattered around the hems that easily tugged to lower to a good flashing position. She put it on, checking yet again in the mirror to see that her top made no attempt to muddle her bra's brilliant color. The slightly muted red of her bra was highlighted by the contrast in the shades of blues, ensuring that any second glance would be rewarded.

As daring as she was, Weiss wasn't feeling daring enough to walk around town in just her shirt, especially when her bright red panties were clearly visible. " _Not yet, anyway. Maybe if it's dark enough_..." Weiss giggled as she pointed her rear at the mirror, admiring how the crimson garment adhered to the light curves of her waist. She dove back into her closet and fished out an immaculately white skirt, long and conservative and the perfect opposite of what she intended to use it for. She put it on and twirled, watching the voluminous cloth spiral around her, raising up and revealing what lay underneath, inverting the refined look.

" _All read_ y..." Weiss cheekily lifted up her blouse, held it up to her mouth, and looked at her reflection's red clad breasts, her soft neckline, and her delicate stomach. She smiled as she lowered it back down and made for the city, putting on a pair of white thigh highs and pale blue slippers before she stepped out.

" _Now... Who's going to get lucky?_ " Weiss thought as she sat outside a café in downtown Vale, sipping a needlessly complex and expensive coffee that was more art than drink, as well as delicately picking at a small cake with a cherry on it, otherwise covered with whipped cream. She had positioned herself so that she was facing the sidewalk, patiently waiting for someone that looked like they'd enjoy her presence.

Weiss swirled a spoon in her drink, remembering that she had been too excited to fix her hair thanks to several strands falling into her face. She ignored the snowy mess as she saw a tall blonde haired boy coming her way, casually strolling down the sidewalk. She looked at him, locking her eyes with his as she smiled. He smiled back.

" _Here goes nothing_ ," Weiss giggled as she nodded downward, her heart racing. The boy followed her eyes as she began lifting her skirt ever so slightly. He stopped moving, looked up at silver haired girl's face, and raised an eyebrow. She beckoned him back down, raising her hem more. She looked at his lips curl up into a confused smile as he noticed the bright red of her panties as she drew her skirt to her chest, giving the total stranger the perfect view of her panties, as well as her thighs, stomach, and waist. She imagined the boy thinking about how her ivory skin looked so soft compared to the brilliance of her panties and how easy it would be to remove them from her. After all, every part of her lower body was perfectly framed by her long socks, giving him the easy path up her legs.

" _Goodbye_ ," Weiss snickered as she forcefully lowered her hands to her lap, recovering her modesty with them. She turned her head away from the boy and refused to look at him as he drew closer and attempted to gain more insight into the girl who just flashed him. Eventually, Weiss shooed him away with a huff and a slap before going back to her treats.

" _Oh my god, yes!_ "

Weiss kicked her legs out, playfully swinging them back and forth as she felt the heat radiate through her body. She brushed some of her messy hair out of her face and felt her cheeks, which were burning and undoubtedly red. The heiress felt elated at what she had just done, but she felt that she had only just started.

Weiss took a sip of her coffee. It was warm, like her. It tasted good, like she imagined she would if she got sufficiently naughty for someone. She spied another handsome loner with dark hair walking down the sidewalk towards her and eyed her plate. She fiddled around with her cake and speared the cherry on her fork before lifting it to her mouth, resting her face on her free hand. She waited until he became aware of her and began sensually swirling the small red fruit with her tongue. She turned her head slightly to the side and narrowed her eyes, focusing on pleasing the cherry while the dark haired man looked on.

Weiss felt slight disappointment when the man kept walking, albeit still looking at her. She responded by ramping up her sexualized tongue movements, flicking the cherry and bobbing it back and forth down her throat, all while maintaining eye contact. As he passed, she cutely closed her mouth over the fruit and mewled, enjoying the sputtering sound that she knew the man had to muffle. She turned towards the way he was going and saw that he was looking back at her. She smiled, dabbed her finger into the whipped cream on her cake, and gently licked it off, smiling and waving as the man kept going, now red in the face.

" _Aw, you're no fun_..." Weiss was annoyed that her mouth motions didn't entice the man as much as her panties had for the last one. Still, she did like that he had left flustered. She felt like she wanted to finish up. Her heart was beating fast, but she could go for one final tease before calling it a day.

Weiss waited, occasionally taking sips of her coffee and bites from her cake. She wanted the final lucky boy to get the best show, but she also wanted him to be cute enough to deserve it. No one wandering down the street was the right person to her, and eventually, she left the café's outside table with a substantially lowered state of arousal.

Weiss began strolling down the sidewalk, aimlessly wandering in the vague direction of where she lived. She was slightly relieved that she hadn't garnered more attention, but at the same time, she wanted to get that sense of finality that showing off just a little bit more would get her. She guessed she could just try again some other time, or even just wait and go back to Queen, but she really wanted to show off today.

Weiss decided to give her potential show one last try after she found herself in a park. She plopped down on a bench and looked around, watching for a cute boy to notice her.

It was at this point that Weiss saw something that made her incredibly excited; something that she had missed in her absentmindedness was that there was a couple sitting across from her at a table. They were happily chatting, and to the exhibitionist's delight, the red haired man was facing her while his diminutive white haired girlfriend had her back to her. She looked around and saw nobody else within a decent range of her, so she elected to stare at the red haired man.

Eventually, the man took notice and glanced over at Weiss to her noticeable delight. She put a finger to her lips and informed him to keep quiet. The man looked confused at her action, but continued his discussion with his clearly talkative girlfriend, whom Weiss realized looked at least a bit like her if her silver ponytail was anything to go by.

" _I bet I'm prettier."_

Weiss waited until the man's eyes were drawn to her before she once again gripped the edges of her skirt. She coyly looked at the ground, feigning innocence as she glanced up at him, watching him start to gawk as he began to see her rosy panties. She quickly lowered her skirt and pretended to not be aware of the man's presence as his girlfriend turned to look at what he was looking at. Weiss was right; the girl did look a bit like her, but she wasn't nearly as pretty, at least in Weiss' lascivious mind.

" _Oh, it's nothing, I promise honey_..." Weiss was overjoyed at the man's clear attempts to satiate his girlfriends curiosity without giving away what exactly he saw.

Weiss waited until the woman turned back and continued her conversation with her boyfriend. Weiss turned her eyes until they locked with the man's, glaring until she had his attention. With a smile, she drew a hand to her collar and hooked a finger into her cleavage. She giggled as she noticed his face redden like his hair.

" _Oh, what this?_ " Weiss mockingly expressed as she began lowering her top, exposing more of her soft, pale skin. She almost burst out laughing when she saw the man's eyes dart between her and his girlfriend, trying to at least look like he was still invested in their conversation. " _Oops, silly me_ ," she thought as she hooked her other hand around the elastic and pulled.

Weiss' bright red bra, along with her perfect, ivory cleavage, was now fully exposed, and she was now allowing a man clearly in a committed relationship to test his loyalty. He failed, considering his eyes were intently locked on a stranger's exposed chest. Weiss helped him fail further when she stuck out her tongue and made horny looks at him.

" _Cmon, I know I'm better than her..._ " Weiss thought, fighting her urge to take this man from the woman sitting across from him. " _You know you want me more_ ~" She felt amazing. The thundering in her heart sounded like the best music played by the best orchestra with the best instruments. She was beyond enjoying herself.

Weiss had a thought. She re-covered her bra and stared intently into the man's red and now sweating face, which she could only imagine she matched. Her skin was flushed and her face was burning with embarrassment, but she felt too good to care about anything other than teasing the man before her.

"Come and get them," Weiss mouthed at the red haired man, giggling incessantly as he reeled back. Slowly, making absolutely sure that he was looking and that nobody else was, she gave a full flash of her panties once more, raising her skirt to her chin. She quickly lowered it before she raised herself up ever so slightly.

Weiss felt ready to burst from both excitement and embarrassment as she began sliding off her panties, lowering them to her knees and then onto the ground, the crimson cloth limply gathering at the bottom of the bench. She imagined her face was just as red, but neither matched the shade of the red haired man, who looked more like a tomato than a person at this point. She kicked her panties off her feet and eyed the man, trying to maintain composure.

Weiss spread her legs out, but put both her hands in between them, holding down her skirt and preventing the man from seeing her sex. She was having an amazing time teasing him, but that's all she was doing; she hadn't even shown her bare breasts to anyone, and she definitely didn't plan on showing her womanhood until she was good and ready. Still, Weiss felt that there were very few things hotter than the denial she was giving the man. She shook her head, ensuring that he understood that her skirt was staying put, but she smiled as she brought her hands to her breasts.

Weiss' heart beat faster than it ever had before as she watched the man try to balance his attention between his girlfriend and the woman removing her underwear for him. She couldn't stop giggling. She felt great, and she felt even better when her hands snuck up the back of her blouse and undid her bra. She gave the man one last flash of her burning bra before putting her top back up and carefully sliding her shoulders out of the red garment protecting her modesty. She reached a hand into her minimal cleavage and removed her bra, making sure the man understood what he was looking at and what that meant.

" _Oh my god, this is way better than being on stage._.."

Weiss' eyes never left the red haired man's, maintaining contact as she dropped her bra to the ground and playfully placed her hands over her breasts, despite still wearing her blouse. " _Oh my god do I do it?"_ Weiss looked down at her breasts. She had called them perfect earlier that day, but she reminded herself that she had never taken that step before, not with any of her relationships. Weiss' face burned with heat as she made her decision, thinking, " _Oh my god I'm going to do it."_

Weiss grabbed the bottom of her shirt and raised it to her chin, watching the red haired man nearly do a spit take as she let him stare at her entire chest. Her breasts were soft, perky, not too small, definitely not too big, and they were perfect. She knew that her nipples were at their peak of arousal, and that her skin was beyond flushed. Weiss bit her lip, knowing that she was exposing her breasts, stomach, waist, everything except her unclothed womanhood to a complete stranger, and one that knew she wasn't wearing any panties.

Weiss felt hot.

After several long seconds of exposure, Weiss winked at the red haired man, pulled her shirt back down, and stood up, trying to clear her head of the ringing in her ears.

" _Oh my god I just did that_."

Weiss left the park, leaving the crimson set of lingerie behind in the hopes that the red haired man find an opportunity to take it. She hurried home, shut the door to her room, collapsed onto her bed, and clutched a pillow tight to her chest, acutely aware of how it felt against her nipples.

" _That was a fun game._ "

Weiss couldn't wait to go back to work. She was ready to go all the way with her top on stage, just to get that feeling of lust inside her as it was now.


	12. She Was As Order

Wonderland was more than disorganized; chairs were mismatched, people were closed in far tighter than they should have been, and just about everything else was in some form of disarray. Still, the dimly lit room was packed with people waiting for the next big show, blissfully unaware of the lack of proper management that was present. Between minor bouts of the club's less attractive girls, the speakers muddled their way on.

"Uhh, hi..." The voice was unfamiliar to the repeat patrons. It was also lacking that confidence, apathy, knowingness, and snark that Queen's voice carried. "So, Queen's out right now. Something about calling in a lot of favors, vengeful women, and a need to get out of town for some vacation time. I'm one of those favors, and frankly, he didn't leave too many instructions on how this whole place operates, so I apologize for the mess. He told me to tell all of you that he's got another favor from a 'not old friend– yeah, in quotations– that'll be our main event. So... Uhh... Where's the damn li–" The mike cut off despite a few extra moments spent with the lights on before everything was left in darkness.

"I guess go? Turn the lights, and... Here, here we go. I got this I promise. Queen also said to mention that this one, and I quote, 'manages to be 36, 24, 35 and who knows what else all at the same time.'"

Glynda scowled. Most of her expression was aimed at the poor replacement who knew nothing about maintaining an order, along with the mess he had created in Queen's absence. She hated messes, but she really hated people who couldn't be organized. Another portion of her poor mood was directed towards Queen himself. By no means were they ever friends, or really anything more than casual acquaintances that had known each other years ago due to circumstance. All she remembered was that he was, at least at one point, was a well intentioned person that also happened to hate disorder and clutter, and that he was on a path to a reputable life before dropping everything and starting what was far more than a strip club if the past few headlines were anything to go by. His note about her assumed measurements didn't really help, though Glynda couldn't help but feel the slightest bit flattered. The last of her annoyance was at herself, mostly for her hypocritical choices; as much as her mind told her she shouldn't be there, Glynda Goodwitch was standing behind a red curtain blushing at the fact that someone complimented her body, seconds away from being the main event at a strip club. Her reasons were entirely selfish, but she tried to quiet her thoughts by convincing her mind that this was purely for stress relief.

" _You know, I still can't believe that you actually showed up here. I was not expecting my call to go literally anywhere. Funnily enough, I don't even remember why I had your number when you helped with that wall a while back. I know we've never really talked outside of that, but if you're here, then I feel safe in assuming that you're interested in my offer?"_

Glynda had hesitantly nodded her head to Queen's question, unsure of herself and clearly out of her comfort zone. It was true that she had come to talk with the intent of something, but she was still trying to decide if that something was what she wanted. She thought of how her students seemed to be a lot more comfortable with their sexuality and their willingness to show off. She had heard about a certain blonde's latest escapade, and felt a mix of jealously at her sense of freedom and secondhand shame at her... Deplorable actions.

" _Look, if you don't want to, you don't have to, but I do implore you to make a decision. Assuming things happen the way I want them to, I'll be taking some... Vacation days far away from here, so I need to work out some scheduling. I promise my clients will love such a beautiful woman like you."_

Glynda had chided Queen for his attempts at wooing her into accepting, though she'd be lying if she said the notion didn't intrigue her. As a teacher and a very busy woman, she didn't spend an extended amount of time thinking about sex, so the thought of being admired for her body was nothing short of exciting. The thought had led her to try to forget that some of her braver students took more interest in her skirt length than her lessons. She had thought about how she still hadn't made any effort to wear longer skirts, nor cover up her very unprofessional amount of cleavage. She'd never admit it, but she liked when she heard cameras go off when she bent over in class. She nodded, far more confidently.

" _Excellent. And I don't end being called a liar, you know. Now, unfortunately, I probably won't be around to see you off, but I do hope my replacement keeps things running smoothly. And if I may make a suggestion, few people disapprove of the idea of a woman like you... How do I put this? Becoming a mess. If memory serves and if that glare you're giving me denotes anything, it's that you're still the perfectly organized woman you always were, and letting loose might be something to think about."_

A bright purple light shined over the curtain, off center and unfocused. After a second of correcting, the curtains pulled away to reveal... Something. It was too far to make out details, but whatever it was was large and mostly shapeless outside of being vaguely cylindrical, muting everything in a purple tinted blob of shadow. The shadow solidified into a large mass of swirling white cloth, colored pink in the lights and held up through unknown means to form a levitating curtain. A silhouette swayed as both it and the curtain moved down the catwalk.

" _Step in time. For the moment, you're hidden_." Glynda was still trying to decide a reason that she was here. " _And just like that, you're not,"_ she thought, coercing a smile as she used her Semblance to pull back the curtain that she was levitating above her head, bunching it up to free her form and cover whatever else the curtains swallowed.

Glynda's appearance was immediately met with a near unified sound of people shooting out of their chairs; her light blonde hair was done up in an impossibly uniformed bun, a curl of gold falling over the side of her face. It passed over her very studious looking glasses, her piercing green eyes shooting straight through anyone they looked at as if judging them for ogling her. Cyan sparkled as the lights glinted off her earrings, along with another glow adorning her neck. It covered a collar, which spread down into a lush white shirt with a simply stunning amount of cleavage when one considered she wore it when she taught teenage boys. The considerable portion of her flushed red breasts stuck out against her pure white top, which covered her arms, tightened around her wrists, then splayed out to free her hands. Holding up her considerable chest was a combination of a skirt and bodice, tightly covering her stomach with black interspersed with golden buttons placed exactly where they were supposed to be and not an inch out of place. The calculated precision of her buttons contrasted with a cape adorning her back; it was black, lined with purple, and beyond tattered, the defined points at the hem forming arrows and points that were misaligned in the perfect contrast to the rest of the woman's studious appearance. Her skirt was long, far longer than anything the crowd would have expected, but the stockings peeking out and falling into her boots ensured that nobody cared. Glynda's uneasy and forced smile lightened into a cute smirk in response to the noises of the crowd. She pushed up her glasses, unaware of how much of a dream that made her, and continued walking.

" _Well, he was telling the truth_..." Glynda thought, reddening at the thought of being in such an unprofessional environment. She reached the midway point of the catwalk, her blob of a curtain tailing her in an oddly rectangular shape. " _That's something to note_." Her step hesitated for a split second. " _I still can't believe I'm here. I still can't believe I'm starting to enjoy myself."_

Glynda reached the end of the catwalk and passed onto the main stage, gently stepping between the two poles in her way and allowing herself to be viewed in full as her curtain and whatever it covered gently touched the floor. The audience continued to stare and roar, drowning out the mechanical beat of the music. Glynda responded by doing something she hadn't done outside of her home in a very long time; without significant hesitation that was made abundantly clear to the audience, she reached up, pulled a pin out of her hair, and felt her pale gold locks fall over her neck and onto her back. The crowd agreed she looked gorgeous with her perfect bun, and even more so with her luscious hair down. Glynda's smirk turned to a lascivious grin, unheard of in her life.

Glynda thought about how irrelevant her undoing of her bun was to anyone other than herself. _"I can't even remember the last time I had my hair down. 'Becoming a mess' he says..."_ She hadn't had her hair down aside from when she slept or bathed in what felt like a lifetime. The feeling of it brushing her neck was invigorating. _"I guess it's a start._ " She felt sexy. She felt free. She felt like she didn't have to be the stuffy old teacher she usually was now that there weren't students around. She felt the last part dissipate when it occurred to her that it was entirely possible that some of her students were present in the crowd. " _Considering half my female students have been making their rounds here, why wouldn't they? Oh, if one of them sees me like this... I'd be teaching those people._ " Glynda silently thanked the crowd for drowning out her concerns with their catcalling and letting her focus on her show.

With a slightly begrudging look, Glynda stretched out an arm and grabbed the pole behind her. She let herself fall, only to lazily twirl around the shaft with a hesitant expression a few times before drawing herself close to it in a tight embrace. She felt the metal touch the skin of her cleavage, making her shudder from the cool metal. She held it tighter, feeling it warm around her breasts and face. She decided that she definitely wanted to be where she was and that she definitely was done hesitating. People were waiting for her, and she decided she didn't want them to wait any longer.

" _Queen wants a mess?_ " Glynda thought as she pushed off the pole with a huff. She bent forward, lowering her torso and showing more of her cleavage before tightly gripping the side hem of her skirt with both hands. " _He'll get a MESS!"_ she nearly blurted out as she pulled her vicing hands apart; with a loud sound, the side of her skirt was messily torn up her leg, leaving a grand gap of skin and stocking that was once covered by material. Her waist was still clothed, but now, her left leg was visible through the slit from her boot to thigh level, the pale skin meeting the brown stockings she wore. Glynda looked up to see the crowd cheering louder than ever. She felt their desire, and she liked it.

Glynda repeated the process of stripping on the opposite side of her skirt, tearing an uneven slit and vastly lowering the tightness of her skirt to earn herself far more movement options with her legs. She felt the tightness of her skirt disappear along with a modicum of her modesty. She wasn't used to not wearing such restricting, professional clothes. The studious woman in her began falling apart, becoming more of the mess she had been asked to be.

" _Become a mess_ ," Glynda repeated. The more she thought about the idea, the more she realized she wanted it to happen. While her personality was and is still the slightly stuffy professional that likes order and tact, the teacher was becoming more and more enamored with letting that part of herself go, just for a very, very short while. " _I guess it's better to do that here.._." Glynda felt that everything that plagued her about her life would become infinitely better if she just enjoyed these sparse moments of freedom. No more tests, no more papers, no more misbehaving students, just a woman enjoying herself for one night. " _One night. That's all I need."_ She meant it. All this woman needed was stress relief, and dancing would fulfill that. Afterward, she'd return to her everyday life and be happier for it.

" _And if that's the case..."_

Glynda diverted from her original plan. Tearing her skirt and maybe her shirt was all she had really intended to do before repairing them with her Semblance, and then she planned a treat if she decided to go all in, but she felt a flash of inspiration. She remembered her brave students, and she remembered the justification for their actions; she was an authority figure, and a very attractive one at that, and of course a bunch of teenagers would agree with that notion. She decided that she felt like one of those powerful women– like those women that were like her– she'd seen in movies, and she decided that there was at least one scene she could have fun reenacting.

Glynda lifted her arm up and waved at an empty table, thinking, " _Up... And... Here!_ " as she levitated a spare chair to land behind her. With a stuffy, "Humph," and the loud sound of her well defined rear hitting it, she sat in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. She pushed up her glasses, just to remind everyone of the fact that she knew better than them. " _Pay attention, class, this is important_ ," she thought, laughing to herself as she pretended she was in front of a chalkboard. She waited until she was certain every eye was on her and her crossed legs and until she could hear the audience begging to see past them. With a lovingly satisfied smile, she made a grand show of her uncrossing her leg, letting everyone get a momentary glimpse of her bright purple panties before blocking the view as she crossed them again. She threw her head back and stopped herself from laughing.

Glynda swiveled her body on her chair, turning her body sideways as she stretched out her long legs and felt gravity pull her chest downward now that she was only hanging on by her waist and a hand on the back of the chair. She slid the hand not supporting her over the slit in her skirt, raising the cloth up slightly to reveal more of her leg. She pulled herself up, grabbed her hem once more, and dramatically lowered the length of her skirt with another strong tear before discarding the rough strap of cloth that once covered her knees. Glynda stood up to let the audience see the very rough angle that her tear had made, not measured or straight in the slightest. The crowd was now allowed to look at the termination of her stockings, the garters visible as they traced up her significantly barer thighs. The teacher's skirt was still just long enough on both sides to let her keep her modesty, but eyes went to her breasts as the woman bent over and fidgeted around in her boots.

" _This was a good idea. This was a very good idea_." Glynda listened to the cheers in her name as she drew an object out of a holster. The crowd only grew louder as the teacher turned to disciplinarian with the reveal of a riding crop in her hands, impatiently being tapped by the woman with a strict, almost angry look in her face. Each tap of the crop onto her open palm elicited a loud smack, clearly audible over the low hum of the music. Glynda slowly began increasing the power of each strike, making every hit louder as she just stood in front of the audience. The only think betraying that she wasn't about to punish a misbehaving student with an archaic method was the fact that her skirt was both short and impossibly asymmetrical. Glynda realized her misappropriated manner of dress and decided that such improper attire was worthy of punishment. She turned the chair around and straddled it.

" _Detention, Ms. Goodwitch. We aim to look proper, and we can't have such scandalous dress in our midst._ "

A loud cry was hear as Glynda used her crop for exactly the purpose the crowd wanted her too. With her ass facing the crowd, prominent in her torn skirt, Glynda smacked her rear once more, eliciting another yelp of pleasure as she struck herself. She lost herself to thoughts of her punishment despite knowing full well that her mind was full of unfounded fantasies.

" _Naughty students get reprimanded."_

Glynda spent a significant amount of time turning her cheeks red as she continued slapping her rear with a crop and fulfilling the lifelong fantasies of teacher fetishes belonging to the crowd. With each hit, she added more and more force until she forgot whether or not her cries were accentuated or not. After feeling her ass start to sting with pleasure, she unstraddled the chair and straightened out.

" _Messy, messy, messy_ ," Glynda repeated to herself, red in the face from the thought of tearing her clothes apart and spanking herself. Sure, she could and would repair her outfit with a few waves of her hand, but the fact that she was doing it to begin with excited her. " _We're just getting started in making a mess,_ " she exerted as she heard a piercing rip, the buttons over her stomach starting to burst off of her. Her bodice, or rather, what was left of it, flopped over her waist, starting to fall off of her body now that it had lost any structural integrity. Her blouse was now a jacket, the flash of pale skin contrasting with a purple and black bra that was far too scandalous for a teacher to wear. Before the crowd received a sufficient look at her bare stomach, heaving breasts, and the panties quickly being revealed by her failing skirt, the curtain arose and circled around the woman on stage, giving her the perfect changing room while still maintaining her full figured silhouette.

The spotlights focused their heavy beams at the curtain, fully illuminating the makeshift stall and showing every single curve the silhouette it circled had, muddled only by her jagged cape and a large rectangle hovering around. The shadow of Glynda's full figure was completely apparent as she stood in her bra, panties, stockings, and boots after removing what was left of her top, trying to steady her breath and pretend she was at home by herself. She immediately dropped any chance of that happening as she made exaggerated movements so that everyone saw her shadowy form reach behind her back and grab at her bra clasp.

" _Here we go_..." Glynda thought, quietly cursing herself as she made a show of sliding her body out of her bra. " _They think you're topless. Ignore that and move on._ " Glynda was really grateful that she had worn pasties, just for that one bit of knowledge that she was still covered, but she knew that everyone looking at her silhouette saw her dangling her bra out to the side and imagined the best. " _Make a mess_ ," she repeated, trying to force the words to become a source of comfort as she felt herself losing control of her Semblance, watching the curtain shake as she tried to figure out if she wanted it to fall. Her heart was racing and her body felt flushed, but there was still a large part of her screaming that this was a bad idea. She ignored it as she watched her shadow bend over and slip off its panties. " _And now they think you're naked. Bless, I haven't felt this kind of atmosphere since school. Everyone always wanting the stern Ms. Goodwitch to be that fantasy..._ " As far as the crowd was concerned, Glynda Goodwitch was naked with nothing but boots, a cape, and a thin curtain separating her from dozens. She was still wearing pasties and admittedly very feeble black panties, but the crowd was not made aware of this fact and were left with the tantalizing dream.

The assumed naked Glynda very shyly parted the curtain and poked her head out, struggling to gather as much cloth as possible to cover her mostly uncovered breasts. A look of shame adorned her face as she levitated her stolen chair inside her changing room, revealing nothing but her glorious expression in the process. She sat it squarely in the center of her cover, sat down, and drew out her leg, letting the audience look at her silhouette do the same. Both removed their boots and showed off their perfectly defined legs before pulling off their stockings, furthering their descent into becoming a mess of nudity and joy.

Glynda struggled to maintain both her curtain and her illusion of nudity as brought the torn pieces of her clothes to her hands, still repeating, "Messy, messy, messy," under her breath. She hated messes. She loved messes. She hated the freedom the night was giving her. She loved the freedom the night was giving her. She hated that this was only going to be one single night. She loved that this was only going to be a single night.

" _Can't have such a mess._ "

The crowd watched as Glynda's top reformed into a single garment. There was a cry of disappointment when her shadow brought it to her chest, but the noise was silenced immediately as the figure began turning it into a nice, clean fold that she placed on the floating shelf, carefully positioned like it was in a clothing store to be sold. Her skirt followed shortly after, the tantalizing fragments returning to a modest garment to be folded neatly and aligned with the matching top. She retrieved her stockings, methodically put them as they should be, and placed them on the shelf, and she placed her boots with her crop in them on it afterward. Glynda removed her mismatched cape and quietly folded it as best she could and more or less admired her work. The audience watched with an audible curiosity as the saw a shadow of a seemingly completely naked and behind gorgeous woman... Neatly put her clothes away. The near silence was broken by a shout that resonated with something akin to fury.

" _CAN'T HAVE SUCH A MESS!"_

Glynda violently slammed her hands on her shelf, breaking the calming tranquility of her neatness. With a similarly violent tear, the steaming witch tore her hands across the shelf, angrily shooting her neatly folded clothes everywhere. Her top unfluttered as it burst out of her curtain. Her skirt fell limply to the ground as it passed outside of the changing room. Her boots and stockings hit the stage as Glynda's fury burst out of her cover. The shelf crashed into the gutter as the crowd shouted with joyous acceptance of the woman's refusal for cleanliness and order. She had become a perfect mess if her tantrum was anything to go by.

" _I must admit, that was some very nice stress relief,_ " Glynda thought as she calmed down. She had gotten everything out of her system. She had made her mess. She had made a mess of herself. She was back to being her normal, studious, stuck up, beautiful self. She was also still on stage.

" _Let's finish this then. It's improper to leave something incomplete_."

Glynda looked around, knowing full well her shapely shadow was visible as she stood, nearly naked behind her curtain. It had returned to being secure, not a single thread out of place and not a single shaking side in the perfect circle holding it up. A number of thoughts rounded her head about how to complete her routine, but now that she was done playing around like a horny college student, she could cross a large number of them off. She wasn't going to drop the curtain and show off her pasties and her tiny panties. That wasn't her. That wasn't the other her, either.

" _That should work. Let's do it, then_."

Glynda posed. Her seemingly naked silhouette made a large number of demure, professional looking poses as it danced across the curtain. She turned her body every which way, letting the audience memorize the curves of her rear, the roundness of her breasts, and the sculpted look of her legs, all while maintaining her modesty. She took one last drawing pose that was immediately recognizable to everyone in the crowd as the image of a beautiful, powerful, lascivious woman slowly and sensually removed her glasses like every one of her type does in dreams and fantasy. Satisfied, she allowed the last remnants of her messy side to return to her.

" _One last time."_

Glynda gripped the bottom of her curtain, making her shadow bend over and display her rear for no reason other than that she could, and tore. Hidden by her angle, the woman tore a long, messy strip of white cloth colored pink in the lights. She continued ruining her cover while just remaining out of sight to hide her bare body and continue letting the crowd believe she was naked. After a few minutes of ripping messy holes in her curtain, Glynda made use of her Semblance. The scraps lining the floor around her rose, danced in a short flurry of pink snow, then adhered to her body as she levitated them in just the perfect way to make a makeshift outfit.

" _Here's your beautiful mess, everyone_ ," Glynda joyously thought as her curtain lost the invisible strings holding it up. The woman's eyes gleamed as her golden hair traipsed down her head and fell over her shoulders. Mismatched sections of white clung to her through an impossible means, not held up by string, belt, or anything other that what seemed like pure will. Glynda Goodwitch stood before her crowd, dramatically displaying her hands as what was little more than a bikini covered her. Her breasts were barely hidden, the scraps of cloth adhering to her nipples and little else, letting her soft globes hang out and provide supple amounts of her pale under bust in addition to cleavage. An asymmetric line wrapped around her body and touched her arm, giving her a luscious sash that followed her bows and displays. Messy bits of cloth formed a sort of skirt, rounding her waist and covering her mound as another piece flowed off into nothing. Without her glasses, this woman looked straight out of an art piece from a decade long gone, the image of a divine presence turned teacher baring herself for the crowd. They cheered, hollered, threw their money, or otherwise sat in awe.

" _I guess messy can be good sometimes."_

Glynda brushed a lock of messy hair out of her face and fought the urge to put in back in a bun. She resisted, bowed, and made for backstage, her curtain and clothes following shortly after as she listened to the crowd explode.

And thus ended the tenth night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	13. She Was As Fine Wine

Order had returned to the previously crowded world of Wonderland. Queen had returned, and brought with him the previously established sense of proper management. Seats were well aligned, tables were the proper distance from each other, and people were able to move as freely as they needed to. A few waitresses skipped in between tables, caring trays of drinks throughout the club, unhindered by poor replacement level messes.

"My VAST apologies to those of you who saw our last show. I had some business to take care of, loose ends to tie up, and a... safety concern, but that's no excuse to have such a poor replacement." Queen sounded annoyed, clearly turned off by the fact that his call in was unsatisfactory. "However, in my travels to exotic far away lands, not everything was spent some admittedly well deserved R in fact, I met a lovely someone who I convinced to have a little break of their own. I'm always thinking of all of you. How nice of me." His familiar tone of sarcasm and a lack of seriousness was met with the dimming of the lights, plunging the room into darkness.

"My new friend came a ways to get her; all the way from the bayou in fact, so please treat her nicely. She deserves it. And she says you guys deserve a special on drinks. Halfway through– you'll know, trust me– starts Happy Hour."

Queen's acquisition smiled brightly, thinking of her chance meeting with the well spoken man in red. After a brief chat and a number of drinks, she had agreed to come all the way down to Vale and have a little fun with his work, and she could tell she'd be well received.

" _Hey, waitress, you mind if I ask what you'd recommend? And also ask if you'd be willing to have a little chat about an opportunity that you may be interested in? I run a club, and I feel like someone like you would be very popular."_

The woman had told him that he'd have to wait until she finished working in a few minutes, considering how late it was, but brought him a glass of strong brandy after a short back and forth on tastes. A few minutes later, she was on the other side of his table, a drink of her own in hand.

" _You see, I'm on... Vacation right now... Complicated stuff, but you look like you're just the kind of person who would enjoy a vacation of her own, and let me tell you about Vale and a place called Wonderland."_

The woman took a sip of her drink and looked at Queen with her shining face.

" _That. It's what you're doing right there. That face is enough to warrant me asking you to accompany me on a business deal. That... Coyness you have. It's a really desirable trait, and no, that's not hyperbole. You mind if I ask your name?"_

The woman decided to play more with being coy. She was intrigued with the offer, but felt like she could make the man sitting before her work. She danced around her name, not divulging that crucial bit of information.

" _Playful to a LOVELY degree. I do like you_." Queen took a swig of his drink and had a coy thought of his own as he raised his glass. He eyed it for a second before saying, " _Well, Ms... Brandy. Yeah, that's it. Ms. Brandy, what do you say about another round of drinks? On me, of course; I've been told I have good taste."_

The woman now referred to as Brandy laughed a cute laugh and clinked her glass to Queen's. She nodded.

" _One last thing: what's it like being an innkeeper? Surely a skirt of that length is better suited to my line of work rather than yours, but I guess since you'll be joining me, it'll work out."_

The curtain burst open with a glowing enthusiasm. A positively bouncing silhouette traipsed down the catwalk, near skipping under the green lights bathing it. Energy, joy, and pleasantry radiated from the figure, filling the room with a feeling of camaraderie and cheer usually reserved for times surrounded by drinks and friends. The room seemed to warm from the seedy establishment it was into a more friendly and loose atmosphere as the lights in the club raised just the slightest bit.

" _Such a warm welcome~_ "

Brandy twirled her way down the catwalk, playfully skipping in time with the loose beat and feeling the air of the room lighten just through her presence. Queen was right; she did need this vacation. She deserved a treat. She deserved to be noticed. They deserved to see more of her.

The innkeeper reached the main stage as the lights strengthened once more. Her auburn hair danced down the side of her gentle face, wavy, luscious, and a well fitting color for her assumed named of Brandy. The other side was charmingly tucked behind her ear, set with a simple silver earring and opening up her large, bright green eyes to sparkle over her adorable freckles and beaming smile that could melt the iciest heart. Her ponytail caressed her neck before spilling onto her shoulder and encroaching over her speckled bust. She wore a white top with short, puffy sleeves contained by a small, black, and sleeved bodice that brought out the green lining of her outfit. Her freckled cleavage was full behind the olive hems, and sat just high enough to be considered appropriate to work in. Leftover from her job, she wore a homely apron, which, when revealed with a coy twirl, was tied behind her back with a beautifully made bow. She wore an olive skirt, and was it _ever_ a skirt. It sat at the absolute perfect length to be just enough cover and just enough tease, and looked like the slightest breeze would show all of her joyous secrets as she bounced around the stage. The glimpses underneath the idyllic green garment revealed beautifully pale thighs that quickly dropped into pure white thigh highs and further into black slippers. The look of the cheery woman who handed men the keys to their rooms along with a hearty drink and a blown kiss was fully completed by her holding a rounded drink tray, covering her stomach as it lay flat across, as if she was ready to provide any and every service with a smile.

" _Pleasure to be of service!"_ Brandy thought as she curtsied with a cute wink. The crowd ate her, her appearance, and her positivity up as she proudly stepped forward. Her skirt rustled in the worst best way, gently edging up her legs while showing nothing but the perfection of the area around the waistband of her thighhighs, her skin pillowing ever so slightly underneath the scruff of her socks. She released a hand from her tray and grabbed a pole before stretching out and near singing as she swung around it, looking like she was enjoying life to the fullest as she spun. " _This was definitely worth the trip!"_

Brandy spun off the pole, her skirt twirling with her, still not revealing anything out of what the crowd could only assume was spite. She shifted to another shaft and put her back to it, reaching her free hand as high up as it could go and gripping the pole. She lowered her body, smoothly snaking her way down as she spun, kicking up a leg in the process as the other folded inward. She stopped, her beaming grin facing the audience as she sat posing against the pole. She lowered her hand and intimately clutched her tray to her chest like a security blanket, her face becoming far gentler and loving as she stood up.

" _Okay, I know I'm off work, but that REALLY bothers me_..."

Brandy decided to run with her image and hopped down into the gutter between the stage and the wall separating it from the room. She smiled her coy smile as she sat on the divide, giggling as she arced her legs around it, flashing her panties to those lucky enough to be on the proper side as she made a perfect round. She bounced up with a glowing enthusiasm, holding out her tray with a defined balance. She held it out to a nearby table populated by a young blonde man and asked, "Sir?"

The blonde man looked a bit confused at the woman that was supposed to be on stage, but realized her intent and placed his empty drink on her tray. Brandy giggled, bounced a bit, and went about to the next table that needed tending. She made her way around the floor of the club, brightening the world with her smile as she retrieved empty bottles and glasses from all the patrons trying to see under her skirt. She didn't discourage them, flitting about and keeping her cover only because this was her everyday life and she dealt with this crowd near daily. Brandy loved looking back at the people with their eyes planted firmly on her rear only to see them realize it wouldn't happen.

" _Not while I work!_ "

Brandy finished her round through Wonderland and deposited her tray onto the bar, where a grateful attendant thanked her for helping and sent her in her way. Happy now that the room was cleaner, the shining innkeeper flashed underneath her skirt once more as she arced over the divide of the barrier, showing more of the club that she and her impossibly clingy skirt didn't intend to tease them forever. With a hop, she returned to the main stage and caught herself in a spin around the nearest pole. Gleefully giggly, she spun off and found herself in perfect presentation for the club to see her.

" _I think it's about time we get started!_ " Brandy thought as she turned around. Bending forward slightly, the table closest to her could just make out underneath her skirt as she pulled the bow adorning her back, taking her sweet time before plucking her apron off. With a back facing smirk, she dropped it to the floor and kicked her heel up, jubilantly posing as voices raised. She started prancing to a nearby pole, pulling at the strings on her bodice as her skirt continued to show only the slightest hints. With some fidgeting to account for the sleeves, Brandy removed her black top and spun around the pole, smoothly transitioning from her playful demeanor to a more seductive step. Her remaining white blouse rode up her soft stomach, showing off her waist as she spun. The freckles on her bust only ever became more apparent as she drew her fingers down her cleavage, beaming as bills flew towards her. She fell to her knees, spread out her legs and further prevented the audience from seeing her secrets as she lowered a hand over her skirt. The ire from the lacking view of her panties was quickly forgotten as she traced her other arm down her body, flowing her soft hands over her softer curves as she presented. She never stopped filling the room with her giggling voice, spreading the joy of camaraderie everywhere.

" _I think it's about time. Happy Hour's now!_ "

Brandy slowly raised herself to a stand, putting a finger on her lips as her face grew more lascivious. She slowly threaded her arms through her puffy sleeves before starting to lift her top off at an ever slower pace. The music swelled as her hems reached her breasts, and a final forceful tug was rudely interrupted by the lights blowing out. The room sat in darkness as the music choked out.

" _Drinks and my clothes are half off._ "

A single emerald spotlight hit the stage like a blow from a hammer, loosing the striking figure resting against the pole, lifting her body with one arm in order to maintain her pose. Brandy's legs were brought out to their prime length as she stretched them out, giving an immaculate path to follow up her legs and revealing that she had removed her skirt under the cover of shadows to reveal an even shorter one. This new olive garment covered her lower half by an inch from the front, and didn't by several inches from the back. Her panties were red as wine and conformed perfectly to her rear as she twirled to reveal the lacking length of her skirt. They matched her newly revealed bra: small, perfectly fit, covering just enough, and were the color of fine drink and the perfect shade to bring out the freckles adorning her pale body. Her features were immaculate in her state of undress and her thigh highs, and her beautiful smile only accentuated her status further.

" _And NOW you can look while I work!_ "

Brandy gave a quick spin around the pole she was posing on before standing straight. With a very noticeable hip sway, the innkeeper swung her way down the stage and gracefully hopped off into the gutter. To the crowd's delight, her new, shorter skirt had no qualms revealing her panties as it flew up from her drop, nor when she twirled over the divide. With a skirt flipping spring in her step, Brandy made straight for the bar, casually turning her head back to smile and wink at every last person gazing at her as her panties flashed with ever step. She retrieved her tray and began making another round through the club.

With a smile, a wink, and a lovely close up of her bra, Brandy began collecting more empty bottles and glasses, this time significantly less covered than her first run through. She only ever laughed harder as she witnessed patrons hurriedly downing their drinks for an excuse to draw her towards them. It worked, and she took a tray full of dishes to the bar before going back for more, knowing her hastening of the emptying of drinks would definitely cause more to be purchased. She made her rounds several times, feeling her skirt fly up and be flown up by daring enough customers as she passed by them. As she finished collecting every currently empty glass, she ducked behind the bar and disappeared.

" _And yet you're all still thirsty~_ "

Brandy's torso reappeared over the bar, holding her tray to her side as she continued to beam her glowing smile. She gave the counter a quick wipe down before traipsing out the side, revealing her now lack of a skirt, as well as shoes and her thigh highs. The impossibly cute innkeeper sashayed her way through the club, wearing nothing but her smile and her underwear as she passed by blushing table after blushing table. Her walk was confident and coy, giving every impression that this woman knew what she was doing and loved every second of it. With a final flourish and insightful look at her thighs, Brandy found herself back up on stage. Her head titled as she smiled her brightest smile, closing her eyes and becoming everyone's everything for a split second.

" _I could go for a drink_."

Brandy spun around each of the poles one last time, letting every corner take in her red wine panties as she flourished her tray. Her body glistened with sweat as she spun, stroked, and seduced, feeling the love from everyone looking at her. She giggled. Her thoughts drifted to ending the show and relaxing with a glass of Queen's finest.

" _Brandy sounds nice_."

The innkeeper went to the center of the stage, where everyone could best marvel at her. With a final glow, she smiled and waved goodbye to the club, fully intent on returning one day. Feeling like giving a final farewell, Brandy's free hand drifted behind her back.

" _Definitely worth the trip!"_

Brandy's bra fell to the floor as she raised her tray to her chest. She bowed, knowing full well her top consisted of a drink tray and nothing else. The crowd watched, mouths agape, as the woman on stage's breasts pillowed into the dark plastic, lusciously flattening her soft skin as her cleavage squished against it. Brandy turned and began walking away, giving a final look at her perfect bare back and her perfect rear in her perfect panties. She gave a coy wiggle.

And thus ended the eleventh night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	14. Bonus: Blake Made A Deal

"You're kidding, right? Just me? Why would anyone want that?" Blake looked disinterested as she played with her makeup in a mirror. "When you have girls like Yang at your disposal?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you, or do you really not understand that A, people love dark haired waifs with clearly mysterious pasts, B, cat ears are probably at the top of the list in terms of realistic fetishes, and C, you look amazing in short shorts? Yes, they want the, 'beautiful dark haired girl with the cute ears and a secret,' all to themselves for a bit." Queen raised his hands in mock defeat as he finished speaking. "I guess that I just have to tell them no..." His tone was sarcastic, as always. "And they offered so much, too."

"Oh, really?" Blake smirked, but she couldn't help but blush at the complements. She maintained her casual look and still didn't turn to look at Queen as she brushed her hair. "How terrible."

"They're blonde if that helps. You seem to like those from what I gather."

Blake looked at Queen with an annoyed glance mixed with a sly smile. "Well, it's not like you're wrong..." She felt catty, but she also couldn't deny that she was interested in seeing who would pay for a private dance with her. "I'll do it."

"If you want, I could make it a bit easier with my Semblance. Ms. Xiao Long seemed to enjoy her time... If a bit too much. I promise that was more her than me, but she asked."

"That's fine. And please refrain from allowing my partner to do that again in the future." Blake thought about what she had heard go down when Yang "performed," and how she had been sent a certain video afterwards that gave her a good impression of how her night went. She turned redder at the thought of what was on that message. "How much did you say they were willing to pay for me?"

"Way more than they should have, which is why I'm considered a good business man. As for your blonde, that's up to her, but I swear that I won't let her go crazy like that again."

"You better."

"On your way, they're paying for your time." Queen started shooshing Blake out of her seat.

"Just a moment. They've waited this long." Blake took her time cleaning up her makeup in her mirror. She took a final glance, smiled at her reflection, and brushed her hair a bit. Once she was sufficiently beautified, she quieted Queen's rushing and made for one of the private rooms.

"Remember, they like the ears," Queen said as Blake passed him by. She cocked her head, wiggled her cat ears, and sashayed past him in the way she always did. "Oh, and they got drinks. Grab a bottle on your way. And don't feel that they deserve anything special; they paid for you, not a doll. Do what makes them happy and you comfortable."

Blake looked back, nodding to her boss as she made a detour. She grabbed a bottle of champagne and a few glasses, organized them on a tray, and made for the room with a distinct look of a waitress.

Blake slipped into the room, clicking the handle and pushing the door open with her hip as she balanced her tray. Inside was a tiny runway with a pole at the end, just big enough for a private show, along with a few seats and tables for the viewers. She placed the bottle and the glasses onto the table most centered, then readied herself for her one on one. She was a bit nervous, seeing as she had only ever done big shows on the main stage, and one or two performances of this size, but with a party of several rather than one man. Something about the intimacy of it made her feel like this was her first dance all over again. She absentmindedly brushed her hair again, knocking the loose strands of hair she had just put up back over her face. Nervously forcing a smile, she flattened the drink tray over her body and held it with both hands, hiding the bits of herself that she had learned were her most desirable; her waist and rear now sat behind a circle of plastic as she waited for her admirer.

Blake stood around, waiting for the door to open so she could get started. Getting impatient after several minutes, she started looking around the tiny room to see of there was a better way to greet the payer other than just standing by all cute. She brushed her hair out of her face again, undoing her work in front of the mirror further and further. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt this nervous, and she couldn't explain why. She tried to calm down as she sat down in a chair that would be behind the door once it opened. Crossing her legs, Blake waited until the person opened it so that they could start their session by taking in her shapely calves.

Eventually, after much fidgeting and self reassurance that she was fine with the events that were about to unfold, the door opened and a man walked in. Blake was shocked at how young he looked as he turned and noticed her; as Queen had said, he was blonde as could be, which only made his childish face younger. She imagined they had to be around the same age if he was allowed to order drinks, but she still felt a bit more comfortable knowing that the boy currently gazing longingly at her thighs was in her range rather than being some creep twice her age. She felt a weight lift off due in part that she also found him kind of attractive, at least once she got past the lascivious look at the young face. He had pinkish eyes, a round nose, round everything else, and a grin that continued to grow as Blake unfurled her legs before crossing the opposite side over. He wore a featureless black dress shirt and jeans, and a few expensive looking necklaces, playing with one as he followed her legs to her thighs to her outfit as he stared, not saying anything.

"Yes?" Blake asked, Cheshire smile adorning her face as she left a soft purr at the end of her question. "Would you like to start?" Blake giggled as the boy withdrew a bit, clearly nervous. Blake stood up and posed to better her figure.

Blake had her hair up for once. While she usually let it loose into the long, straight flow, today she has a ponytail to help keep herself cool and to differ up her style a bit. Her bangs still refused to stay behind her ear, and flecks continued to drip into her face. Her bow, usually covering her Faunus ears, instead tied the tail together to make sure the man paying for her got what he asked for; Queen had said he thought her ears were cute, and she liked that her usual marker of being substandard was instead a point of pride, even if it was purely for her attractiveness. Her amber eyes sparkled as she put on a playful smile that made her look straight out of fantasy as she scanned the blonde before her. She blushed as she thought of what she'd soon be doing for him and him alone, which only made her soft face softer and gentler. She had affixed a collar around her neck with a small golden bell, partly because it drove the Faunus fetishists crazy, and also because she genuinely enjoyed making a rhythm as she danced to her own beat. She wore a white zip up jacket with far more cleavage than was likely intended, as the beginnings of a decorative violet top were visible between the skin of her breasts. What the sleeves didn't cover were instead wrapped up with her jet black ribbons, tied tight into adorable little bows on either ring finger rather than just around her wrists. Her exposed midriff helped show off her immaculate hips with the help of a low hanging, off center belt holding up a black sheet of cloth outline with a vibrant purple that prevented any early looks at Blake's famed rear. The violet contrasted and complemented the dark onyx pants that dripped below her stomach and showed off her tone and the two very distinct lines that pointed to any man's end goal. Another pair of lines went down the sides of her pants, stripes of white hugging every single curve of her waist, legs, thighs, everything in order to show that it would be impossible for any average woman to fit into them, and instead only one with perfect legs could. Her boots likewise ran up her luscious and tightly bound legs, the heels increasing her stature as well as further cementing her idyllic lower half.

"Oh, okay..." The blonde started, taking in Blake as she readied the bottle of champagne, his breath seemingly gone. "O-okay... Wow... Y-you're very pretty." He stuttered every word as he sat down, by lack of oxygen or simply a want of rest. Blake couldn't tell.

"Oh?" Blake perked up her cat ears as she spoke, giggling as she saw the blonde notice his apparent favorite trait and shrink further into his seat. She was really glad that this person was the one she'd do her first private show for; he was clearly meek, unwilling to overstep any boundaries, and also cute enough to be allowed to overcome a few certain hurdles the cat girl would normally never do with clearly horny and racist patrons, high paying or otherwise. She thought him being so flustered because of her was adorable, considering she was almost entirely dressed save a bit of extra cleavage. She could have some fun with him, to both of their benefits. "Am I?" She tried to remember if she had ever seen the boy before, as he clearly saw (and loved) her, enough to pay a large sum to get her alone. He felt familiar only because he was a cute blonde that probably at one point she winked at, but she saw a lot of young student types that fell in love with a single twirl walk through Wonderland.

The blonde was bright red after minute one as he shied away. "Yes." He became slightly more confident and sat up. Blake gave him a glass and poured him his drink, smiling and purring just loud enough to be audible. "You're probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Blake couldn't help but blush. She had heard that line a hundred times, but the tone of the blonde wasn't one filled with possessiveness, lust, or a desire to see her with her clothes off. The boy meant what he said. She stood back a bit, stunned. "Oh... You're pretty cute, too. And forward. I like that," Blake said as she increased her smile unintentionally. She meant her words far less, but she did like how up front he was, even if the check he had to write was enough to show his feelings. She felt warm as the blonde's face lit up in response. "Mind if I ask your name? And what you'd like to see?"

"I don't really feel comfortable telling you my name..." The blonde shied back once again, not expecting the question. "I'm not really supposed to be here for a number or reasons. But since I feel like the luckiest man ever, you can call me Lucky. Is it right to ask your name?"

"Well, it seems unfair for you to have a cute nickname. How about you call me... Bella?" Blake looked at Lucky, winking as he accepted her admittedly lazy pseudonym. It's not as if he'd ever learn her real name, unless he got really brave all of a sudden. "Besides, it's just like the books. Everything's a secret and that makes it so much better."

"Well, okay, Ms. Bella, why don't you... Have a drink with me?" Lucky raised a spare glass to Blake.

Shocked, Blake froze and blinked a few times, her ears wiggling.

"Umm... You know that's not how this usually works, right?"

"I know, I know. I paid a lot of money to see you. I want to see you, not just your body. That can c-come later, right?" Lucky twiddled his fingers nervously. "Is that creepy? I just want to talk a bit..."

Blake didn't really know what to think, but as long as Lucky was offering, she felt there was no harm. She took the glass he had held out to her, sat down across from him, and poured some champagne. "You know, it's probably against my bosses' policy to drink while I'm working. But I'm here to do what you like, so I'm sure it's fine." She held out her glass to him.

"T-thank you." Lucky clinked his glass to Blake's and toasted.

"Only one, okay? Then I should make this time special for you."

"That's fine," Lucky replied, excited at the prospect. "So... What do you like to do?"

Blake still felt a bit strange that her strip show had turned into a date, but she decided to entertain the blonde in front on her. "Well, I looooove to read," she emphasized. She suddenly felt like playing with Lucky a bit as he drank up her words with his champagne. "I like mystery books because they're always so creative and interesting, I like reading about history and how the world became what it is today, and... I really like those cheesy romance novels. They're so bad sometimes, but they're fun to read if I feel like laughing."

Lucky smiled at Blake opening up. "Are you reading–"

"I also loooooooove _smut_." Blake emphasized the word, trailing it off her tongue.

Lucky stopped with his mouth open, gawking. "Like, with... BDSM and all that?"

Blake's expression changed from pleasant to vaguely dominatrix, gazing as if she were looking straight through Lucky, her eyebrow raised. "It gives me ideas... Some good. Some bad. Some naughty. Maybe I learned a few things that I can show you?" She took a long sip of her drink, trying not to giggle too hard at Lucky's expression.

"R-really? You'd do that?"

"Oh, would you look at that: my drink's all gone," Blake smirked as she put her glass down. "I guess I have to." She stood up and stroked Lucky's face, which was burning to the touch and the eye. Turning to give a clear look at the way she moved her hips, she walked to the end of the room and stepped up to the end of the catwalk. She ran a hand through her hair, listened to the constant beat of the music, and struck a pose.

" _Lucky, huh?"_

Blake started strutting down the catwalk, expediting her process of her usual routine due to the brevity of the stage. She twirled and jumped back, leaving a duplicate behind to bend down and wink, then followed by sending another that marked her unzipping her top. The next clone gave the image of the cat girl ripping her top open, exposing the complicated lattice of her top and forming a jacket. Her breasts were covered by pure violet, laced every which way to form a web that held up her considerable breasts without showing too much all at once. It criss crossed her neck, forming an X pattern that windowed her improved cleavage perfectly. A fourth mirror forced its arms back, stretching out like a cat and bolstering her bust and the desire of her stomach with a purr. The real Blake reached the pole as her white top floated off of her body and onto Lucky's lap, her belt and skirts following soon after.

"W-wow, okay..." Lucky weakly stuttered as he looked up at Blake, eyes set with perceived love. He placed his shaking hands over his champagne glass.

Blake met Lucky's eyes and purred. "Cat got your tongue?" She giggled as she covered her mouth and wiggled her ears. "I heard that in a book once; thought it was fun~"

Lucky succeeded an attempt to regain his composure and leaned forward, getting close to Blake as he looked up at her. "Well... What came after that? In the story?" His tone was significantly cockier, but he swallowed hard immediately after saying it. He slackened his face, sinking his eyes into a lascivious stare with a matching smirk.

Blake smirked as she thought about making her own story that'd fit right in with _Ninjas of Love. "Though I can think up a better name.._." Blake twirled around the pole and came to rest at the bottom, sitting close to the edge of the stage, right in front of Lucky. "Then the young, innocent Faunus girl continued undressing. She had her cute blonde lover slide off her boots, slowly."

"Oh," Lucky said as he understand his role in Blake's story. He reached out his hands and grabbed the base of the cat's boot once she lifted it towards him. Her leg seemed to glide across the air as he tugged at the heel, removing it instantly and letting a dainty purple sock be released.

"The boy removed her boot, freeing the girl of it. He looked on with lust in her eyes as she waited to be touched."

Lucky waited blankly until Blake moved or her other leg. He kept waiting. He continued to wait, watching Blake's smile keep widening, her leg still right in front of him. He looked down to her foot, her toes wiggling under the sock, then back up to her amber eyes staring right at him. He understood her point.

"Go on," Blake purred, smirking. " _I am so glad you're not some creep. Here's my thanks_."

Lucky hesitantly drew his hand to Blake's foot, caressed it, then began gently moving up to her calves, taking in the feel of her tight pants and the luscious leg beneath them. Blake moaned as he ran his hands across it, stopping only when she drew her leg back and extended the other one. Lucky removed her sock as she passed, then followed her lead as she allowed him to remove her other boot and the matching purple.

Blake drew her bare feet back towards her body after letting Lucky have his fill of her calves, never allowing him to go past her knee, not that he appeared to want to. Climbing back to a standing position entwined around the pole, she graciously said, "Thank you. These boots are just soooo tight sometimes," as she twirled again.

"No. No, thank you, Bella. You're just..." Lucky trailed off, losing himself in Blake's hip sway.

"I know," Blake giggled, wiggling her cat ears to Lucky's never ending desire. She returned to her story, spinning. "Then the naughty little kitty danced for him. The man just sat back and watched."

Lucky, still acclimating to his role as both private patron and storybook character, hesitantly asked, "Could you show me how she danced?" He poured another glass of champagne, filling it with golden bubbly liquid.

"I'd love to."

Blake put her back to the pole she was resting on and locked her hands around it, far above her head. They fiddled around almost unnoticeably, the ribbons tied around her fingers falling as she dexterously unwound them. She lowered herself, biting her lip as her knees splayed out, her pants still unbelievably tight and showing the smallest details of her legs. She held her position for a second, letting her breasts jiggle ever so slightly before thrusting her waist forward as she rose, directing herself towards Lucky. She couldn't explain why, but she really wanted to give the blonde as good a time as he could have, not because of his shy nature or bottomless wallet, but for some unexplained need to. She felt happy knowing that he felt happy to be part of her story.

Blake's hand slipped off the pole, causing her to fall. Lucky shot up in his seat, only to fall back down as Blake continued twirling, her hand griping one of her ribbons that now swung her from the pole. The other trailed behind her like a tail, affixed to her waist without notice. She spiraled around the shaft, getting shorter as she met the ground with her knees, smiling sunshine at Lucky. Her mock tail followed closely behind, coupled with her ears dancing on top of her head.

"Want to know what happened next?" Blake asked, bringing her free hand to her mouth to stifle her happiness.

"I'd like to say you could skip to the end." Lucky was watching intently, shedding the shyness and getting absorbed into Blake's pages. She pouted ever so slightly, intentionally making her face as cute as possible.

"But then you'd miss all the lead up," Blake mused, chiding Lucky. "Besides, we're just about to get to the good part~"

"Really? Do go on with that voice of yours."

Blake blushed as she stood back up, still feeling like this was the first time someone had flirted with her. She looked down at Lucky, smiled at him with a lust filled grin before saying, "This was when the girl got down to her panties. She made the boy watch as she hesitantly hooked her fingers into that tight, tight waistband." Blake made well on her counterpart's actions, forcing her fingers to combat her pants' grip around her waist, her face carrying just the right amount of want and apprehension. She winked at Lucky before turning away from him, pushing her butt towards the best viewpoint.

"Just watch? How could she be so cruel?" Lucky was leaning as far forward as he could, waiting for every last word as his eyes fixated on Blake's perfect rear.

"The girl was pure... Untouched by men. She was scared, but she knew she wanted it. To make him happy."

Blake slowly drew her hands downward, forcing her waistband to go with them. Black turned to a precious purple as her best feature became more and more featured. Violet lace caressed her skin, holding her waist and covering all it needed to and nothing more as it became apparent that she was wearing a skimpy thong, her flawless, full, beautiful ass pointed straight at Lucky, who did and said nothing. Blake let him look and let him look hard.

"Then the girl asked the boy what he thought. She knew, of course, but she _needed_ to hear it. She _had_ to know." Blake wiggled her ass, her mock tail twirling in the low light. She turned her head back, smiling as she drew from her bend to a standing position, her butt jiggling as she locked into place.

Lucky continued to stare, eyes wide and incapable of speaking. Before him was Blake Belladonna, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and she was wearing violet lingerie and a collar. Her ears, her eyes, her everything was flawless to him, and he loved every second of it as she continued to stare back at him, allowing him to gaze at her unclothed rear and the delicate straps of her bra. He loved the ponytail, he loved the way she swayed her hips with every movement, and he loved that beautiful face that was straight from fantasy.

"You're..." Lucky said, finally managing to break the silence. Blake continued to wiggle her butt, giggling. "It's..." His thoughts formulated. "You're perfect... You're beautiful."

Blake was scarlet as she turned to face Lucky. " _So many times. So many times I've been called that_." She strode towards him, standing on the edge of the stage, letting the blonde stare directly at the front of her panties. They were small. Very small. Blake became more aware of this fact as she remembered the her mound was the only thing covered; Lucky got a long, full look at her thighs and every single area surrounding her sex. Every single inch of her pale, pale skin was on display save her secrets, and this only caused her to warm more. Usually she was too far from the crowd to show off this much, but here she was, only a few feet from the one man in the room with her.

"That's such a cliched line," Blake said, biting her lip. She hopped off the stage and began approaching Lucky, who fell hard back into his seat. "But it's just so beautiful. Pour me another drink."

Lucky obliged the command with shaking hands, filling a glass with champagne and handing it to Blake. She took it and downed the entire glass in an instant, her ears continuing their endless wiggle. She looked down at the man, her eyes burning gold.

"And then the beautiful girl let the man take her in. So, so much of her."

Blake, a foot away from the sitting Lucky, danced. She swayed her hips, accentuating her usual movements with rhythm. She turned and shook her ass from side to luscious side, burning the image in. She faced the man and rattled her breasts, sending them out of control in her tiny top. She purred like a kitten as she pawed like one, playing to every desire of her patron. She ran her hands up and down her body, tracing her curves and going over her chest, squeezing and moaning. She let loose her ponytail, releasing her hair into the straight shimmering shadow that trailed behind her. She looked the man called Lucky straight in the eye and let him know he deserved this.

Lucky did as he was told; he took Blake in. Every curve, every bounce, every sway was his to view alone. He only moved when Blake started to slow down.

"Is that where the story ends?" Lucky asked, eyes glistening with joy. "Because I can't imagine a better ending."

"I can," Blake replied, smiling deviously.

Blake straddled Lucky, her thighs resting on his knees as he watched in awe. She caressed his face and smiled, her eyes closing to show that she was unimaginably happy. She retrieved her hand and hooked both under her top. Without wasting a second, she tore the violet over her head, exposing her considerable and perfect breasts. Her bell rang as her breasts fell back into place. Her olive skin was flawless, unmarred by any blemish as her pert nipples displayed her arousal. Timed with her subtle breathing, her breasts rose and fell, gorgeous soft pillows that looked immaculate, especially at a distance counted in inches.

"And then the girl asked for another drink."

Blake waited and waited, knowing it'd be a long time before her request was fulfilled. Lucky just stared, shifting his focus from her face to her breasts to her sex, resting on his thighs, covered only by a thin slip of purple. After a considerable time, both their glasses were filled. Blake swiveled and sat on the blonde's lap, her shoulder put to his chest and her head resting firmly on his shoulder, her legs off to the side as they playfully kicked around.

Blake and Lucky more than enjoyed each other's company as they talked and talked about books and history and Faunus and everything they could think of. All the while a topless Blake rested on the man's lap, cheerily drinking champagne with a bright smile on her flushed face. Lucky never made a move, impossibly content with Blake's actions and not desiring anything more than she wanted to give him. Eventually, the pair heard a few meticulous knocks on the door, the signal from Queen that time was up. Blake swung herself off of Lucky, stumbling slightly.

"It seems our fairytale can't last forever," Blake said, pouting and slurring ever so slightly.

"It doesn't matter. I got my perfect ending. Maybe one day there'll be a Part Two, but for now, I'm satisfied. It was the greatest pleasure meeting you, Bella." Lucky waved goodbye, beaming, and stepped out of the room.

" _What a cute story..."_

Blake was happy with the deal she had made. She felt like she made a friend, even if she would never meet him again. She was also glad she was done for the night, considering she was both tipsy and would never have the heart to please a bunch of racists and overaged kids after Lucky. She sighed, knowing that her story was just a story. Lucky was nice, but she didn't and wouldn't love him. Still, she went home knowing that she made a life better.


	15. She Was As Gentleness

It had been too long since Club Wonderland had put on a good show. The line of Beacon Beauties had seemed to grow thin; while there were an absolute excess of beautiful women attending school, no fancy, Beacon Beauty shows had been put on in a while. The club maintained a steady audience, and tonight was no different, with a decent handful occupying the tables. The night passed, and suddenly more people appeared, quickly filling the room as the night drew on. Soon enough, the room was full of noisy patrons, quickly silenced by the intercom.

"Hello, hello, everyone," the familiar voice of Queen started. "I'm glad to see the message had been received; yes, tonight, we have a new starlet to grace the stage, and let me tell you that she is, like ALL of my flowers, beautiful and ready to put on a show." After a brief pause, he followed up a few stray buzzes of the intercom with, "I do apologize for the delay, but shockingly, it's not every day that a pretty young thing passes into my office looking for something to lighten spirits and student loans. Plus there's workshopping to be done on how best to bring their lovely talents to light. That's hard work, y'know? Anyway, let me grab those lights." A second passed, and the lights left, leaving the club in a sweat scented darkness.

"Oh, she's a Faunus, too. Feels like we don't get enough of those here, but I digress. A photographer, too, but sadly, I couldn't convince her to let me see any of her private shoots, though they MAY BE out there, and MAY OR MAY NOT BE of some of my other girls from what I gathered. She wouldn't say, and I don't push people. She could just be lying, but she perked up when I mentioned a few names. Anyway, I'm droning. Let's get to the reason you're all here."

Velvet, as always, was a bit nervous. She rarely felt confident, whether because of her very noticeable and self-thought-to-be-unappealing rabbit ears, or her self perception that she was bland compared to those around her; just considering Coco, she felt second to the gorgeous fashion queen who brought all eyes to her with her outfits and who casually mowed down Grimm with a minigun. Still, her recent adventures in modeling for her own camera had given her a better view of her body. Velvet took a deep breath. She was ready.

" _You look a little nervous. ...You don't look shocked, nor do you look offended, so I guess that's just the default. Well, if you're sure, I do guarantee that you'll do amazing; I take it you're not too overly fond of those lovely ears– yes, lovely, don't look so surprised– but I assure you that that's not your only desirable trait."_

Velvet was a bit taken aback. Coco always told her that she was pretty, but she noticed that those compliments usually came after run ins with Cardin and his friends. With that in mind, being told without prompting that she was attractive was a pleasant surprise. She felt prettier, and smiled for it.

" _You have a very gentle smile. It's nice. Please forget that I run a strip club and know that I don't see that very often. Charming people is part of my job description, but I do mean what I say."_

Velvet blushed, still getting used to being complimented in such a forward way. She felt far more comfortable than when she had ducked her way into the dark office she sat in. She also felt more confident about her body. She had always been in amazing shape due to being a huntress, but she still felt like all the other girls grabbed more attention. Right now, she felt different. She felt better. She felt cute.

" _Now the hard part. I do know this may be a sore spot, but how familiar are you with old school softcore mags and their ~amazing~ taste in outfits? You know, the one that... Ahem... "Capitalizes" on that lovely trait of yours? I don't suppose you've ever taken any shots that'd fit in with one of those with that camera? Forget it, it doesn't matter and I can guarantee that you'd look great in a one piece."_

A very distinguishable silhouette slowly broke out from behind the deep red curtains. Beneath a warm brown light, the audience could immediately deduce what kind of Faunus graced the stage, the shadow of big floppy ears reminding all of that one famous magazine read behind closed doors. They sincerely hoped that the girl would make good on the unspoken promise to uphold the legacy of a man named Hue Hefner.

" _Wooh. Let's go!_ "

Velvet paraded down the stage, mimicking Coco's glamorous strut that she had seen so many times. Whether on the runway or the streets, her teammate just had a way with walking. " _And if there's one thing I'm good at_..." Velvet giggled as she thought about her knack for copying motions, displaying her talents as her hips swayed perfectly. She was glad that she wasn't really alone doing this; even if they wouldn't know how helpful they were, all of Velvet's friends were by her side in spirit, guiding her hips and helping solidify a picturesque strut. Coco's sexy sashay, Yang's boisterous confidence, Ruby's youthful cheeriness, Pyrrha's powerful strut, Weiss' dainty step, Blake's deep mystery, and so many more added to the list of people guiding Velvet as she moved down the stage. Her confidence was at an all time high, even if she still was nervous about her outfit's level of decency. Coco hadn't even approved it, not that Velvet particularly wanted her to know about this little adventure, at least not until she decided whether or not the confidence boost was temporary.

Velvet stepped into a bright scarlet light as she passed the halfway point of the runway. Her step slowed as she realized her body and outfit were now in view; first to notice were her ears, floppy and adorable as the hung from her warm brown hair. Her face betrayed her step, coated with an anxiousness brought on by her first runway of this type. Over a full black bodystocking, she wore a gold lined, coffee colored, tight-as-could-be one piece bikini. Worn over it was a matching, cropped, high collared jacket, the short warm brown zipped up over her breasts and instead directing attention to her shoulders, decorated by golden armor bits. More gold hung from her wrists, large warm cuffs capturing the spotlight along with a matching belt. Her blackened legs stretched well until they hit gold heels, clicking down as the Faunus continued down the runway.

Even completely covered, Velvet felt like she was naked; she had never had this many eyes on her at once, and never with this much lust set in them. Everywhere she looked, she saw people eating up her bunny outfit, taking in her adherence to the unspoken promise she had made. Still, as nervous as she felt, she knew that the audience liked her as she saw looks that were genuine desire. While some lustful eyes likely came from fetishistic wants to breed with her like a rabbit, she saw the types of looks that she'd see Coco or Yang get; they were admiring her body, calling her beautiful with nothing but their expressions. Velvet loved it.

" _This is a nice change,_ " Velvet thought, enjoying the positive attention her Faunus traits were earning her. She was far too used to ducking and hiding when people like Cardin came around, and she hated how often they came around. Right now, she was proud to be part rabbit, and also proud of her subtle but luscious measurements. She rarely showed off her body, so earning a number of cheers whenever she turned around to show her tight butt made her feel as fuzzy as the mock bunny tail she had on.

Regaining the confidence in her step, Velvet hopped over to the center of the main stage, playfully skipping along like a rabbit in a field. She was really glad she had picked up on how to maneuver in heels after watching so many other huntresses fight in such obtrusive shoes; why platforms seemed to be as common as boots had always confused her, but it did allow her to modify step into skip, letting her be playful while also bringing her legs out to their full potential. She paused in the center of the dance floor and tried to recall her plan.

Starting with a few cutesy poses to show off her figure, Velvet bounced across the stage to every corner. Enjoying the newfound pride in herself, she played up her Faunus markings, coyly batting at her ears, bouncing her legs, and shaking her false tail. She smiled with every cheer she earned, thinking, " _I'm so glad you guys like me_!" Everything about the positivity towards her made her more daring, letting her embrace a playful side she never felt.

It was like a weight had lifted off Velvet, similar but better to whenever she let loose when fighting; a sense of freedom and lightness permeated through her, something she usually only achieved when taking on Grimm hordes. " _Maybe then it's because I'm borrowing so much from others_..." She supposed her Semblance sort of made her technically prone to stealing from other people, but she knew it was only the positive attributes that helped them be who they were in order to better herself. Fighting as Weiss or Coco or Pyrrha let her be someone else, but make it to fit her own way of doing things. It was a unique and amazing feeling, but this was different. Velvet thought about how being on stage, " _Makes me ME. This is who I am, and without me being anyone else!"_ The crowd liked her, and while she definitely had help, she was doing her own moves, playing to her own whims, and listening to her own fans. She wasn't playing with rapiers, miniguns, or spears, or mimicking an heiress, a fashionista, or an Amazon. She was being the culmination of skills that was Velvet Scarlatina, and people loved her.

Velvet felt the lightness in her body and let it guide her. Hearing the cries of want every time she strayed to close to a pole, she decided that she'd like to hear more cheers; she found a corner and wrapped her arms around the pole occupying it. Thinking, " _Whee! This is actually pretty fun!_ " she let herself twirl around it, her big ears flopping and her long brown hair flowing out behind her. She flipped around, putting her back to the pole and stretched out. Still smiling wide, she lifted her arms far over her head before slowly pulling them in to the soft beat of the music. With an uncharacteristically lascivious wink, Velvet made a young looking blonde man turn bright red as she followed up by grabbing the zipper on her jacket. She stopped and lifted her hands in order to cover the adorable giggle that came from her making a man nervous.

" _I'll let this be for you, okay?_ " Velvet thought, watching the blonde man turn even redder at her cute laugh from up on stage. She let him know his present by marking it with a blown kiss; after sending her lips his way with a wave, she drew back to her zipper and began slowly pulling downward. " _I hope you like it! Too bad I can't let the entire room see, but oh well!_ " Velvet faced the corner of the room that her pole landed at, wishing that she could be at all five of the poles on stage so everyone could see her pop off her zipper. She still kept her jacket tight over her breasts, just for the moment.

With a powerful leap forward, Velvet tore open her jacket, revealing the rest of the one piece that lay beneath the conservative coffee colored garment. Of course, the bunny had a collar on. A big black bow tie wrapped around her neck, further reinforcing the blonde man's (and the rest of the club's) present. Rather than showcase a massive amount of chest, Velvet's breasts were still covered by the strapless one piece, and what would otherwise be soft, bare skin was instead covered by her bodystocking. Her breasts were still on full display, however, and her small but lovely chest pushed outwards in her tiny swimsuit, and her cleavage was visible through the stretched black cloth. Everything was the perfect amount of tight to show off all that was needed as the bunny slipped off her jacket, leaving behind the large golden cuffs.

" _I know it's pandering_ ," Velvet thought, not caring due to the fact that, _"it feels really nice, though! They're so happy!"_ With the full reveal of her bunny outfit, Velvet smiled ever brighter as the cheers continued. With a wave and a few more winks, she hopped over to another corner of the stage to let that side admire her newly displayed chest. Her suit still showed off and highlighted her butt, so she didn't feel bad for leaving. She played around on the pole, gripping it and bending down to highlight her curves as she listened to her cheers. The four corners of the room got their looks before the Faunus playfully hopped her way to center stage.

Velvet pointed up to the roof, calling upon the lights and music to change. The multitude of warm brown spotlights flipped between a rainbow that refused to settle as the music turned slower. Quietly muttering to herself, " _I know they're cute, but it's still hard to walk in these, let alone dance,_ " Velvet kicked off her heels and rubbed her feet, not particularly fussed if the crowd saw her. Finishing her short massage, she pointed once more, though towards the back corner of the room rather than the ceiling.

" _Thanks for the help, everyone. I like being me, but I just can't help but have a specialty!"_

An unlit figure in the direction Velvet had pointed launched a heavy, shapeless object towards the Faunus. As if it wasn't her own motion, the girl snapped her arm back without looking, stopping where the missile was heading. With an impossibly graceful motion, she gripped her open hand, intercepting the package's path and used the momentum to twist; as the woman flowed seamlessly into a pirouette, she unfurled a transient brown fabric that had been wrapped around a small box. When she stopped to face the crowd again, she had donned the wrapping as a short, ephemeral dress that hung off of her. It wrapped around her breasts, leaving her blackened cleavage exposed while covering everything beneath. It splayed out as it reached her knees, forming a lightweight skirt that looked oddly familiar. The box she had caught was now affixed to the small of her back, waiting patiently for its purpose. As the audience processed the motion on stage, the spotlights settled on white.

" _I may not be quite as graceful.._."

Velvet, now clad in a warm brown wraparound, pulled her hair into a long, flowing ponytail to keep it out of her face. Knowing she needed as much dexterity as possible, she took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to make herself lighter. She settled by knocking the box at her back, opening it; glowing blue lights breached out from the Faunus' back, wrapping around her fingers and slowly forming long strands of ribbons topped with hooks.

" _Here we go!"_

Taking a moment to duck down, Velvet powered up her legs. Kicking off, she shot forward in a sprint before launching off the main stage, straight into the club's floor. Tossing her newly formed hooks upward, Velvet hit the ceiling and tightened her grasp around the light ribbons. The woman landed square on an occupied table, touching the wood at a relatively slow speed thanks to her ceiling supports. Her improvised dress followed her, again revealing how tight her one piece was under it.

"Hello!" Velvet said, cheerfully winking at the blonde boy she had seen earlier. To say he was shocked was an understatement, and his surprise only compounded with more as the Faunus on the table pulled her hooks out of the ceiling, drew them back to her hands, then launched them above another table. Before the blonde could properly process that a bunny girl had just gently crashed onto his table, she had jumped away to another one.

" _I'm so glad I learned how to flip_..." Velvet thought, reminiscing about learning to maneuver through the air by watching other, more agile people do so. Her innocent thieving let her jump from table to table, softly landing thanks to both her ribbons slowing her fall and her graceful step. Weiss had had the benefit of her Semblance to let her not worry about crashing, but Velvet made do with her own talents. " _Ingenuity helps!_ "

Velvet traced a broken path through the club, hopping from table to table, letting each get a lovely view of her butt as her dress refused to stay down. She knew Weiss had been a lot neater when she had done the same, but nobody seemed to mind when the pretty girl appeared before them. Throwing her hooks at the ceiling one last time, Velvet pulled herself away from a young Faunus man with cat ears and landed at the entrance of the club. As if knowing their signal, the lights turned yellow as they tried to focus on the Faunus.

" _I may not be quite as explicit.._."

Velvet hurriedly unwrapped the cloth making up her dress, folded it over, and rewrapped it as a skirt. The top of her one piece was back on display, now with a matching mini skirt, playfully tied around her waist. The Faunus reached up, undid her ponytail, and felt her re-exposed breasts, squeezing them in a way reminiscent of a blonde familiar to most in the club. The seemed to demand more attention than they had before, their small size feeling ever so much more noticeable now that the audience was closer. Velvet bounced, letting her breasts follow her movement.

Velvet used the best confident strut she had mimicked to make her way towards a young, gentle looking man with dark hair. Her disposition was beyond nervous and her face was bright red, but she brought both close to the man's ear and whispered something.

The man looked at Velvet with a face asking, "Are you sure?" The girl nodded, if sheepishly, and brought her arms close to her body as if to hold herself together. Hesitantly, the man reached out and grabbed the tips of Velvet's rabbit ears; lightly caressing them, he drew his fingers softly over what was clearly an erogenous zone, causing the girl to sheepishly mewl with pleasure. She covered her face with her hands to stifle her cries as the man massaged her ears, embarrassed but enjoying herself immensely. When the man slowed, she signaled to be released and drew her breath.

" _That was really embarrassing, but it felt nice_ ," Velvet thought, feeling the heat from cheeks. Usually, only Coco and her partner were ever allowed to handle her ears, and even then it was extremely rare. Tonight, she felt like she had already broken past a few hurdles, and the feelings inside her kept her know that this was fine. " _Only you, though! How does Yang do it!?"_ Even though she was mimicking Yang's adventures through the club, she was far less forward in her actions, and just being lightly massaged felt like it was enough, but Yang had let people manhandle her like a toy. Velvet was impressed with the blonde's willingness, but she would have to cut herself off her.

Finished mimicking Yang for the sake of her heart rate, Velvet thanked the man who had felt her ears again and quickly rushed over to the stage. On her way, she lifted her improvised skirt, flashing her butt in the one piece; the fact that her skimpier outfit was beneath a skirt made it look and feel like she was flashing the crowd, heightening the view even if they had all seen her rear before. As she hopped over the divider into the gutter, the lights turned purple.

" _I may not be quite as alluring._.."

Taking a second to hide amongst the stray bills between the stage and the walls keeping the crowd out, Velvet removed the cloth skirt, twisted it into a long ropelike strand, and tied it as a belt. A good portion hung below the box at her back, gently swaying like a cat's tail as she stood back up and hopped onto the stage.

" _I'm sorry for confusing everyone, but it's cute, okay?_ " Velvet thought as she flitted between cat and rabbit. She got down on her knees, pawing at the audience like a playful kitten. Her face was the definition of cutesy as she batted around invisible mice and rolled around like she wanted to be scratched. " _I can't help it if I'm a bunny_." Velvet continued to play as Blake, the cat that had entranced the audience with her coyish kitten act. She swapped from meowing and pawing at her face before she swapped to a rabbit; she childishly hooked around like she was a bunny in a field, being chased by someone that wanted to play with it.

Velvet indulged in her pet play, enjoying her time as an adorable animal that the crowd loved. Every smiling face wanted to be playing with the bunny, either actually if with it her thoughts in mind. Regardless, Velvet played to desires as she rolled around looking cute.

Playfully bopping at her drooping ears, Velvet smiled before standing up. She stretched out again, releasing her body from being on the ground on a mock field. Her false cat tail was removed and splayed out, again forming into a graceful flowing cloth as the lights turned to red.

" _I may not be quite as childish_..."

Velvet spiraled around, swishing the brown cape over to cover her body. As it finished swirling around her, the crowd say that the multipurpose cloth was now dexterously positioned as a hooded cloak, bringing to mind a certain rose. Her rabbit ears hung low beneath the hood, which blocked her crimson face from the crowd.

" _But hell if I'm not the best of all of them! Oh, did I just say that?"_

Velvet stood before the crowd as her version of Ruby Rose, the mysterious hooded figure whose cloak blocked her emotions from showing. Were they able to see past the brown hood, the crowd would see the face of a woman who had found her confidence ten fold; the Velvet on stage was a far cry from the one that had stepped down the runway, and emanated her self pride louder than she ever had. Having learned from the sounds of the crowd, the woman was beautiful, a desire that was her own. Velvet may have borrowed from others, but this was her: Velvet Scarlatina opened the box on her back and turned.

The azure light from Velvet's box gleamed before solidifying into a giant cleaver-like blade that was as tall and as wide as she was. It stuck in the ground before the Faunus, starting as a sort of wire frame. The center quickly filled in, blocking the woman from the crowd as her cloak muddled her actions.

" _Hoo... Let's end this, shall we?_ "

The giant cleaver dispersed, leaving the reddened image of Velvet in her cloak. Slowly, she turned around, her entire body covered by her hooded cape. To a silent crowd, she lifted the hood off of her head, showing off just how red her face was. In addition to displaying her hesitation, it showed her arousal as she bit down on her lip.

" _Here I am_."

Velvet grabbed her shoulder, taking her cloak in her grasp, and tore it away. As the brown cloth faded into the dark, Velvet sat, directly under every spotlight, without her one piece.

" _Wow, that's a relief_."

Velvet, despite spending her entire time on stage accompanied by cheers, was terrified that once the crowd got past her showmanship, they'd get bored of her. Instead, she listened to the explosion of the crowd as she displayed just about everything; her "outfit" now consisted entirely of her bodystocking, every intimate detail of what was underneath clear. The Faunus nervously turned around as she posed, finding the perfect pose to show off a pair of tiny black panties and the two pasties marked with stitched up hearts that covered her nipples. Both laid underneath the black fabric covering her skin, but the fact that the lights made it entirely see through left nothing to the imagination. Every member of the crowd saw every one of Velvet's curves, barely obstructed in only the best ways. Even better, her disposition screamed nervous, the hesitation making her unbelievably adorable. Despite holding a strong pose stolen from a model, the Faunus looked like she had just bared herself for the first time.

The only thing keeping Velvet from running as fast as she could was the noise of the crowd, taking in her petite body. Thanks to the accepted feeling she got from every face, she slowly lost that hesitation and took more poses, this time with confidence behind her.

" _I'm really happy I'm me."_

Eventually, the music died down, and the lights began to fade. Velvet breathed a long sigh of relief, and faded into darkness as she sashayed off onto the runway. As she stepped out of the light, she spanked her butt, letting the crowd leave with the sound of a clap on her ass in her tiny little panties.

And thus ended the twelfth night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	16. She Was As Elegance

Wonderland was back to being almost full. Faunus fetishists had really enjoyed the cute little bunny that had jumped across the stage in a familiar looking outfit, and the following days after every main act tended to draw plenty of club goers. Everyone seemed jubilant as the night passed, and soon the intercoms had to battle the rabble of the crowd.

"I really should announce my shows more often," Queen remarked over the speakers, something akin to interest in his voice. "As it turns out, telling people you have shows draws a bigger crowd. Imagine that. Anyway, this one popped up shortly after our last little flower after being pointed in my direction by a certain bombshell, and I feel like she's used to a runway; lights incoming, because I just have to please her along with everyone else." On cue, the lights were snuffed out, leaving the room in darkness, as was routine.

"You know, I've never been one for the fashion world; too many fabrics I can't pronounce, and far too expensive for a man that wears about three styles of shirt. Some of the stuff that goes on is just crazy to be honest, but hell, people make it work. You can probably figure out where I'm going with this, so do try to be a bit more professional than usual. This one feels pretty classy."

Coco, as always, was strikingly confident. She hadn't felt nervous in a very long time, whether because of her idyllic fashion sense, or her ability to walk tall with all the strength of a tank turned woman when too many girls she knew fumbled their steps; she knew she outclassed almost everyone when it came to style, and she knew she would always get looks from aroused men and jealous women alike because of it. Still, fashion shows didn't exactly carry the same weight and notions as a strip routine, but she was determined to make the night hers. Coco huffed. She was ready.

" _You know, a shocking number of girls walk into my office wearing thick rimmed sunglasses, but you are the FIRST to look like they spent real money on them. And you actually seem to wear them all the time, not only when you're trying to hide from my patrons when you stroll past. I must say it's refreshing. She picked you well._ "

Coco continued smirking; she was used to compliments. As with most people, her first instinct was reading his manner of dress; Victor Queen wore a black fedora ( _old make, red trim above the brim, Queen of Hearts card placed in brim, worn at slight angle_ ), a red dress shirt ( _top three buttons undone, sleeves rolled up, not ironed, not tucked in_ ), black slacks ( _made of a good material, well worn, one belt loop frayed and removed_ ), and dark shoes ( _dress shoes, weathered, featureless in design_ ). From that quick scan, she imagined that he preferred years that had passed him, cared to look professional but didn't care to maintain, wore expensive clothes to look better than others while still being lax, and that he more than likely didn't have a woman in his life. Coco didn't ask for confirmation because she had been doing these reads for a long time, and was rarely wrong. In a rare show of likely unplaced trust, Coco lowered her fourth favorite pair of sunglasses (lined with silver swirls) and eyed the man in red before her.

" _I assume that means business time. Well, seeing as you have a certain air around you, I imagine you came to my doorstep with plans. Please, the floor is yours."_

Coco promptly raised her sunglasses back to cover her eyes. Confidence streamed through her voice as she passed Queen a few of her ideas. She knew runways, and she knew she could own this one like all the others. She liked talking to a businessman rather than some artist. There was less back and forth and more her telling him what she would be doing without argument.

" _I see you have everything you'd like to do pretty much outlined, and I guarantee you we can make it happen together. Tell me what to do and I'll trust you'll know how to do it best. Now, for those last few parts, do you have someone in mind?"_

Several pure white lights broke out along the side of catwalk, lining the runway and sending the gleam up to the ceiling. Music pepped up, a constant cheery sense of tones also differing from the usual mindless noise that was the norm. It became louder as a shapely figure casually brushed aside the curtain, immediately identifiable in a far cry from the seductive silhouettes that only gained their features at the halfway point.

" _Show's on_."

Coco did one of the many things she was the best at and strutted down the catwalk, forcing it to conform to her usual standards of fashion hall runways. She had specifically requested brightening the lights lining the floor to illuminate her rather than using the spotlights; Coco wasn't putting on a strip show as much as she was modeling, and she made sure the crowd would understand that. " _This is my world, though I promise you'll find it just as alluring as anything else_." She wasn't worried about the crowd not liking her way of doing things; Coco Adel fell under a lot of descriptors, and at the top of that list was outstandingly confident, just the right level of sexual, and constantly burning with a passionate flame. It wasn't like she hadn't spent countless evenings surrounded by expensive cloth, Dust lined combat skirts, and bandoliers of bullets being used as belts, but those were far from her only displays. " _Sometimes the only difference between a fashion runway and a stripper catwalk is the audience."_

Still doing what she did best, Coco modeled her outfit, her step her practiced prance she employed every last day of her life. She made it immediately clear to her audience that she knew clothes; the first thing noticeable was her hat. Resting on top of her warm brown hair with a warmer amber curl was a deep beret, dark brown and skewed to one side. It matched her ever present sunglasses, pure black aviators (her absolute favorite) that perfectly conformed to that face that let everyone know she was superior. A high collared, cocoa colored, perfectly fit top ran down her body, giving her a well proportioned silhouette of her breasts, complimented by several black accessories. Around her neck was a dainty, flowy scarf, and a handful of necklaces of different lengths, matching the black roses adorning a set of gloves. Around her stomach was a cincher, adding color and improving her waistline, itself adorned with a flashy belt connected by a crosshair. Dark brown dress pants broke through the lights, letting every member of the audience see Coco's practiced gait in a set of high heels. She flourished, twirling around a purse with a bullet lined strap, the height of huntress fashion. Even in a world of stand out heroes, she easily surpassed all of their looks.

Coco felt flush. Even though she was dressed in one of her favorite outfits, she couldn't help but feel that her location meant something else; she reached the halfway point on a catwalk in the middle of a strip joint, facing maybe a hundred people waiting for her to take her top off. She smirked, forcing her face back into that of a queen and reminding herself that this was her show, and she'd make the crowd like it no matter what she did. Her confidence held as she saw all of the men and women in the club take in her regality, gazing at her with longing and want. She brushed her hair and scoffed at being ashamed at herself, even if it was just for a moment. She ran her world as she wanted it to be run. Plus, she spied the person that has led her here; she didn't exactly need to impress them, but she wouldn't be satisfied until they fell in line with the rest of the audience.

" _Get your looks in, everyone. This cost SO much,_ " Coco thought, remembering how her love of scarves outweighed their price tags. As far back as she could remember, she had understood every last in and out of what it meant to look stunning, and her talents left her with plenty of money to fuel her hobby. Her passion had also allowed her to be the center of every stage in the fashion world, at least ones in Vale, so she continued strutting with confidence, knowing she just did it best. " _I pull it off. Somehow_ ," Coco thought, miming sarcasm at the notion. She knew she pulled it all off because she was herself, and that's just how she did things. Everything she wore accentuated everything else, whether it be her prominent bust, her amazing hips, or just the subtle color differences in between shirts.

Telling the audience that she owned this world, Coco strutted down the side of the catwalk, reaching the main stage. She continued in a circle, stopping at every corner to pose and show off her outfit. Taking note of where she was, she played a more loose, casual style rather than simply presenting; high fashion usually involved an emotionless step, but Coco playfully flirted with her body language to fit the less professional environment. One thing she hated about hitting the runway was how she was supposed to look blank, not showing any emotion even if she was wearing something fun. Dolls weren't as sexy or desirable as a cute girl that knew how to tease, so she leaned forward, blew kisses, fluttered her eyelids, licked her lips, moved her hips, made hearts with her fingers, and otherwise acted like the type of girl a man would see from across the bar that needed some company. Sending a few winks towards the tables and one in particular, she reinforced that she belonged there. Each stop at each corner was met with a mass uproar of responses to Coco's charm, and the bills marked their enthusiasm as the spilled to the gutter. As she reached the final corner, she turned back and returned to the catwalk, quickly disappearing behind the curtain.

" _Oh, calm down, you children_ ," Coco mused as she heard the noises of confusion thanks to her immediate departure. She had already carefully removed her top and all of her accessories, and was in the process of removing her pants. " _Be thankful I'm a professional; you'd be here all night if I didn't know how to change so quickly._ " It had been less than a minute since her disappearance, but Coco was already donning her next outfit. " _Oh, fashion, no one understands."_

The floor lights took a more reddish tone as the curtains drew back, leaving Coco with a bit more unified color as she stepped out. She returned to going through her revolution of the catwalk, rocking a new set of clothes. She had swapped out her beret for a gold headpiece on the opposite side of her curl, her left side now glittering in the lights and sunglasses matching, now gold rimmed (third favorite) and gleaming. Her top was far more casual, a light cream hanging loosely over her shoulders that hid her arms in swathes of sugary froth. It framed a golden collar, glimmering with white gems set inside it that caught the floor lights perfectly. A champagne colored skirt spread out as it reached her knees, a slit in the side freeing her movement and adding more glimpses of her skin; precious waist turned to hip turned to ankle turned to golden heels. Combined with a smaller, sleeker purse, it completed the look of a huntress equally ready to tear apart Grimm or to be taken to a fancy dinner.

" _This is what I like to call a, 'Treat Me,' look."_

Coco strutted down the catwalk, looking as though her imaginary boyfriend was failing in his job of supplying her with a glass of expensive wine. As she reached the first corner of the main stage, she again started to pose. Rather than act coy and flirty, she instead took on a more reserved way of seducing; whereas her regular outfit was aimed at her getting men, this look was more for a date night, and her movements of sliding her finger up the slit in her skirt and gently brushing her hair away from her neck as an unspoken demand to kiss it was her telling men to do their jobs. She was a queen, even more so than usual, and deserved the best.

After completing one flirtatious revolution around the main stage, Coco stopped for a brief moment, then stepped out of her heels. Now barefoot, she held both of her shoes neatly in one hand, leaving the other free to begin wandering around her collar. With a dainty step, she started another lap around the stage, returning to the first corner.

" _Please understand that I'm teaching you signals_ ," Coco thought, educating the club on the signs of a woman that wanted to be satisfied as the heels in her band clicked to her gentle step. Sending another, clearer signal, she lowered one side of her shirt over her shoulder, exposing her supple collar and shoulder, along with hints of her cleavage. " _A woman getting comfortable in her date night outfit is a sign._ " She hopefully drove her point home further as she lightly ruffled up her hair in between poses emphasizing her skin. The subtle disheveled look in her hair also told the tale of a woman that wanted it to be disheveled further. Her final act before leaving each corner was slowly lowering her glasses, exposing the definition of the term, "bedroom eyes," demanding that her suitor show her a good time with the lights dimmed. Even without noise, she made everything about her intentions clear, displaying what any man would want his day to end with. Coco always was great with non verbal communication; her expression alone could tempt others to her will, and today it was no different.

After a final look telling someone that they should bury their face between her legs and service her as a goddess, Coco left the stage and started down the catwalk. Again, she disappeared, though the untouched beat of the music and a shift of the lights to a multicolored rainbow kept the audience's interested piqued.

" _Let's hit downtown._ " Coco put on her beaming grin, pleased as she adjusted the final touches on her new outfit. Again only gone for a brief minute, she broke back through the curtain, starting a new wave.

The lights lining the catwalk began to flicker, bouncing in and out of different colors of the rainbow, turning the strip club into a dance club. Following their lead, Coco hit the stage wearing an outfit made only for dancing; her hair was back to being pristine, only haven taken a few quick brushes to send it back to a clear state. Her sunglasses had been swapped for a much smaller pair, patterned with gold swirls (Not counted amongst her favorites, as it only served one specific purpose) and revealing a bit more of her beautiful face. Around her neck were several interweaving gold necklaces of varying length that bounced off of her exposed collar with every step. Her dress was black, strapless, low cut, and showed off everything save what Coco Adel decided to keep hidden. Her breasts were perfectly outlined in a rounded front, and her hips seemed to lusciously struggle with her hems, perfecting her silhouette. Warm yellow spilled off the right side of her waist, a golden cloth waving delicately with her step, matching a series of bangles that climbed up her left arm. The jewelry caught every light and every glimmer with her strut, made to be a beacon in the dark clubs; every move she made brought all attention to her wrist, which naturally flowed into her waist, to climb up to her breasts to her face, and then down into black stockings and platforms.

" _I should have had him play better music_..." Coco thought, regretting her choice to maintain the steady beats of runway noise. This outfit was best suited to high energy, low light party places where one was liable to go deaf, but she'd have to settle for keeping it as part of her show routine with a boring drone. " _Not like they'd appreciate the link._.." She again cursed her audience, none of which would recognize the true extent of how her clothes best fit certain areas. " _I do look amazing in black, though._ "

Coco reached the main stage and found the first corner. Again starting with a quick, "They're on my strings," look to the one that had pointed her to Wonderland, she asserted her dominance over the crowd, showing off her powers over a crowd. She had started beautiful flirty, then moved to teasing and demanding, and now this outfit led her to its way of seduction for her poses; Coco did another thing that she was amazing at, and danced. Starting slow, she found a notable rhythm in her backtrack and swayed her hips, gently bouncing from side to side as her bangle ensured eyes were on her. Her necklaces shook as she increased her pace, shuffling her arms as she took a bolder step; her perfectly clothed waist took the music and swung to the beat, Coco's body following in turn. Her breasts bounced beneath her tiny back dress, taunting the crowd as her necklaces went crazy. She was a gorgeous spectacle, guaranteed to draw all eyes on any dance floor with her grace and appeal.

Smiling a genuine smile, Coco thought, " _And now that I have your attention_..." Taking the crowd's love and amplifying it, she ran her fingers through her hair, breathing deeply with a satisfied huff. Loosing her hair again, she backed up against the pole and lightly grinded it; Coco made sure everyone watched as she shook her ass and rode the pole, turning it from a shaft of steel to an object of envy. " _I AM here to do a few things._ " With a few drawn out shakes of her rear and a few hints of her skirt, she repeated her club routine for the other corners, ensuring that everyone got to see her at her best.

After hearing the blazing cheers of all four corners of the club, Coco swayed her way back behind the curtain again. As she ducked pass the crimson curtain with a graceful flourish, all the rainbow lights turned bright yellow.

" _Don't think you get a free pass,"_ Coco thought as she beckoned towards her. " _I'm not your toy_." She hadn't changed into a new outfit yet, but she had far better plans. She was just the slightest bit annoyed at a certain someone that had encouraged her to strip, and now that someone would join her on stage. Sure she liked it, but the ever strong and ever confident Coco Adel wasn't about to let them win with their looks.

Coco blew past the curtain, surprising everyone due to being the same outfit sans her jewelry. They were further surprised as a massive hulking man followed her out of the back room; a sharply dressed Yatsuhashi trailed closely behind his team leader, carrying what looked like a shapeless mass, at least from across the room. With her ever present walkway strut, Coco returned to the first corner of the main stage– the one that had the person that had brought her to the main stage sitting right up at the front, watching with intrigue, her– and waited for her giant to catch up. Once it became clear that Yatsuhashi was acting as a mobile closet, carrying a rack of varied clothes, Coco beckoned to the crowd and called a familiarly proportioned blonde to the stage.

Yang Xiao Long put down her drink, hopped over the divide into the gutter, and came on stage, casually gripping the pole and doing a playful twirl to reach Coco. As she had been the one to lead her coffee flavored cohort to Queen, it only felt right to attend her performance. Even more, Coco had personally asked her to assist with her strip; the blonde bisexual had jumped at the chance to undress a beautiful girl, giving her the golden opportunity to let crowd grow envious of her lascivious hands and playful caresses. A girl stripping another girl was just so much hotter! And her outfit was, for once in her life, not incredibly sexual; in order to properly dress Coco down, she had dressed the part in a canary button up that actually had all of the buttons done, along with a tie and slacks. It still strained against her measurements, but Coco was the focus of tonight.

The trio of well dressed individuals moved towards the center of the stage, Coco still keeping all eyes on her with nothing but her presence. After making sure that all angles of the club had the best view, Yang made her move.

"So, how do you wanna sta–"

Yang was silenced as Coco grabbed her tie and pulled her head close to hers, stating, "Ah, ah, ah!" Before the blonde had even had time to react, the brunette had untied the knot around her neck, along with undoing several buttons on her top. "This is your payment for getting to see my show." Coco was loving the attention and having her runway, but Yang had suggested she strip solely to see her undress with her in a position of power; she wasn't about to take being used sitting down.

Yang stumbled back, her face growing redder. "What the hell do you– HEY!" she screamed as Coco's deft fingers effortlessly undid more of her top. She threw her arms over her newly exposed bra (" _Too small, but that shade of yellow on her is gorgeous._ "), embarrassed at being Coco's doll. Her friend took the opportunity to undo her belt and start lowering her pants. "Stop it!"

Coco continued undressing Yang, listening to the crowd explode at her devious methods. Pushing the blonde's warring hands aside, she firmly stated, "Stop fighting or the crowd is getting a live show of you trying on some of my lingerie catalogue." She finished unbuttoning Yang's top as she struggled to hold her slacks up. "You can keep some of your modesty if you do as I say, otherwise I'm pointing your bare chest to that greasy one that's been eying you all night as I slide on your new bra." Yang's arms slackened.

"I so cannot believe– woah!" Yang cried as Coco spun her around. She felt a lot of eyes staring at her that she hadn't planned on staring at her as Coco pushed her forward and expertly slid her top off. Even if she had been on stage before, and even if she had ended up topless, she still hadn't shown anything (intentionally) before, so Coco's threat frightened her. Being up on the poles took a very specific mood that required a lot of mental preparation and planning; she had been in a position of power, getting undressed coinciding with her emasculating several men. She hadn't had a chance to prepare, and even being sexual by nature couldn't prepare her for getting manhandled and stripped in front of a large crowd. She felt and looked weak as Coco caressed her breasts and moved down, taking her pants with her. In case the audience didn't get the idea that she hadn't planned on stripping that night, Yang Xiao Long stood, center stage, in a light yellow bra and a pair of black panties (" _Actually conservative. I'm shocked, Xiao Long._ "), not at all matching. The crowd loved her humiliation.

"Smile, everyone's watching," Coco whispered to Yang in the smuggest voice possible as the blonde tried to cover her shame, shrinking into herself.

"I hate you so much right now!" Yang said, angrily shifting as everyone looked at her.

"I'll let you keep your outfit." Coco brushed Yang's hair and turned to a stone faced Yatsuhashi. "You should be smiling as well, you know." Yatsuhashi didn't move a single muscle. "You're taking this a bit too seriously. Whatever, I have a fashion show to run."

Coco rifled through the rack of clothes Yatsuhashi held, taking her sweet time as Yang blushed brighter than any of the spotlights. She picked out a few different dresses, which Yang realized were all yellow, purple, orange, or colors that fit her rather than the one she had thought would be wearing them. Someone in the crowd whistled at her, angering her further as she realized that this has always been the intention. She was annoyed, angry, and incredibly embarrassed, but Coco's reasoning over trying to use her did strike a chord. And if she got to keep one of the outfits, it might be worth being a toy, but she'd have to have her revenge when flashing an audience wasn't at stake.

After enjoying Yang meekly covering her bra and panties, Coco held up a lovely yellow dress to the blonde's chest. She only gave her a second of respite from being exposed before she hung it back on Yatsuhashi and checked out another one. After going through what seemed like half of the clothes on her mobile closet, Coco held up a gorgeous dress, the perfect shade of lilac to bring out Yang's eyes and just the right level of risqué for her tastes. She brushed her closet aside and motioned to Yang that she could get dressed.

Still blushing and angry, Yang said, "I'm so getting you back for this." She reached for the dress Coco was holding.

"I don't care," Coco replied, pushing Yang's hand away and dressing her herself. She drew the dress over the mass of blonde hair as Yang wriggled into it, angry over being embarrassed in front of so many people and now being treated like she couldn't put on a dress. Coco pulled the lilac down, struggling as she reached the bountiful yellow bra, near overflowing as always. "You need a bra that fits," she said, getting a close look at Yang's legendary cleavage. She forced the blonde's new dress down, only to struggle with her shapely hips. Eventually, she stepped back, proud of her decision.

"Shut up," Yang said, too annoyed to come up with a proper reply. As she watched Coco step back and admire her, she raised her arms and looked down at her new dress; she didn't have a mirror, but she recognized that shade of violet, seeing as she saw it in her eyes every day. It was strapless, low cut, tight (although not nearly as tight as the dresses she usually wore), and made her bust and hips look like they belonged to a goddess. The only thing marring the beauty of it and her was that her bra was showing. Coco quickly corrected that, turning her around, undoing her bra and zipping up the back. Again embarrassed now that she was undone, Yang covered her chest as she removed her bra. "But this does look really cute."

"And now it's all yours. You're welcome to go and hide now."

"One day. One day soon." Yang glared at Coco and turned around, grabbing her clothes and leaving for backstage.

Coco spanked Yang's well framed ass as she passed, eliciting a cry of pain and anger from the blonde, quickly drowned out by cat calls and hoots from the crowd. Yang huffed and angrily stomped down the catwalk before disappearing behind the curtain.

" _Back to me, darlings."_

Coco waved to the crowd, bringing attention back from the red faced Yang, and motioned for Yatsuhashi to ready himself. She did a few quick poses before undoing the gold clip that held the flowing cloth. Draping it over Yatsuhashi, Coco returned to the crowd and did something she never did; she slowly raised her fingers and took off her sunglasses. Her face suddenly went from seductive and alluring to surprisingly vulnerable. It was like she was whole new person.

" _Damn, that's so much harder than what I'm about to do..."_

Coco, still feeling slightly weaker from removing her glasses, did another thing that made her seem vulnerable; taking her glasses in hand, she flipped out a bridge and put the end in her mouth, setting it between her teeth while treating the audience to an unobscured set of bedroom eyes. Coco Adel looked like she was about to have sex, her flippant gaze mixing with her little black dress mixing with her sensual air. She radiated warmth as she gripped the edges of her skirt and took a deep breath.

" _You've worn this before, girl. You can do it again."_

Coco did an adorable wiggle as she started shimmying out of her dress. As if to reinforce the fact that she was experienced in romance, late nights, and class, she shook her way out of that little black dress and revealed lingerie; she readjusted her bra straps, initially left undone to hide them for her strapless dress, but when she finished, she looked idyllic. Naturally, her choice was perfect for her body size, hair color, and fashion. Around her breasts was nothing but brown transparent lace, showing her nipples in all their glory. Connected to it was what could technically be called a corset, though the similarly see through fabric likely provided zero support, though Coco's proportions ensured it didn't need to. Bows fell down from the center, starting from her cleavage and trailing right over a warm amber garter belt. Below that was a lacy pair of coffee colored panties, a thicker cloth hiding her sex while showing off her amazing rear with little obstruction. As she took a pose, the world saw her creamy white thighs highlighted in between her panties and her stockings. It was the look of a woman with class.

" _Same outfit, different audience."_

It hadn't been the first time Coco had worn the set of lingerie on a stage. She'd been in a number of fashion shows, and a number including some very naughty outfits. That being said, the people that had watched her then were fashion designers and women looking to purchase such clothes, and definitely not a crowd of 20 somethings with dirty thoughts and businessmen looking for mistresses to spoil. Coupled with the relatively low key atmosphere and the fact that there had been other girls wearing less, Coco had felt significantly more confident that people could see her breasts. Now that she was the sole model, and in front of such a lascivious crowd, she felt both exhilaration and nervousness. She spied Yang, having returned to her seat after changing back into her businessy outfit. She was staring just as intently as any of the other patrons, taking in her curves and exposure. This was what the blonde had wanted: to see her cute friend stripped down to her lingerie. She grinned her characteristic grin.

" _Same outfit, different audience!"_

Coco reaffirmed her resolve as she made another circle around the stage, showing off her body in all if it's glory in lacy, racy underwear. This was an outfit that was only meant to be worn when the woman wearing it intended to take it off soon. Coco took that power over her body and focused it into a strut more powerful than any she had had before. With a playful kick, Coco hit each of the corners, showing off her style and her breasts before stepping back onto the catwalk. The lights lining the stage faded into nothingness, leaving the club black for several long moments.

" _Like hell I'm done_!"

Coco burst back out onto the catwalk, the floor lights erupting into hundreds of amber beacons pointed straight up. Coco possessed the catwalk as she raised her arms over her head, presenting her power in another outfit; she was dressed in coffee, swirling creams mixing in and flavoring the warm brown that clothed her. The immaculate pattern flowed across her body, the dress once again highlighting every last inch of her body despite hiding it away. Good lined every hem, capturing the separation between the art of the dress and the art of the female form while simultaneously fusing them into what could only be described as fashion. The material held to her body from her neck to her knees, but the absolute culmination of years bending runways to her will ensured that attention was captured and chained. Her trademark favorite sunglasses again adorned her face, bringing back the confidence that had been taken when she had removed them. Her hat also made another appearance, offsetting to flow with her golden curl.

" _THIS IS THE HEIGHT!"_

Coco presented her body and dress along with a purse. It (unsurprisingly) matched with her dress, a black base set with golden studs and held via an array of bullets. Reminding the world of her status as a queen and as a huntress, the girl hit the center of the main stage and flared to life, showing everything that marked her as superior. The huntress handbag in her palm unfurled, quickly turning from a fashionable accessory to an absurdly sized Gatling gun, colored striking black and shining gold. She slammed it on the ground, showing it weighed near infinite while she posed herself reclining on it.

" _Welcome to my worlds_ ," Coco thought, smirking at the stunned crowd. " _I entice. I exterminate_." She was a huntress, and she was a damn good one, but she was also acting as a dancer. Bringing as much attention to her legs as possible, she raised one over the six barreled turret and straddled her weapon of war. She posed as if riding a horse, as if riding as motorcycle, and as if riding her man. " _And boy, do I have fun doing it_." She passed a hand back and gently went for the trigger.

" _Oh, yesssss._.."

Coco felt the rumbling of her minigun as she straddled the turret. She lost herself as she felt six individual barrels cycle their way through, never firing as she pumped the trigger. The quaking as she rode her turret caused her to lose her mind; mewls broke through her lips as she lightly grinded her gun, letting the vibrations take her to unheard of heights. As she started to scream, she stopped, finishing her bucks as she calmed herself.

Coco rose from her minigun, collapsing it into a purse as she stopped feeling it rumble against her mound. The vibrations felt divine, but she was only there to tease. It's a final flourish, she turned, her immaculately clothed rear losing the audience in the creamy swirls of caffeine. She started back to the curtain.

" _It's a shame, really."_

Coco moved her hand into her purse and withdrew something. She raised the object over her head and produced an electric blue light. A dark mist formed around her fingertips, the storm cloud brought on by an aura injection into a shining blue Dust crystal. The puff of black sparked with lightning before it began to shower; the cloud trailed behind Coco, dousing her with a heavy rain and leaving her drenched as she drew to the catwalk.

" _This was such a nice dress..."_

As Coco's hair started clinging to her face and drops of rain hung from her shoulders, the crowd noticed that her dress was sagging. Her summon of inclement weather poured down, taking her dress with it, the water soluble material fading into mush and it sloshed off of her bare body. As she kept walking, more and more of her pale skin became clear as sections of the dress fell from her body.

" _I'll have to get another one made."_

With one last knowing look back, Coco lowered her glasses and winked as the front of her dress collapsed under the weight of the rain, her breasts no doubt completely uncovered. She turned back, strutting that strut as her dress faded from existence, her lower back coming into view. Coco snapped, igniting the Dust further; a heavier downpour took the last of her miraculous outfit away from her hips, leaving her in nothing but a pair of drenched amber panties. The soaked girl disappeared behind the curtain, leaving a wake of mushy material and the wet footsteps of a fashionista that knew what people needed. The crowd responded as they should.

And thus ended the thirteenth night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers


	17. She Was As Advancement

Another week, another lull. The standard capacity of Wonderland fluxed every time a Beacon Beauty went up on stage; sometimes it only took a day or two for another flower to grace the stage, sometimes a week, sometimes more. The inconsistency kept things interesting, at least that's what Queen told everyone that asked. "Well, that and you try convincing school girls to show off every other day." Today was relatively full, only a few tables left unattended. Supposedly, tonight was a different kind of show, and whispers of what it could be pervaded the club, whether another concert, a glorified live solo show, a fashion boutique, or whatever else. As they always were, the voices became silent as the speakers rose.

"Going to be honest with you, I'm not 100% sure on this one, seeing as she needs a handler." Queen had a hint of confusion in his voice. "Yeahhh... That's the word. It'll definitely be a show, that's for sure. And to prepare, this time we've upped the production value! Smoke and mirrors, everyone!" Billows of thin white clouds poured from smoke machines placed every now and then along the run way, filling the state area with a haze. Spotlights illuminated it in an almost ethereal way, making the floor not quite of this world.

"Now, I've been told that everything's been planned out and should go as intended, but if not, I have at least one backup plan. Hopefully we don't need to pull out the apology, so sit back and enjoy the best Atlas has to offer. I hope."

Queen turned off the mic and turned to an odd looking man with thick glasses, mottled pink hair, a young, round face, and a white coat sitting next to him. Still hesitant about his plans, he asked, "So you're sure you've got this all down? She's ready to go?"

The pink haired man grinned a slightly unnerving grin and replied with, "I assure you, I've gone through this with her a million times to get it down. I've accounted for everything. We'll have no problems."

Queen looked through his window overlooking the club, still unsure. "Eh, we'll see what they think. Definitely something new, so novelty might win out."

"Mr. Queen, I assure you she'll be fine. I spent a lot of time making this work."

"I know, Pygma. I'm still a bit unsettled about how you managed to turn a genius intellect, hundreds of millions of government funded lien, and an entire lab of technicians into a way to make a strip show."

Pygma snorted. "Once the lights goes out, I'm free to do as I please with what I've made. It's my tech, so I can play with my toys all I want, and I assure you I do it by myself."

Queen cringed for a second. The man before him was... frankly somewhat infuriating, being a condensing jackass with a huge brain, but he was also just sort of creepy. Pygma was one of Atlas' best and brightest, fueling their technological side of production at the ripe old age of half of his. He was also, as was evidenced by what was to come, a deviant in every sense of the word. As the music started, both turned to face the stage, waiting for the show to begin.

 _"MR. VICTOR "RED" QUEEN, CULTIVATOR OF BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS AND PURVEYOR OF FINE DANCE, I HAVE AN OFFER FOR YOU!"_

Queen had been caught off guard to say the least when he was approached by who he soon learned was a brilliant scientist and engineer. The loud mouthed Pygma had basically burst in past closing, flaring his hands up declaring his offer, which was tonight's show. It was a strange conversation.

 _"BAH, I love a man who knows business! I'll lend her out for free out of the kindness of my heart."_

Queen concluded that Pygma would be absolutely insufferable in large doses, but the offer he made was something he didn't want to pass up. He was still really unsettling, and a bit too casual about his... request.

 _"It's settled then! My only request is that you don't say my name; I like to have fun off the clock, but I don't think the bigwigs would appreciate this and I'd prefer not to have it traceable. Blah, blah, black market backhanded dealings blah, blah, lies. Really, what I have here is the basics, so it's not like I've stolen secret tech."_

The spotlights fell upon an encroaching mist, leaving an unearthly haze of transparent cloud. There was a another light seemed to make the stage the slightest bit brighter, and a strange flicker warped over the area. Glitchy, poppy, bright music seemed to explode from the speakers, drowning the noise of the crowd in saccharine. Suddenly, a form appeared at the end of the stage; the silhouette, using the loose term, was identifiable as a female, but shadows weren't supposed to emanate a low green-blue light. The curtains also lay still, undisturbed by the figure's sudden appearance as if she wasn't there.

"I still have reservations about this," Queen said, looking at Pygma.

Snorting, Pygma replied, "Then just wait! I'm sure the audience will love this! Since I made her for the CCT's AI program, everybody's told me they think she's cute! I designed her that way. The bosses at Atlas made me make a bit less fun, though, so now we're here." The man tapped on a case that had at one point held the various bits and bobs that projected the model of the well known and well loved CCT AI onto smoke. "She's a familiar face and kind of a celebrity; Alice will do great!"

"A-Alice?" Queen said, growing more unsettled. "What, you named it?" Having the creator of a high end piece of technology tell him he made it for slightly fetishistic reasons was weird, but naming it like a daughter... And with that name...

"Well, SHE is supposed to be the face. And, minor mind blow here, Alice comes from how, "AI," kinda looks like, "Al," –lowercase, by the way– and then that lovely shade of Alice Blue I made her eyes. Really, just a stroke of–"

"You're not naming that thing Alice," Queen sternly demanded. Pygma opened his mouth, but was interrupted with a venomous, "Not Alice."

"I can see from that glare that that's non negotiable in this situation..." Pygma shrugged, pretty nonplussed, "The other was, "Eliza." Lily for short. Kinda that white glow."

"Fine with me." Queen turned back as people acclimated to the strange sight before them. "Wait, does Eliza really shorten to Lily?"

"It does when I created her, and when people say Eliza isn't a color."

Eliza stood up on stage, holding her pose while the music ramped up. As Pygma designed her, she looked bubbly even from a distance. As the beat hit, she spiraled, her skirt flowing out in an ethereal way, the hologram hitting the haze and displaying the slightly unsettling amount of work that went into a normally stationary display's clothing physics. She began stepping down the stage, her non physical form making her lighter than air as she pranced along. As she got closer and closer, the crowd began to notice just what exactly was going on, and who exactly was up on stage, performing just like any other of Queen's flowers. Eliza, the usually prim and proper CCT AI never shown in a context outside of tech support, was on a dance floor, only held together by the projection hitting haze. It was definitely a second or two before people realized everything, but they seemed at the very least intrigued.

Eliza became fully visible slightly earlier than the other girls on account of being luminescent. Well known by most, she had a prim and proper bun in addition to well groomed (or would, if she was the one that maintained it) dark hair, tinted a bluish green by her projection. She had a shockingly realistic face, youthful, peppy, and ready to help with her bright blue eyes that seemed to shine just a bit brighter. Her skin was less discolored, Pygma having spent, "Copious amounts of extra time on that. Gotta make her ready!" and leaving her with normal, pale, soft looking skin. She giggled without noise and loosened the tie around her neck, harming her professional appearance she was made to have. Though now slightly lax, she wore a posh uniform not unlike an upscale Beacon Academy outfit, being a jacket over a vest over a button up. Though her tie was disheveled, she maintained a proper appearance with a long, loose fitting skirt that reached her knees. In Pygma's words, she had, "Dark stockings all the way up. Easier to make look legitimate than skin, plus _stockings_ , man! It took a few revisions, but they can come off." Indeed, her legs were entirely covered by black leggings, hiding her legs and falling into tall heels that didn't look like they were meant for a office setting. Overall, she looked exceptionally cute and friendly, more than happy to serve any request.

"I still can't get over that..." Queen muttered. "She looks real."

"I'm a master of my craft. An artist with unseen tools!"

Eliza traipsed forward, looking decidedly more schoolgirl than tech assistant. Whether some holdover from her original design document or a heavy handed edit to her programming, her step was almost childish with the casual nature it held, unbound by supposed worries. Skipping along, she hit the main stage with weightless leaps before taking a cutesy pose stylishly displaying her figure. For a program projected onto fog, she carried a defined look about her, almost indiscernible from a beautiful human woman. The only thing betraying her appearance was her whitish glow, light breaking through the club and drawing all eyes. As the music's faint, barely distinguishable lyrics picked up, so did her beat; Eliza bounced around, quickly flashing between poses while miming the words as if she were singing.

"You made her _sing_?" Queen continued to be creeped out by the man beside him's fetishes.

"Oh, of course! Lip syncing was one of the most important things about her! And practice makes perfect." Pygma smiled to himself as he continued looking at his creation. "You have no idea how long I spent on her face."

"Let's keep it that way..."

Eliza spun her way to the front of the stage, standing inches away from the intrigued crowd and reaching the end of the billowing smoke. Her legs faded slightly, instructing the room on her status as a hologram as she edged the stage, taking more adorable poses lined with bright, toothy smiles that sang happiness. The club was amazed at how emotional the image on stage was, as she was capable of communicating joy as well as any of the other dancers. After blowing a kiss in an almost over dramatic way, Eliza made her way to the center most pole, grappling on to it with her hands.

"Broken record I know, but people feel more comfortable when she interacts with stuff," Pygma said, a step away from patting himself on the back. "The illusion of touch/sound took a few revs, but now she can pretty much recognize physical objects and act as if she can touch them. Had to analyze the layout of the stage, but she knows where the poles and edges are."

"So you're the bastard that makes those automated phone lines where the AI types on a nonexistent computer..." Queen was beyond impressed for what felt like the wrong reasons. Eliza could interact with objects, which would be amazing were it not for the fact that she was on a stage floor faking contact with a stripper pole.

"It's all a big lie, but the research shows that people want to think they're doing something other than just calculating. Oh, oh! Check out the hair moving, I'm super happy with that!"

Eliza spiraled around the pole, Pygma gloating over the fact that her bun, loose tie, and skirt all acted as if they were legitimately affected by gravity. "She's programmed, so she's on a routine, but yeah, that took fine tuning. I've been saying that a lot, but A. physics are hard, and B. gotta go realistic, otherwise it falls apart." The hologram completed several revolutions before Eliza splayed out, her grand presentation revealing the true idea of her being on stage.

"Okay, that's pretty good..." Queen said, remarking on how Eliza's skirt seemed to shrink dramatically as it twirled in the nonexistent gravity. Hopping off the pole, Eliza spun one more time towards center stage, revealing that her skirt now rested centimeters under the point where she would be revealed. " _Still friggin creepy_..."

"My only regret is that real skirts can't do that." Pygma looked upon his design with want. "Fantasy truly is better."

Eliza pinched the hems of her skirt and mock curtsied, still denying any looks that would allow one to determine how detailed her model was. With a bright sunshine of a laugh, the projection began to take more poses showing off her cute features. Changing very quickly from adorable to alluring, her body became more and more suggestive, focusing in on the features yet to be seen in full. She traced her glowing silhouette, highlighting the intricately modeled body that had been given to her. None of the crowd asked why or for what purpose, and instead were content to enjoy the unique show.

After tracing up and down her leg, Eliza beckoned towards the crowd, waving her arm to obstruct her face. The area around her hand flickered and distorted, the air itself seeming to warp and break. The music started to crackle slightly, as if harmed by the strange occurrence going on between the hologram's fingers.

Queen spied the strange phenomenon from his office window, as confused as the crowd before putting the pieces together. "Is that... Is she artifacting? Like with those old video tapes?" He glanced over to the beaming Pygma.

"Folks in the dev team called it her Semblance." The pink haired man chuckled. "Yeah, it ended up as a bug in the early stages, but we thought it added some personality, so learned how to make it work. Some people throw fire, this little lady can glitch reality; it's all pretend of course, but makes an excellent effect. I put it to good use... here!"

As Pygma motioned towards Eliza's act, the hologram pulled her hand to her chest, the air leaving digital cracks on the fog like a faulty display. The artifacting spread to her clothes, seemingly infecting everything underneath her jacket. When the effect dispersed, Eliza's under layers were gone entirely, and her bust seemed just the slightest bit more prominent just her jacket. Deep cleavage shined a pale white as she squeezed her now prominent breasts together, showing off what was no doubt countless hours of jiggle physics work. She giggled as the crowd gradually caught up with what just happened, then made for the poles.

"The best use," Pygma said, staring at Queen's disconcerted but impressed face.

Eliza's step broke as she moved forward, her body seeming to glitch forward in a burst of effects. A rough facsimile was left behind as the main projection reached a pole and grasped on, pulling her body of light close. Her face turned from childish to sultry, reflecting a lustful demeanor as she began stroking the pole and wrapping her body around it. The shift in her face brought about more forceful movements, Eliza caressing the pole before rubbing her face in it, her projected skin pillowing as if it were real. Her breasts wrapped around it next, the window left by the jacket leaving copious amounts of skin to press together to give the notion of other things between her breasts. Reversing her body, the AI straddled the pole and bent down, spreading her legs and widening the gap in her skirt. Confusingly, even to the people only a few feet from her, there was just a black void where her lower body would be underneath her skirt.

"I left that in as more a joke to myself," Pygma grinned. "You have no idea how many conversations I took part in that focused solely on how/if to model her panties. Assuming you haven't been snooping at the CCT, there's just that void." He laughed to himself as Queen processed this information.

"Gotta say, that's actually interesting. I assume you–"

"I made a few updates over the years, yes. They're striped, but nobody would ever know before tonight."

As if to make up for the bottomless void where her lower half would be, Eliza reversed once more, sticking her dimly glowing butt towards the crowd as she held on to the pole. As the audience relayed their confusion, the artifacting started around the edges of her skirt. With a hearty wiggle, Eliza's cover started to break away until it didn't cover much; a decent portion of her perfectly modeled ass hung out from underneath her now insufficient skirt, showing off a pair of white and blue striped panties that seemed to cling exactly to every curve. She bent over as the music ramped up, letting one side of the room look up her skirt and take in her body.

"Man, I am a genius," Pygma stated, clapping for himself.

Queen tried not to think about how creepy it was that the man next to him spent his spare time giving a projection an ass. Suddenly, he realized that he probably went further. Pygma had promised no nudity on stage, but he was not going to ask what the pink haired man's plans were after leaving with his creation. He probably came to Wonderland just to show off his fetish and get his rocks off when other people liked it. Queen kept silent; he didn't care for how deplorable the man next to him seemed to be.

Eliza strolled casually over to the other side of the stage and repeated the process of showing off her panties preceded by a dark void underneath her skirt. After a few spins and caresses of the pole, she returned to the center of the stage and began twirling, her hands again fracturing the air around them and making the music break. The artifacting ran its way up her arms and infected her jacket, causing it to crackle and fzt as the sleeves began shortening.

"Oh, I spent a lot of time on the face here," said Pygma in an alarmingly excited tone.

Acting surprised at developments she caused, Eliza looked at the creeping effects going up her arms. Alarm became visible on her face as her clothes shrunk further and further, her eyes widening as she became sleeveless. Near luminescent blush painted her face as the glitch stretched across her chest, wiping away her only remaining top as it passed; the CCT AI stood up on stage, face scarlet while her arms crossed over her breasts, now covered only by a minuscule blue and white bikini that left little to the imagination, as well as the micro skirt not even fully hiding her panties. Her preprogrammed routine made her look humiliated up on stage, and the crowd loved it. Gradually, Eliza grew more comfortable with her body and lowered her hands, hesitantly presenting herself while her face disagreed with her actions. Her state of dress was rejected by her emotions, and she looked defeated as the crowd stared at her.

"There it is, there it is, there it IS!" Pygma declared, excitedly bouncing his legs. "That's the face I love!"

While he'd admit that the look of hesitation at being nearly naked on stage that painted Eliza's face was disconcertedly arousing, Queen was a bit too busy being creeped out at Pygma's tastes. The man treated his creation a bit too much like a sexual predator would a child, and Queen could only imagine how many more fantasy routines he had programmed for outside of the club. He was grateful for the novel and frankly great show, but he'd be glad to be rid of the man sitting next to him.

"And I know we agreed no nudity, but you'll appreciate this."

"..."

As the crowd ate up Eliza's hesitation, she grew a bit bolder. Following her programmed routine, her hands drew to her breasts and again started to glitch out. When she removed them, biting her lip nervously in the process, her bikini was replaced by artifacting that acted as a censor; she repeated the process for her lower half, replacing her clothes with broken physics and messy imaging, leaving herself completely naked but not showing anything.

Completely exposed but protected by her "Semblance," Eliza presented her body in a variety of highly suggestive poses, evocative of every magazine, clip, and pin up imaginable, a few bringing to mind a woman accompanied by a man and the actions that followed. All the while, shame and nervousness defined her face. The CCT AI presented everything for her loving crowd, just as she was made to do. Finally, she stood straight up and bowed in a manner befitting of the perfect docile maid. She turned around and began nervously stepping back down the catwalk.

"I love my job," Pygma grinned, beyond self satisfied. "I looove my job."

"..." Queen had stopped responding, waiting for the time where he could be away from the creep next to him.

Eliza strolled down the catwalk, gradually losing more and more of her glitchy cover, eventually only protecting her digital essentials by the time she was mostly out of decent sight range. The artifacting shrunk until it was only blocking the view of her intimates, the rest in glorious high definition just like a human. She turned around one last time, then was overwhelmed by glitches, disappearing entirely. The last remnants of the fog dispersed, the projection faded into nothingness alongside it.

And thus ended the fourteenth night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers 


	18. Bonus: Yang Made A Man

"You're going to pay me to party!? Sick!" Yang looked jubilantly at Queen, who had just propositioned her about an interesting outside job. "When?"

Queen held a hand out, stopping the blonde in front of him. "Hold it. You've been invited to DANCE at a party for a high roller's 25th birthday. Client asked for you specifically, but the basic rundown he gave me was you were entertainment for the night. Something about showing you off, acting like you belong to him, basic creep stuff. Yes, you go there and be part of the clubbing for an hour or two, but then you'll do... Yeah, you can figure it out. Basically, go flirt with everyone in the room that looks half interested, take a few tips, giggle whenever a guy says something, and basically be eye candy. Afterward, figure out where the best viewing angle is."

"Oh, I AM good at those things... Do I like, wear... clothes?"

"From what I gather, you can do as you please until Moneybags calls for you, so yes, unless you feel comfortable being the only girl ordering drinks in a thong. I'm sure THEY'D like it, but I'd say something classy with your usual underneath unless you feel like getting copped every few seconds. Second thought, don't order drinks; you're on a job. I trust you to be responsible."

Yang glanced to the side, pondering something. "Do I get like, a bodyguard or something? I only ask because, yeah, people get frisky after throwing drinks at me. Part of the illusion of me caring is accepting champagne every now and then, but I know my limits."

"I wouldn't have agreed if you couldn't bring something. Don't expect to use them, but you can bring your gauntlets. They're for showing off the power fantasies, nothing more."

"God, you're overprotective..." Yang whined, annoyed at Queen thinking she needed to be watched over. "Anyway, where was this place again?"

Queen fought the urge to scold Yang, but instead answered with, "Place downtown. You ever heard of Junior's?"

Yang's face lit up.

Yang arrived at Junior's club a few minutes after the party she'd been hired for had started. Her idea of classy for tonight was to bundle up her insane amount of hair into a ponytail, wearing a canary yellow button up with a tie and slacks. In other words, what she had worn when Coco had stripped her up on stage plus gauntlets and some vibrant lilac nail polish. Embarrassing as it was, being stripped up on stage was still incredibly hot whenever she looked back on it. In addition, since her friend had demonstrated it came off easy enough, it seemed perfect to wear until she was called upon.

Yang decided to be mean in a civil way and basically screamed, "~HIIIII JUNIORRR!" as she walked through the door and made for the bar. Her loud, overly cutesy tone was met with a questioning look, an irritated realization, and then followed by an angry groan from the owner of the club. The eyes of a crowd followed.

"I should have known it was you, Blondie," Junior mumbled angrily. "Damnit." Melanie and Miltia looked just as displeased sitting at the bar, but Yang forgot whether or not they showed emotion to begin with.

Yang pouted, putting on her best saccharine voice for the crowd she was drawing as she replied, "Dawww, don't be like that, you big meanie!" She grinned and looked around at the party goers that were in the process of figuring out who she was. "I'm here to have funnn~" She posed, bringing attention to her breasts, winking at a cute guy in formal wear watching her. She already stuck out like a sore thumb due to being bright yellow, but her attitude, clothes, noise, everything drew eyes, like she was hired to do.

"Whatever. Your client's been waiting for you. He's in the back." Junior motioned towards a section full of scary looking guys in suits blocking the entrance.

"Thank you! I'll be back soon!" Yang waved and departed, sashaying her way through crowds of people.

After letting the back area bouncers figure out who she was with a bit of body tracing, Yang looked at the three characters sitting at a table, one being the one who hired her.

"Oh ho ho! I was waiting for you!" a man with a pedigree stated upon seeing Yang's chest. Yang guessed that he was the birthday boy by way of his fancy circlet over his long black hair, expensive sunglasses covering his stern young face, and the empty seat next to him designed for her. He wore a ragged purple dress shirt with gold accents, an excess of rings and necklaces, and a gold heart with a crown pin over his heart. "John King. Friends call me Jack, clients call me King, girls call me king, but usually for different reasons." He beckoned, his gem encrusted fingers directing Yang to his side. "And you must be... Yang, was it; pleasure to meet you. Ace, make some room." A tall, dark both in skin and demeanor man in a darker suit and sunglasses slid out his chair, allowing Yang access to her perch across from his female acquaintance.

Yang was... she couldn't say shocked, but she was still impressed with King's... everything. His wealth, his excess, his likely unwarranted straightforwardness made her excited; she knew his type, and she knew she'd be walking out of this party a rich woman. All she had to do was what she was told, so she shacked up next to the man and decided to be cute. She put a finger to his chest like she was his bitch and said, "You should have invited my boss, cuz then we'd have a Straight~"

"Eh?" King questioned, eyes not focused on Yang's face. "What do you mean?" Even confused, he put his arm around Yang's shoulder and gripped it tight. He smelled of expensive drinks and cigar smoke.

"Well, _I'M_ a 10, so then we'd have a 10," Yang pointed to herself, then to the man before her, "A Jack, my boss Queen, a King," she moved to Ace, "And an Ace!" She was incredibly pleased with herself for figuring that one out. It was just smart enough to be clever and just dumb enough to make her look like a self centered ditzy blonde and not a competent shark. She thought of a way to continue the descent into appearing dumb by saying, "Though that'd be the only straight I'd be part of. You should invited my friends; then we could have had some more fun!" She made a V with her fingers stuck her tongue through a few times. Of course she didn't expect to have sex with the guy in front of her, but she knew the implication that she regularly slept with women would drive a guy like him crazy. As she predicted, her sputtered a bit. She giggled like a schoolgirl to please him.

King calmed down and looked at Ace. Looking back, he said, "No, no, I wanted you for a few reasons. First, you're here to look sexy, which you're doing pretty well." He squeezed Yang's shoulder and subtlety lowered his hand more to her chest. "Second, you're here to be mine. I want everybody in this club to know that you're here with me, for me. A girl like you sends a message, and it'll get sent with a brick through a window once my little girl goes up on that table over there and shows off a little." He took a long drink of whatever alcohol was on the table, the smell almost overbearing. "This is my party, so I'm going to make damn sure everyone here knows that I'm the king!"

Yang's inflated ego won out over her pride; if all she had to do was get a little touchy feely and act like she belonged to a creep like King while making damn sure everyone knew how hot she was, she could live with being treated like a trophy for a bit. She did that just about every day merely by existing. She was using him as much as he planned on using her, so she put on her sluttiest voice and said, "Oh, you're a high roller, aren't you? A real big shot? I like that." As a few more people noticed her presence, she drew close to King's body and rubbed against him, moaning in his ear and drawing her finger down his chest. Watched the crowd grow entranced by her sexuality, she whispered, "I'll be your little girl all night, sweetie." She lifted his face and kissed him on the cheek, amping up her appeal for her onlookers while internally roaring with laughter; Yang had the mission to look sexy, make men feel lesser, and make bank, and all it'd take was some words, some gropes, and a standard routine. While she found the term a bit deplorable, she asked, "Want me to get started, Daddy?" knowing the response would be exactly what it should be. King was clearly only interested in her being his bimbo, so she'd stroke his ego and let him be the king he thought he was.

King lowered his grip from Yang's shoulder to her waist and dragged her closer. He looked a few jealous men straight in the eye and grinned. "Nah, I can send you out in a little bit to sing my praises. For now, why don't you drop a few buttons? Show them what I have that they don't. Ace, leave us be." The stoic giant and his presumed and equally silent girlfriend stood up and left Yang alone with King.

Yang made a grand show of removing her tie, snaking it around her neck before wrapping it around King's like a trophy of silk. Whimpering to mimic lust, she unbuttoned a few levels on her top, enough to look amazing without revealing her full show so as not to spoil her eventual strip. Anyone looking at the isolated table, which was most people in the club, saw a man in a crown and his girl fawning all over him, her immaculate cleavage pillowing into his chest.

King wasn't even looking at Yang, but rather, all the people looking at him. Leaning back a bit, he turned more self satisfied at being the main show. Yang watched as women looked at her with envy and spite, angry they didn't gather as much attention. The men all just fawned over her, as usual, but the daggers of jealous female gaze was rarely this bad; she imagined the girls King and his associates surrounded the selves with had a one track mind on being the star so as to garner favor. The blonde struggled to feel bad about taking their spotlights when she figured out they only cared about looks and money, so she decided to earn her keep; adding a few extra giggles, she moved her seat to King's lap and hung off of him, the picture of a trophy woman. The crowned man's expression became even more smug thanks to every man suddenly shifting their legs at what belonged to him.

Trying not to think too too much about her seat that may or may not have something making it stiffer than it should be, Yang made herself look as desirable as possible, which really didn't involve much. She gingerly grabbed a tiny glass and waited for King to clink it to his. After hearing a light ting through the mumbling spectators, she nuzzled close to his face. His response was to belt out a massive, joyous laugh, drowning out any doubts that he was on top of his world. Yang giggled again.

After a few minutes of flirtatious lap sitting and false promises, King raised his voice, stating, "You're free to go. Play with every guy and make them hate the fact that they're not me. Drain 'em if you want, I don't care. Ace will grab you when it's time to really show off."

"Anything you say!" Yang left King's lap, and was promptly replaced by two what-could-only-be-call-girls-or-eye-candy, neither of which were as pretty as her. She felt a little dirty, both because of what she had just done, and the fact that they deemed merely hanging on to King's arm as worth their asking price rather than anything near her actions. _"Eh, I go hard."_ It'd get her more tips, but she also just liked playing with toys as much as she enjoyed acting like one with guys like King.

Yang spent the next hour or so going around the club, interacting with anyone and everyone that seemed the slightest bit interested in her looks. Occasionally, she hung around a few people and stopped to do a bit of flirting mixed with some suggestive touching. Not too surprising to her, most of the men in the club had very little reservations about calling her all sorts of cute pet names or lewd derogatories, and even more had less reservations shoving tips and expensive drinks in her face to try and gain her favor. Knowing her audience, she made everyone that spent less than $10 on her aware that it wouldn't please her, "boyfriend," if she wasn't treated properly, so she got plenty high end martinis and cocktails, plus more than a few lien when she shook her ass a little bit. She always made sure to wave at the plethora of girls wearing pretty much the same dresses, the same lipstick, the same face trying to outshine every other gold digger. She hated how shallow they were, so it made her more than happy outclassing them by a country mile before she even lost her top. None even tried to think of her as anything more than King's slut, and that was ironically where she was most powerful, so she went as hard as ever.

Yang felt the highs of her technique as she made a few positive comments towards one of King's cronies that was as thick as he was high ranking; the short broad man in an even broader suit was surrounded by a few girls and a handful of men that seemed to run him as the boss of their little clic, and showed more than interest towards the blonde's cleavage. Making her presence known, she forced his face up from her chest and asked, "Like what you see?" as she met him eye to eye.

The heavyset man pushed the other girls aside to their dismay, ignoring their presence over the youthful and bountiful blonde. "I do. Why're you asking?" Yang leaned up to his face and drew her luscious lips together.

"I like powerful men. You wanna touch?" Yang continued her mental cackle. She was going to have fun with the man in front of her and earn her keep doing so.

The man stuttered, looked at the men around him, and said, "Yeah, I do. Any... Uh... catches?"

Yang narrowed her eyes and widened her smile. "You can make it hurt~" she trailed off the final word whimsically. She loved being rough housed almost as much as the face people made when she gave permission. She hoped he'd be one of the braver souls, and her confidence in the man raised as he leered. He looked like he had a low opinion on women and even lower morals, compounded with a high opinion of himself. She loosened up her body and motioned to be grabbed. It'd be fun breaking him.

"Only cuz you asked, Blondie," the man said, roughly grabbing Yang by the waist, turning her to face his lackies and the girls. As she positioned herself as best she could, her thoroughly rubbed her body down, forcing his fingers into her skin in the way she loved if he judged her reactions. The mewling increased as he reached her breasts, roughly going over every inch, his voice carnal and lusty.

"Yes! Yes!" Yang cried, amping up her language as she grew warmer. Her noises caused the fat man to rub harder. She'd have preferred a cuter guy, but she knew the pay off would be great.

Surprised and slightly pleased with how much the man was manhandling her, Yang ramped up her noises. She flip flopped opinions thanks to his general creepiness, but it felt good to be a doll sometimes. Though, the one thing better would be brought on by her next words. She leaned up to his ear, moist breath hitting his face.

"I'll tell my little sweetheart King you did a good job!" Yang's voice was barely audible, making itself known only to the fat man touching her. She heard a heart break. Her own heart soared as the man released her, dumbstruck at how he had just been played by King's bitch. The blonde leapt off him, pleased with how she was able to get her rocks off, humiliate a man, and drive into him that she belonged to King, who was clearly better in every way than him. She wondered what exactly King was, considering the well dressed crowd of people he rented a club (and her) out for. He was clearly wealthy and powerful. It occurred to her he probably dealt with less than legal things and was a mob boss, or at least in line to be one. Not that that mattered; she just had to ensure that his lackeys knew he was top.

 _"Doesn't matter. He's got cash, and I get to have fun!"_

Now that she had thoroughly ensured that the entire club was aware of King's pull over insanely attractive women, she was free to do as she pleased until it was time for her show. Being a professional, she had noted a few tables that'd be good to strip on once Ace brought her to her day-only boyfriend. Being a nonprofessional, she decided to head over to the bar for more fancy drinks.

Melanie and Miltia looked displeased (as always), but nodded in unison as Yang mumbled something with strength in her voice, Junior looking on not as displeased as he had been when she had entered. As it turned out, when she wasn't on a rampage, Yang was a pleasant person, if only when tipsy. Next to her was an empty glass, plus one she was in the process of drinking. Looking towards the bar, she noted a large shape approaching behind her, but decided to conclude her conversation. She watched him stop behind her and motion to what looked like the much smaller girl he was with earlier. Through the muddled reflection, it must have been Ace come to collect her. She looked back to the twins and kept talking.

"He'sh a dechent guy, okay? I promish it'll be funnn... He letsh you do WHATEVER and I love it..." Yang's words were slurred after several expensive drinks the hopeless men she had extorted to buy her kicked in, plus her current glass. "You girlsh are prettyyy..."

"Umm..." Melanie started, confused and annoyed (as always).

"Excuse us?" Miltia finished, similarly caught off guard.

A deep voice coughed. Ace gently tapped Yang on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around. "Excuse me, miss. King says it's time for you to dance." Despite his... menacing appearance, he was incredibly calm. It sounded more like a question than a command. Yang turned back.

"One schecond. Sho, ash I was saying, Weish, yeah, the Schnee... Right?" Yang looked at the perturbed Malachite sisters, not understanding what was going on suddenly. They hesitantly nodded, trying to speed the drunk blonde up. "Yesh, her. Sho, she getsh up on stage, and at the end of her schong and dansh, sche gets naked! Boobsch, lady partsch, EVERYTHING!" The twins looked at each other, shocked, confused, and suddenly interested. "Shure it wash dark, like, ALLLLL the lightsh out, sho pitch black! NOBODY could schee her!" Melanie opened her mouth, but Junior stopped her, letting Yang continue. Ace raised his hand, only for her to push it down. "NOBODY! Excshept ALLLLL the Faunush!" The blonde cupped her hands and made binoculars around her eyes. "Niiiiight visssssionnnnn!"

"So, like," Miltia said, suddenly cheery.

"THE Weiss Schnee, of the SCHNEE DUST COMPANY, not only put on a strip show," Melanie continued, also finally breaking into a smile.

"She flashed EVERYTHING to an entire room of Faunus without realizing!" shouted the Malachites. "Like, oh, my god, that is like, SOOOOO amazing!" They laughed in eery unison.

Junior looked at Yang dead in the face, his face shocked. "Oh, man, imagine how that must have gone down... The Schnee Queen getting seen naked by the thing her family hates! God, I like you drunk, Blondie."

"Shushhh!" Yang stuttered, blocking another attempt at moving from Ace and circling her finger around her glass. "One schecond! Sche doesn't know! It'sh a schecret! And Junior, you're schlipping!"

Junior stifled his laughter, holding his side. "Hehe, slipping? What?"

Yang's smile dropped. "You're slipping." She traced her fingers around the brim of her glass, drawing her lilac nail polish around it like a sensual swirl.

Ace tapped Yang again. "Please, miss. It's time."

Yang dipped her middle finger into her drink and flipped off Ace without looking his way. "Junior, you're slipping."

Ace, Junior, and the Malachites looked at Yang's middle finger, and more importantly, what made it stick out. Yang took Melanie's fancy martini and drained it, turning around to face Ace and looking at her finger. As the group looked at Yang flipping off her boss' right hand, they all realized that her nail polish had turned from a soft lilac to a harsh black. They all stared with a blank face.

Yang laughed, mockingly. "Changes color when exposed to drugs. Isn't that neat?" She threw her head back over the counter, looking at Junior upside down. "Your party boy just tried to roofie me."

Junior looked down at Yang's face, clearly displaying a casual calm despite being reversed in his eyes. Both him and the twins looked at Ace. Junior groaned.

Yang sat up and looked back. Touching a finger to Junior's nose, she said, genuinely, "I'm REALLY sorry." She kicked off her dress shoes and slipped off her socks, as they weren't meant for fighting.

"You're banned from my bar."

"Oh, don't be like that... Make them pay for it."

Yang looked at Ace hesitantly stepping away, exposed as trying to drug her. She grabbed her would be knockout drink and slammed the glass into his face, the shattering causing the muttering in the room to stop. The DJ stopped playing his records, causing the music to stop as well.

"I'd recommend hiding," Yang said, "Unless you want to join?" Both Junior and the Malachites nodded no. "Yeah, thought so. Oh, well, I got this, anyway." As Junior groaned again, Yang kicked off her seat and called back, "Don't forget about my offer!" The bar trio departed to call the cops and the insurance company.

Recovering, Ace held his face in one hand and withdrew a long, pitch black switch blade. The dark man held his position, wiping the drugged drink off of his face. Yang unfurled her gauntlets and readied up. The multitude of patrons started to realize a fight was going down and started flocking out of the building.

"Two, three, four, five..." Yang counted the number of cronies that didn't exit with the crowd. Not counting Ace, six well dressed men drew out a small variety of weapons, all a deep onyx color, and started advancing. King looked on from his seat, unperturbed as his girls started running out. Yang looked back to Ace and grinned. "I'm warning you."

Ace looked at Yang, his face unchanging in emotion. "I implore you to reconsider. King is a very power–"

"Suck a dick, apologist," Yang interrupted, hunching down. "Your boss is a rapist."

"Very well," Ace said, unmoving. Drawing his hand back, a shadowy haze coalesced around his knife. With a nigh unnoticeable flick, he launched an attack, the rest of his body staying stock still.

Yang hopped back a bit, feeling the wind slice from what she guessed was Ace's Semblance. Despite barely moving an inch, she could feel the effects of the dark blade he sent out. Breathing a sigh of relief at her quick reaction, she heard a second schwing from the air getting severed. She winced, but felt no pain. "Ha! Dodged it!"

"It appears I missed. How unfortunate..." Ace remained unmoving, his still frame eery against the rest of the encroaching lackies. "My target was your chest. This will suffice."

King hooted his approval.

"Going to have to do better than that!" Yang said, prepping her own attack. Suddenly, she felt slightly cooler. Looking down, she noticed that her top had been cut open, the button up ruined and exposing the top she had reserved for her strip. She had on a set of extremely lacy black lingerie, strapless, gorgeous, and now serving as her only top. Her massive breasts poured out over it, inches away from being exposed entirely while her waist was held in perfect form by a cloth corset lined with gold. She still kept a modicum of modesty with what was now a torn jacket and her pants, but now she was stuck fighting in a strapless bra.

"You perv!" Yang shouted, suddenly aware she was participating in a brawl without a proper shirt. She blushed bright red, but she couldn't exactly stop fighting for the sake of modesty; she had a mob boss after her, so she guessed she be giving a different kind of show. "You're buying me a new top!"

"If you had done as you were asked, I would not have had to take such measures," Ace said, face still unchanging. The rest of the suits showed a bit less calm, their eyes focusing on Yang's tits that threatened exposure. "This was," Ace paused for the briefest of seconds, looking at her newly exposed cleavage, "unintentional. But it is beneficial to us."

"Shove it up your ass! This isn't the first time I've fought in lingerie!" Yang suddenly questioned how her life choices had ended up with multiple brawls involving her knocking people out in a bra and panties. "Man, I live an AWESOME life!"

Tired of being gawked at, Yang shot forward after discarding her ruined top. It made sense in her head that her enemies (except Ace for whatever reason?) would be a bit distracted by her outfit, plus the shirt was ruined anyway. Ace seemed to glide out of the way of her attack, but she powered straight through the line and went for the closest opponent approaching a table. The blonde effortlessly dispatched a man holding a dark club, sending him into a wall with a punch mixed with a shot from Ember Celica. "One!"

Two men in suits jumped at her ready to attack, one with a sword and the other with a chain. Yang kicked up a table and sent it into the sword wielded before sniping the chain one out of the air. "Two!" Not letting him recover, she leapt off a table and intercepted the chain lackey, yelling, "Three!"; she came crashing down into a third man, taking him to the ground with the body in her hand. "Four." She kept the chain, in case it became useful.

Yang turned to face the other two mobsters, quickly dodging another attack from Ace. Once again, there was a minute swing followed by two separate attacks, so she barely managed to dodge both. As Ace drew his attack back, Yang threw a bottle at a man with big black knuckle dusters; he effortlessly hit the missile out of the air, only to get launched straight into the air with an uppercut fueled by shotgun. "Five." Yang ducked, dodging an attack from the final lackey's katana from behind. She twisted up, taking a chair on her way and slamming it into number six, calling out, "And we're done! All's left is you!" as the wood shattered on his back. She pointed a fist at Ace, then declared, "Then I topple a King." She was impressed with how cool that sounded.

"You have one last chance, Blondie! I always get what I want; that's why I'm King." King shouted, still sitting in the same spot he had been. "Beg for forgiveness and I might let you off with a few slaps and a good time. Ace, let loose! You can have her after I'm finished with her throat."

Yang flipped him off, angrily shouting, "I told this jackass over here to suck a dick! Get him to do it!" As she was distracted, Ace launched a strike, forcefully whipping his arm around in an excess of movement, drastically changing his tactics. Yang didn't have time to dodge, and felt several dozen lashes tear through her body as she blocked, whatever Ace was doing acting like a sharp whip. Her ponytail came undone as her bow was shredded, and between the pain she felt more slits break through her unprotected clothes. After she lowered her arms, she felt her slacks start to sag, the waistline sliced in various places. In addition to several searing red cuts on her on her arms, Ace seemed to be actively targeting her pants.

"What the hell, pervert!?" Yang shouted, trying to keep her pants up. She looked over at Ace, still staring, his arm flailing in a deadly pattern.

"I do as I'm told," Ace stated, his voice wavering. "And I think shame suits you judging from your hesitation to undress. This shame causes weakness. This weakness will leave you in my hands." His eyes changed, a vicious lust tearing through the facade of calm. "I want to see your face as I grip your hair and force you to know who beat you. I'll do that after I see that face get redder."

Yang looked understandably disgusted, saying, "God, I thought your boss was a monster... Whelp, gotta kick your ass harder!" Taking her only viable option, Yang quickly shuffled out of her now obtrusively ruined pants in a very unflattering manner, saying, "Take it in, jackasses, this is the last and greatest ass you'll ever see!" Standing as proud as she could manage, she readied herself to fight exposed as she was; in addition to her breasts being barely contained behind her bra, she had her lacy corset, and now a tiny pair of black and gold panties that hugged her immaculate ass. Bright red, she waited for Ace to make a move, trying not to think about how vulnerable she felt. She'd have to end this fight soon, otherwise she'd have to come to terms with fighting naked, assuming Ace kept going for her clothes; judging from the man's heavy breathing, his next attack would be at waist level.

"More shame, more weakness." Ace continued to leer, his gaze growing more and more unsettling.

"Shame you'll lose to a girl in her underwear." Yang tried to sound cool, but it was still clear that she was unsettled by her audience. She tried to cover it by shouting, "AND I'm tipsy." She was really glad she could hold her liquor; drugged drink aside, she had spent the past hour extorting bar patrons, and felt a little wobbly. This fight probably would have been over were she sober.

Impatient, Yang saw the first minor flick of Ace's wrist as he attacked. Not wanting to explain why she was down her favorite set of lingerie, she grabbed a nearby table and launched it towards the creep. It was easily sliced in half, but Yang burst through it, her arm drawn back to strike.

Ace looked worried for a split second, but managed to parry Yang's attack. She kept forcing her fists forward, aiming to knock off his head with her ferocity. Her red face had swapped from embarrassed to a familiar rage, and her assault didn't let up for a second. Ace couldn't find a chance to try and escape and counter, taking everything just to parry fists with a knife.

Clashing continuously between blade and gauntlets, Yang started overcoming the much larger man, pushing Ace back towards the bar. Suddenly, she kicked back and shot a round at him. Dodging out of the way to avoid both the attack and the resulting shower of glass from hundreds of dollars of booze, Ace leapt to the side; Yang was suddenly really glad Aura would protect her feet from glass, but also really sorry for how much she had just cost Junior.

Momentarily caught up in her regret, Yang was struck with a flurry of cuts from Ace's shadowy blade, the darkness barely blocked by her reaction. When she stepped out of his deceptively large range, she took a breath and told herself that she'd have to end the fight soon, otherwise she'd have to deal with police interfering with her plan to make King pay for everything. Looking down, she breathed a sigh of relief due to how she wouldn't have to deal with that naked, her lingerie still intact for the moment. Looking up, she saw a small bit of yellow, and then a whole lot of red.

"You cut my hair," Yang noted, watching flecks of her golden locks falling in front of her.

"YOU CUT MY HAIR!"

When Yang regained control over herself, Ace was partially lodged inside of a wall, bleeding profusely and definitely knocked out for the count. She panned over to King, who was wildly scrambling out of his seat in an attempt to run. His escape was interrupted by a table being thrown directly in front of him.

Backing into a wall, King cried, "Don't hurt me! I'll pay you! For the night, for your clothes, everything!" His previously calm eyes were full of tears, and everything that would mark him as powerful had shattered into pieces.

Even with how much she loved emasculating men who thought highly of themselves Yang adored, above all else, how pathetic the man now at her feet now was. Stepping on his groin, she noticed that he was erect, remembering she was still a hot blonde wearing lingerie. She decided, in addition to taking King's wallet, full of credit cards, cash, and countless other things that seemed important, she'd do one last thing before getting him arrested.

"You couldn't have just been happy with me stripping?" Yang asked, using the chain she had picked up to secure King to a pillar, his arms behind his back.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! I didn't... Ace... I'm sorry!"

"Save it. You're getting what you paid for."

"W-what?" King asked.

"But first, this," Yang replied, undoing King's belt and removing his pants. As she confirmed earlier, his erection stood underneath his shorts. Slightly disgusted, she put on his pants, giving herself something to wear over her panties. Appreciating the new look of bra, corset, and poorly fitting slacks, she pocketed his wallet, saying, "I'm telling you, officer, this man's disgusting," and going back for her shoes. "He had his bodyguard start stripping me, then took off his pants!" She pulled her socks and dress shoes on, continuing her conversation with, "Luckily, I'm a huntress, but he blindsided me and got my top. I was supposed to be entertainment, but not THAT entertainment."

"What are you–" King asked before realizing Yang wasn't listening.

"Not that I don't respect that line of work, but I'm a stripper, nothing else." Yang moved back to King and traced her body, sensually moving like she was up on stage. "He had a bunch of his goons try and get me on the ground." She lowered herself to a sexy squat, booping King on the nose as she went back up, rolling over her breasts. She grabbed a nearby chair and straddled it, acting out more of her routine. "I'm... Uhh... I'm sure you could figure out what he wanted from me from that..." Doing a number of sexy poses on the chair, Yang floofed out her gorgeous blonde hair and made eyes at her captive. Getting up from her seat, she lowered herself so that her ass was inches from King's face, albeit in his pants. "You can see what happened to them, but then his main guy started on me."

Yang raised up her butt from King's view, then bent over in front of him, giving him an excellent view at her cleavage. With a playful wink, she continued, "The guy in the wall was the one I'm talking about, but I tied down boss-man." She put her shoe back onto King's crotch, pushing lightly at his erection. Loving the half fear, half arousal in his eyes, she started using her shoe to pleasure him. "It was then I noticed... Well..." Reaching for her bra, Yang undid the clasp, hastening her foot.

King grunted as Yang pushed her foot against his manhood, fighting the pleasure coming from his crotch as the blonde continued torturing him. That sweet smile betrayed the woman's intentions as he felt more conflicted than he ever had in his life.

"He had... Ahem." Yang looked sheepishly off to the side as if she were actually explaining to a cop, doubling down on her foot movements. She put a hand on her bra and made to move it. She waited until King looked ready to burst. As she saw him break, she kicked forward, pointing his erection towards his body as he came. Cum saturated his shorts as it shot out with nowhere to go, leaving the mob boss covered in his own seed as he sat, bound in chains. "...Finished. Without seeing anything, of course. The guy came his pants without ever seeing what was under my bra. A little butt, maybe, but that's normal for me." Yang laughed at King, the man who had said he was always on top, as he realized he was about to get arrested in the most compromising position anyone could think of. "Oh, and then I beat his face in."

"Wha–" King was silenced by a blow to the jaw, followed by about fifty more to every inch of his face.

Yang surveyed the carnage around her, pleased that she had probably at the very least crippled a crime family in addition to taking these scum off the streets. Seeing nothing else to do other than wait for the cops to show up, she pulled up the last remaining seat at the bar, grabbed the last remaining bottle of wine from the shelf, and popped it open. She took a long swig and looked at her nails.

After a hell of a lot of retroactively changing history to be slightly more in her favor, Yang left Junior's bar, the cops satisfied with her (only slightly exaggerated) story about what went down. She had slipped the near crying Junior King's credit card and a number of bills she had lifted from his and the thugs' wallets, hopefully giving him something to start with until someone took care of the insurance and lost inventory. She herself returned to a very confused Queen pretty drunk, about $500 richer, and with a new pair of pants, but down a shirt.

"I'll tell you about it when I'm sober."


	19. Bonus: Anniversary

**So, here we are. This chapter marks my one year anniversary starting all this up.**

 **With this comes an announcement. With the exception of one, maybe two weeks, I've had at least one upload every single week, and on a pretty consistent schedule. In fact, the off week was spent updating Wonderland to grow into something larger, adding in character names, thoughts, and pretty much anything to generally overhaul it. I feel that maintaining this schedule isn't good for the long term; in addition to the risk of burning out on ideas/motivation, I feel that my writing quality may suffer if I continue under such a strict deadline. For example, a story that I wrote over two weeks is probably going to be significantly better in execution, writing ability, and editing than one written in a single week. Plus, I may just run out of ideas. I've uploaded close to 70 chapters between my stories, and why I feel that each can stand on their own, I run the risk of overlapping on ideas. So, this leads to my announcement.**

 **GOING FORWARD, I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER TO AT LEAST ONE SERIES EVERY OTHER FRIDAY.**

 **A Thousand Words is exempt from this, but a chapter from a main series that I typically expect to be around 3000-6000 words will only be every two weeks. This also means that I don't intend to upload a chapter of A Thousand Words in place of a main series chapter. I don't feel it's a lesser story, but I feel it's less suited to being considered a main series. I likely won't have a bonus Thousand Words every week, but I intend to have a main series chapter every two.**

 **It's been fun, genuinely. I enjoy writing these stories and seeing you guys enjoy them! I hope to continue forward for at least a little while longer. There's always more girls to have strip, more pictures to write about, and more ENF situations to put Yang in.**

 **Happy New Year, everybody.**

"Hmm," Ruby muttered to herself as she strolled around Vale's dark streets. She'd been sidetracked all day for a reason she couldn't even remember. Something was... different? No, that wasn't it... She'd had the same feeling in her for months, that feeling of, what was the best way of describing it... "GAH!" she screamed, unable to figure out the proper word. She felt happy, that was important at least...

As she continued her walk, Ruby tried to pinpoint the thing in the back of her head. It had to do with Wonderland, she knew that; her work was on her mind a lot, since it led to her introduction to the bliss of sexuality along with being a direct connection to some very embarrassing days in her life. Her early days working were filled with the excitement of being treated as a sex object up on stage, being watched when she was stripping off her clothes, and... when she had spent several hours pleasuring herself after learning she liked having all eyes on her.

"Hehe," Ruby giggled nervously. "Some things don't change and some people don't learn." She still didn't like to think about her naughty bits too much, but, as she had demonstrated following her first show, she knew them intimately.

Ruby looked to either side of her and remembered she was right back where she started; another day of working a pole and being admired for her curvaceous, supple body, another night spent looking to fulfill that desire that burned within her. That meant another day of her, prowling the streets of Vale, wearing an outfit she wouldn't have on for much longer. While she had learned to control herself most days, the thought of being seen underdressed made her want to explode, especially if it was in public. She'd only indulged in her humiliating habit a few times since the beginning of her stint as a stripper a year ago, so she wasn't afraid of going overboard quite yet.

"Wait... AHA!" Ruby cried before realizing that, while she loved how her body reacted to her taking off her clothes in public, she still didn't exactly want people to see her do so. Quietly, she murmured, "That's it! I've been working at Wonderland for a year! Teehee! It's my anniversary!" She didn't know why she was so giddy about it; sure, it had affected her positively, but for all intents and purposes, it was just the first full year she'd worked somewhere.

"Still..." Ruby whispered to the night. She thought over her first year at Wonderland.

There was her first night on stage, where Ruby had accidentally gone hard from the get go; she had assumed strippers showed off everything but the main event, but she had actually ended up going far harder than some of the other acts. Well, maybe as hard as some. Queen attracted a lot of... full force women? That wasn't the right word, but Ruby couldn't think of anything better. That made her feel a little less excessive, though she imagined that they hadn't all gone home and spent their first night with a shower head. It was a shock to figure out that her entire team also worked at Wonderland. Queen half heartedly explained that he just had a way with women, but all four of RWBY had found their way to the garden independently of each other.

Ruby had walked in to the back area to get ready for her show one night when she saw a familiar head of soft white hair toying in a mirror. Weiss had nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Ruby staring at her, but came to realize she was also an employee and wasn't there to deliver her bad news about her family. After a few very awkward, rushed, and stiff conversations, she had learned that Weiss, the pretty little stuck up heiress, had gotten completely naked on stage her first time around as a sort of liberation. Though, she had assured her partner that she made sure all the lights were off, so nobody saw anything.

It was really freeing to see Weiss also had the idea of stress relief, though she had had the bonus of swearing off her father in the process. Ruby wouldn't and would never tell Taiyang about her job. It'd simply be too embarrassing, and she wasn't sure he'd take kindly to it. Weiss described it as freeing her and making herself feel like Weiss, not a Schnee, but she also said that while blushing and unconsciously feeling her bust. She also told her partner that being on stage wasn't anything to be ashamed of, because it gives power to her. All eyes are on your body, but you control what they see, and they love it no matter what.

Ruby took Weiss' lesson to heart. Even if the heiress hadn't been overly talkative, she'd at least given her partner something to consider. Ruby had only gone to Queen looking for her sexuality, but now that she had found it, she was told that she could control it. Weiss taught her that her image was hers to use, and Ruby found that her nights working were significantly less horny on her part; she was able to focus on movement and form rather than her burning desire. Before, she'd been afraid of losing herself to lust up on stage and having everybody see her touch herself. As a bonus, she also got to see Weiss all nervous and shy, which was always funny.

" _She's so stuck up all the time! Or... I guess maybe not all the time if she goes up on stage_."

Another night, Ruby had run into Blake styling her hair and perking up her cat ears. She was slightly easier to talk to than Weiss on account of not being so stuffy, but it was still a lot of blubbering on both ends. That warranted a long explanation about Blake's views on Faunus treatment and how she was comfortable with everyone knowing she was a Faunus when she went on stage. Her reasoning was that she wasn't Blake Belladonna when she was on stage, she was the cat Faunus with the great butt, and it made her feel good. She'd spent a lot of time in her life worrying about her heritage, so actually getting praise was a welcome change, not to mention the admiration over her figure.

Blake always kept herself in control, though; she made it clear to Ruby that her bindings gave her a sense of freedom, and she always enticed without going all the way with her clothes. Ruby hadn't felt as embarrassed in her life when she accidentally let her loss of control after her performance slip in response, but she had also never seen Blake that color of red either when she'd talked about her time on stage. Blake was a lot freer talking about something so intimate compared to Weiss, but Ruby hadn't exactly wanted anyone to know she had ran home mostly naked before forgetting the rest of the night to her fingers. In return, the Faunus embarrassingly revealed she had let a cute blonde get a private show and had let them see a better view of her.

Ruby was really glad she had run into Blake. Looking back, she hadn't had too many conversations with her, especially ones that were so candid. She also felt a lot more comfortable in general; the fact that even the cool, mysterious Blake still felt nervous and liked the looks made Ruby feel less strange about her kink. It was also funny seeing her mumble about private shows. Ruby hadn't been called upon to strip in front of a handful of people, and Blake's story about the blonde boy named Lucky really settled her mind.

Speaking of blondes, Ruby was pretty sure she had prevented a legit murder when she learned that Yang worked for Queen. She came into work to see her sister holding their boss up by the throat asking, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" After a bit of explanation boiling down to, "How was I supposed to know you, Ms. _Xiao Long_ , were related to her, Ms. _Rose_!? And she came to me!" Ruby managed to keep Yang from killing their boss by explaining that it had been her choice to work at Wonderland. Both agreed to not speak to each other about what they did up on stage, though she had heard rumors saying that Yang REALLY enjoyed being up on the catwalk. Ruby tried not to think of her sister in that way, but she made certain to her that she didn't want to leave. She liked working for Queen.

Ruby also liked stripping out in public, which was another thing she didn't plan on sharing with her anyone, let alone with her sister. She remembered she was about to continue indulging in her habit and regained focus.

If one thing changed in the year Ruby had first gone up on stage, it was that she had a much better figure; she again tried to stop thinking of Yang, but her own bust had dramatically grown in size in the past year. She'd gotten taller, plus her hips had filled out a lot more, too. The red sweatshirt that twelve months ago had been enough to serve as a miniskirt now couldn't reach past her waist, meaning she couldn't walk around with just it on without everyone being able to look right at her panties.

"Perfect."

Ruby removed a short black skirt (her own, rather than her sister's as she had worn her first night streaking. She'd gotten a lot more confident with her body lately, especially since it became decidedly more hourglass, and now had her own sexy clothes.) and meekly tried to pull down her sweatshirt to no effect. She always wore that one top whenever she went to fulfill her desire for exhibitionism, though it now didn't provide any cover over her rear now that she was taller. It forced her to take more risks, the threat of someone seeing her panty clad rear so much bigger. She'd decided against wearing a thong after the first time; she felt she needed some secrets lest anyone discover her, but the coy black garment was still incredibly explicit compared to anything she used to wear under her skirt. She felt the cool winter air brush against her butt, along with her slightly wet thighs and her bare legs.

Ruby found the park where she had first stripped down and sat at a picnic table. Unless someone was right behind her, they'd only see a girl in a sweatshirt and admittedly sexy black shorts, but not panties. She used the moment of safety to wind her sex drive down and think a bit more on her year at Wonderland. It was late, so there shouldn't have been too many people running around in a random park.

Ruby had, in a weird way, made friends over the past year. Even with all of her team working for Queen, along with a lot of her other female friends, other opportunities to make connections had presented themselves. With her newly gained confidence, she didn't immediately run away like she used to and actually talked to people when she wasn't on stage. There were even a few people she recognized now; a number of private shows and people that showed up most times she danced, she could now place.

" _Gosh, I thought I was going to die when I first went into that room_..."

Blake had told Ruby about the private rooms meant for small groups to pick their favorites, but if she hadn't mentioned her adventure with the singular boy Lucky, Ruby would have never been able to handle the intimacy of a solo show. The thought of someone being that close and having exclusivity had made her heart race. But she did it, and her heart didn't explode miraculously enough. Getting stared at by only a small amount of people so close to her was terrifying, but so was her first night. History repeated itself after her first private show, and she spent that night ducking behind bushes after fantasizing of what could have happened in that locked room.

There was also a time where Ruby had decided to be nice. One slow night, she decided to pull someone from the crowd to join her in a private show. She'd originally done it for selfish reasons related to her after work activities, but as it turned out, she hit it off with the particularly chatty woman that had been enjoying her show. She said it was something about the detail she put into her motions, but she really liked how she danced. Her, "private show," ended up being a cute little talk where the shy and underdressed Ruby made a friend.

Ruby had seen the same woman come back a few times to watch her, and she invited her to a back room to continue pleasantries over drinks, even getting a robe to dress herself to make it a bit less strippery. Ruby became the woman's little secret, where she could confide without worry of anything reaching the outside world. Ruby was really grateful Blake had told her about her time with Lucky; she couldn't have imagined doing a show for one person in such an intimate context, but without that story, she'd had never have made that friend. She felt that was a bit of a turning point in her career at Wonderland. It taught her to be a bit more confident, and the strange friendship was a genuine pleasure.

" _It's weird how things work out like that, huh?_ "

On the opposite end, there had been a few people that had been annoying. One Faunus with striped orange ears kept cat calling her literally every single show. While the first ten times were nice, she thought some compliments were just empty when repeated so often. She had to learn to ignore him and hope he'd shut up. Another forgot that she was a Beacon Beauty and had gotten a little grabby, but Queen had a lovely policy where handsy people weren't considered human. Ruby had been really glad she was a strong willed huntress when she saw the opportunity to punish a pervert. Her training led to an ambulance being called and a bonus from Queen.

Ruby just wished she could think about being a huntress at the moment, but no, it was all about that need to be naked in public. Hearing the beat of her heart, she got up from the picnic table and started going up the play structure, thankful she couldn't see anyone. It was past two in the morning, so everything was still, just how she needed it to be. Something about being on a children's play structure while not wearing a skirt made  
Ruby extremely horny just by itself. She was once so childish, but now she was an adult. Mostly. She was a bit ashamed to admit it to herself, but she had a fantasy of having her first time where she was standing. It'd be so naughty, so public, so, so... not the former her. Part of her wanted to get her engine started right then and there, but she remembered she had a tendency to get loud during her pleasure sessions following her streaking. She couldn't imagine what she was like during sex, but just touching her body in the right ways made her squeal.

" _I do NOT need to wake up everyone with something like that._.."

Ruby thought about her internal disparity as she leaned on the metal railing at the top of the structure. It was freezing against her butt and lower back, but that was the feeling she loved during her outings. She was simultaneously thinking about having sex in the middle of a public park, but she couldn't bare to even think the words to accurately convey that. She still said, "Trucking," instead of... " _Yeah_..." A huge part of her just wanted to grow up and learn to swear, but she couldn't think of that happening anytime soon. She was still perpetually single, partly because of her quirky, weapon-first nature, partly because she was cripplingly shy at times, and partly because, outside of work and me time, she rarely felt sexy.

Ruby's life was disparity, feeling everyone's lustful eyes on her in Wonderland, but constantly in self doubt when she went on dates. She wanted to feel like a woman outside of work, but her mind associated that change with sex. She was still a virgin, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to grow up that bad. Even after a year working at a strip club, she still wasn't confident enough to maintain a relationship long enough to allow her to feel like sex was right.

" _Bluh, I'm such a weirdo.._."

Ruby thought more about how her sexual habits were all over the place as she bit her lip and took her sweatshirt off, exposing her bare breasts to the air. She was standing in a public park on a structure for children in just her panties because it was how she got off, but she couldn't even think about having sex in the near future. She felt warm despite the air striking her nipples with cold wind. She nervously looked around as she continued traipsing around the play structure, leaving her top. She felt like she was quickly reaching the point where she could explode at any moment, but that didn't stop her from leaving her clothes behind.

" _One year, huh?_ "

Ruby put her hands to her breasts and played with her nipples, stifling her mind as she twisted her erect points. Her arousal coupled with the cold air had prepared them for all manner of self inflicted torture, and she toyed with her body as she decided to go down the slide on the play structure. The plastic was freezing against her panty clad butt, but it just turned her on more.

Suddenly, Ruby got scared. She knew the voices she was hearing were imaginary, but they still made her fully aware that she was moaning in nothing but panties. She shied back before deciding to call it for the night. She hurriedly rushed around looking for her skirt before ascending the play structure once again to find her sweatshirt. Now both ready to go and ready to go home, she playfully hung her now well proportioned breasts over the metal railing she was leaning on earlier.

Her butt in the air, Ruby dangled her boobs over the ice cold metal railing so that they were pushed up to provide maximum lift and jiggle. Threading her arms through the bars and fondling herself, Ruby's thoughts went back to sex. Her embarrassing position made her remember videos she felt ashamed she had watched where girls... "T _ook it from... from be-behind_." Her face reddened as she imagined her own body being pushed forward against the railing as she was penetrated by someone. " _Ra... railed even_." She nervously at her dirty joke as she looked at the railing she was leaning over. Her breasts bounced forward and back as she chided herself for thinking such naughty language and thoughts.

Hanging her head down near her breasts, Ruby pouted, "I'm so weird!" before realizing she was far too loud.

Sighing once again at her internal disparity about what she wanted and when, Ruby hurriedly began pulling her sweatshirt back on. Once she was decently covered, she pulled on her skirt and remembered she never brought shoes out with her during her exhibitions. That was a mistake considering the weather, especially now that she wasn't ready to burst with heat.

Slightly cold but ready to enjoy her night, Ruby started the short trek back home so that she could satisfy the burning sensation she knew would soon come.

A while later, a naked Ruby fell back onto her bed, still somewhat wet, tired as could be, and fully satisfied from her session in the shower. Too lazy and tired to function, she pulled her blanket over herself and started to drift off into sleep.

"A whole year, huh?"

Ruby smiled. She enjoyed her job.


	20. They Were As Duplicity

Wonderland had a fair number of people. It was more than expected actually, considering that Queen had made it public that it had been just over a year since his Beacon Beauties line of shows had started. His flowers were constantly around to dance, but everyone in the know knew that no routine at any club had much on a Beacon Beauty exposé, where all bets were off on what could happen. There'd only be a few on the grounds of spacing them out, plus organizing paths and budget. They were events, after all. "Non standard, with high standards," as Queen often put it.

"Would you believe it's been a year since I planted my garden? Well, a bit more, but this little show had a bit of a holdup related to showers of broken glass and, from what I am to understand, the systematic destruction of a crime boss by way of a boot to the groin. After a lot of explanation, police reports, and my sincerest condolences to a Mr. Hei Xiong, we have FINALLY reached the point where I can say we've had twins up on stage. Simply amazing." The lights fell after a brief silence, quieting the low din.

"The one downside to having two girls up on stage is that one simply MUST choose a favorite; there's simply no way not to, seeing as, no matter his similar, one will always be superior. I'll leave my professional opinion to myself, though color theory probably dictates which of these two I prefer. Hint, it's the red one. I'm self centered like that. The Red Queen likes his roses red, surprising no one."

The famed Malachite Twins looked blankly at each other. Melanie touched up her sister's eyeshadow, bright red and striking. They were used to being eye candy, functioning as such more than they did as bouncers, mostly because the majority of nights working at Junior's didn't involve a busty blonde with a shotgun. They'd learned that being pretty got them more customers and more _well paying_ customers, though both did lament their inability to stop one girl's destructive rampages. Other threats, they could cover, though. They were excellent at both keeping a steady flow of men filtering in and out, and at taking out problems. They kept the peace and did their share of flirting, so being up on stage wasn't too much of a step up.

 _"I really can't stress this enough, I am very sorry about the condition your establishment was left in thanks to my employee. While I do applaud her from her proactivity resulting in the arrest of a crime boss, I do not condone her using your bar as a shooting range. Because of that, the fact that your insurance covered it, and because your presence alone will continue to increase profits, I have decided to give you both a bonus for your routine as an apology to you and Junior. I'll be sure to go ahead and keep my friend's chains on should she be called upon again and set her up with a bodyguard that has a bit more situational awareness_."

Melanie and Miltia both nodded their heads in unison, thanking Queen for his charity. They didn't particularly care about all the damages, as they were Junior's problem, and the vacation had been rather nice. However, Yang telling them about how Wonderland was a place that encouraged freedom of choice did catch their shared interest, plus involved a large amount of extra spending money.

"I must say, you two desiring to work together is nice. As it turns out, I have siblings working for me already, though from an encounter that left bruises around my throat for a week, I don't think convincing them to do a double showcase will be easy. One day. Maybe. I don't exactly plan on dying any time soon."

The back curtain was dyed both a brighter shade of maroon and an almost pink color from red and white spotlights. The music that started was layered, two beats played milliseconds apart, fusing into each other in a well designed mix of noise. Both curtains were pulled aside, revealing two silhouettes of similar design. The distance and low light shrunk their differences, but the shared shadows melted together in what was an approximation of a tender embrace.

"Are you ready, sister?"

"Of course, sister."

Sans slight differences, the runway was a mirror as the spotlights started following the two sisters down it; every step was the perfect reflection in terms of motion, each foot rising and falling parallel to each other, synced to the nanosecond. The spotlights fused as the runway because tighter, showering the pair in swathes of pinkish light as they matched the beat.

"Follow my lead?" Melanie, the haughtier one, asked, grasping for her sister's hand.

"I'll leave it to you," Miltia, the more soft spoken one replied, letting her arm be raised as her sister drew her slightly closer.

Melanie had always been the, "noisier," twin, more likely to bring attention to the pair. Miltia, on the other hand, was content to let her sister take charge, as she was a tad more reserved than her sister. While few other than Junior could identify them by sight, they did have their slight differences in preferences, though they mostly agreed on everything. Miltia was slightly nicer to people, listening to what they had to say. Melanie was more confident, unwilling to take hits without dishing some back. Few really knew this, mostly because, from an outside perspective, they lined up perfectly.

"I'm already enjoying this more than what Junior allows us to do," Melanie whispered. Both twins knew the other's cadence well enough to hear it from across a room, so hearing anything over the bombastic music was simple.

"We haven't even done anything but walk," Miltia whispered.

"I know, but it feels so freeing. We have our own routine, not what Junior told us."

"Like, that's totally true. And they do seem to like us."

The crowd noticed Queen's favorite of the twins, Miltia, first, on account of her deep red color scheme. She was dressed in script, and endless stream of text wrapping around her in the form of a dress, in addition to several extra flamboyances that drew the eye. For starters, her eyes themselves, contrasting with her maroon, were bright green, emerald-like gemstones highlighted by crimson eyeshadow. Her hair was short, dark, and decorated with feathers, one bright red, the other her sister's white. Around her neck was a shadowy fur lining, drawn over her neck via a chain necklace, extra hanging links giving her the look of a pure collar. Her dress was a lesson in literature, composed of what appeared to be newspaper dyed scarlet. Her body was decorated by Vale's finest source of information, tied tight around her shapely waist with a black bow. None in the club had seen anything like it, and they showered the fashion trend with praise as the girl modeled her arms in a pair of long red gloves. Hints of what were to come later made themselves apparent as garters became visible underneath the dark undertrim of Miltia's dress, combining with her thigh high boots, red with white lace reminiscent of the girl next to her. The height of her heels were massive, drawing out her diminutive frame to have the absolute longest legs imaginable. She was a spectacle in Vale Times, and stood proud as the crowd viewed her sister's outfit.

Melanie's subtler color scheme was the second to be appreciated, but appreciated it was. Like her sister, bright green gems glittered in the spotlight, brought out by her cyan makeup to contrast with the red. Also like her sister, her hair was dark, though it was also far longer, reaching to her waist and possessed a flower in place of feathers. Her avian attire was around her neck, in the form of a bushy feather scarf, shining white like her dress. It was far simpler, being cloth rather than tabloids, though it was similarly tight and framed her body well, light cyan marking the edges where eyes should go. Her gloves were also white, though her wrist carried a silver bracer that caught all light to glimmer spectacularly. It matched her belt, which was heavy metal chains. The chains rounded her waist, defining her shape while also supporting feathered wing trails. Matching her sister beneath her outfit, her garters also fell into a matching pair of thigh high boots, heels drawing out her length to gorgeous proportions. She was a spectacle in chains and feathers, and stood proud as the crowd viewed her sister's outfit.

The twins eyed each other knowingly. Both understood that they enjoyed the freedom of their own design, as opposed to what one told them to do. Still, even if they were no strangers to being viewed as commodities, they gazed at their surroundings. Looking back, there were dozens of people, waiting for them to strip down. Understanding the fetishistic fantasies twins carried, they had prepared accordingly. More success, more cash.

"It's been a while since we did anything like this, isn't it?" Miltia asked.

"Like... I think it is. Should we thank her?" Melanie replied.

"Nah, then she'll start bothering us."

The Malachites swapped sides, guaranteeing that both ends of the club got to appreciate the subtle differences between the girls. Those that saw their subtle varieties silently chose their favorites, though flurries of bills flew just the same.

As Melanie passed her sister, she whispered, "I think they, like, totally like me more." Her step grew a bit more confident as she saw a generous tipper.

On the return run, Miltia lackadaisically replied with, "You're welcome to lie to yourself all you want, it's not my problem."

The two girls giggled. To them, teasing each other was almost a second language; they always padded around each other over any cute young boy that gave them a glance, joking, "He's after me," or, "You look fatter than me today." Few actually met their exceedingly high standards, so they had no problems laughing with each other.

Miltia broke to the left, Melanie to the right; each chose their initial side to grace with their presence as a start. They grabbed parallels poles, straddled in a perfect synchronous motion, and started diverting.

The sister dressed in quiet words and scarlet headlines began going much slower in her path. Miltia broke away from her pole, loosely dangling off of it with one arm. Her quieter nature was reflected in her step; she daintily circled around a man, toying with his face as she caressed the cold steel shaft.

"I'm waiting," the red sister softly whispered to the image of a man begging her for more. The crowd watched as she removed her hand from the pole, her face betraying her want as she turned her back. Miltia was making him work if he wanted to have her; she gently turned her head back, nervously stroking her arms as if unsure. Slowly, she turned back and welcomed the pole with a tender embrace, dancing around it with soft, subtle motions.

The sister dressed in clanking links and frozen feathers started faster as she took charge over her pole. Melanie's image of a date was treated with fast, hard movements befitting her brasher personality. Her forceful nature was reflected in her beat; her motions fit a club, her body shifting flirtatiously, signaling someone to come up to her.

"I'm waiting," the white sister impatiently stated to the image of a man not taking her hints. The crowd watched as she drew closer to the pole, demanding its eyes to take her in as she put her back to it. Melanie was making sure that he wouldn't soon forget her; she pressed her cheek against the steel as she grinded, confidently gripping her pole with satisfied breaths. Soon after, she turned around and pressed her chest deep into the pole.

Miltia swapped places with Melanie, and Melanie with Miltia. They traded places, repeating their dances between the four poles at every corner. Once they had regaled the club with the differences in their personalities and making a quick stop in the gutters, they fell into the center, meeting each other at the pole located there.

"Are you ready?" Miltia asked.

Melanie looked straight into her sister's mallow eyes. "Like, totally." She had a wicked grin. Her sister reciprocated, devilish smile shining.

Each sister held out their hands, filled with the spoils from the gutter, along with a small stool each. Melanie laid out her seat first, sitting down, neatly laying her hands on her lap. Miltia kneeled down and began removing her sister's heels; it was an intimate position, the red sister, lowered onto the ground, holding up and stroking the white sister's leg while removing her shoe. Her replacements took the form of similarly designed heels, though the new pair carried sickening blades on the back, shining sharp.

Her new weaponized shoes in place, Melanie folded and unfolded her legs, hinting at the underneath before standing. Her sister sat in her own stool, Miltia taking another reserved pose as her sister began removing her gloves in a manner reminiscent of a man removing lingerie. Following the pattern, the red woman now sported a pair of arm blades, just as sharp and shining as her sister's heels.

"It's quiet right now," Miltia stated, looking around.

Following her sister's eyes, Melanie replied with, "It's because they know what's coming. Be careful."

"Of course."

The twins kicked their stools off of the stage and embraced, holding each other tightly in their arms. Melanie slowly dragged her gentle fingers down her sister's back, stopping at her waist before finding the ribbon around her waist. Miltia matched her motions, though with the addition of blades; her claws tore their way down the white dress like a scalpel, effortlessly separating cloth until they hit chains.

Miltia removed her sister's chain belt as she felt her own ribbon be removed. As she removed the clanking links, Melanie stepped back, her dress falling from the split at the back; the soft white slipped off of her body, slashed to scraps as she attacked the remnant with her heels.

Melanie stood, her dress in tatters at her feet. Her lingerie was excess, weightless fuzz lining every edge of ivory lace and cloth, bits of metal clanking at spaced intervals. She hurried removed her other decorations, leaving her in just a white bodice and matching panties with garters. Her heels continued to clink on the stage, defining her legs to the maximum now that her entire body was bared.

Miltia took the chains in her hands and attached them to her sister, binding her arms together before linking them around her neck. Melanie's hands were drawn closer to her chin, bound by steel and removing the use of her arms. She smiled.

All Melanie Malachite needed was her legs.

"Be careful," Miltia stated, knowingly.

Miltia turned her back to her sister, facing the right side of the club. She became motionless after raising her arms to either side. With a sickening kick, Melanie's body flipped in a smooth circle before she landed in a poise.

The slash, measured to perfection, cleaved Miltia's dress in two, her headlines, fashion spots, and gossip falling to the floor now that it was severed from behind. Like her sister, she finished the job, attacking the rest with her gloves until she was in her lingerie. Though styles differed, she was in a bodice as well, also decorated with newspaper textures, as well as small matching panties and the garter.

Melanie took the ribbons in her hands and attached them to her sister, binding her legs together. Miltia's feet closed the distance, ruining her walking ability and removing the use of her legs. She smiled.

All Miltia Malachite needed was her arms.

Or, at least, arms would be all Miltia needed had there been anything left to cut. Devoid of purpose, the red sister caressed her and her sister's body with her free hands as Melanie feebly clinked her bound arms.

With her legs and freedom of movement in full control, Melanie pushed forward as her sister traced her hands around her, careful not to cut. Miltia's bound feet immediately gave way, and both sisters fell to the stage floor.

Melanie lay in top of her sister, her white lingerie clad breasts gently pillowing into the red lingerie clad pair. The club watched as Melanie dominated her sister, keeping her pushed to the ground with her body. She kicked off her blades as Miltia discarded her arm blades, leaving the two underdressed, bound, and fooling around with each other.

"I love you, sister," both Malachite twins whispered to each other. It wasn't romantic love, but both knew that crowds loved the idea of twins and the potential they had. Acting in it once in awhile never hurt.

Melanie pushed her face to Miltia's collar, attacking it with kisses until she was overpowered. The red sister now topped the white, and followed in suit; Miltia pressed into Melanie's neck, hearing her exaggerated moans as lips touched cheek.

The twins continued to roll around in their panties together, gravitating in a circle around the stage. Their bindings came undone, leaving them full course of movement to explore their similar bodies.

Eventually reaching the center of the stage, the sisters got up to their knees and wrapped their bodies around the pole. Sandwiching the shaft between their breasts, they felt each other up before locking lips, passionately making out while straddling the pole. Mouths still connected, they stood, breaking their embrace only to fan out and perform a synchronized dance around the pole.

The Malachite sisters swirled around the center most pole several times before pushing back close to it. Bringing their chests to each other, again putting the pole between their breasts, they showcased their full bodies. Melanie lifted one leg as high as it could go, letting her sister hold it to allow the best view. Miltia wrapped her free hand around to cradle her sister's head, letting the crowd see her flawless, smooth skin and stomach. Once ensuring that they gave enough looks at themselves, the twins again pressed their lips together before attacking the strings adorning their bodices. When they pulled away from the pole, they left their tops.

"This was much better than Junior's," Melanie said, her last words reaching her sister.

"Like, totally worth it," Miltia replied, giggling with glee. "We like, SO need to do this again."

The lights dimmed as the crowd saw Miltia and Melanie Malachite, two gorgeous twins, wearing nothing but unbelievably long heels, fashionable panties, and color coded pasties, tiny red circles for Miltia, and tiny white circles for Melanie. Their breasts jiggled and swung freely, the perfect size and the perfect match, each sister with the same flawless dimensions. The twins took a final pose before the lights faded fully to black.

And thus ended the fifteenth night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	21. She Was As Longing

Heated chatter rustled through the crowded club. The last big show had been Wish Fulfillment, nonstandard for Queen, though drawing an excitable crowd. Words surrounding the club fell short as the intercom once again fizzled into being once more. The voice of Wonderland rose again with a few coughs.

"Hello, hello, and welcome or welcome back to my lovely garden of luscious flowers. Now, I'm aware last show was a tad different than the usual, but not by too, too much. This one harkens back to one that might be a bit familiar, but I won't go much further than that. It IS pretty much my job description to tease." Queen annunciated every few words in a sarcastic tone. "And with that, lets hit the lights, shall we?"

With the voice's words, the lights fell to almost nothing but black. People were motionless, eyes intent on the location of the catwalk. A few odd clinks of glasses were the only sound as anticipation waned.

"What we got tonight here's a special treat for all of you... wait, no, I did that bit already. Take a moment to appreciate how all of you, my loyal customers, have allowed me to expand enough to include two snow haired celebrities. And now, I humbly present the OTHER favorite Daddy's Girl, so sit back, and derive pleasure from the fact that daddy doesn't know. Hell, maybe he does, I've earned some notoriety."

Winter Schnee's thoughts drifted to her father. To his overbearing personality. To his demand for perfection. To his opinion of her ironically being considered the black sheep of the family. To what he would possibly say about his formerly precious daughter were he to hear about what she was currently doing.

 _"Note number one, disguises have routinely been proven to not work well against me. You look as if you want to explain yourself as to why you thought they would. Don't. Frankly, I stopped asking why miracles happen. I assume you know your baby sister works here, so let's clear that air. Good? Good. Okay, business time!"  
_  
Winter had thought about how lax the man in front of her was; maybe she was too used to Atlas bigwigs and empty suitors, but it was jarring to have someone speak so freely, and one that saw right through her and her intentions. Her mind wasn't fully set, so she had wanted to be nothing other than a pretty girl with white hair.

 _"Don't worry yourself, sweethear; I've actually become somewhat reputable in recent months, so don't feel ashamed. Though, know this, all the shades and scarves won't stop people from realizing someone with your name is on stage. You'll be known, though your sister's legacy precedes you. I think she'd be happy with that, actually, setting a precedent."  
_  
Winter had noted that it was strange discussing her sister in such a context, but her interests had long stopped involving caring about what her father thought of her. This would just be another way of expression to her, her name meaning nothing.

 _"Would you believe that's three... Three? Am I on three? Eh, we'll say three pairs of sisters. The last ones did a show together, so just throwing it oh, okay, that's a no for now I understand the face."  
_  
Frozen lights shattered the darkness like mechanical shards of sun. Carving through the muted blacks of the curtain created a beautiful contrast of colors with the shadows, bring attention to the lone figure present on the end of the catwalk. The silhouette was cloaked in an ivory cloak, appearing as a ghost gliding down the runway as effortlessly as snow adrift.

The mysterious silvered cloak glided along, the hood covering anything of note and leaving everything to the imagination. Winter looked down the catwalk and towards the impatient crowd, reaffirming her decision to herself. _"As practiced."_ She had decided to stay formal, as was usual. She didn't typically, "let loose," so this was far more comfortable.

As the wight reached the center of the runway, the area beneath her glowed a shining blue white, the gutters radiating light from behind the wall. The figure turned to look as flocks of ghostly, wispy crows took to flight after appearing from the ground. Suddenly, the practiced march turned to fearful steps, panicked feet lightly tapping the floor as the cloaked figure began running towards the main stage.

 _"Step two, reveal."_ Winter felt comfort treating this like one of Ironwood's orders. This was far out of her comfort zone, but she needed a break from the locks placed upon her by being a specialist; she always had to be formal, strict, and strong.

Now, however, it was time for Winter to be weak.

As Winter dashed down the stage, her cloak floated transiently behind you, creating the perfect target for the crows to attack; the miniature Nevermores turned from peaceful flocks to ravenous birds of prey and set out to strike. The club was filled with the sounds of distress as the hood was torn from the woman's body, exposing her perfectly kept hair, placed into a bun, a single swirl mirrored against the hair covering her eye. Her cloak was violently ripped to shreds as she struggled to fight off the glowing birds to no avail.

 _"Specialist, bah!"_ Being a major player in the Atlesian military didn't leave much room for casualness, so Winter rarely found herself with free time. Being what amounted to a loyal attendant at times gave her little leeway in the world of romance, and her lack of stimulation in that regard left her with a hole to fill. _"And considering I don't exactly intend on copulating with the first person I see off the street... This will do nicely."_

With the frozen cloak torn to pieces, the Nevermores dissipated into light. Winter was meek, her arm holding the other as her body tried to shrink. The skies in her eyes were lidded, a response to all the other eyes staring deeply at the body they belonged to. Over time, Winter grew more powerful, her stature growing as she relaxed and loosened.

 _"Breathe. Relax. Order."_ Stress was nothing new to Winter, so calming herself was nothing new, either. That said, she hadn't anticipated the ocean of difference between stress derived from military work and being looked upon. It had been years since people had looked at her with lust, at least, unrestrained; soldiers were good at keeping it in their pants, especially compared to her former classes. Her memory flitted back to playful flirting back when she was at school, and re-familiarized herself with the feelings of hearts fluttering. _"There, sufficiently loosened."_

Now striding into center stage, Winter proudly presented her outfit, her arms folded behind her back. It was only now, on stage in front of lustful throngs, that she realized how... unprofessional her favorite outfit was; the fact that she had an _outfit_ and not a _uniform_ was strange in itself, considering her job. The snowflake pondered how she had more of a flirtatious nature than she had ever thought due to how her clothes demanded slightly more attention than they should.

A military specialist for such an advanced culture as Atlas should have no need for a flashy white coat, but Winter wore one that she realized had no purpose other than to accentuate her figure; it lacked sleeves, highlighting how her top's own sleeves were designed in a way to expose her shoulders, plus the belt conformed to her waist to accentuate her breasts. Underneath was a blue vest, tighter than she remembered it ever being. It served little practical purpose other than aesthetic, as it wasn't overly geared towards combat, nor did it possess any quality of a uniform. Her top, in addition to the half-lack of sleeves, was silky chiffon that flowed outwards as light as snowfall at her wrists, another poor design for battle. Above all was her tight white pants that accentuated her curvaceous rear, and the fact that her boots incorporated garters into their design. Nothing Winter wore suited a military figure that presented themselves as a fighter, but the woman realized that she had long been unintentionally hunting for a boyfriend by her manner of dress. Conveniently for her, as well as the audience, it was incredibly well suited to displaying a Schnee's pale skin and curves.

 _"Well... Ahem..."_ Winter pondered over her revelation regarding the flirtatiousness of her clothes. _"Remnant has fostered a culture of expression, after all."_ While she liked the justification of the world encouraging uniqueness, Atlas was militant and uniform, and she had thought she fell into that as well. _"It only makes sense that a high ranking official would present themselves as unique; I'm an easily identifiable goal to aspire to."_

Winter went back to shrinking into her body, her demeanor shifting to weak as she began quietly chuckling to herself, still trying to come to terms with dressing as she did. She kept up her meekness as she reached for a pole and shifted across it. Her movements were stiff and false, carrying little in the way of emotion or joy, and that translated to her forcefully blank face.

 _"No. This isn't correct._ " Winter had spent hours getting into a mindset not brought down by the thoughts of national security and worldwide protection, but this was unfamiliar, uncomfortable. _"Here, I am free. Here, I am no longer a specialist. I am supposed to enjoy myself."  
_  
As Winter glided towards another pole, her chest expanded, only to compress as she took a long, drawn out breath. Immediately, her mood changed along with her presentation. Hesitant eyes became solemn closed lids, stiff muscles became dainty limbs, and discomfort became serenity.

The solemn look on Winter's face became softer, her stern pout shifting to a small smile. " _Yes, this is correct. I'd almost forgotten how to dance._ " Her father's lessons had been horrific and had been part of what caused her to leave, but skills were skills. Winter had learned ballet, along with other serene motions in her years as heiress, and even though she had rejected that destiny, familiarity and nostalgia greatly trumped stiff rehearsal,

Winter's loosening up meant her routine was greatly improved. Motions were graceful and deliberate rather than stiff and forced, and she turned to a snowflake in the evening with her grace. With soft circles and kicks, she twirled in time as a circle shined from beneath her; the shining black glyph seemingly exerted a force, knocking the snowdrift's hair out from her bun. Further tarnishing the attempted look at militant, Winter's precious silver hair fell upon her back, joining her in her dance as a icy trail. The glyph vanished, leaving Winter with her newly freed long hair to swirl around poles like ice in the wind.

Winter continued her newfound freedom of movement, traipsing effortlessly around the stage to awe of a snowy wonderland. In one gentle spin, she removed her collar, held together by a screaming scarlet gemstone. _"Weiss..."_ Winter thought of her sister as she clutched the apple shaped necklace around her neck that belonged to her sibling. Losing her collar felt like she had stopped choking; she had never found her brooch smothering, but today, her sister's necklace seemed to ease her burden. Despite their relationship being somewhat strained and strict, Winter loved Weiss. If she was being honest, she found inspiration in her, how she presented herself for a crowd such as Wonderland. That was her freedom, and Winter was using that and her necklace to find comfort in doing it herself. This was the first time she had followed in her sister's footsteps instead of the other way around, and it was a pleasant warmth.

Now done reminiscing of her sister, Winter returned her mind to the stage. She'd grown significantly more confident now that people were cheering for her, but that didn't feel appropriate. _"I can hear my heart beating... It's strange to feel this not in combat._ " She couldn't remember the last time she felt this sort of dread mixed with excitement. "Best to make it more familiar, then."

A glowing circle lined with swords appeared behind Winter. Out of the cool blue stepped the terrifying phantom of an Ursa, colors inverted to white and cyan. The crowd gasped, a good chunk never having seen a Grimm up close; while an approximation, the ghost roared a bloodcurdling scream that shook seats.

 _"So often I'm required to be strong."_

Winter was powerful. She needed to be; who could lead armies without being strong enough to command respect? At times, the specialist was a woman, but the majority of life was spent as a knight, a blade, and an aspiration of martial prowess. At this moment, Winter wanted marital prowess, or at least the sense of attraction and lust that came with being female. She wanted to finally take off her scabbard and lie down.

 _"Control me. Let me rest a bit."_

The ghostly Ursa swung a large, foggy arm and swiped at the back of Winter's legs. The claws raked harmlessly at the specialist's hard trained aura, but the force drove her directly to her knees with a breathless gasp. Her arms followed her legs to brace the ground, panting heavily.

 _"Let me be weak."_

Winter's phantom struck her again, this time at her back. Again, her aura stopped any major harm, but her body shot up from the sensation of being whipped, her cry of pleasure and submission ringing out through the club. Her vest reflected the damage more than she did, claw marks ruining the sleek perfection of white.

More glyphs lit up the ground, smaller runes summoning a handful of smaller-than-average Beowolves. The Ursa ghost hung back, greedily watching as the pack of hunters set out to attack the weakened Winter. They began harmlessly clawing at her arms, preoccupied with fighting them off. With each successful slash, Winter cried out in pleasure, her form getting more and more ragged as she fell into the carnal satisfaction of injury and humiliation. Her clothes ripped, her hair fell further, and any sense of her role as a soldier fell apart as she became subservient. The Ursa roared in apparent pleasure, and the Beowolves stopped; it began lumbering forward, its icy body hulking.

 _"Save me."_

The Ursa summon raised its paw up, ready to smash downward with its grim power. As it began its slam, it hitched, stopped by an unseen force; a thin, elegant blade pierced through its stomach, directly in the center. With a clean slice, the bear was bisected, dissipating into the ether as specks of light.

 _"Save your princess."_

A gallant, glowing, ghastly knight flourished as it swung the pretend remains of the Ursa of its blade. It was sleek, thin, and elegant, possessing speed and finesse over strength, and seemed to glow both in foggy light and royal demeanor. The knight made a wicked slash, cutting the air around it, and the Beowolves dispersed into motes of light, following their leader.

Winter was raised to her feet by the glowing knight behind her. Her phantom represented that which she longed for when she thought too hard, or at least, when she was lonely; she enjoyed her position as a specialist of the military, along with her strength, but part of her wanted someone to protect, love, and care for her. It was so, so hard to be strong in front of every soldier at every period of the day.

The knight shrouded over Winter, embracing her body from behind. Reveling in her weakness, the figure drew its foggy hands over her body, caressing the clothes ruined by her Beowolves. Gently, it brushed her downed haired out of the way and drew its hands to her front and unbuttoned her vest, removing it slowly and methodically. Like a lover, it discarded Winter's ruined coat before returning attention to her vest. Assisted by scant tears, it removed the deep blue to reveal what remained of her top; Winter's shirt was torn all around her stomach, her half-sleeves long since removed by the claws of her Grimm.

 _"This is a nice feeling."_ Winter stood, helped by her phantom, never having felt safer and more comfortable, even considering she was being undressed in front of dozens of people. _"This is... There's strength in this."_ She always had to look strong, so maybe having the courage to let herself appear vulnerable was strength in itself; she never looked weak, she wasn't allowed to, but this was liberating. Finally, Winter had the courage to be looked at something other than a soldier.

The knight continued caressing and undressing Winter. The Schnee grew warm as her belt was removed, taking the garters applied to her boots with it. The knight made a process of removing her boots, and all she had to do was stand there, letting her Semblance do all the work. She could relax, and be safe.

As the figure finished removing Winter's boots, she once again drew inward. Even as freeing as being weak was, undressing before a crowd was yet another layer to break through. Clutching her arms tight to her chest, she eventually relaxed, and let her knight start removing her pants. Tight white slacks fell to reveal equally white legs, well toned and wearing ivory garters matching those on her boots. They clung to stockings clutching tight to her thighs before continuing up to her panties; as the knight tore her ruined top off of her body, Winter meekly modeled her lingerie.

Winter's face was scarlet as the crowd took in her lack of dress. The famous first Schnee stood before a club full of people, wearing intricate lace and stocking. Her bra covered more than most of the flowers of Wonderland, but it was far more intricate and designed; its lace rounded the delicate cups that held up Winter's well sized chest, and a transparent shroud fell from the bottom to cover the top of her stomach. Even the straps were well designed, interwoven patterns of icy flakes rounding her shoulders. Her equally delicate panties were conservative, but beyond classy, covering a garter belt that cinched around her toned waist; matching the patterns from her boots, her stockings were pure ivory and fit immaculately, the pillowing at her thighs something to behold. Winter looked like a woman on her wedding night more than she did as a woman of Wonderland, and the figure behind her caressed her body like a greedy newlywed.

" _Pay attention. This won't be happening again._ " Winter had found her comfort, and it was in her newly found aspect of strength. Vulnerability took just as much, if not more, than putting on a brave face for her entire life, and considering she could only hear jealous cheers over the light music, her confidence gave her the perfect mood. Her face was the picture of contentedness and satisfaction, slightly lowered eyes making her look like she was in love. " _And now, take my hand."_

Another black circle appeared beneath Winter and her knight. She turned to take the phantom's hand in hers, and she let it lead her in a graceful dance. The music turned far slower and smoother and all lights save the one on the pair dimmed to nothing. Winter and her partner began wistfully shifting around as their glyph raised them up, acting as a floor; the club turned into a dream as the pair began a beautifully choreographed ballroom dance, gracing the club with their presence as the glyph moved through the crowds. Winter and the knight were on a whole different tier of floor, above everyone in their slow romance, but the transparent nature of the glyph ensured that everyone got close, intimate looks at the satisfaction of Winter's face, along with how well her lingerie conformed to her body.

" _This is right. This is what I should be doing here."_ Winter felt like she was dreaming. Considering she and her dance partner were the only things lit, adding onto the fact that she was floating over everyone, she had good reason. Even if her heart was thumping from the excitement of being nearly naked before a crowd, she rested her head in the crook of the knight's shoulder. She didn't care if everyone was staring at her curves or trying to see just how transparent the white on her skin was, she felt comfort as she danced over the club's heads. " _I need to find a dance partner when I get back. I need more practice."_

Winter and her knight graciously curved above the last table of patrons, and began dancing their way back to the stage. As the glyph lowered the pair onto the ground, the knight vanished into motes of light. The woman took a few lost steps and slowed down, letting everyone get a full glance at her lingerie in its entirety.

" _I'll find you one day, and then I can slow down."_

Winter looked at the space her dance partner had been; she looked like she would have spent the entire night dancing if she could, but also as if her fantasy had to end. The single spotlight left on the lonely bridal figure snuffed out, leaving the club in darkness. The crowd cheered with a near reverent fervor.

And thus ended the sixteenth night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	22. Bonus: Nora Made a Night

"And then I was all like, 'POW,' and, 'WHAM," and, 'BAZOW,' and it was AWESOME!"

"Yes, Nora."

"And then– and then I was all, 'BABABOO,' and then everyone started clapping!"

"Yes, Nora."

"And finally– this is the best part– I threw my hammer in the air and caught it and did a SICK spin move!"

"Yes, Nora, I was there for that, too."

"You didn't have to be! I don't know why you've been to all of my shows! Unless you want some of Ms. Valkyrie~"

"Because, Nora, the one time I didn't, you ended up destroying half the stage instead of just part of it. You're lucky your boss knows someone able to repair it, otherwise you'd still be in the negative." Ren smiled. "Plus, it is nice to see you so happy."

"Are you sure it's not because you get to see half of the Beacon girls almost naked?"

"Nora, you know I don't go to any other Wonderland performances. Not even I would be able to look our classmates in the eyes without making it obvious I saw them there."

"But there was that one time Yang was before me!"

"Yes. _Serving drinks_. She may have been in a miniskirt, but I've seen her dress far more scandalous at school. And she understood that I was there to look after you."

"You're telling me you DIDN'T check out her butt? I saw her bending all over the place when she was taking orders! It was like, super hot."

"Yes, Yang is an attractive woman, but I did not go to Wonderland to ogle her."

"Ugh, you're so boring some–"

"Besides, she presents me with plenty of opportunities outside of the club." Ren broke character for a moment to look smug. "Was that what you wanted to hear?"

Nora looked at Ren in a rare silence. This was one of the first times where she couldn't tell if he was joking. She didn't care for that. When she recovered, she said, "Oh, so I guess you're lying when you say you come to my shows to _look after_ me? Maybe you're just _looking_ at me? Hmmmmmmmmmm?" She continued her prod until she trailed off.

Ren stopped Nora from walking into traffic. She'd predictably lost her situational awareness on their way home from Nora's latest strip show at Club Wonderland. Now, she was overexcited (even more so than usual) and walking through downtown Vale while reminiscing about her performance, which had finished less than an hour ago. Walking home served the dual purpose of calming the ginger down, and letting her and Ren enjoy the night life of the city.

"Again, as I've made clear in the past, I am there to ensure that you get paid, and that you keep most of the money you're earning. Mr. Queen has talked about making me some sort of accountant because of it, though I believe that to be a joke."

"Lame! Lame lame lame!" Nora cried, walking backwards through the crosswalk so as to stare at Ren. "You're the one person I know who goes to a strip club and instead of watching hot babes, learns to FILE TAXES! Ughhh."

"I could learn how to be a... what's the term, mixologist?"

"Like remixing my songs so they're super fast and cool and awesome!?'

"No, like mixing drinks. A bartender." Ren gently persuaded Nora to the side, letting a few bikers pass. They kept walking, eventually approaching a lonely stretch of road with minimal lights. "I'd like to find something with–"

"Bright pink colors and loaded with sugar!?"

"Natural ingredients and full of vitamins and vegetables."

"A Bloody Mary? Does that count? The drinks you make for training taste AWFUL! So maybe you learning to make me a giant tub of martinis would be SWEET!"

"You know, a Bloody Mary might count, actually..."

"Who's that named for again?" Nora said, lazily swinging off a light pole. "Does that count for color naming? I'm hungry now, though I don't want any celery."

"I'm not sure. One may say that Mary can refer to red simply because of the association to blood and the drink. Though, it may be a pre-war holdover, as I'm not sure how long the drink has been referred to as such. Maybe it can be like red earth, as it is phonetically similar to Mars?"

"Boringgg. I wasn't expecting this to be a school night! It's the weekend!" Nora's arms hung down as she hunched over, giving the image of a brightly colored zombie, though not craving anything to do with brains. "I just did a sick dance in front of a bunch of people! Books don't teach that!"

Ren smiled once more, muscle memory tapping Nora's shoulder to stop her from running into a fence. "One can say there are textbooks that teach dances, though I imagine you'd be hard-pressed to find one that outlines a routine anything like yours."

"Oh, so I'm special now, aren't I?"

Ren closed his eyes and dodged a tree branch. "Yes, Nora, you are special. You fight monsters as a career, but you moonlight as an exotic dancer on the weekends."

"Do you always have to gloss over it like that? Bluh bluh exotic dancer bluh! Ren, I work at a strip club. So does the other female member of our team, and so does an absolute absurd amount of other Beacon girls, one of our teachers, and about a bajillion other girls from other schools! Half the people you know work there!"

"I'm aware. I just feel that, 'stripper,' carries a negative or perverted connotation."

"Says the lovebird who stares at Yang all day."

"Yang is a lovely woman, but I see her as a friend, nothing more. Now, hold on a moment..."

"So what do you think of me?" Nora went into serious mode. (Seemingly?) unbeknownst to Ren, the ginger was head over heels in love with him, but never had the courage to do anything about it. Throw herself into a giant scorpion? Yep. Fight a dozen Beowolves? Yeppers. Fight a terrifying nightmare horse man with stretchy arms? Oddly specific, but she'd do it in a heartbeat. Admitting her feelings for the friend she'd had since she was a child? Impossible. What she had just said had admittedly slipped out, but this was a golden opportunity to gauge Ren's feelings for her.

Nora waited patiently (for once) for Ren's answer to her slip, but heard nothing. Turning, she was half-relieved, half-devastated to see Ren behind her about twenty feet, ordering ice cream at a stall. Breathing a forlorn sigh, she graciously accepted/finished her three scoops in an instant. She had finally accidentally asked a very loaded question, but Ren hadn't heard. Life was just unfair. But she had also gotten ice cream, so she guessed it worked out.

Regardless of her internal struggle, Nora was still beyond interested at Ren's opinions of her. What if he was just as interested in her as she was to him!? What if he hated being around her!? What if he liked boys!?

Wait, no, those last two are stupid. Stoic as he is, Ren showed how much he loved being around her, plus she'd caught him peeking at a girl's skirt mishap at least twice when he thought she wasn't looking. He was stoic, but not unbreakable.

Still, Ren might be telling the truth about only going to her strip shows to make sure she didn't destroy everything. What if he didn't find her attractive!? What if she was too ugly!? What if– no, those are all stupid. Plus, there was a perfect way to actually check!

Nora remembered that the route she and Ren always took back home had a– there it is! Nora ran over to the park off the path they were taking, startling her friend and breaking his normally calm demeanor.

"Nora!"

"Wait!? I'm boreddd!"

"It's late. It's not the time to be playing in a park." Ren watched as Nora ignored him and continued on to climb up a brightly colored play structure. The late night sky dimmed the hues and saw no children beneath the moon. It was just darkness, Ren, and Nora.

"Bah, who says I'm playing!? I just want to have fun!"

"Nora, those usually refer to the same thing."

"Nah, I just haven't gotten all the dance outta me yet! And now I'm hyped up on chocolate!" Nora ascended to the top of the play structure, marching around while Ren looked up at her.

"I got you strawberry, raspberry, and sherbet because you like the colors. There was no chocolate in your ice cream."

"Details, details. I can say what I want when I'm queen of the castle!"

"It's late, we should be getting home."

"Nah, I think I'm gonna do another show. Imma be a Wonder-Flower!"

"I don't think that Mr. Queen has ever referred to you as such. The term used is a, 'Beacon Beauty,' though that's honestly not very indicative, considering the amount of non Beacon students he puts under the moniker. Rather short-sighted, honestly."

"WONDER-FLOWER!" Nora repeated, looking to the skies with a dramatic point.

"Also, this is a terrible idea. Do you really want to dance out here, in public?"

"Imma do a sexy strip tease just for you! Like, nobody else is out here, so it doesn't matter! Plus, so what if someone shows up? I can just charge them!"

"I don't think..." Ren trailed off. He knew this was a losing battle, as Nora had clearly decided that this was what Nora was going to do. Nothing short of a team of hunters would stop her from her goals, especially if she was this into it. "Very well. Continue." Ren found a nearby bench and sat down. "I'll stop you if I feel it's necessary."

Nora was about to explode. She was going to be able to do a (sorta) private strip show just for Ren! She'd finally be able to at least see a little of his interest! If he was at all attracted to her in a together-together kind of way, then he'd have to show it somehow! She'd finally have her answer!

Despite having done the same thing only a little while ago, Nora realized she had decided to strip down in front of Ren. The only difference between now and then was a lack of the rest of an audience. Ren was even in the audience of the last one! Now, she felt like she was making a mistake; shame overtook her for a moment, but her desire to see Ren's interest won out.

"Well! The queen of the castle has decided to put on a performance for her adoring fans!"

Ren clapped, slowly but genuinely.

 _"That's a good sign, right? Yep, that's a good sign!"_

Realizing that a play structure was significantly different than a stage, Nora masked her fumbling by dancing towards a pole designed to slide down. Unlike most of her performances, she actually made an extra effort to do the sort of sexy dance that girls like Yang did; she always followed her own beat and ended up doing a sort of pop influence dance as opposed to a striptease, but this was different. Also unlike her normal performances, she was in a sundress; she got tired of putting on all of her gear after every performance, but Ren refused to let her out of the club until she was presentable, and something she could just pull over was the best compromise. Both her new dance and her classier-than-normal clothes actually mixed rather well, at least as she started with a seductive walk.

 _"OMG OMG OMG HE'S LOOKING!"_ Nora grabbed the top of the slide pole and took a second to mark out; Ren didn't usually pay too much attention to her performance in favor of handling her paperwork, but now, he was sitting and staring intently. She decided to reward him with a coy wink, extra flirty like other girls did up on stage. _"I think I saw him wink back!"_ Nora thought, despite the fact that it was pretty dark out. She could clearly see Ren's pale skin, though, so the more she showed, the better!

Nora bounced off the pole and swung back onto the play structure, doing a nice twirl around in an uncharacteristic moment of finesse. Now pleased with herself for mimicking normal striptease behavior, Nora remembered, _"THUNDER THIGHS!"_ and wrapped her legs around the pole, her dress complicating it slightly; were it not for her loud, luscious legs, she may not have been able to maintain her grip.

Using the sliding grip from her dress, the ginger slid down the pole while twirling, one arm outstretched while the other gripped the shaft. Nora was amazed by her own capability to both do a proper pole dance maneuver, and the fact that she could do it on a children's play structure. _"I wonder if the guy who made this expected this sort of thing. If not, HEHEHEHEHEHE IMMA DO IT ANYWAY!"_

Lightly touching the ground, Nora made an effort to push her butt out as she raised herself from the tanbark. Both accomplishing standing and flipping up her dress a bit, she quickly looked around for more of the structure to use. This whole thing was off the cuff, so she'd been flying by the seat of her dress. The pole was obvious, but she'd have to think fast and be creative; luckily, _"I'M THE BEST AT BOTH OF THOSE THINGS!"_

Looking to Ren and finding his quiet validation everything she needed, Nora bounced her shapely hips towards a series of separated platforms acting as staggered stairs from one side of the play structure to the other. Playfully, she hopped from one step to the next, giving a sexy pose each with each step. On the final step, she gave a quick flash of her panties; though she had started her Wonderland performances with what amounted to a sports bra and shorts, she'd gradually leveled up into more naughty nightwear, with lots of lace. The ones she had on now had bright pink flowers lining the hems, not unlike Ren's lotus symbol. Nora had planned that one. Stripper or not, her... heart belonged to one and one alone.

Now getting into the sexy mood as opposed to her usual bouncy performance, Nora hopped up the last step to the play structure and played with the bars lining the walls, playfully posing and flashing. Deciding to end her performance lest annoy her only audience member, she swung around the structure and found the slides.

 _"Oh, this is gonna be GREAT!"_

Stopping at the top of the slides, Nora lowered her body, shaking her hips in a flirtatious way and mimicking the more normal girls of Wonderland. Her seduction dance complete, she ducked under the slide's top, and stood at the peak of it. As she pushed forward and began descending, she pulled her dress over her head, letting it saunter off into the darkness as she slid down.

 _"Aaand BOOM!"_ Nora smirked as she expertly hopped off the bottom of the slide onto the ground in front of Ren. _"Totally nailed it!"_ For her last maneuver, she reached up, caught her falling dress, and dropped it delicately onto her audience's lap. Modeling her sexy and very telling underwear, she posed for her heartthrob. The night air stung her mostly bare skin, the wind cutting into everything not hidden by her bra and panties. Had she not been burning with arousal and hope, she... probably wouldn't have cared either way. _"Like wind is gonna stop me!"_

Ren clapped, breaking Nora's heart. It wasn't any different that when he clapped for anything else, meaning that she was just another performance and there was nothing there.

Still holding on to her last hopes, Nora looked Ren in the infuriatingly calm eyes and asked, "Sooooo, what did you think?" She beamed, hoping to earned extra points.

Holding out Nora's dress to her, Ren explained, "You were incredible. It was spontaneous and creative." Nora grabbed her dress, not happy with the nominal tone. "However, I don't think it was your best. I don't know why, but you looked forced; you weren't _you_."

Nora was dumbstruck. Dramatically flailing her arms, she blurted out, "Well, what the heck does that mean!?"

Ren shied away, looking off to the side. "Well, if I'm speaking frankly, you didn't look normal. Usually, when you're on stage– or doing anything, really– you always look happy and cheerful. The look on your face here made me think you were distracted. You also seemed to go out of your way to dance like the other girls; you shine the brightest when you do as you please, but you looked like you were trying to be someone you're not."

Nora was still dumbstruck as she pulled over her dress, hiding away her lotus panties. "So you DIDN'T like all my sexy moves!? I was trying really hard!"

"My point exactly. You don't have to try to be beautiful the way you do. You are your best when you are who you are."  
 _  
"DID HE JUST CALL ME BEAUTIFUL!?"_ Nora was set to explode. No matter how much she wanted to press the issue further, she couldn't do anything to follow up on Ren's compliment. She wanted to ask him what he meant and if that meant he was attracted to her in a together-together kind of way, but no words came out. She was just sort of stammering.

"Oh, I forgot to eat my ice cream because I was so wrapped up in your performance." Ren looked to his ice cream cone, untouched but for one lick. "Well, I'd say you deserve it for that. Here." He handed Nora his ice cream.

Nora snatched the ice cream out of Ren's hand, suddenly dying from a lack of sweets. She noticed it was sherbet flavor, orange and pink. That was one of her favorite favors, mostly because it was pink and orange, but it was also one of Ren's least favorites, mostly because... _"Wait, Ren doesn't even LIKE ice cream!"_ Nora came to a stunning conclusion.

 _"I think he does like me!"_


	23. She Was As Endearing

The noise of the crowd bustled through Club Wonderland as people waited for the latest show to start. It had been a decent while since the last Beauty performance, and, as with every announcement, this one was said to be exceptional. The voice that said that worded filler through the mikes to quiet the crowd, ready to explain as to why this night was so much more special than the last.

"And we're back, everyone! Been too long since I could walk out of this place with enough pocket change to get something nice." As with every time, the voice conveyed lecherous intent and savvy, almost con artist levels of business smug. "I think I'll get a new hat. Maybe customize the card that's always in there. What do you think? Queen of Hearts, obviously, but maybe change the face to something more evocative? Oh, maybe I should commission my own special deck… All my girls as the numbers as little pin ups? Sounds like a good idea. I'll workshop it and see if I can't get some decks for anybody who feels generous. In the meantime, lights, though it won't matter long."

The dark followed Queen's words, leaving the club in a thick sheet of velvety black. Sans a few glowing signs and the low LED-layered floor, everything was shadows, leaving nothing but the noises of shuffling.

"You know, when I think of cards, I think, 'Old School,' real classic like. Makes me miss the days of clunky Dust weapons, non-holographic stoplights, and most of all, those classic drive-in restaurants. Good, quality Vale-made burgers, relaxing atmosphere, quick service, but forget all that; drive-ins were the absolute best because of those adorable girls in there adorable outfits. Carhops were easily one of the greatest inventions after Dust weaponry and you are wrong if you disagree. I drone on, but you'll figure out why in a moment."

Neon Katt was excited, as she tended to be. Going to school at Atlas was, for the most part, hell, considering her personality couldn't be more opposite to the expected. Classes were rigorously scheduled, exams were exceptionally difficult, and everything was order. Neon hated the uniforms most of all; it was stuffy, it was unflattering, and it wasn't her. She wasn't even allowed to style her hair to her preference in class.

" _Well, now that you've made that all clear, I can tell we'll get along just dandy. For starters, I have but two rules: rule one, keep it sexy, but classy. This rule is often ignored. Rule 2 is make it yours; a Beacon Beauty show, in addition to being an increasingly poorly thought out name as time goes on, is meant to show everything about the star, body, personality, Semblance if it fits, everything."  
_  
Neon already liked how Queen operated. The tournament so long ago was one of the first times in her life she was able to express herself and represent Atlas at the same time; everything else had to be orderly. That was why she hated Atlas. The best part about Atlas was the fact that everybody else hated the order to; every activity not during school hours was people expressing themselves. All the parties, all the raves, all the barely legal activities her friends did was the real Atlas. And if Queen was paying her to do that? Aces. Or, Queens, even.

" _Yes, yes, I'm serious. Seeing as you clearly haven't seen my work, you basically have free reign to do as you please as long as it brings people in. Just from looking at you, I imagine we can work together and make something show-worthy."_

Neon's eyes lit up like stars. If she had free reign to do as she pleased, then she could let loose with the perfect expression of exactly who Neon Katt was, without having to worry about representing Atlas. She was ready to ride!

" _Considering I saw a legitimate rainbow following you when you came, I imagine you like a lot of color and noise. I assume that wasn't a drug trip, seeing as I don't touch the stuff, so I do imagine our lighting guy will either hate you or love you."_

A rainbow of aggressively bright colors saturated the darkness, bringing the curtain to light in a swathe of neon. Even more aggressively pop music began blaring, threatening to blow out both speakers and eardrums alike. Right as the beat was truly about to hit, the curtains blew open, revealing… nothing.

"Order up, kitty!" blared Queen from the intercoms.

Her signal received, Neon felt the warmth of the spotlights hit her as they focused in on the bar. From behind the counter, the audaciously-colored cat hopped over, her feet narrowly missing a customer sitting across. " _Never miss a beat!"_ Neon sang in tune with her chosen soundtrack. She knew the rhythm by heart, and could hit every cue with nunchuck precision in her sleep, so she was beyond ready to roll.

Neon's appearance was made with a sudden burst of light as she drank in the attention. Now in the spotlight, the club was able to see her from a mile away due, in no small part, to her state of outshining the sun in terms of brightness. Her hair was set into four flaming ponytails, two bigger ones topping a smaller pair. Though bright orange, two small cyan streaks cut through in contrast on her bangs. Emerald green eyes carrying nothing but lightness were highlighted by a scarlet heart tattoo lying underneath, adding another two shades to her rainbow. Yellow was covered by mismatched earrings, one ring on one ear and two on the other. After everyone took a moment to notice her belled collar, they saw Neon's lips curl into a feline smile; along with the gradient pink cat tail swirling around her body, she was confirmed as a proud Faunus. Covering her clothes was a large, sweeping apron, not unlike those worn by Queen's beloved carhops, though any sense of order was shot in the foot by a rainbow star tattoo rounding her arm. More eccentricity was denoted by mismatched tube socks, going from past her knees into a pair of roller skates. Should the lights turn off, one could see the Neon rainbow for miles, regardless of the dark.

Confident in her striking image, Neon hummed, "Let's ride!" as she retrieved her props for the beginning of her show. Few people could resist most of what Neon was; cat Faunus were easily most popular sexually speaking, she was a fun loving raver, stood out in a crowd, was exceptionally skilled, and, for tonight, provided more than just herself.

Kicking off, Neon effortlessly balanced a drink tray with a few errant glasses in one hand, and held a champagne bottle in the other. Queen's love of carhops had brought her to the conclusion that becoming one, in addition to being insanely easy considering all she needed was an apron, would bring her popularity and tips. Reveling in Queen's loose direction, Neon skated her way towards a table with a few punky-looking patrons that were just her crowd. Doing a cute spin move to stop, she offered a glass to a man with bright green hair and enough piercings to get the cat going.

" _I ought to see if he's down to party later!"_

Winking to the cutest ones, Neon distributed glasses to the table of men and poured a fair amount of champagne for each of them. Once finished, she enthusiastically posed, pulled out her scroll, and took several selfies with them, pressing her face close to most as she whirled around the table. Letting them get plenty of grabs in, she also scribbled a date and address for the next party she was going to, though the table seemed the type that would already be down for it.

Waving goodbye with a lot of cutesy kissy faces, Neon retrieved her tray and bottle and kicked off, spinning back on her skates to continue exploring. A lot of tables seemed to be begging for her company, but most were full of old creepers and boring stuffed shirts; Neon, knowing the crowd she'd rather spend time with, sailed past suits wanting to play grab-ass and instead found a table with people resembling her age.

" _I should have planned for more personal time…"_

Upon discovering that the table she was at consisted of a couple with brightly colored hair and a few tattoos shared between them, Neon felt at home. She was unsure how the patrons of her show seemed to be so on point, but she wasn't about to complain. Instead, she offered the last of her champagne to the pair, cheerfully filling up their glasses with a few flirty remarks. Had she had a bit more free time, she would have liked to get to know them better, seeing as they might have some good places on where to get tattoos in Vale. She'd also like to see if they'd be down to party, or maybe add in a cute cat to their bedroom fun, but the time wasn't right. Neon had a show to run, and she wasn't about to proposition some people without at least talking to them. Still, she could shake her ass a bit and giggled as the pair looked at each other curiously.

Now with her car hopping done, Neon could get on with the main event. Gimmicks were cute, but she was cuter, and her panties were even cuter; quickly pecking the girl on the nose to her boyfriend's approval, she backed off, leaving her tray, bottle, and apron. Before anyone got a solid look at her outfit, she launched off towards the divide to the main stage.

" _Alright! Let's kick it up!"_

Neon grabbed the barrier and expertly swung over the divide, diving into the money-filled gutter for just a moment. Upon reappearing, she kicked onto center stage and waited for the spotlights to help her show off her skating skills. Throwing her weight forward, she placed a hand in the ground, threw her legs into the air, and deftly spun around supported by her arm. When she landed to uproarious applause, she used her momentum to spin around once more, then finish with a pose as her 360 trailed off.

Thanks to her expert choreography, Neon held a perfect pose to show off her body, plus she did it in a way that left her lightly spinning, letting the entire room get a look from every angle. Now, in addition to seeing her audaciously orange hair, the crowd got a look at what was previously hidden by her apron. Below her ever-ringing bell was a light blue cropped tank, barely covering a black bra with the straps clearly visible. Holding up a bright pink skirt was a white belt, the buckle being a winking golden face. Underneath her skirt was a pair of dark shorts, clinging tightly to her thighs and contrasting her pink tail. In her short interim behind the walls of the gutter, Neon had also procured a pair of nunchucks, and was lazily spinning it around with a smug smile on her face.

" _It's a real shame there's not much here to skate on. Ah, well, I guess I'll just go the easy route."_ Neon had a sudden urge to rock a half pipe, but it was just flat stage and poles. " _What a conundrum,"_ she laughed.

Before blowing over to a pole, Neon loosened up a tad. Winking at the crowd, she began lowering her shorts, pulling them off until she slipped them over her skates. Now able to show off her ass, the cat's lips curled to resemble a 3. Her mischievous side released, Neon kicked off, drowning in the cheers of her removing her pants.

" _Just wait until the skirt comes off…_ " Neon laughed, knowing that the audience would eat her choice of underwear up. At the moment, they'd see her ass, but her skirt was still covering the best parts, regardless of her angle.

Hooking her nunchuck around a pole, Neon grabbed it with both hands and began twirling around, appearing weightless. When she made herself stop suddenly, her skirt followed through, teasing her butt in a pair of black panties. Looking back at her onlookers, Neon winked and smiled before lowering her body onto her heels, then pushing out, reaffirming how amazing her ass looked and how much she liked showing it off.

" _This is far from my first time skating without pants, after all."_ Neon loved thrill seeking, and wearing a short skirt and some cute panties at a skate park was one of the many things she loved. It was the perfect amount of teasing, and seeing all the boys try to find the best way to look up was a high unto itself. " _Though, it's not as rad as that time someone dared me to run the park naked; nothing like the freezing midnight Atlas air on your skin during a grind, 'cept maybe when I showed the video to him."_ Neon enjoyed seeing the boy's face as he realized she'd gone through with it. Of course she didn't let him see the good parts, but it was so worth it anyway.

Now done fantasizing about her previous exhibitionist rides, of which there were several, Neon gave the rest of the poles some attention, and brought more attention to her butt as she let the rest of the club see it. Now getting bored of just teasing, Neon decided to go for it and really give a show, plus remind the world of who she was.

" _Gaze upon my butt and my kyute panties!"_

First fidgeting with her belt, Neon removed the smiling buckle and tossed the belt aside. With an expert spin move coming off of a pole, she spun fast enough to blur her appearance long enough to throw off her top and skirt without spoiling what was underneath. As she came close to slowing down, she bent over and struck a pose, waiting for the crowd to see her pandering.

As Neon came to a stop, the entire club roared with approval. The kitty's bright pink tail swayed around happily, bringing together the fact that she was wearing the memetic cat keyhole lingerie; black hugged her bust, but there was a cat head-shaped hole between her breasts, giving a spectacular look at her cleavage as well. The now full look at her butt brought to light how her ass was marked with a paw print, and the front piece had the facsimile of cat ears. Coupled with all the straps and bows, the outfit consolidated that Neon was the cutest little kitty, and she furthered the image by pawing playfully at the crowd.

" _Meow!"_ Neon sang, loving life. She loved being a cat, she loved wearing cat lingerie, and she loved being a cat wearing cat lingerie in front of people currently throwing money at her. " _I love this! So free! So not what Atlas says to do_!" Neon could only be more in her element if she had an excess of glow sticks. " _Instead, I'll have to deal with just the one… wait, is it two?"  
_  
Now exposed in her keyhole lingerie, Neon continued her routine, playfully showing off around the poles, but this time giving a better view. To enhance it even further, she snapped her nunchucks a few times, cycling through colors and effects; landing on sky blue ice, she expertly twirled it around to dazzle and amaze… and to spank her ass with it. Giving herself a thrilling chill directly to her lower spine, Neon enjoyed both a rush of adrenaline, and a lot of extra cheers. Her mostly exposed butt grew redder as she smacked it, earning even more.

" _But I'm still not done!"_

Still remembering her time skating naked in the middle of an Atlas winter, Neon had one more trick up her nonexistent sleeve. After a grand presentation, she spun once more to blur her form. Using the opportunity, she threw off her cat bra and quickly slowed herself.

The crowd looked directly at Neon Katt's breasts, covered only by her holding her nunchucks over them, a bar apiece denying any looks at her nipples. Her smiling face had the largest grin and the slyest wink, knowing exactly the pleasant frustration she was giving the crowd.

" _Kitty titty,"_ Neon said to herself, smugly.

With a final :3, Neon snapped her nunchucks, exposing her breasts completely. Her nipples were covered by two pasties, one a small green circle with a wave pattern forming a heart, and the other a small purple circle adorned with a poorly rendered cat. With that, and plenty of cheers, she kicked back and started rolling backwards until she disappeared behind the curtains.

And thus ended the seventeenth night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	24. Bonus: Pyrrha Made an Evening

There was a long, listless sigh as Pyrrha flicked a drooping flower on her table. Sinking her head into her arms, she thought once more about what she was doing; now that she was done with proper schooling and waiting in between shadowing missions, she was one of Club Wonderland's Beacon Beauties. Of course, she enjoyed dancing up on stage while dozens cheered her on, but she'd been thinking about her performances yet again.

Pyrrha thought back to the first expose of her skills, where she had used her magnetism to its fullest potential (at least, for stripping purposes). Starting out as an amazon clad in armor, she gradually let it fall away to show her body. It was also a mixed metaphor for her romantic life and lack thereof; as she stripped down, she had made the armor animate in order to finally tame her. It doubled as both a strip routine, and a cry for help, considering her loss of clothes coincided with her being kicked to the ground, only for the substitute hero to rescue her.

" _Just… someone to let me stop for a bit…"_

Everyone saw Pyrrha Nikos as unreachable, and that was perfectly represented by her coming out of the curtains in full armor. When first on display, she defined a warrior, ready to defend against the horrors of the Grimm. As she continued, reality fell to Pyrrha's dreams, as she was stripped down to an intentionally weak woman and finally seen as a wanting woman. Her skimpy outfit and teasing was her gateway to be treated like a woman with womanly needs, and her making her armor kick her around was her asking for someone to finally control her. But no, Pyrrha was still invincible. Pyrrha Nikos, despite needing to be saved by her theoretical hero, was still alone.

Of course, Pyrrha thought of Jaune. It'd been years since they'd been placed onto a team together, but nothing came of it. Pyrrha's armor turned into a headless replacement for her desire to have someone treat her as a woman, which was who she had longed for for nearly four years. The knight in shining armor could protect her, caress her, knew her intimately, but instead, it was just a bunch of bronze. Jaune still seemed clueless, even more so considering he'd never been to one of her shows; to her knowledge, he'd never been to any shows, which was a surprise considering just about everyone he knew either danced for Queen or saw after Nora. Pyrrha wondered whether or not Jaune had witnessed one of Weiss' shows, though it had been a long while (and a lot of denials) since he'd spoken about her; like him with her, Weiss had been an obsession of his, though, unlike her, he got over it.

" _Too bad his interest in her didn't transfer to me…"_

Hating herself for it, Pyrrha thought of Jaune visiting Wonderland so he could watch Weiss remove her clothes. It quickly transitioned from him throwing bills to him requesting a personal show, convincing her to do a lap dance, asking for a private room, then persuading her to engage in illicit actions in the rooms with locks. Though she absolutely respected Weiss as a huntress, a woman, and friend, the image of her straddling Jaune in panties and pasties infuriated her; considering it'd be her fault for never making a move, Pyrrha couldn't be angry, especially because it was just another bad fantasy. It was another headless hero leaving her behind for a woman that took action.

Angry, frustrated, and slightly turned on by the thought of Jaune getting a full show from Weiss, Pyrrha looked up at the flower she had flicked. She gazed at it quite a bit, considering it was on her kitchen table, where she ate her dinner. Alone. As always.

"Ahh…" Pyrrha sighed, remembering her loneliness.

Resting her face back into her hands, Pyrrha began playing with a spoon she'd left on the table. Using her Semblance to make it spin and dance, it eventually came to rest in such a way that it reflected the woman's concealed features; Pyrrha's crimson hair fell over the top half of her face, obscuring her bright green eyes and soft skin. Suddenly thinking of her audience, the spartan stripper realized that she rarely thought about how many people cheered for her, and with such great intensity.

Pyrrha Nikos had never been a haughty woman. Though she was a born champion, a natural genius, and a skilled huntress, she had always been humble. Despite that fact, she considered her fans; thinking very, very hard and very, very clinically, she tried to compare her audience with the other Beacon Beauties. Though she hadn't watched every major performance, Pyrrha remembered that, rather unsurprisingly, Yang had received the most cheers. That was just the person Yang was, and her natural ability to be sexy definitely influenced that. After that… Pyrrha didn't know; because she hadn't been thinking about it at the time, she hadn't paid attention, but she was suddenly certain that she was one of the most popular girls at Club Wonderland.

Pyrrha Nikos was pretty.

Pyrrha Nikos was wanted.

Pyrrha Nikos was sexy.

Pyrrha Nikos had what she needed to get what she wanted. She came across as invincible, but deep down, people saw her fragile, desperate side. They saw her body and wanted more, providing the proof that she was deserving of her hero.

All Pyrrha needed to do was get what she wanted.  
 _  
_" _I guess it's a better idea than crying about it while playing with a spoon…"_

Suddenly feeling far more sexy than her current outfit allowed, Pyrrha stood up. Finding a wall mirror, she looked at herself; finding her current workout/lounge clothes unbecoming of her beauty, she forced her body to strut as she went to her room. Biting her lip, the woman removed her clothes, wanting to be more than she was at the moment. Quickly realizing that she was standing completely naked, Pyrrha blushed.

Pyrrha recognized what she was doing was stupid. She had stripped down for someone who wasn't there, but she sincerely wanted there to be. If someone was there, maybe they'd do the things she couldn't; maybe they would make the first move that she could never make.

Reaffirming her decision, Pyrrha forgot about getting dressed. Instead, she wandered around her apartment without a stitch on, thinking about how she wanted to have someone walk in on her. Her wandering mind envisioned doing this for her partner; her husband would get to watch her as she strolled around naked, and eventually, he'd crack. He'd do something. It didn't matter what. Pyrrha's husband could do what he wanted to Pyrrha, and she'd lovingly accept it.

" _But I'd have to actually do something about it, instead of never making a move. That would be a place to start."_

Wandering back in front of the mirror, Pyrrha gazed at her nude form. Trying once more to be clinical, she wondered how many cheers she'd get if she was ended her routine by revealing everything. She already got close, considering her only cover when she was finished was a statue's hands, but that still hid something away. In front of the mirror, she could see her large, perky breasts, her well-toned muscles, her shapely hips, and… her sex; she saw her chest often enough when bathing, but her mound wasn't typically visible, nor were there too many opportunities to look at it. It wasn't exactly something she thought of, considering her ever-single nature; sure she had needs, but those were few and far between. Even now, looking at her lower half, Pyrrha felt sort of wrong, as it wasn't exactly a normal thing to walk around one's house naked.

Even if what she was doing wasn't normal, Pyrrha considered that anyone attracted to her would no doubt love for her to walk around naked. She wondered if Yang strutted around her apartment naked, or if she wandered around her partner's place without clothes; if Pyrrha had a boyfriend, she wouldn't be opposed to him doing so, assuming the likelihood that her partner would be a muscular hunter. Pyrrha longed for a man in her life so she could bare herself and her want for weakness; all she wanted was for someone not throwing money at her to treat her like a woman and not as a huntress, at least, not all the time. She was still proud to fight Grimm, but she wanted to rest, and she wanted to rest in someone's arms so she could just forget for a while.

" _It's hard to always be strong…"  
_  
Feeling a slight chill in places she wasn't used to feeling chills in, Pyrrha snapped back to her kitchen and her nude reflection. Blushing at her inattentiveness and strange nudity, the woman decided to take some time for herself for once; she almost always put others before herself, but tonight was going to be her night. Finding a reason to be naked, she lit some scented candles, put on some relaxing music, and ran a bath. Remembering a gift she'd received but never put to use, she searched around until she found a bag of bath bombs; dropping one into the water, she watched it turn into an inviting golden color as it fizzed and popped, helped by a bit of splashing.

Tired of walking around naked, Pyrrha let out a long, pleasant sigh as she dipped herself into the water. Having invested in a nice, large bath, she sunk below the surface and let the warmth embrace her as the golden color blessed her skin. Leaning her head back against the wall, the bathing woman closed her eyes, absorbing the warm water and the serene rhythm of her music. After several long minutes, Pyrrha realized that she seldom did anything that let her be alone with her thoughts for so long; usually, there was always a distraction of some kind, but simply lying in a tub was all the vacation she needed. Her mind melted into the water, unconcerned with anything to do with men, Grimm, weapons, or work.

Pyrrha's eyes faded until she felt little other than the fragrant water she was bathing in. Her moment of peace was ruined when she heard her scroll go off in the other room; it was just a message, but hearing her text tone meant she was needed. Deciding to ignore it, Pyrrha tried to return to her bath and her nothing; her efforts proved pretty fruitless, as she hated leaving messages unanswered. Pyrrha couldn't relax until she saw what caused her scroll to go off, so she begrudgingly used her Semblance to bring it to herself. As with most small things she owned, it had metal on it that she could magnetize it to save effort, plus it let her remain in the bath.

Drying her hands with a nearby towel, Pyrrha grabbed her scroll and examined the message. As it turned out, it was just an promotional email, so she could safely ignore it. Setting her scroll down, the redhead returned to the water's embrace and left the world behind.

Now left alone with her thoughts again, Pyrrha decided she needed to spoil herself more often. She was usually in and out of the shower in a few minutes because she treated bathing as nothing but a means to get clean; actually laying back and relaxing, Pyrrha understood why there were stores dedicated to making things to color bath water. Dwelling on it some more, there were more than a few movies that had attractive women enjoying a bath, and now Pyrrha got to be one. Well, she got to pretend, anyway; it wasn't like she was on camera for the world to see.

"…"

Opening her eyes, Pyrrha looked at her scroll and considered something, which was that it had a camera feature. Noting she could play around with her Semblance, she had the perfect ability to give any shot a cinematic angle, which meant she had complete control of how to cam herself.

Shaking her head and looking back to her bath, Pyrrha said, "No, no. What am I thinking?" She was actually considering making a naughty video of her in the bath, but that was crazy! It wouldn't be for anyone, or at least, " _Not for him,"_ if she considered that there was no one to show it to; she supposed she could show it to the world, but the only other option was…

Pyrrha noticed that her golden bath water was opaque thanks to the bath bomb. Even right there, she couldn't see anything past her cleavage unless she lifted a leg. Biting her lip, the soaking woman remembered the reason she'd even taken a bath was that she stripped down and walked around naked for a husband she didn't have. Suddenly, though the thought had always been in her mind, Pyrrha wanted to show off something other than her fighting ability.

After several moments of wrestling with herself, Pyrrha ensured everything was covered, sinking a bit lower in the bath water to better hide her nipples. Considering her current situation, she was an attractive naked woman soaking her body in literal golden water; aside from coloring the bath, the bath bomb was also mixed with lotions and scents, so Pyrrha was wet, naked, sitting in gold, and looked to be oiled.

" _This must be what those old legends were about,_ " Pyrrha thought, thinking about the stories of old gods. Though it was widely practiced to worship the Brothers, tales from the old world told of gods and goddesses that created the world. At the moment, Pyrrha felt like some sort of beautiful deity representing love and war, and her shining features resting in a pool of gold wouldn't exactly hurt that image. Wanting to improve the image, the goddess-to-be felt around with her Semblance and brought her circlet to herself, donning her holy tiara and cementing her status as higher; though she never wore her circlet when bathing (because why would she?), it only felt right. Putting her hair up into her familiar ponytail, Pyrrha put on a self-satisfied smile.

Now a spartan goddess of love, crowned with her bejeweled circlet, Pyrrha grinned as her scroll drifted to her fingers. Though she could barely believe what she was doing, she set her scroll to record and made it hover a few feet from her. Her face not her own, the goddess looked to the camera, her expression one of someone who knew they were beautiful and knew that they would be wanted. Pyrrha's sultry gaze was complimented by her playfully splashing the water around, threatening exposure as her scroll hovered around for the best angles.

Unsure of how to proceed with filming herself bathe, Pyrrha continued teasing, trying to think of something to say, or if she should speak at all. " _Who would I even address? If it was Jaune…. But what if…"_ Pyrrha suddenly imagined a world where she didn't love Jaune; if she made the video for him, it should be directed to him, but if things didn't work out, or she never moved forward, could she save it? She couldn't imagine herself doing this sort of thing often, so personalizing her smutty videos was probably not going to be common.

Pyrrha elected to remain silent, and merely kept playfully looking at the camera every now and then, acknowledging her viewer, be it Jaune or whoever. As her scroll found another spot to record her, she set it to lazily drift as she took a handful of the golden water and poured it over herself; in the most inefficient but sexiest way to clean oneself, the redhead sensually dropped the ichor over her head several times, wetting her hair.

Despite having just put her hair up, Pyrrha released her ponytail, letting her long scarlet locks fall away into the golden water. She elected to keep the circlet on, as it made her feel more like a being than a human in her bath; it was part of her huntress gear, and gave the impression of both warrior and queen. Stroking her hair like she'd seen mermaids do in paintings and movies, Pyrrha felt the bath bomb moisturize and treat her hair and skin, making her feel ever prettier.

The bathing beauty spent the better part of an hour playing goddess for her camera, interspersing hints at her breasts with long shots of her longer legs. Done soaking, Pyrrha sent her scroll closer to the door, though letting it keep recording her. Abusing her Semblance in her day to day life came second nature to her, so she magnetized the metal rings she'd put into a towel; making the heavy cloth float in front of her as a curtain, Pyrrha exited the bath. Though naked, her floating towel kept her modesty with her scroll, but she still quickly wrapped it around herself fearing the worst. Passing by the scroll, she waved and beckoned it to follow her.

" _We're not quite finished yet~"_ Pyrrha thought, finally feeling as though her face conveyed her true thoughts. Stepping into her room, she stopped her scroll and positioned it in a neat fashion. Taking extra care not to show anything while simultaneously making it the best show possible, Pyrrha released her towel, but kept it floating; with her curtain back and the camera's love, Pyrrha sorted through her clothes and began dressing.

Finally finding the right words, Pyrrha released her towel and asked her scroll, "Why don't you come to bed with me?" The camera was treated to Pyrrha at her purest, wearing an oversized t shirt and boyshorts; her well-stretched top hung off one shoulder, hanging so low as to barely let her panties be visible, but giving the tease anyway. She'd finally removed her circlet, and that fact combined with her messy hair and outfit turned Pyrrha from a dream to her dream; while she had been a goddess bathing in golden water and the hope of any man, the woman was now just a woman, and one wanting her partner to come to bed with her.

Filling the role of a loving girlfriend that wanted to cuddle, Pyrrha sat on the end of her bed, having her scroll follow her. Patting her lap, she asked the viewer to rest their weary head on her thighs. The woman's face invited every pleasant feeling, her warmth emanating not as a goddess, but as a woman asking for the world.

"Good night," Pyrrha concluded, stopping her scroll's recording. She immediately collapsed onto her bed, breathing heavily, her heart finally having caught up with her. She still couldn't believe she had an hour plus video of her in the bath, then changing, then asking the viewer to sleep with her. Her dream would be to have someone by her side right at this moment, but instead, she was left with nothing by sweet smelling hair and a dirty video.

Laying on top of her covers, Pyrrha let out a halfhearted, "Agh…" in frustration. For one, it was still way too early to go to bed, but two, she needed to figure out what to do from here; she couldn't possibly send that video to Jaune! What if he didn't reciprocate!? She'd never be able to face him.

" _I better just delete it…"_ the lovesick woman thought, decrying what would be her magnum opus. "But… ARGH!" Tossing around, Pyrrha decided to do the only thing she could: leave it all up to destiny. Using her Semblance on a coin, she brought it to her hand and flipped it.

"Heads, I send it; tails, I delete it."

Pyrrha watched as the coin flipped several times in the air before making its descent. With somewhat more force than it should have had, it landed on her bedside table, not at all conflicted by which side it landed on.

Without even looking at the coin, Pyrrha hit send.


	25. Wish Fulfillment - Vix

**Whoops. I posted this to AO3 almost a year ago and forgot to post here...**

 **This is a commissioned-based side series featuring original characters.**

 **Vix and Felix belong to ChatRWBYlette.**

Wonderland was filled to its normal capacity. While not overly stuffed like a few previous shows, it still was filled with casual din. Tonight was special, or at least that was Queen said. Since he'd started announcing shows, this was the first to earn the label of being special. No one really knew what that meant, but it drew crowds. "Special," at Wonderland had a tendency to involve full nudity, novel lewd ideas, or even a live masturbation show at least twice. The really strange part was that it wasn't labeled as a Beacon Beauty Show. While Queen had admitted that he had embellished before, like borrowing girls from Haven and using a hologram that didn't go to school, this was different. This show was called, "Wish Fulfillment."

"You know, some people just have strange tastes in my opinion. I should go over why you're all here, considering none of you really know why you're here aside from my unsaid promise, but I won't." Queen hummed a few notes, laughing to himself. "Nah, this is just my time to go on short soliloquies where I rant about what I'm thinking about. Ah, well. You have to listen, though that's all I have to say. Well, that and there's a man tonight, one that isn't a shelf. Hit it." The lights shuttered until the club was dark.

"Hmm. Lucky you. Not the first time I've heard that...".

Vix looked up to the giant man behind her. Felix looked down and patted her head. He was gentle, and his moniker, "Lucky," denoted that he was fortunate enough to have earned her. But tonight, the bear wouldn't use either of his names. He wasn't Felix, nor was he Lucky.

Tonight, the man behind Vix, taking care of her, was MASTER.

" _It feels like every few days girls come in here with an amazing idea on how to do something, though, and I've said this before, this is a first. The girl comes in, WITH her guy, who is not only on board for sharing his woman, but also wishes to be part of it. I don't know how I keep getting this... Lucky, was it?_ "

Vix held Felix's arm and leaned into him. Coming to Queen's was her idea, something to help her relieve some stress in the proper environment. Her job as a White Fang captain led to a lot of headaches and occasional heart pains, but she really loved being a fox for a myriad of reasons. Reasons that led her and her boyfriend to the most, "reputable," establishment in her part of the city.

" _I do say, you two must have an amazing sex life if this is in the ranks of what you do. It's good to see a healthy couple willing to show that my line of work isn't a bad thing. Nothing wrong with enjoying one's self, no? And I do particularly enjoy your ideas..."_

The curtains were lit up by the shining spotlights, bathing the pitch black club with a wall of red. The music flared as the curtains were dramatically pulled aside without so much as a movement. A titanic figure began traipsing down the catwalk, his hands in his pockets like he cared for nothing in the world. Around his wide berth was a transient silhouette of a flowing cloth, detail muddled by distance and darkness, but it was clear that the fabric was almost swimming around the titan.

"Eyes up, Sweetheart," Felix said, gait and stride unchanging, though his voice was deep and soft. "You ready?"

"Yes!" Vix replied cheerily.

"Yes, _Master_." Felix's voice was a lot less soft.

"Yes, Master!" Vix said, apologetically. Her knees buckled from the pleasure of the words. She chided herself for not remembering her subservience, then swam in the warm feelings that came with her Master's protection.

The giant continued his stomping down the stage, his boots hit the catwalk with weighty thumps, proving his size as his massive, thick frame came into full colored view. He was a bear, not only in size; his choice of dress was a wide breasted flannel shirt and jeans, though the image of a massive cuddly teddy bear was muddled by his face. Rather than whatever grizzly lay underneath, around Felix's face was a White Fang mask, one of the full covered ones marking the higher ranks. While Felix wasn't a captain or lieutenant of his organization, the impression of a bear masked his whole face, providing a sense of anonymity in addition to matching his bear ears that sat on top of his golden hair. His coin colored hair and his sense of fortune earned him the nickname Lucky, though he muted himself somewhat to avoid having another White Fang member recognize him. Luckily, his Semblance was a dime a dozen, and plenty of giant bear men congregated around Vale. He didn't particularly mind, but he'd rather not be known by his crew as a stripper.

Felix reached the center of the main stage, the mysterious cloth circling him taking shape as a large, flowing red scarf, weightless as it pranced. He took his hands out of his pockets and took a casual pose.

"You may start whenever, Vix," Felix whispered.

"Yes, Master!"

As the scarf daintily swam its way behind Felix, it vanished completely, refusing to return. Felix smiled as the crowd became somewhat confused. A few had already caught on that something blew open the curtains, but _Lucky_ had a way with making things appear different than they were.

It occurred to Felix that the reason the crowds might be confused is that there wasn't a woman on stage, but rather a large man in a terrorist mask. That didn't concern him, he personally knew plenty of people that used White Fang masks for less than savory purposes, porn included.

The crowd's confusion turned to interest as the first of Felix's buttons came undone. Then the next, and the next, and so on. His shirt fell open without any sort of intervention, revealing his stretched black wife beater and the toned stomach behind it. The Faunus maneuvered his arms as his flannel shirt came off of them, removed by seemingly nothing. He casually flexed his muscles a bit as his shirt disappeared behind him and subsequently vanished.

Felix was a striking image, a massively muscled man with bear ears and a White Fang mask, and his posing looked not unlike some sort of recruitment poster. The crowd's conflict over whether or not police needed to be involved was cut short by a strange sound. It was high pitched, repetitive, and it was... laughter? No, giggling was more accurate. The giggling grew progressively louder before there was a swish of red; Felix's flannel reappeared and settled in front of him, not loose, but rather like it was being worn. Had there been a person in it, they wouldn't have reached Felix's shoulders.

" _It's time to see what a good girl I am_..." Vix mused, excited at her actions. She dropped her scarf in the gutter, its purpose served.

Felix put his hand around his shirt's shoulder area and snapped. On cue, a face appeared, or rather, another mask; this one was a full faced White Fang mask denoting a fox. Behind it was a head of very long, very bright orange hair, a single dark streak running down it like a black river. On top of the woman's head was a set of adorable fox ears, orange like her hair, tipped black, with white tufts at the base.

Vix did a cute step, making her legs appear upon contact with the ground. Felix's teddy bear flannel fit her more as a dress, reaching her knees to hide the tops of her black thigh highs. Felix loved to look at her in his clothes, because they made her look so small; while he scraped ceilings, she was beyond fun size, standing barely over five feet.

Never feeling more safe, Vix faced the crowd as they all stared at her. She was gleaming underneath her mask, loving the protection it gave her; she could never face her White Fang subordinates should they see her up on stage, so she did her best to hide. Luckily, she both had Lucky behind her, but she wore a radically different mask than her normal one as a form of security blanket. Nobody in the White Fang knew what she actually looked like; the decidedly un-form fitting outfits they wore ensured that only Felix knew her minute, busty figure, and the hoods kept her bun from being visible.

When they weren't messing around together at night, Felix and Vix were two relatively high tier members of the White Fang, but tonight was a time to enjoy being loving animals that had desires. Vix spent her time giving orders, but when the mask came off, her favorite thing was to be submissive, obedient, and pampered; Felix spent his time following his captain's orders, but when the mask came off, it was his turn. It had taken the bear by surprise that his pet wanted to be shown off, but it made more sense once the mask came back on.

" _Here, I can be safe_ ," Vix sang through her head. She'd taken every precaution to ensure that she'd remain anonymous. " _Here, I can just let Felix tell me what to do._ "

While Vix was the initiator on making her love of pet play into something profitable, safe, and cathartic, she still had barely any idea on what Felix's plan was; they'd only talked about her coming out invisible and wearing his shirt, but he told her he'd take care of the rest. Those were words Vix liked to hear, " _You don't need to worry. I'll tell you what to do."_

Felix's plan became apparent as Vix felt her arm involuntarily move upwards. The bracelet he had told her to wear was raised by his telekinesis until the sleeve of his shirt rolled down her arm to reveal it. Felix's abilities just Vix stand there while he led her, and he started by grabbing her hand and twirling her.

"I didn't know you could dance," Vix whispered as Felix spun her in a weightless pirouette.

"Eh," Felix replied, his smile evident from his tone, "I just watched a couple of tutorials. Just wanted to do this–" he said as he grabbed Vix's waist and dropped her into the classic hold, lifting her leg by focusing another bracelet.

After a moment of holding, Felix raised Vix back to both feet and straightened her out.

"You ready?" the beat Faunus asked, concerned.

"I have my mask and I have you," the fox responded, more confidently than she felt.

"I love you," Felix said as Vix began to feel her flannel top lifting. The bottom part hanging around her knees began raising higher and higher, threatening to lift past her thighs to reveal whatever was underneath.

" _Here it comes_..." Vix more pleaded than thought. She loved that her mask covered her whole face.

Nervously, Vix crossed her arms to her chest as the flannel continued to lift, both dreading and loving every moment inch past her legs. The tops of her thigh highs became visible, then just as her panties were about to become visible, the lifting stopped.

"Oh, you're just cruel!" Vix hummed back to Felix, conveying both the anger of the crowd and her hatred of the tension.

Felix laughed as he knelt down, pressing his chin into Vix's collar. "You knew I like to make people wait... remember when I took you to the park that night?"

Vix turned even more red beneath the mask. The park had involved a collar with her name on it, a long leash around her neck, and a lot of torture as Felix denied her satisfaction. She loved playing his pet, but the line between love and hate blurred when he'd tighten her collar just enough, only to let it slacken, or when he promised her a treat only to make her work for it.

"Besides, they have to hate me. They need to know that you're the best little pet ever and you're all mine~"

Vix's legs buckled. Being called the best pet made her entire body weak. She was better than every other girl. She was better than everyone else. She was the best pet. She was _Master's_ pet. And now everyone would be jealous of Master because she was such a good girl.

Vix mewled as her top fell back down, the flannel scraping her knees once more. As if knowing his compliment had made it hard for the fox to stand, Felix raised both of her arms by the bracelets and positioned them like she was hanging from a chain. She felt weak, helpless, and blissful.

"Master!" Vix whispered through gritted teeth as Felix kept her aloft, her toes barely touching the ground. He reached his arm around from behind and began sliding his hand through the gaps between the buttons on his shirt; his fingers strayed across Vix's skin, delicately tapping them, each rap earning another purr as he snaked up to the fox's breasts. "More!"

"More, what?"

"More, Master! Please, more, Master!"

Felix snaked his other hand up Vix's thigh, breaching past her shirt-dress and edging around her panties. The ones he had bought for her. The Faunus held by invisible strings squirmed as her boyfriend caressed her body up and down, making her sear.

Just as Vix felt her climax coming, she was lowered back down to a standing position, cursing her lover for making her hate him. She felt slightly less bad as she remembered there was a crowd before her, and she didn't feel quite at the level to cum before them, Master's wish or not.

" _That's a lie,_ " Vix chided herself, " _I'll follow any order Master gives me!"_

Now slightly more in control of her body, Vix felt herself lose control of her body as her arms began being puppeteered by Felix's telekinesis. The bracelets on her arms dragged her hands to her chest, right at where all the buttons were on her shirt. Taking the hint, Vix began slowly unbuttoning Felix's flannel, following the order to make the crowd jealous of Master.

Vix gradually revealed more of her substantial, pale breasts, but not before showing off her black collar, one befitting the best pet. She knocked out a third of the buttons before her hands were torn away, leaving her with hefty cleavage not yet revealing her bra. The crowd was treated to her luscious, milky white rack, the size previously hidden by the far oversized shirt.

" _My Master loves me! He loves my boobs and he loves me when I wear his shirt and my collar!"_

Her arms feeling like they were being dragged to the ground, Vix got on her knees as Felix stepped to her side. Vix loved how well her boyfriend's Semblance compounded with her love of being controlled; with just a few flicks and passes, he could turn her into a doll, letting her leave him all the work. All she had to do was what he asked and that was perfect. And right now, Felix was telling his pet to hold his leg.

Vix grabbed Felix's massive leg and nuzzled into his hip, struggling to reach it from her knees. She was like a cat, purring and rubbing up against her owner, her collar lightly jingling under the weight of the music. She saw the crowd, but they didn't matter; all that mattered was _Master_.

Vix crawled around Felix, nuzzling into him at random intervals before nearly climaxing as he rubbed her ears; her boyfriend knew exactly where her erogenous zones were, the black tips of her fox trait making her ready to burst.

Once again, Vix was denied as she felt her arms tug upwards. Felix helped her wobbly legs stand by bringing her up and letting her brace against his broad chest. Once again, she felt her arms raise as the bracelets signaled her to be mock chained. He moved to be in front of her, his chest taking up the majority of her vision.

Felix rubbed Vix's chin, murmuring, "You think it's time to show off my best pet?" into her ear.

"Yes, Master!" Vix replied, loudly and excitedly.

"Good, girl," Felix said. He patted Vix's head.

Far faster this time around, Vix felt her flannel raise up. Felix returned to being behind her, lifting his open hand only to clench as her top was torn over her head, past her raised arms and onto the floor. The difference in size allowed it to go straight past Vix's shoulders and the White Fang fox mask, leaving her exposed as she was modeled to be chained.

" _Stare. Stare at what Master possesses and what you don't have_."

Vix felt her arms lower as she began posing, without any intervention from Felix. She wanted to show off the body that Master loved, and what he had bought for her. To go with her collar, she had on a massive bra, canary yellow, frilly, and well filled out; her large breasts were beautifully contained by it, the colors of her skin meshing with the fragile tones that in turn mixed with her orange hair. Past her golden bracelets was her stomach, fit and lean, her waistline incredible when placed with her massive bust. Her body lines pointed to the tiny pair of matching panties around her waist, a lot of the usual cover replaced by interlocking strings and so that a good majority of her mound and rear were in view, though her secrets kept by small bits of cloth. Her black thigh highs covered her legs with hard to see patterns of flowers and fields, but she remained without shoes to both remain dainty and not make noise when she went invisible.

" _This all belongs to Master. I'm his favorite pet_." Vix squeezed her massive, soft breasts together, watching the crowd's envy grow. She turned and lifted her butt, the closer inspection revealing that her panties were more a thong, composed mostly of the crossed strings rather than anything conservative. What made her so confident was that she was still hidden away, her fox mask keeping her from being recognized. Only Felix knew this body was hers, so she was safe.

Vix was in heaven. Master was leading her, telling her what to do, just like she loved, and he got to show his pet off to all these people. Nobody would have her, the greatest and prettiest and best pet.

Felix decided merely showing Vix in her bra and panties wasn't enough, and spun her around. Her grabbed a handful of her shapely rear and squeezed before pulling aside their masks to bring her into a deep, long kiss to truly mark the fox as his. Vix loved him because he pulled her mask aside so that her hair covered her face from one side and him from the other; he thought of her concern over being seen and accounted for both of them.

Vix felt her worries slink away as Felix's gentle hands held her, his care and love ready to protect her and care for her. She was strong, and she had to be strong in order to be a captain of the White Fang, but she was so tired sometimes; Felix let her slow down and rest whenever she needed, and she loved him for that. He loved her, her strength, and her want to help others of her kind, plus the sex didn't hurt. Vix was happy.

Felix broke off his kiss, pulled his and Vix's masks back with his Semblance, and brought his chin back into her shoulder.

"Time to go ghost, Fantome," Felix whispered.

Vix responded to her code name as Felix unhooked her bra. She let him get a good look at her naked breasts before turning her chest invisible. The fox now appeared to be wearing a tiny bikini top sans strings, made of Felix's black wife beater; as she moved, the texture shifted to whatever was behind her, leaving her topless but conservative.

Felix, again proving his love and pride, began running his hands over Vix's bare breasts from behind her, not concerned with how he couldn't see them. He'd played with them enough to know how to move forward, and listened to Vix moan as he found her nipples.

"Good girl," Felix whispered into Vix's ear. She responded by quaking, her body hitting that high she had longed to feel since she had started up on stage.

"M-Master..." Vix breathed, only standing because Felix was holding her up.

"I think it's time to go."

"Yes, Master."

Felix scooped up the shivering Vix in his arms, bridal carrying her. He bowed, Vix nodding with him, and then he carried her back down the catwalk. The discarded clothes picked themselves off the ground and began trailing the couple as they disappeared behind the curtain.

And thus ended another night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers.


	26. Bonus: Cinder Made An Enemy

**Heads up, this is kinda rapey and has some non-con themes.**

Groggily, Cinder's eyes began to flicker open. Her memory hazy, she felt nothing but aches and exhaustion. Her body barely responded to any attempt at movement, even accounting for the fact that she'd been awake a mere three seconds. Something was wrong with her.

As her senses gradually began returning, Cinder realized that her arms were restrained behind her back. Fidgeting, she learned that she was chained to some sort of pole. Fidgeting more, she became aware that she was completely naked; as her eyes adjusted, she became aware of her nudity as she looked down, her breasts shining with sweat and her thighs positively glistening.

Suddenly feeling an ache coming from between her legs, Cinder started to get vague memories of the night before. A little experimentation informed her that her legs were jelly; regardless of how she tried to move them, her legs were too weak from residual trembling. The reasons why slowly became apparent as she felt a flash of unwanted desire bubble within her; last night, during her Beacon Beauty routine, she had lost a fight. She had lost to her lust, she had lost to her desire, and she had lost to an enemy that made her lose to her body's wants. Something had made her unable to contain her sexual urges, and she ended up masturbating in front of a cheering crowd that lasciviously took in her whorish body and lack of control.

Humiliation and rage roared through the woman chained to a pole. She was made into a filthy sex toy in front of a crowd that she had intended to toy with herself. Nothing was supposed to beat Cinder Fall, up and coming Fall Maiden; she was supposed to be powerful and invincible, not some thing easily swayed by such simple desires as lust.

In her rage and confusion, Cinder became aware that she was in a warehouse. Large crates and dust surrounded her, along with low lights and the stench of age. The next thing that became clear was a red figure coming closer to her.

"You're up," said the voice of Victor Queen as he became clear under a light. "Really, I expected you to be up earlier."

Under the assumption that the man before her was the cause of her humiliation and nudity, Cinder flared her Semblance, ready to reduce Queen to ash. Her attempts were met with a heavy shoe to the face as her attempt to charge Aura fizzled; instead, she felt an all-too-familiar heat rise up in her core, teasing at her sex. Clenching her legs together, Cinder tried to relieve the building pressure between her legs, but only worsened it. Aside from her growing libido, she was too weak to fight.

"You believe in God?" Queen asked, pulling up a folding chair from behind some boxes. When he was met with silence mixed with unwanted moans, he continued, "Frankly, I have trouble. The whole Brother thing, all of it. That said, should there be a God, he she it seems to have a very… strange sense of humor."

Cinder felt the heat inside of her increase even more. It was torture, being unable to move her arms to try and do something, anything to stop the feeling in her core, but she was forced to bear her synthetic lust in front of an onlooker. Undesired satisfaction began to breach her lips as the pleasure started to overtake her body; Cinder moaned, unable to stop herself.

"See, when I was younger, I was a simpler man," Queen said, adjusting his seat. "I wanted to help people. I wanted people to feel good. Now, going with the God thing, they seemed to think that, of course, such delusions of grandeur deserved something worthwhile. My Semblance, you see, is… how do I put this?" The man in red narrowed his eyes and thought about his next words. "I can make people feel good. I can create that drive that leads people to bliss. In short, I can make a person orgasm, or assist the natural process." Queen scowled. "Real funny, huh? Discovering my Semblance was a treat."

Cinder clenched her legs, feeling the effects of Queen's Semblance firsthand. Fury spiked in her eyes as she struggled to do anything to bring the red man harm.

"Now, normally, this sort of thing has no practical application outside of the bedroom. I'll inform you, I did use my talents quite often back in the day. But, answer me this: can a person fight when they're too busy about to climax?"

Cinder's already ravaged body surged as Queen overloaded its systems, causing the woman to orgasm. Despite the waves surging through her, Cinder found no pleasure in the climax, her body hurting after multiple attacks like that. One person can only take so much pleasure before it turns to something else. Once she recovered, she threw herself forward, trying to use her Semblance again, but only found more discomfort.

"The answer is no, they can't." Queen watched Cinder struggle before him. Her body quivered with disgust and discomfort brought on by his Semblance. "It works better on women; men are one and done with a little recharge time, but a woman. A woman can go over and over again. It's draining, from what I hear, but still."

Shuddering from another climax, Cinder spat out, "B-bastard. W-wha–"

"What do I want?" Queen said, cutting Cinder off. "I want you to suffer. I want you to feel a fraction of the pain I did. Because of you."

Cinder blinked, finally free of Queen's Semblance. Breathing heavily, she tried to think of what exactly the man was talking about. She was about to open her mouth before Queen grabbed her jaw and lifted her face.

"Her name was Alice."

Cinder, in between her desire to burn the world, was lost. That name meant nothing to her. Nothing about Victor Queen meant anything to her, aside from the fact that she had decided to grace his club with her presence. She didn't even know him before that point, but now she was chained naked to a pole getting kicked in the face.

Enjoying Cinder's humiliation but raging at her ignorance, Queen elaborated. "I was going to be a hunter, you know. The whole, 'helping people,' thing and all. Had a team, had friends, had skill. I had her." Adjusting his seat, he continued, "She wasn't well suited to the job; to be honest, she was a bit frail. Still, she wanted to help people, keep them safe. She tried twice as hard as anyone I knew."

None of Queen's words made any sort of sense to Cinder. She didn't care about his past as a hunter, nor about his little girlfriend. She just wanted to get her strength back so she could reduce him to ash. If it weren't for his Semblance, he'd be in the wind already.

"You don't remember, do you? Of course you don't. Why would you?" Queen stared daggers at Cinder, then flared his Semblance, making her squirm with unending lust. Backing off, he said, "You killed her, you know?

Cinder blinked. She hadn't even bothered to think about it, but Queen was probably right. She'd killed plenty of people before when they got in the way of her mission; many more would probably die once she got out of this warehouse. Queen would top that list.

Still, Cinder was good at killing. How some strip club owner found her out…

"Just another one in the bucket, I guess. One day, I get back from a mission to find her on the ground. As she lay there, dying, I look up and see a woman strolling away with a smile in her step. How do I know it's you?" Cinder made as if to reply, but Queen interjected before her. "Long, dark hair, red dress. Sound familiar? Heels that clicked like glass, a gait saying, 'I'm better than you,' and the scent of smoke and cinder. I've always been good at picking up the way people move. I've never seen anyone aside from you that walked the way she did in that night. Nor have I seen someone drip ashes."

Cinder silently cursed herself. She did always walk with confidence befitting her stature and destiny, but for someone to recognize her like this because of it was absurd. Queen figured out she killed someone based on such small details. His long ago was this, even?

"Now, here I was enjoying my depressing life as a strip club owner when in walks in a woman with long dark hair and a red dress. First, I was suspicious. Wasn't until I saw your little trick with the cinders that I was sure. Then, then I knew. My life meant nothing without Alice; now, several long, lonely years in the making, I have but one purpose."

Queen looked deep into Cinder's eyes. Then, he looked down; lecherously taking in her every naked curve, he enjoyed Cinder's sudden disgust at her own body. Any time the woman made the slightest move, the man in red made her suffer for it with his Semblance. Her legs became a vice, trying to stop the carnal want coming from between her legs, but only fell to limpness due to exhaustion.

"I got to make you suffer." Queen leaned back, looking pleased with himself. "And the best part? You have to live with that. You have to live your life knowing you've been bested, and that you were nothing but some whore to a hundred of my fine patrons."

Unable to learn her place as a prisoner, Cinder roared with her flame, managing to ignite a few sparks. She was quickly shot down as her body twisted in raw pleasure.

"And now you know the suffering that comes with being unable to do anything but wallow in self pity. And I get to leave today knowing that you lose and I win."

Cinder felt every extreme of shame, hatred, humiliation, rage, and everything else associated with her failure. One stupid mistake led to the mighty Cinder Fall being reduced to a naked tramp overcome with her own pleasure. Her pride had led her to want to command the masses of Queen's club, and that pride had made her ignorant of her consequences. Now, she was just staring at her own breasts trying not give the man in front of her the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Only through her wrath was she able to maintain a furious scowl to hide her self hatred.

"I'm done here. I got what I wanted." Waving his hand to beckon something, Queen finished with, "You're up."

From behind a crate walked a man that looked like the definition of sleazy undergrounder. He was short, thick, and balding, with a greasy smile enjoying the naked woman before him; staring intent at Cinder's stunning curves and overwhelming weakness, he took his time.

"Get to it," Queen demanded, annoyed by the stranger's insistence on capturing the image of Cinder as she tried to look away.

"Sure this is all you want? I could do far worse for not much more." The man put his wrists together like they were shackled and pulled at an imaginary collar. "Sure you don't want her as something else?"

Without hesitation, Queen said, "I'm sure. Hurry it up, before she gets feeling back."

Shrugging his arms, the sleazy man said, "Whatever. Consider the debt paid."

Cinder suddenly felt fear as Queen commanded the other man to close in on her. Watching helplessly, she could do nothing but feebly struggle as a fat, sweaty hand reached out for her head. Finding no strength to vocalize, she was forced to submit as her mind became blank. There was a flash, and the world became black.

Hastened by a small stream of light covering her eyes, Cinder began blinking herself awake. As her senses began returning to her, she discovered that she was sitting in some warehouse with her back against a pole. Her entire body ached; her face felt like it had been punched multiple times, her wrists were raw, and her legs were covered in bruises. The worst, though, was her womanhood. Never before had Cinder understood what too much felt like; it was a lingering pain brought on by too many grips and shivers.

Confusion didn't quite cover it. Cinder had no idea what had happened, and no idea why she woke up in a warehouse. All memories had seemingly been wiped clean out of her. Worse still was that she discovered that she was naked; the thought hadn't crossed her mind, but her aching sex brought to her attention that she could see every bruise littering her body, and there was nothing to stop her. As her mind cleared, she made a connection; the fact that her body was beaten, her clothes were missing, and the state of her sex was a constant ache brought her to a conclusion.

Cinder began to remember. Well, she sort of remembered. There were more flashes of emotion mixed with indistinct images; she felt her wrath, but nothing was clear other than the following; she had, somehow, willingly stripped down naked before a crowd, she had masturbated for them like some slut, and she had been presented for people to see like some toy. Though the memories were unclear, she was 100% aware that they had happened; she had been reduced to a sex object, somehow, by someone, and forced to feel the shame of her actions with no way to combat it. Her only consolation was that she had no memories of being violated physically; though she'd been hit a few times, nobody forced themselves on her. No, this was all a mental attack; she could recover from the injuries, but she was forced to live knowing she lost.

Finding the strength to move, Cinder got up. Gingerly raising her body off of the concrete, she saw that, thankfully, she was alone. She couldn't imagine anyone near her staying alive had there been anyone; her memory selectively wiped, she wouldn't know who didn't deserve to die. Aside from all of her humiliation, there was one thing that gradually became clearer as Cinder's head cleared.

The name, "Alice," rang in Cinder's head, though it meant nothing. It was nothing but the association with what had happened to her. Whoever Alice was, or whoever wanted to leave the name Alice with her, that was Cinder's only other memory.

Looking around, Cinder saw a lump of pink on the ground next to a piece of paper. Investigating, she picked up the object and examined it; the sick joke in her hands was an obnoxiously pink babydoll that she was expected to wear, lest she have to go home naked. The familiar feeling from her fragmented memories rose, Cinder's rage manifesting as flames. The babydoll was quickly reduced to ashes as the black smoke coalesced into a crimson dress; thanking her mother that her Semblance allowed her to dress herself, Cinder patted down her outfit, ensuring she was still all there.

Now dressed, Cinder turned her attention to the note on the ground. In addition to getting to remember the humiliation but not the person who caused it, she was being made fun of. Already ready to reduce it to ashes, she read the final taunt to hammer in her failure.

"Find the rabbit."


	27. She Was The Last

Wonderland had its share of people. It'd been two years to the day since the place had started the Beacon Beauties line, so the place was well known by this point. The last show brought a fun-loving Faunus out, and all sorts of bets were on on what kind of girl would be next. Queen had teased enough as it was, but this one was supposedly completely new. People making last minutes bets were soon quieted by the intercoms starting to rumble.

"As I'm sure you're all aware by this point, seeing as I've said it enough, today is the two year anniversary of our lovely Beacon Beauties shows!" For the first time, Queen sounded somewhat pleased. "What does this mean? Well, thank you for asking, it means we have a special show for all of you! Anddd, it means a bit of a treat. Now, enjoy our quick preview, with some complimentary drinks." The lights dimmed in response, though they didn't leave the room pitch black.

For a short second, there was an uncharacteristic silence. Usually, Queen said something rambly with a loose connection to the girl on stage.

"Yeah, I got no big preamble today. Ladies! If you would!"

On command, multiple doors around Wonderland opened and out poured an absolute bouquet of women. All of Queen's flowers spread throughout the club carrying trays of drinks, all wearing tiny, strapless black dresses and heels. Blondes, brunettes, white, red, black, orange, just about every color of the rainbow was encompassed by the girls and their hair, the colors breaking through the darkness. The familiar faces diluted themselves throughout the crowd, passing out complimentary drinks as the lights dimmed further.

"And now, we're good. Let's go!"

The main girl of the night was Penny. Atlas' (sort of) secret black project had followed her bestest friend Ruby to join in on the fun at Queen's club, and she was welcomed with open arms. Making her own decisions was a wonderful experience; before she met Ruby, Penny was made to follow every order. Tonight, though, she let her handler Ciel take her place in the crowd to enjoy the show. The soulful automaton had, with some help, planned grand things for her show as part of the special anniversary, and she was ready to deliver.

"Surprisingly, not the first time I've had to deal with Atlas protocol. I'm not exactly sure why you, a young woman, require so much reassurance and forms to even talk to. Eh, I don't really care; you're cute enough for the crowd to be worth the time."

Penny was overjoyed at the fact that she would be worth the effort. Of course, she hadn't informed her new employer of her status as a machine, but she could play it off in order to share a stage with Ruby.

" _Papers aside, it'll be a pleasure to have you. And, seeing as a persistent pipsqueak has voiced interest in having you on, we can already start talking shows. Bit of a tall order, but we have something special coming up; would you be up for that so soon?"_

Penny jumped up in joy upon hearing Ruby's general description before enthusiastically nodding. Her chats with her best friend had given her plenty of ideas already, and the two had theorized a grand routine.

" _Well, I'm happy to hear you're somewhat prepared. I'll let you take a look at the stage and see what works and what doesn't. Now, what exactly can you do again?"_

With a small bustling of Queen's workers serving drinks still in the background, bright orange and green lights focused in on the maroon curtain. There was a subtle sound of the grinding of gears mixed with mechanical sounds that quickly turned to an unmistakable electronic beat. With a mix of stage set up and projectors, the familiar visualization of sound bars appeared in the walls; pips rose and fell in time with the music, turning the strip club to one more suited to raves.

Penny's only regret was that she wasn't actually controlling the music. She greatly enjoyed her brief stint as DJ P3N-3, though she was far too busy focusing on other things. For starters, she'd be stripping; to be honest, that didn't really bother her, as Ruby was fine with it. Maybe she'd make more friends!

" _Reporting for duty!"_

Absolutely jubilant in her step, Penny paraded down the line, soaking up the crowd's enjoyment of her style. So far, they seemed to like her new wave of music, at least! The world seemed to dance in beat with the synthy sounds reverberating through the speakers, giving the room the subtle robotic overtones.

" _It IS nice to be subtle!"_ Penny thought. Ruby had taught her about jokes and humor, and one of the applications was her taste in music; unsure if her love for electronic and synth music was a result of her metal heart, Penny appreciated the… was irony the right word? Either way, she liked the fact that she was hinting at her true nature while spinning it as a fun gimmick.

As Penny reached a good point on stage, her look became clear. Above all things, Penny was best defined as, "adorable," on account of her entire image; she had a big pink bow that was slightly off center behind a mess of curly orange hair for one, with a few stray strands sticking straight up. The bright, almost childish smile on her freckled face was warm enough to melt any heart, and her big green eyes shine like the spotlights aimed at her. Around her neck was a black and green collar that glowed with neon energy, making the woman literally shine. Underneath a similarly adorned overall-skirt combination was a cream colored blouse; the blouse stretched across her arms until they tightened around her wrists, only to explode over her hands with dainty ruffles. Stretching beneath her skirt was a pairing of stockings with glowing lines, the same as her collar and overalls. With a playful twirl, she struck a cute pose and listened to the audience.

" _I'm routine ready!"_ Penny thought, modifying her catchphrase. She wondered what Ciel thought of her embracing both her humanity and her femininity in such a way. Thanks to her sensors, she was easily able to see her getting a drink from across the room, but she had the same expression as always.

Reaching the front of the stage, Penny waved at the crowd, who were rather used to the nonstandard behavior during Beacon Beauty shows. By this point, there'd been fashion shows, aggressive sadomasochism, embarrassed holograms, and a concert, so an overly peppy flower wasn't a weird sight. A small backpack opening up and spewing out several strangely shaped swords, on the other hand, was, in fact, a bit odd; Penny's arsenal unfolded and aligned, temporarily making the ginger into a robotic angel.  
 _  
_" _Armament Subsystem: Activate!"_ Penny thought, reading her outputs as they streamed across her eyes. " _All systems go! Countdown start! 3!"_ The bladed angel wings unfurled behind her, ready for lift off. " _2!"_ Green light began to travel throughout the blades, flowing from a small power symbol to the tips of the gun attachments. " _1!"_ The flash of the incoming spectacle primed as Penny lowered down as if prepping for a jump. The entire crowd, plus the waitresses, watched the spectacle, the Atlesian mechanical miracle amazing compared to normal weapons. Nobody knew how or what the swords did or were, aside from that they looked awesome.

" _LIFTOFF!"_

With a skyward flourish, Penny's blades shot towards the ceiling. Leaving behind streams of green light, they lodged into the rafters at predetermined intervals. Penny, now standing arms overhead, tipped backward until she began falling; as she edged closer to the ground, she put her arms behind her head and relaxed, laying down on a bed of air. The woman on stage was currently lounging around in the middle of the air, no part of her touching the ground. The crowd watched in awe of the unexpected sight. Semblances allowing any sort of flight or hovering capability were rare, though the assumption was incorrect.

" _My little puppeteer~"_ Penny sang, thinking of the pet name given to her by her creator/father. Her strings played swords, each glowing blade tethered to her via microscopic wire that gave her full control of any battlefield. Those same strings let her casually rest on air, giving her the appearance of floating. " _Well, that's enough joking around."_

Penny charged her swords, creating a green spark that clued the audience in on what allowed her to float. Her puppet strings can and have pulled down bullheads before, so they easily carried her weight. Even so, it would be more easily accepted by the audience if they saw how the magic worked; recalling her swords, Penny drew them out once more, though now each had a maroon ribbon attached. The swords returned to the ceiling, though now the mystery of how Penny could hover was solved.

Smiling at her ingenuity, Penny mused, " _Sorry for ruining the magic. But this next part will be cool!"_ Remembering her next action would be complicated by a skirt, she quickly unbuckled her overalls and did a cute shimmy out of them. With her cover removed, Penny showed the audience that her top was wearing part one piece outfit; her cream blouse covered her stomach but confirmed around her butt to help show it off. Due in part to her peppy attitude and the flashy one piece with sleeves, she looked almost like a female magician or a circus ringleader. Both adequately stripped and given more freedom of movement, Penny could better give the audience what they came for, and she was free to call the shots.

Penny's form of magic was aerial silk. She wrapped her arm around one of the strips of cloth pinned to the ceiling. Grabbing onto it, she pulled herself up and began climbing. Wrapping her legs in another cloth, she let go and daintily began floating different to her wire holds from earlier. With just leg strength, she was able to maintain her position wrapped in the cloth, allowing her to gleefully wave to the crowd.

As she began climbing further up her cloth, Penny thought about how she'd part practiced, part co-opted her routine. She was a prodigy by design, so playing with her wires was no issue, but she enjoyed watching/downloading information about the practice during her practice. With a few loops around her waist, Penny opened her legs and let go of the cloth, feeling her body tumble downward in a graceful spiral until she stopped an inch above the ground. Suddenly acutely aware of her love of her geometrics crunching the numbers, she was glad she hadn't miscalculated; being a machine and having access to instant information didn't mean she was free from worry after all. It was part of being human!

Deciding to attempt one last trick, Penny scrambled up between two ribbons, wrapping her hands and feet with the soft maroon cloth. Opening her body like she was mid-leap, she felt centripetal force kick in as she twisted around like an ornament on a tree. Keeping her graceful pose, she felt the world spin as she herself went around several times. Due to her state of dress and the fact that her legs were in splits, the crowd was caught between amazed and aroused as Penny's one piece struggled against the strain.

With more grace and delicate handwork, Penny descended back onto the stage. Again, she recalled her swords before removing the backpack containing them. As the trails of cloth disappeared into the container that had no right having the storage capacity to contain them, the ginger placed the pack on the ground.

Now that her back was free, Penny reached back and found a zipper on her outfit. With some fumbling, she brought it down and stumbled out of her ringleadery outfit, revealing her next level of lewd. In addition to the strange tattoo-like markings unknowingly disguising her prosthetic body, the ginger had on a strapless black bra with the same pulsing green lines as her collar and stockings, and formerly her overalls. She also had on a high waisted thong that had previously been hidden by her one piece, but now let the entire crowd see her perky butt. Even undressed, Penny still exuded her air of cuteness; she still looked ready to play with puppies and go to the park as she did ready to get down to something a bit less childish. It created, above all, a great reaction from the crowd, who roared as the woman stripped. Even the other Beacon Beauties, finished with their rounds, had spread throughout the club and were seated at tables enjoying the show.

" _Booting up end_sequenceBB2Y!"_ Penny commanded, readying her final program. Scanning the club, she began making the necessary calculations and plugged them into her backpack. Giggling to herself, she remembered Queen's original ideas regarding the anniversary show; with a bit of help from another one of the girls, she'd figured out the best way to cap the two-year celebration. Bending over her backpack computer, she let the crowd enjoy her butt as she input the last necessary steps.

" _Aaand, GO!"_

With a rushing sound of thin metal, several dozen wires burst out of Penny's backpack. As the ginger stepped back, she presented the strangely pleasing sight of moving metal as it reached the ceiling, making a web of string. Penny walked in front of the display, bowed, and made a heart with her fingers.

Penny's act of display caused an uproar as several voices rang up in surprise. Wires descended from the ceiling, targeting the bodies of all of Queen's dancers and forcing them to stand. More wires spread throughout the system, hijacking the spotlights to focus on the flowers, bringing all attention to them; with swift, clean motions, all of their little black dresses were removed from their bodies, leaving them without proper clothes in the middle of the club, surrounded by the patrons. Some had even been sitting at the same table as the regular visitors, giving an intimate experience to those lucky enough to have been sitting near an empty seat.

Neon Katt rose to her feet, unconcerned that her dress had been removed. In fact, she seemed rather happy to model a pair of panties styled to look like they were made of pixels. The tiny black squares corralled a cyan blue color between them, giving the image of low poly while also showing off plenty of butt. A similarly colored bra was decorated with the retro boxes as well, tying together an 8-bit invitation to have some fun times. Neon's situation was helped by way of being near the inked up couple that had previously attended her Beacon Beauty show; sharing many tattoos and piercings between them, the trio enjoyed the new spin on their chat.

Winter Schnee, already shocking the world by existing in Club Wonderland, further surprised the building's occupants via her underthings. The military specialist known for strict command and excellent training was clad in shapely lingerie; though anyone lucky enough to see her in her normal underwear would see purpose over appeal, the little black dress seemingly meant Winter got to exercise her femininity. Enhanced by her stunned surprise and blushing face, the crowd witnessed the former heiress clutch at her lacy white corset and thin snowy panties after her dress was removed. The submission was an astounding look on the stuffy woman, and those close to her thoroughly enjoyed her surprise.

Melanie and Miltia Malachite seemed completely uninterested in the fact that they were now in their bras and panties. Though, to be fair, they seemed uninterested in most things. They took the shock of their strip as an opportunity to model their stylings; Miltia's took on the color crimson, holding the same newspaper texture as her normal dress, while Melanie's was a softer white, decorated with faux fur lining. With mirrored smirks, they flaunted each other's bodies to those close.

Coco had been prepared. Queen had personally asked for her assistance, and she was the designer of all of the girl's dresses; the fashionista had been instructed to make them small, sexy, and easily tearable. Judging from the overwhelmingly intricate corset Coco was wearing, she had done her job. Her voluptuous curves were coated in chocolate and lined with gold, the warm brown material holding up her chest helping to frame her necklaces. Using her modeling career to the true conclusion, Coco was in the middle of a powerful pose that highlighted her figure while also commanding respect. She even had a matching purse to pair with her panties.

Velvet, on account of being Coco's partner, was also previously aware of the fact that she'd be stripped during the show. As such, with some advice, she was wearing a deep red one piece-style lingerie; again mimicking the famous rabbit Faunus that had graced magazine covers for decades, her playboy outfit did wonders for her body. Though she usually lacked confidence, her prior preparation and proximity to Coco made Velvet feel safe enough to copy her partner's poses.

Queen's innkeeper hire Brandy had been joyously tending to the bar before her clothes were torn off. Without skipping a beat, she began accepting tips to put into a champagne colored bra; her freckled chest poured out of her cleavage, assisted by the tiny top bolstering her bust. The woman's warm auburn hair contrasted immaculately with her warm, pale skin. Even better was her cheery demeanor, not at all concerned by the fact that she was now waiting tables in her bra and panties. The only regret visible was that she didn't have a tiny skirt to help further the tease of her golden panties.

Glynda was displeased. Her only reason for returning to Wonderland was to properly speak with Queen after she had been left with his vastly inferior replacement; he'd been out of town for an unspecified reason when she put on her show, and the disorganized mess she'd dealt with demanded reprimanding. Either way, she was now in the middle of a nightclub in her underwear; struggling to cover herself, Glynda unwillingly showed off her classiest, as she'd dressed up to mix with the black dress vibe. Though somewhat backfired, her stylish violet bra matched a pair of small lace panties. In addition to being mostly see-through, Glynda's unwanted allure was furthered due to the garter belt holding up a pair of purple thigh highs. The look of the stuffy woman reduced to embarrassed eye candy was a spectacle for all around her.

Neo was too caught by surprise to flash someone else's body. Quiet rage radiated off of her trembling body, ruining her concentration. She was stuck as herself, wearing a childish pair of pink and white polka dot panties and a matching bra. Her screaming silence was overtaken by the pleasure of the crowd, who greatly enjoyed seeing the pint-sized ice cream grow increasingly enraged with no outlet. Her small, yet shockingly curvaceous body shook as her variantly colored eyes met eyes with everyone taking in her body.

Considering her underwear wasn't too much of a departure from her regular attire, Emerald saw no reason to be embarrassed. Instead, she modeled a heavy duty green bra that held up her considerable bust; winding around the garment were several white leather straps, adding enticing complexity to the ensemble. More straps decorated her forest green boyshorts, waving around as the green haired woman stretched and flexed. Taking advantage of her lack of dress, she sidled up to a few enamored boys before relieving them of their wallets. Again, she was dressed almost as much as normal, but it was clearly enough to lower guards on pockets.

Pyrrha was a lot more confident in her body than she ever had been in her life. Having taken fate into her own hands by rigging a coin toss, she'd admitted her love of Jaune by way of an hour-long video of her in the bath. The spartan was now happily dating her knight in shining armor, and so she felt nothing but joy at the thought of her body being admired. Her boyfriend definitely enjoyed her body, so Pyrrha was finally able to feel pride in her curves. Though her posing still needed work, the crimson-haired woman modeled a bra, not unlike her normal corset; it was still pretty functional for training, but the brown and gold definitely helped her image of a budding confidant. Her panties were a straight black but perfectly outlined her well-defined ass as she stepped around. Despite being in a relationship, Pyrrha saw no harm in letting the Wonderland patrons enjoy her company for a bit; she'd pay Jaune back later to punish herself.

Nora looked like she'd been freed from chains. A little black dress was not her style, so she was bouncing around now that she'd been liberated. Loving her admiration from the crowd, she flitted from table to table to show off her bright pink bra and panties. Though not inherently sexy, the joy of the woman was infectious, and her body did deserve more than a few glances. Above all, her thunderous thighs stepped with unimaginable power and were perfectly on display with her choice in underthings. It took her green-clad associate to calm her down long enough to realize she should model more than she should assault.

Yang's choice of underwear were the objects closest to her. Though she wasn't supposed to be on display that night, her bare breasts and mound were in full view, as she hadn't been wearing any sort underwear; the blonde found cover in cloth napkins while most eyes turned to her scarlet face. Not being one of the few inundated with the knowledge of Penny's plan to strip all of the other girls, Yang had decided that a little black dress didn't require a bra or panties, which now left her naked in a crowd of onlookers. Attempting to cover herself, she began shuffling to the closest backroom while swearing, unwillingly feeling the eyes of dozens on her.

Blake fared little better than her partner. Flustered enough with Yang's nudity, the Faunus herself was all but topless; though she had the foresight to wear a dark purple thong, she'd chosen breast tape in lieu of a bra. Tiny pink flowers covered her nipples while what had previously helped lift her dress dotted her former cleavage. The dark tape covered little, and the pasties less, letting the crowd watch joyously as Blake struggled to hide away Yang while simultaneously covering her chest and ass. Little was actually done to prevent the stares as the pair went for the backroom.

Weiss was too caught in shock to hide away her body. Instead, she looked down with her arms raised, trying to process why her thin strapless bra and thinner panties were now visible. Both garments were sheer, hiding away nothing on the heiress' body, allowing the club to get a good look at her curves. This time, not just the night-vision-possessing Faunus could see her pert pink nipples or her ivory skin as it flushed behind her transparent bra. Finally finding her grace, Weiss clapped her hands over her sensitive bits and scrambled to follow Yang and Blake.

Ruby was, of all places, on stage in a shower of Rose petals. What was more, her newly revealed underwear matched Penny; a strapless black bra glowed with red lines while the girl's panties were the same high-waisted thong. Though she lacked the mysterious segments on her body, Ruby was undressed in the same way as her girlfriend. Though she clearly was shocked by watching the rest of her team shamble off in embarrassment, she was overjoyed to be sharing the stage with Penny. She could have done without seeing her sister naked in front of a crowd, but as she locked hands with Penny, Ruby felt right.

Penny, despite having planned on having Ruby help her finish her routine, was struck with happiness as the instigator for her humanity and capacity to love took her hands in her own. Over the roar of the crowd enjoying the varying emotion around the different girls that had been unwillingly stripped, the nuts and dolts brought each other into a deep hug before sharing a kiss. Cheers blared over the speakers as almost every girl that had been up on Queen's stage dotted the club in their underwear, or less in the case of WBY.

Finishing their kiss, Penny and Ruby faced the crowd, raised their held hands, and gave a deep bow, closing out the anniversary. Both began a gentle stroll back to the curtain, leaving the club with a view of their thongs to complement the multitude of stripped girls.

And thus ended the eighteenth night of Club Wonderland's new line up of dancers, and thus ended the two year anniversary.


	28. End

"Well, I gotta say, Red, it was a pleasure."

Ruby sat up a bit taller in her seat. "Thank you, Mr. Queen, sir! It was a lot of fun!"

"Your ginger friend pulled it out perfectly, I'll give her that." Queen finished pouring out a glass of whiskey and set it on his desk. "I do apologize about your sister… I know it wasn't her night, but to be fair, she'd already fine through this back when Coco had her show; girl put her on display with no reservations."

Ruby looked off to the side, trying to forget the sight of her sister failing to maintain her decency after being stripped by Penny. "Yeahhh… That's gonna be a fun conversation later tonight… Penny and I are going to their New Year's party right after this."

Queen put his legs up on his desk and adjusted his hat. Fidgeting with it, he decided to place it on the table. Ruby met eyes with the Queen of Hearts placed in the brim as the man said, "Not a conversation I'd want to have, to be sure." Realizing his rudeness, he searched for another glass for Ruby.

"Oh, no, thank you," Ruby said, waving her hand. "I don't like alcohol, at least not yet. Everything Yang's got me tastes like… blegh."

Heading Ruby's words, Queen opted to hand her the large bottle that was mostly full of whiskey. "Go ahead and bring it to your party, then. Tell your sister it's an apology; trust me, that's great quality, and I'm sure she has the taste to tell."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" After a nod, she reached for the bottle of whiskey, hesitated at the thought of drinking it, then picked it up.

"I don't need it, anyway," Queen said, taking a swig of his glass. "Think of it as a going away present, too. Lotta good nights from you."

Blushing, Ruby responded, "I thought you'd be mad…"

"Nah, I've been expecting this; you're a huntress at heart, and graduation's soon, right? Can't be wasting time with some dingy old club when you're off saving the world. I'll be losing a lot of you girls pretty soon, but you all did wonders."

Pepping up, Ruby said, "Oh, well in that case, thank you! It's been a lot of fun working here, but yeah, I've already got my first real mission coming up!"

"In that case, you should go ahead and head out. I won't keep you from your party, so just say sorry to Yang for me."

Ruby raised out her arm and accepted a hearty handshake. As she got up and began walking out of Queen's office, she turned back and said, "Thanks again, Mr. Queen!" With that, she exited the door with a flurry of roses.

Before the door had time to shut behind Ruby, a hand closed over it. Noticing this, Queen took another drink from his glass and turned his chair around. The door opened, letting three men in; two were pretty generic looking thugs, while the third and center one was a younger man with silver hair and an overly cocky attitude.

"Victor Queen?" the gray man said. He made a point of stomping the ground, causing his greaves to ready a shot.

"Let me guess," Queen said, swiveling his chair around to face the intruders.

Taking the final drink of his whiskey, Queen placed his glass down and looked up at the gray-haired man. Seeing what was to come, he resigned himself to his fate.

"Off with his head?"

* * *

 **And there we go. This marks two whole years of me writing. It's been a lot of fun, and I'm genuinely thankful for the experience; I actually sat down and wrote two years worth of stuff, and pretty much on a consistent schedule, which is no small task. If nothing else, I'm sure that I actually managed to learn a few things about writing, and I've proven that I can vaguely hint at things only to pay them off way later. Who knows? Maybe you'll be reading a legit book one day and it'll be written by the guy that used to write RWBY smut. Not that I'll ever admit that, but you know.**

 **It's been a lot of fun doing this, and I wouldn't change the experience. Doing this was definitely a weird experience, but not one I plan on regretting; all of you who've supported my work over the past two years have been great, and all the people I've chatted with definitely mean a lot to me.**

 **With this, the story is over. Though, I'll remind you that I'm not gone just yet; I'm still working on Two Weeks In, a commissioned story that will (eventually) reach smut territory, and I'm still open on other commissions.**

 **Happy New Year, everyone. As a present, I've put some work in on a project; I went ahead and (sorta) learned how to make MMD videos. Go ahead and go to ecchi iwara and search, "Ruby Pole Dance," and it should show up. If not, I linked it on my Reddit.**

 **I think I might experiment a bit more with MMD and make some more videos, but we'll see where that goes. I already have plans for Weiss~**


End file.
